Crisis on Two PokéWorlds!
by PokeRescue18
Summary: A PokeSpe/PokeDPAdventure/Manga/Anime crossover of epic proportions! Reality will shatter and worlds will collide as a portal sends several of the manga and anime characters into each other's worlds! Now they must team up with their counterparts, defeat their foes, and save both worlds before all is lost! SPOILERS for those who didn't bother to read from the beginning!
1. Prologue: The PokeGuardians' Dilemma

**Note: This is my very first Pokémon Special/ Pokémon anime crossover fanfiction so bear with me if I made errors in my work.**

**EDIT: I've made a retcon on this chapter: this is formerly chapter 5 but I figured it would make more sense if I place it here as a prologue due to an advice from a certain reader whom I will not mention. But this is just the beginning; I'll do more retconning and rewriting soon!**

**Disclaimer: Once again I do not own Pokémon Special/Pokémon anime.**

**Crisis on Two PokéWorlds!**

**Chapter 1: Prologue: The PokeGuardians' Dilemma**

* * *

In a place normally inaccessible to any mortal, is a place one can call an "in-between" world. Deep in that realm stood a sanctum that rivaled what humans could achieve by their own accord. It a dimension surrounded by primordial darkness; despite that, there's a fortress than shines in that realm, like a lone light shining through the eternal darkness. But staring at the fortress from the distance was a man dressed in a dark sleeved robe. His face was partly covered by a mask but yet one can see the malicious schemes that he has in mind.

"It's about time I paid those two a little visit," the man mumbled to himself.

Then the mysterious cloaked man disappeared into the cloud of darkness.

"Hmm, something's not right," A mysterious man muttered as he observed a gigantic circular screen. He was wearing a golden sleeved robe that covered his body; his upper part of his face was covered by a mask. He also carried a golden sun crested staff that he kept with him at all times. The person was intrigued by what is happening at the screen.

"This doesn't tally at the last records," the man murmured to himself. "Last time the numbers of the people were consistent, but now I see that several important people went missing. I couldn't help but wonder what was going on. . ."

The man reached his staff and waved it about a little. Then suddenly a hologram-like figure projected in front of the man. It was a woman roughly the same age as the man, wearing similar garments as the former, but albeit silver in color and bearing her midriff a little. Her upper part of her face was also covered in a mask.

"Lunaria, are you getting this?" The man spoke to the woman. "Last time I checked the records, it was consistent, but by the time I checked it today, several people have mysteriously disappeared."

"Yeah, I get you Solaris," the one known as Lunaria replied. "Can you tell me who are those people missing form your world?"

"They're a group of trainers known as the PokeDex Owners," Solaris explained. "They are the ones that ensure safety in their respective regions in their world."

"That's strange alright," replied Lunaria. "And you're not the only one who's got missing people. A few days ago people in my world disappeared mysteriously. Nobody knows where they are, I don't even know myself."

"Could this mean that the two incidents are connected somehow?" asked Solaris to his associate.

"Yeah, it's quite possible," replied Lunaria. "But we couldn't be certain. We need to track the problem to its source."

"We can solve this. We're the PokéGuardians after all," Solaris reassured her. "It's our duty to observe and maintain balance in our chosen Pokémon worlds. I'm sure it could be resolved quick-"

Before he could finish that statement, an alarm echoed through the entire room.

WARNING!

INTRUDER ALERT AT SECTOR D7!

WARNING!

INTRUDER ALERT AT SECTOR D7!

"Solaris," spoke Lunaria with a worried look. "What's happening there?"

"Ack," snarled Solaris. "Who in blazes could've intruded at Sector D7 at this time?" He looked at the monitor and was horrified at what he saw "Oh no!_He's back_ and he's at Sector D7!"

"What? He's back again?" spoke Lunaria "We need to go there ASAP. I'll meet with you at the rendezvous point." With that statement the hologram faded away.

Solaris knew what he and his cohort have to do. With that, he teleported himself to Sector D7, otherwise known as the Dimensional Orb Chamber.

* * *

The Dimensional Orb Chamber is a very large room situated at the lower part of the sanctum. In that room houses one of the great extra-dimensional artifacts called the Dimensional Orb. This is one of the great PokéWorld artifacts is said to grant the wielder the power to create various Pokémon worlds and maintain all of them in a delicate balance. Should the Orb be destroyed or harmed in any way, the worlds that the Orb created will be greatly affected. That is the reason why the Orb was kept securely in the sanctum but now it doesn't really matter as someone is going to attempt to steal it.

Within the chamber itself, a man was standing in close proximity to the Orb.

"So this is the Dimensional Orb," the man muttered to himself. "By its power I'll be able to create a PokéWorld I can call my own."

The man reached his hand to grab the Orb when. . .

"Stop right there, Odio Tristeza!" a voice bellowed. "Don't you dare steal the Orb!"

The dark figure turned around to see Solaris and Lunaria glaring at him.

"Well, if it's the welcoming committee!" said the one known as Odio Tristeza. "Is this the 4th time you greeted me like that, or it's just me? I can't tell for certain."

"Step away from the Orb if you know what's good for you," warned Solaris sternly.

"Y'know I wouldn't heed such warnings like that," Odio mused nonchalantly. "If you both excuse me, I'll be taking the Orb with me now."

Then suddenly a beam fired in front of the Dark Guardian. He narrowly ducked out of the way and looked at the culprit that fired the beam. It was a Solarbeam attack that came from Solaris' Solrock. The Dark Guardian saw another beam coming and dodged it too. It was an Ice Beam attack that came from the direction of Lunaria, who called out her Lunatone.

"So it's no holds barred eh?" Odio grinned maliciously. "Alright then, you asked for it!"

Solaris and Lunaria commanded their Pokemon to attack directly at Odio. The Solrock and Lunatone fired a Solarbeam and Ice Beam at him. Just before the beams hit him, Odio called out one of his Pokemon. It was a humanoid knight-like Pokemon and has a round red and black head resembling a helmet, topped with gold, double headed axe blade. The Pokemon deflected the two beam attacks effortlessly.

"Now it's my turn," Odio said. "Bisharp, Metal Claw!"

Bisharp obeyed and used its blade-like appendages to slash Solrock and Lunatone. Then it lunged at Solaris but he was saved by his Solrock who used Flamethrower to push Bisharp back.

"Thanks, Solrock," said Solaris. "That was a close one."

"Aren't you forgetting about me?" Lunaria smirked. "Lunatone, use Earthquake!"

Lunatone slammed its body into the ground, knocking Bisharp off balance, followed off by another Flamethrower of Solrock. Both super-effective attacks knocked Bisharp out of the battle.

"Ack, you're pissing me off!" Odio gritted his teeth angrily. "That does it! Hydreigon, come out and use Dark Pulse!"

A three-headed dragon-like Pokemon came out of the PokeBall Odio threw. The brutal Pokemon unleashed a wave of dark energy that engulfed Solrock and Lunatone, pushing them back to the entrance of the chamber.

"We can't just battle like this." Solaris exclaimed. "We need to defend the Orb no matter what."

"Tch, I know that," Lunaria replied. "It's just that we're on the ropes now. That Hydreigon is strong."

She was right about that statement. Hydreigon is a part Dark type Pokemon, which has an advantage over their Solrock and Lunatone. But nonetheless, Solaris and Lunaria were persistent individuals. They are still able to hold their ground against Odio.

"Tch, I came here to steal the Dimensional Orb, not to toy around with both of you." Odio said frustratingly. "It's time to eliminate the two of you and claim my prize. Hydreigon, use Dragon Pulse!"

"We won't let you have your way!" Solaris and Lunaria shouted in unison.

"Use Flamethrower!" Solaris commanded.

"Use Ice Beam!" Lunaria cried.

Several moments after the three attacks converged, neither side gave in to the other. But just as when things are in a stalemate, the Dimensional Orb began to absorb the energies emitted from the three attacks. The three can only watch in horror as the Orb absorbed so much energy that it began to crack and ultimately shattered into 18 pieces. 16 of those pieces flew out of the fortress and into the two worlds while two large fragments lay on the ground in front of them.

"It's just a shame that the Orb shattered." Odio said. "But at least I'll take those shards from you!"

He grabbed one of the fragments and proceeded to take the other one but. . .

"Use Rock Slide, Solrock!" Solaris commanded.

Suddenly, Odio was pelted by large falling rocks. Knowing that he might die before reaching to the fragment, he backed off.

"Hmph, it doesn't matter anyway. I'll eventually obtain all the fragments," Odio spoke to Solaris and Lunaria. "And when I do, all of you will fall before me," He and his Pokémon escaped in a blanket of darkness.

* * *

Several minutes has passed since Odio's departure, Solaris and Lunaria were still weary and exhausted from the battle. They and their Pokémon sustained losses during that battle.

"If only we could've acted sooner. . ." Solaris mumbled as he tightly clutched the Orb fragment into his hand.

"It's alright," Lunaria sympathized. "I think having the Orb shattered is a good thing."

"In what way can that be good?" Solaris asked, confused at her statement.

"Think about it carefully," Lunaria replied. "It's a heck lot better than the alternative."

Solaris was silent for several moments as he considers Lunaria's opinion. Then he spoke "I guess you're right about that. But what're we going to do now? We can't just go to our worlds and tell the people there that they'll be erased into oblivion. Not to mention that we need to find the other fragments before he does. . ."

"Don't push your self, Solaris," Lunaria said optimistically. "I'm sure we can sort this entire fiasco out." Something gave her an idea. "I've got it! We may not be able to directly interfere, but we can enlist the help of certain people in our respective worlds!"

"Alright, I'm listening," said Solaris.

"Earlier you mention about the PokeDex Owners right? And how they help shape their world?" Lunaria continued. "Perhaps you can enlist their help to deal with this crisis."

"Hmm, you have a point there," Solaris agreed. "But we need to find all of them first; and what about you? What're you going to do?"

"It's simple really," Lunaria replied. "The same thing I said to you. I'm going to enlist help from my world too, and find those missing people."

"And with the help from those people," Solaris exclaimed. "We can gather the shards and ultimately save both PokeWorlds in the process!"

"Now you're getting the idea!" Lunaria smiled at Solaris. "I'll see you later. I need to find and convince those people soon."

"Yeah, see you around." Solaris said to her. Moments later, she disappeared in a flash of moonlight.

Solaris was alone once again in the damaged chamber. He looked into the empty void and into the portals that lead to the two PokeWorlds.

"Hmm, guess the real battle is just around the corner."

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**Next time on Crisis on Two PokéWorlds:**

**Chapter 2: Welcome to Pallet Town?**

**See you next time!**


	2. Welcome Back to Pallet Town!

**EDIT: I've decided to expand on this chapter because of the recommendations of the many reviewers of this fanfic. I'm going to add few more scenes, mainly SpecialShipping and OldRivalShipping moments. And to better remember this story I also decided to abbreviate the title "Crisis on Two PokéWorlds!" to "COTPwrlds!" I'm sure it can be remembered easily. XD**

**EDIT x2: This was formerly chapter 1 of the story but I switched it with chapter 5; so chapter 5 is now chapter 1 and this chapter is now chapter 2.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon Special or Pokémon anime**

**Crisis on Two PokéWorlds!**

**Chapter 2: Welcome Back to Pallet Town!**

* * *

_Route 1_

_Pallet Town outskirts_

_Pokémon anime world_

_Approximately 7:30pm_

In the grassy fields outside Pallet Town, a bright flash of light illuminated the ground. The light faded away afterwards and in its place laid four unconscious people. Little did they know that they're about to embark on what is perhaps their greatest and weirdest adventure in their lives.

"Ugh," groaned Red as he woke up, staring the night sky. "What happened?" Feeling uneasy, he saw his friends Blue, Green, and Yellow still lying unconscious in the ground.

"Guys, please wake up," Red nudged each one of them. Slowly, Yellow woke up first, and then followed by Blue and Green.

Yellow groaned as she rubbed her eyes. "What happened? Where are we?"

"Let me recall what happened," spoke Blue as she shook dirt off her clothes. "We faced Sird in the Distortion World along with Silver and the other PokeDex Owners."

"Then all of the sudden, a bright flash of light appeared and we couldn't see each other," added Green. "And now here we are."

"So the question now is," said Red, "Where exactly are we?"

Red looked at the distance and saw the glowing lights of a small town. He asked his companions "Guys, I had the strangest feeling that town is familiar. . ."

"Yeah, it sure looks like Pallet Town," replied Blue as she surveyed the town carefully. "But it's quite unlike the Pallet Town we know."

"Yeah, you're right," stated Yellow as she stared at the town.

"Hmm," stated Red. "If this Pallet Town is different from what we know, then there could be only one possible explanation."

"What do you think, Red?" asked Green.

"I think that we landed on some parallel world!" said Red with a grin.

Blue and Yellow collapsed to the ground upon hearing Red's comment while Green raised one eyebrow in doubt as he stared at Red.

"But that's ridiculous!" Blue yelled. "There's no way that we landed on another world besides from our own!"

"But Red might be right," stated Green. "Just because we landed at Pallet Town doesn't guarantee that we're back home. As you have said Blue, if this 'Pallet Town' looks different from what we're used to, then that supports my hunch that we are in another Pokémon world."

"Fine, I give up," whined Blue. "Actually, I'm more worried of Silver and the others. . ."

"Don't worry about them." replied Green. "They are PokeDex Owners like us. They can defend themselves quite well and I'm sure they'll be fine."

"If you said so . . ." replied Blue with a concerned look.

"Come on, guys." said Red. "We shouldn't stay here for long. It is night already we need to find a place to stay for the night."

"Red's right." stated Green "Whether we like it or not, we need to go to that town and find a resting place."

"Ok, here's my plan: Red and Yellow will go to those houses and ask for directions." said Blue. "Green and I will go to Prof. Oak's lab to find some clue as to exact whereabouts."

"What?" Green glared at Blue. "You can't possibly-"

"It's too late for second choices Greeny." Blue winked to Green. She grabbed hold of Green's right arm. "Come on, let's go!"

And so Blue and Green went to Prof. Oak's Lab to hopefully find some answers to their plight.

'_And so they went,_' thought Yellow as she saw them going to the lab. '_Sometimes I just don't understand Blue at all-_'

"Um, let's go Yellow." Red said to her.

"Oh, that's r-right." Yellow replied. "Let's get going."

Without any ado, the group sets off to Pallet Town. As they ventured closer to the town Yellow is in deep thought.

'_If indeed we're in another dimension, what sort of adventures are we getting ourselves into?_' she thought.

* * *

Blue and Green stood outside the laboratory, much to Green's chagrin. As the duo walked closer to the area, they notice that even this place isn't exactly the same as they would remember.

"Yup, this is the place!" Blue said.

"Yes, but . . ." Green stared the building carefully. ". . . Something's isn't right. There isn't supposed to be a windmill here."

"We're soon going to find out," Blue replied back. Then she approached the door and knocked. The door suddenly creaked open.

"I think Grandpa's not here now," Green stated. "We should return to Red and -"

"Don't worry about those two," Blue wagged her finger. "Regardless if the Professor's here or not, we need to search this place! Come on, Greeny!"

"Tch, why do I even bother?" Green grunted in annoyance.

And thus Blue entered the Laboratory, with Green reluctantly followed behind.

As it turned out, the whole building is devoid of any residents whatsoever. Papers, documents, and empty cups are scattered around the table. Blue and Green walked around the area to see if they can find this world's Prof. Oak.

"Wow, look at this place," Blue said upon examining the area. "Are you getting this Green?"

"Yeah, it is different from the lab back home," Green replied. "I think Red's right. We've really been sent to another parallel dimension."

"Then let's go upstairs," Blue said. "We might be able to find some clues there."

"Blue, we need to leave this place," Green replied back to Blue. "I think Prof. Oak's isn't here-"

"Oh hush Greeny," Blue winked at Green. "Even if the Professor isn't home, we could still find clues of his whereabouts. Follow me!"

She proceeded upstairs to the research floor, with Green once again tailing behind much to his annoyance.

* * *

Meanwhile, things don't seem to fare any better for Red and Yellow as they went to the several houses in the town. They are supposed to ask the local people for basic information about the place. They tried to knock at the doors of each house to check if anybody is there. But so far, no one respond to their knocking.

"Red, it's really not working," Yellow said to Red. "I don't think there are people at this house right now."

"I know but it's a house right?" Red replied to Yellow. "There's got to be a person or people inside. If no one's home then we just go to another house."

"I hope you're right, Red," Yellow replied. As much as she would complain, it's going to take a while before they can find what they were looking for.

* * *

As of the same time, Blue and Green entered the research floor. Just like the ground floor it looks deserted. The whole floor was sparkly clean, the computers are turned off, and tables are arranged neatly, unlike at the previous floor.

"Come on Blue," Green said to her. "We need to leave this place."

"Shush. Just let me search this area then we head back at five minutes ok?" Blue replied.

"Tch, alright we go there but only for five minutes," Green rolled his eyes in annoyance.

Blue then approached the computers and start typing words while Green observed the area around him. Then he saw on what seems to be a picture frame of Prof. Oak and . . . him? At first, Green was astonished at the picture but when he looked at the picture carefully, the boy wasn't him at all. Sure, the boy in the picture may have a similar hairstyle to Green but the shape of the eyes and that smirk look made the difference.

'_If my assumptions are correct,_' Green thought. '_This guy is my-_'

"Green, I found out where the Professor is!" Blue called out to Green, snapping him back to reality. "Turns out he was on a camping trip and he won't come back until tomorrow morning."

"Then we'd better go back to Red and Yellow," Green said. "We have no more business here."

"Right, let's go Greeny!" Blue grabbed Green's arm again and exited the lab to reunite with Red and Yellow.

* * *

After some time, it seems that most of the Pallet Town residents are asleep or absent. This proves to be a huge obstacle for the Red and Yellow as their knocks in each house go unanswered.

"I really think that no one's home in that house, Red," Yellow said to Red as she saw him grunting in frustration.

"Well, at least I tried," said the Champion.

"Hey, guys!" a voice called out to them.

Red and Yellow turned around to see Blue and Green approaching them.

"So did you find anything back there?" Red asked Green.

"Not so much," Green replied to Red. "According to Blue, Prof. Oak is on a camping trip and he won't return until tomorrow morning."

"Well, that's what happened to us." Blue said. "So how's it going in your part?"

"Blue, nobody's responding to our knocks," Yellow replied. "I think they're asleep or went off somewhere."

"That's just sad," said Blue. She surveyed the surroundings and asked Yellow. "Are you sure you searched every house in this town?"

"Um, we didn't search all of them Blue," replied Yellow.

"Are you sure about that, Yellow?" replied Blue perkily. "It's because I spy a house in that corner over there. The lights are on and I saw a silhouette inside! Let's check it out!"

The Kanto quartet went to the said house. As for Red and Yellow, they hoped that this house wasn't empty like the others.

"Yes, this is the last house we didn't check." said Red.

"And its owner better let us in or so help me we'll be forced to sleep outside!" whined Blue.

"Tch, noisy woman." said Green. If Silver were here, he would have glared Green in anger now.

"Don't be sad, Blue," cheered Yellow. "Standing here complaining wouldn't solve anything. We're here to look for information and to find a resting place for the night, not to quarrel around."

"Right, Yellow," replied Red. He then approached the front door and knocked twice.

The door slowly opens, revealing an auburn-haired woman who seems in her late twenties. She was genuinely smiling at them. Then the woman asked, "What brings you four at this late at night?"

"Um, we're kind of lost and looking for a place to stay for the night," replied Yellow. "We checked the rest of the houses but they wouldn't let us in."

The woman thought of Yellow's reply for a moment. Deciding that her reply was sincere, she spoke "Why didn't you say so! My name's Delia Ketchum but you can call me Mrs. Ketchum if you like! Come in, there's still some dinner left and a two bedrooms to spare."

"We're grateful for your hospitality, Mrs. Ketchum," said Yellow. At last, the Kanto quartet was able to find a person to ask for information as well as a place to stay for the night.

"Then what are you all standing there for?" said Mrs. Ketchum. "Come in, the dinner is starting to get cold!"

The Kanto quartet heard their stomachs growling. Happily, they went to the Ketchum household.

"Thanks, Yellow," Red complimented. "You're a lifesaver."

"Y-you're welcome Red," replied Yellow. There was a faint tinge of red in her cheeks.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**EDIT: There! I've edited this chapter according to your recommendations! It'll take some time before I can revise the other chapters as well as writing the latest chapter so hang on tight.**

**Next time on Crisis on Two PokéWorlds!**

**Chapter 3: The Fated Meeting**

**See you next time!**


	3. The Fated Meeting

**Note: After I'm finished with the 3rd chapter of this story, the story will shift attention to the Johto Dex Trio. If you readers out there were to offer any suggestions in how I'm going to present them is met with utmost welcome. And after the chapters concerning the Johto Dex Trio I'm going to introduce the PokéGuardians (my 1st batch of my original characters). That's all I'm going to reveal to all of you for the time being. For now enjoy this chapter. More are sure to come soon!**

**EDIT: I'll revise this chapter; add more descriptions, and correcting any possible grammatical errors. It's a pain but to be more appealing to you readers it must be done.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon Special or Pokémon anime.**

**Crisis on Two PokéWorlds!**

**Chapter 3: The Fated Meeting**

* * *

_Pallet Town,_  
_Pokémon anime world_  
_8:15pm_

At last the Kanto quartet found a place to stay for the night all thanks to Delia Ketchum. Currently, the quartet was eating dinner cooked by the grateful hostess.

"Thank you for the meal, Mrs. Ketchum," said Yellow joyfully. "We kindly appreciate the food and the hospitality you gave us".

"You're welcome Yellow," Mrs. Ketchum smiled in response to her compliment. "I just did what I have to do. No one wants to miss out dinner & sleep outside right?"

The Kanto quartet chuckled at Mrs. Ketchum's comment.

"And my, you vaguely resembled my son," spoke Delia as she looked at Red; then she looked at Green and spoke, "And you looked a lot like my son's friend."

"Huh?" Red blinked at Delia's comment about him and Green.

"Oh, don't mind it," said Delia cheerfully. "Let's just finish dinner, shall we?"

As they were about to finish their dinner, Yellow focused her attention to the picture frame nearby. The picture depicted a boy smiling with a Pikachu as they faced the camera.

"Excuse me," asked Yellow pointing her hand to the picture. "Who is that boy in that picture over there?"

"Oh, that is my son Ash," Mrs. Ketchum replied. "He said to me a few days ago that he's coming back home after the Lily of the Valley Conference."

Red stared at Mrs. Ketchum. "You mean that your son is a Pokémon trainer?" he asked her.

"Why yes," replied Delia with a fond smile. "He's been traveling the Pokémon world for a long time to become a Pokémon master."

"I guess he started in a way similar to you Red," Green said to Red.

"Yeah, Green," Red stared at the picture intently.

"Yeah, you have a point." he said.

After dinner was finished, the Kanto quartet proceeded to their quarters for the night. Red & Green went to the left bedroom; likewise Blue & Yellow went to the opposite room. They bid one another goodnight before closing the door.

* * *

Unbeknownst to our heroes, three figures have been spying on the house all this time. Two of them were wearing Team Rocket uniforms and the third one was a Meowth. They were discussing what transpired earlier tonight.

"Looks like we've found ourselves some new targets for swiping." said the young purple-haired man holding a red rose in his hand.

"Once we execute our grand plan, they'll be left speechless as we steal their Pokémon from their very eyes!" said the pink-haired girl gleefully.

"Hey, aren't we forgetting about the twerp that's coming home tomorrow?" spoke the Meowth.

"Oops! Sorry we forgot about that Meowth," said the boy and the girl in unison.

"Anyway, back to what we're planning," said Meowth "Once we steal all their Pokémon we'll present them to the boss, the boss will praise us for this & plus we'll be approved for a big promotion!"

"Just think of the privileges that we'll soon get!" grinned the purple-haired man.

Then the trio fantasized of their privileges that they will soon receive.

"Then it's settled then!" the purple-haired girl spoke "Tomorrow Operation Lightning Snatch will be take place."

"Nothing can go wrong with this plan!" the three said in unison.

* * *

Early in the morning at the outskirts of Pallet Town a young boy was walking with his Pikachu. His name is Ash Ketchum and he just came from Sinnoh after competing in the Lily of the Valley Conference.

"We're gonna be home soon right, Pikachu?" Ash asked his partner.

"Pikapika," cried the yellow mouse while pointing at the sky.

"Huh, what's wrong Pikachu?" asked Ash. Then he looked at the direction Pikachu was pointing and was astonished at what he saw. What he saw was the sky cracking like glass, and two shooting stars came from the crack and landed somewhere far away.

"Am I seeing things-" Ash rubbed his eyes and looked at the sky again. This time though, the crack isn't there anymore.

"I don't really know what that was," said Ash. "But that shouldn't get in our way of coming back home right, Pikachu?"

"Pika! Pikachu!" The mouse Pokémon replied cheerfully.

"I bet Mom's going to cook something good." said Ash in excitement. "Let keep going Pikachu."

Both Trainer and Pokémon resumed their trek back home, disregarding what they just saw earlier.

* * *

At the Ketchum household, Blue slowly woke up the next morning. She looked at the top of the double-decked bed noticing that Yellow is not there. Thinking that Yellow went downstairs already, she went to the window and stare at the outside world.

* * *

_The place was in the Distortion World. But something is very wrong in the scenery. Standing one the edges in the dimension is a crimson-haired woman with an evil smirk in her face. Opposed to her is a bunch of people determined to stop the woman from her evil plans. They are called the PokéDex Owners, and they have called out their starter Pokémon in their side._

_"It's over Sird!" shouted Red. "Your evil plans come to an end here!"_

_"I'm afraid my plan is just beginning," replied the woman. "All of you cannot possible comprehend the scale of my grand plan."_

_She pulled out a gem of sorts and lifted it into the air. Then a bright flash of light illuminated the area. Everything became bright, and then suddenly became black and she lost consciousness. . ._

* * *

No matter how hard she tries, Blue cannot recall that particular event completely. The last thing Blue can recall was she and the rest of the Kanto group found themselves in this alternate dimension. She and her friends still do not know the whereabouts of the other PokeDex Owners. This feeling of fear distilled her, as she was concerned of the safety of her partner Silver.

'_It's been quite some time since we landed in this world.'' _Blue thought. '_What happened to Silver and the others? Are they all safe? Are they here in this world too_?'

"Everyone, wake up! It's time for breakfast!" shouted Mrs. Ketchum.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Mrs. Ketchum's shouting. Someone knocked in which Blue suddenly looked back and opened the door, only to see Yellow standing beside the opened door.

"Come on Blue!" Yellow said cheerfully. "Red & Green are already woken up. Let's go."

"I'm coming down." replied Blue. Deciding to settle her thoughts later, Blue proceeded with Yellow to the dining room.

* * *

Meanwhile, Red & Green have woken up from their slumber. Green was recalling the events last night. You really can't help it especially if you suddenly find yourself in another world.

"Red, do you still recall what you have said last night that we're now in a parallel world?" Green asked.

"Yeah," Red replied, thinking about that event vaguely in his mind. "What about it Green?"

"I was thinking," spoke Green. "When Blue and I went to Prof. Oak's Lab I saw a picture frame of him and an image of what appears to be me."

"Are you really sure about that?" asked Red. "You saw your counterpart too?"

"I'm not yet sure about that." Green replied. "But based on the limited information I gathered last night, it's possible that guy's my counterpart."

"Wow, you figured it out sooner than I thought," Red said in astonishment.

"Also, based on the similarities between you and Ash, I'm sure that Ash is your counterpart here," Green stated.

Red was speechless for a moment. He could not have believed that boy was his counterpart in this world.

"Anyway," continued Green. "If you have a counterpart here, it's highly possible that Blue and Yellow could also have counterparts here."

Red was silent momentarily. Then he replied, "We could be meeting them soon enough."

"That's highly possible," stated Green. "But we'll think of that later. Right now we need to go downstairs and eat breakfast."

"Right, let's get go Green." replied Red.

They met with Blue and Yellow and together they proceed downstairs to eat breakfast.

* * *

"This breakfast is delicious!" exclaimed Yellow when she ate a slice of Oran berry pie Mrs. Ketchum baked this morning.

"Yeah, it sure is," added Red as he also ate a slice of the Oran berry pie.

"He he, I'm pretty sure this is one of the reasons why Ash comes home every now and then," giggled Blue.

"I guess you can say that," smiled Mrs. Ketchum. "He often comes back home to eat, sleep, and goes out travelling in a new place. Sometimes, I'm so worried about him. . ."

"We can understand that," spoke Green. "Speaking of Ash, isn't he supposed to be here now?"

As if to respond to Green's question, the front door suddenly opened. Everyone turned their heads to the person who opened the door. It was a boy about 10 years of age, wearing a white T-shirt covered by a black vest, blue cargo pants, and a cap on his head. He was accompanied by a Pikachu who was standing beside him.

"Mom, I'm home!" shouted the boy.

The Kanto group stared at the boy intently. It was the very same boy that they saw in the picture frame last Ketchum has finally arrived home.

Mrs. Ketchum approached the boy and said in a motherly tone "It's so good to see you back home Ash. You made me proud to have you as a son." She hugged him softly. The Kanto group could not help themselves smile at this heartwarming moment between mother and son.

"Thanks Mom." Ash replied to his Mom who was done hugging him. He noticed the Kanto quartet looking at him. He asked his Mom, "Uhh, who are these guys?"

"Oh, these are good people." replied Delia. "They asked politely if they can stay here last night, so I allowed them."

Ash smiled at the Kanto quartet. He addressed to them "Since we haven't met each other ever before, I'm going to introduce myself. I'm Ash Ketchum and I'm from Pallet Town!"

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**EDIT: There, I've revised chapter 2 just as planned! Through critical reviews may be harsh, their advice generally mean for the fanfic's well-being. Anyway, I'm busy revising the next few chapters and as well as writing the latest chapter(s).**

**The next chapter on Crisis on Two PokéWorlds:**

**Chapter 4: Battle first, Questions later!**

**See you next time!**


	4. Battles first, Questions later!

**Author: Welcome to the 4th chapter of the "Crisis on Two PokéWolds!"**

**Blue: Yeah right, Author. It's just sad that we don't have counterparts here. It's so unfair!**

**Yellow: Don't feel bad about it Blue! And give the author some credit! He's trying his best to portray this story.**

**Blue: Sorry about that, Author. (Stares at the distance) I wonder what happened to Silver and the others.**

**Author: Oh yeah, I really need your help from you readers on what to present in the next chapter. The next chapter will introduce the GSC trio in the story. I'll need all the help I can get in this one.**

**Blue: Right you are Author. For now, enjoy this long chapter!**

**Author: And I do not own Pokémon Adventures/Special or the Pokémon anime.**

**Crisis on Two PokéWorlds!**

**Chapter 4: Battles first, Questions later!**

* * *

_"Since we haven't met each other ever before, I'm going to introduce myself. I'm Ash Ketchum and I'm from Pallet Town!"_

The Kanto group stood in silence. Blue and Yellow stared widely at Ash, Green doesn't seem to be bothered, but Red stood with his mouth open. He could not believe that he met his counterpart that soon. Many thoughts are racing in his mind.

'_If this boy is indeed my counterpart here,_' thought Red. '_It's even possible that he's just as strong as I am. . ._'

His thoughts were interrupted when he saw Ash inspecting him form top to bottom. Then he did the same to Green. Both of them felt awkward at Ash inspecting both of them, then Ash spoke "It's kind of hard to guess but somehow you and that guy have something in common with me and my rival Gary."

"Ehehe, you don't say," Red awkwardly replied. Green was annoyed at that awkward moment, while Blue & Yellow left speechless at the said awkward moment.

On the other hand, Green was intrigued on what Ash just said to him. '_If Ash compared me with his friend Gary it means without a doubt that Gary is my counterpart here._' he thought.

Suddenly, two Pikachus came out from one of Red and Yellow's PokeBalls. Their names are Pika and Chuchu. Ash's Pikachu approached and greeted them in a friendly manner. After getting acquainted, they start playing with one another. Everyone else in the room couldn't help themselves but smile at this heartwarming moment.

"Hmm, I see Pikachu is hanging out well with yours," said Ash. He asked Red "Would you mind if I asked each one of your names?"

"Oh that's right, we forgot to introduce ourselves to you," replied Red. "I'm Red, this are my companions Blue, Green, and Yellow."

"Nice to meet you" greeted Blue courteously.

"Same here." chirped Yellow.

Green just simply stared at Ash silently.

"Uhh, is he like that?" asked Ash at Green.

"Nah, it's fine," replied Blue. "Greeny here isn't the talking type, hehe."

"Tch, noisy woman," mumbled Green, obviously annoyed at Blue's comment about him.

Ash didn't seem to understand what Blue is saying. Then he turned his attention to Red and asked. "Since all of you are Pokémon trainers, then can I challenge you to a battle?"

That question made Red speechless. He couldn't decide on what to choose, whether to accept his challenge or to decline the offer. Upon seeing Red being awkward, Yellow stepped in and grabbed Red's right arm. Then she addressed to Ash and Mrs. Ketchum "Um, can you excuse us for a moment? We need to talk to Red."

"Okay," replied Mrs. Ketchum. "Just don't take it too long."

"We won't," replied Blue as they escort Red to the kitchen.

* * *

"Red, are you sure you want to battle him?" asked Yellow to Red.

"Um-er, I haven't decided on that yet," replied Red sheepishly.

"Those guys back there won't wait forever, you know," added Blue.

"Blue has a point," spoke Green. "You still have to choose Red. You must either to accept the boy's challenge or to decline."

Red was thinking silently as he was considering his friend's opinion.

"Regardless on what you decide, we still got your back, no matter what," said Yellow.

It took a moment for Red to digest all of this, but finally, he spoke "Alright, I accept his challenge."

Blue, Green, & Yellow smiled at Red as he finally made his decision. Then Green approached him and said "Good luck, but please do us a favor and be careful for we don't know how Ash battles."

"Aw, don't worry about me!" replied Red. "It might be a friendly match, but I'm still going to give my all in this one!"

"That's the Red we know," said Yellow with a smile. Without further ado, the group left the kitchen and returned to the living room.

* * *

On the living room, Ash was bothered on why the Kanto group was taking much time. His mother didn't seem bothered at all. Then Ash's smile lit up when he sees Red and his companions. It seemed that they have made their decision. He approached Red and asked "So, have you already decided on my challenge?"

"Yeah Ash," replied Red. "I accept your challenge. Just make sure you give it your all because I won't go easy on you."

Ash was delighted at what Red said to him. "Now that's what I'm talking about!" he exclaimed. "Come on, let's do our battle outside."

With that, Red and Ash went outside for their battle. The rest except Mrs. Ketchum followed them to watch in their battle.

* * *

Meanwhile, three figures have been spying on the house once again from the window. These are the very same hooligans that eavesdropped at the house last night.

"Hehe, if things could have been made been easier for us," stated the pink-haired girl. "One of the twerps returned back home."

"Yeah Jessie, and we didn't expect the two out of four of those new twerps also have Pikachus." stated the Meowth.

"That means triple the stealing, triple the rewards, and triple the promotion!" exclaimed the purple-haired man.

"You said it James!" said the one known as Jessie.

"Wobbuffet!" said the Pokémon that came out from one of Jessie's PokeBalls.

* * *

Red followed Ash outside, with the rest followed behind. At this point Red noticed that Ash somewhat becomes excited whether he's about to battle. He shrugged that off when Ash was about to speak to him.

"We're here," addressed Ash to Red. "So Red, are you ready for this?"

"You bet I am!" replied the PokeDex Owner.

"Now you're talking my language!" shouted Ash. He reached his pocket and grabbed a PokeBall. He threw it while yelling, "Infernape, I choose you!"

The PokeBall opened in mid-air with a popping sound, revealing a Pokémon few have seen in Kanto. Its body is a primarily a brownish-red color, with two gold chest rings in place of a chest plate and a large flame burning on its head that never goes out. It also has a long tail. Upon calling out by its trainer, the Pokémon immediately took a fighting stance.

"Quite an impressive Pokémon you have." said Red, knowing that a fellow PokeDex owner also owned Infernape. "But two can play at that game. Go Poli!"

Red threw his PokeBall, revealing a Pokémon that looked like a overgrown tadpole. It was muscular, had glare-piercing eyes, primarily blue in coloration and has a swirly pattern in its stomach. It glared at Infernape and also took a fighting stance.

"A Poliwrath huh, fine then," said Ash. "Infernape, use Mach Punch!"

Infernape obeyed its trainer and suddenly disappeared from view.

Red frowned at this situation. He knew if he will not act quickly, Poli will sustain damage. He shouted at his Pokemon "Poli, use Hydro Pump!"

Poli heard Red and was about to do the attack, but it was too late. Suddenly Infernape came from behind and landed a Mach Punch at the tadpole. Poli was caught off guard by that attack and tried to counter it with Hydro Pump but Infernape was too fast and dodged that attack.

'_Ah, I see it now. Infernape's using Mach Punch to move in an incredible speed,_' thought Red. '_I just need to act at the precise moment for the next attack_.'

Then he saw Infernape attempting to attack Poli from behind again. This time, Red was prepared for this attack. He shouted to Poli, "Infernape's attacking behind you. Use Seismic Toss!"

Poli obeyed its trainer and suddenly around to face Infernape. It's such a pity that Infernape did not see that coming. Then Poli grabbed Infernape's arm and grab hold of him. Then Poli threw Infernape, causing the Pokemon to land to the ground, face first.

* * *

Meanwhile, Blue, Green, & Yellow were watching the battle from a safe distance. They knew that Red's Poliwrath has a type advantage over Ash's Infernape. But even with that point in mind they saw Poli having a torrid time with Infernape.

"I would rather admit that Ash is a pretty strong," said Blue. "But I would still bet that Red will beat him."

"It's strange that Ash would choose a fire-type Pokémon to battle with a water-type Pokémon like Red's Poli," said Green.

However, Yellow is silently watching the battle while hugging Chuchu. To her, she did not care if Red won or lost. She just wanted him to come back from the battle with a smile in his face. But even she couldn't help herself being worried about Red.

'_Red, please be careful._' she thought.

"Well, what do we have here?" spoke a voice from behind them.

Blue, Green, and Yellow turned around to the person who spoke those words, only to be shocked at the appearance of that person. It was a young man about the same age as Ash, but what intrigued them the most is the appearance of that boy. He almost looked identical to Green, albeit shorter and had a different eye shape. The young man looked at Blue and Yellow, then at Green. He looked at Green curiously, which annoyed Green. He quickly regained his composure and addressed to them.

"Looks like Ash is in for some battle," spoke the young man. "And the trainer he's battling now is your friend right?"

"Er, pardon?" replied Green, raising an eyebrow.

"I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Gary Oak. Nice to meet ya," spoke the boy.

Blue, Green, and Yellow stared at Gary with shock. For Green, he could not believe that he would meet his counterpart that soon. And to make matters even worse, he and Gary also shared the same surname. It was uncomfortable, like an unexpected visit from your long-lost brother or a relative.

"Uh, nice to meet you too," greeted Green callously at Gary.

Gary didn't seem bothered by his awkward reply. Instead, he focused his attention to the battle. "Let's see how Ash fares against your friend." he said to Blue, Green, and Yellow.

Then the four continued watching the battle from a safe distance.

* * *

Back at the battle, it seems that that Red and Ash were at a standstill. Neither of their Pokémon showed any sign of fatigue or weakness. Both Pokémon are still able to battle.

"That was impressive, Red," said Ash. "You manage to dish out damage to my Infernape. But let's see if your Poli can take this. Infernape, approach Poliwrath and use Close Combat!"

Infernape obeyed its trainer and unleashed a flurry of punches at Poli. Ash thought that attack will knock Poli out of the battle, but sadly he was wrong. Despite taking a lot of damage, the tadpole Pokémon is still standing, and battle-ready.

"Tch, I didn't know that his Pokémon withstood Infernape's Close Combat. Guess a second try's gonna do it." Ash said to himself.

"Not gonna happen," said Red. "Poli, end this with Hydro Pump!"

The tadpole Pokémon released a strong jet of water from its swirly center. Infernape barely had time to react and was blasted with the strong jet of water, sending it crashing to the ground, totally knocking it out cold.

Ash was disappointed when Infernape was knocked out. But he reassured himself and returned Infernape to its PokeBall.

"Pikachu, are you ready for this?" he asked his Pikachu.

"Pi-pikachu! Pika!" the Pokemon replied, putting a smile on Ash.

"Pikachu, let's go!" Ash shouted.

With that, Pikachu entered the battlefield. Poli was already badly hurt from the attacks of Infernape earlier. So this battle will be short and quick.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt at Poliwrath!" commanded Ash to his Pikachu.

Before Red could even command Poli, Pikachu released a bolt of lightning to the tadpole. Poli didn't have time to react to the attack. The tadpole Pokémon was zapped with an electric attack from the Pikachu, causing it to collapse to the ground, knocking it out.

Red smiled despite Poli was knocked out from the battle. He quickly recalled Poli back to it's PokeBall.

"Pika, come out!" Red shouted as he threw another PokeBall.

The PokeBall opened, and came out Pika, ready for battle. The two Pikachus square each other off and about to do battle when suddenly a black smoke enveloped the area, concealing the Pokemon as well as their trainers.

* * *

Blue, Green, Yellow, and Gary saw what happened at the battlefield just now. They were not happy about it at all.

"Oh no! Something's not right here!" exclaimed Blue.

"This is definitely not part of the battle," said Green.

"We need to stop this battle now," stated Gary.

"I hope both of them are alright," Yellow agreed.

* * *

"What's going on?" said Red, covering his mouth.

"I don't know," replied Ash as he too covered his mouth. "The smoke's too thick. . ."

Then the smoke cleared, revealing two people and a Meowth standing on what appears to be a  
robot. Ash and Red saw their Pikachus imprisoned in a reinforced cage in the center of the machine. Blue, Green, Yellow, and Gary also arrived at the scene and they were baffled on what they saw. Then the two people standing on the robot began to recite their motto.

"_Listen, is that a voice I hear?_

_It's speaking to me loud and clear._

_On the wind!_

_Past the stars!_

_In your ear!. . ._"

Red and Ash were not impressed by this at all. Blue let out a sneer, while Green and Gary just frowned at those strangers. On the other hand, Yellow could not believe that their Meowth can speak. The strangers continue reciting their motto.

"_Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace._

_Dashing hope, putting fear in its place._

_A rose by any other name is just as sweet._

_When everything's worse, our work is complete._

_Jessie!_

_And it's James!_

_And Meowth-_"

"Enough!" stammered Red, interrupting their motto. "Give us back our Pokémon!"

"Yeah right!" spoke the Meowth. "And no one interrupts our motto!"

"We couldn't care less for your lame motto," commented Blue. "Just give their Pokémon back."

"Never!" shouted Jessie, James, & Meowth in unison. Then they returned to their robot and proceeded by their getaway.

"I won't allow you to get away with this!" shouted Red. "Saur, use Vine Whip to restrain them!"

Red called out his Venusaur. Then Saur proceeded with Red's orders and used its Vine Whip to immobilize the robot in its tracks.

"I'll help too!" said Ash. "Torterra, use Grass Knot at the robot!"

Blue, Green, and Gary also called their Pokemon (2 Blastoise, & a Charizard). They surround the robot, trying to block its escape.

With several Pokémon immobilizing the robot, Yellow saw a chance to break the two Pikachus out from their cage.

"Ratty, use Hyper Fang at the cage!" said Yellow as she called out her Raticate.

Ratty broke the cage apart with its fangs, freeing the Pikachus inside.

"Ah! It broke through the cage!" exclaimed Jessie.

"And that cage alone almost costs our monthly salary!" exclaimed James.

"Well, we couldn't stand here and do nothin' about it!" said the Meowth. "We've gotta take back what's ours!"

The robot suddenly freed itself from the clutches of several Pokémon, and began to mount the offensive. The robot attacked with everything it got. Ash, Gary, & the PokeDex Owners tried to fight back but the robot's reinforced armor took all the damage from their attack.

"This isn't good for us," said Green, pointing at the part that was damaged by Ratty. "We need to defeat them in a combined attack at the center."

Upon seeing the center of the robot damaged by Ratty, Red said. "We need to end this with our ultimate skills."

"Wait, what you mean by 'ultimate skills'?" asked Ash

"Ash they're referring to Frenzy Plant, Blast Burn, and Hydro Cannon," explained Gary.

"Just watch us and you'll see," Blue said.

When Saur, Charizard, and Blasty are ready, Red, Blue, and Green shouted in unison:

"Saur, use Frenzy Plant!"

"Charizard, use Blast Burn!"

"Blasty, use Hydro Cannon!"

"They need our help! Blastoise, use Hydro Cannon too!" shouted Gary.

The four starters fired their ultimate attacks at the robot. The robot uses its arms to defend itself from the attack. Tried as they might, the attack could not seem to push through the center.

"Tch, even though we maximized the attack, it's still too weak to penetrate!" exclaimed Green.

"Ash," asked Yellow. "Does your Pikachu know Volt Tackle?"

"Uhh, yeah Pikachu knows that attack," replied Ash.

Yellow smiled. "Great! Is your Pikachu ready?"

"Yeah," replied Ash. "Let's do this!"

"All right, use Volt Tackle!" shouted Yellow and Ash in unison.

The three Pikachus electrified themselves and charged at the robot. The robot couldn't take this sort of punishment any longer. The robot gave in and exploded, sending Jessie, James, and Meowth flying into the yonder while shouting "Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

"Wow, great job guys." said Ash. Then he looked at the Kanto group and asked "Those ultimate attacks were awesome! Where did you learn those attacks?"

"Uh-um, it's kinda complicated. . ." said Red awkwardly.

Then they saw a figure approaching them from a distance. The PokeDex Owners were baffled by the appearance of the person. The figure was indeed Prof. Oak, running towards Ash and Gary.

"No way, is this really Prof. Oak?" asked Blue to Green.

"Just as Red and I have counterpart here, I'd expect that Grandpa also has a counterpart here." replied Green.

"Huff, Ash, Gary! Thank goodness you're alright!" Prof. Oak said, trying to catch a breath.

"It's no big deal Gramps," replied Gary. "It was all taken care of." He pointed at the PokeDex Owners and continued "But you've gotta admit, it was them who did most of the work."

Prof. Oak approached the PokeDex Owners and said. "I want to thank all of you with the utmost gratitude." Then he asked "All of you look tired up, why not you follow me back at the lab for some snacks and refreshments?"

"Sure thing, Prof. Oak!" replied Ash.

"Yeah, sure Gramps," replied Gary.

"Uhh, sure why not?" replied Red, surprising Blue, Green, and Yellow.

Following Ash and Gary, the PokeDex Owners went along to Prof. Oak's lab, unsure of what will happen next.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**Blue: Well, the chapter's okay for me.**

**Yellow: Blue, let the readers decide for that.**

**Blue: I'm still not glad that we don't have counterparts in this world.**

**Author: Watch out next week for Chapter 5: The Shocking Counterpart Revelation!**

**Blue and Yellow: See you next time, readers!**


	5. The Shocking Counterpart Revelation!

**Note: For this chapter, I've decided for the GSC trio to meet with Lyra and her companion Khoury first. Don't worry readers; they'll meet up with Jimmy and Marina in the next several chapters, in that I assure all of you. And Gold, Silver, and Crystal will be wearing their HGSS outfits in this fanfic.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon Special/Adventures or Pokemon anime.**

**Crisis on Two PokeWorlds!**

**Chapter 5: The Shocking Counterpart Revelation!**

* * *

_In the darkness. . ._

_Gold, Silver, & Crystal are falling. . ._

_. . .into the depths unknown. . ._

_Everything around them was darkness. . ._

_Until they saw the light at the end of the portal._

_They fell closer and closer to the light. . ._

BANG!

They felt their bodies landed on a grassy ground. Gold weakly opened his eyes to his surroundings. He saw Silver and Crystal lying on the ground unconscious.

"Silver, Crys, what happen-" wheezed Gold before he spiraled into unconsciousness.

As he went out, two concerned strangers approached them and carry them off elsewhere. . .

* * *

"Gold, please wake up," a voice spoke to him.

Gold slowly opened his eyes to see Crystal nudging him, trying to wake him up. He looked at the surroundings and he found out that they're in some sort of bedroom.

"It's about time you've woken up," said Silver as he approached Gold.

"Guys, we're the heck are we?" asked Gold.

"I'm not entirely sure myself." replied Silver as he looked at the window.

"What? No way dude!" replied Gold. "The last thing I remember is that we landed on a grassy field, not on some place like this."

"I don't really recall what happened when we landed," deduced Crystal. "But if you're right Gold, someone must've carried us all the way here-"

As if to answer their questions, the door opened. It was a woman dressed in a typical nurse uniform. A Chansey is seen accompanying her.

"All of you are awake. Wonderful!" said the nurse. "My name is Nurse Joy, and I'm in charge of this Pokemon Center."

"Um, excuse me Nurse Joy," asked Crystal. "How did we get ourselves to this Pokemon Center?"

"Why, some kind Trainers managed to find you three unconscious in the ground." replied Nurse Joy. "You all should be thankful they've found you. Things would've been a lot worse."

"Thank you" replied Crystal. "Where are they? Are they still here?"

"Oh they're still here by the counter." replied the nurse. "Apparently, they're worried about each one of you."

"Yeah, yeah." said Gold lazily. "Can we go now? I wanna see & thank those people that rescued us."

"Why sure thing!" chirped Nurse Joy. "Come back anytime!"

With that, the Johto trio left the bedroom to the main lobby of the Pokemon Center.

* * *

"Um guys, do you all have this weird feeling around this place?" said Crystal to her companions, nervous at the onlookers looking at them.

"Tell me about it," said Gold nervously as many people looked at them.

"Just ignore them," spoke Silver. "We need to find those people who found us."

"Hey guys, over here!" shouted a voice overhead to them.

The Johto trio looked to their left and was shocked on what they saw. A girl was greeting them but what was intriguing was that the girl wore an outfit identical to Crystal's. The difference was the girl had a much deeper brown hair and had her pigtails curved. A boy was also accompanying her.

"You should really thank us for saving you last night," the girl spoke. "My name's Lyra and this is my companion Khoury. It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you three." greeted Khoury.

"Ah-er," blurted Gold. "Nice to meet ya too Genki Gal & Nerdy Boy."

"Huh?" exclaimed Lyra and Khoury in unison.

"Don't mind him. He just likes to call nicknames to everyone he meets." said Silver. "I'm Silver and these are my companions Gold and Crystal."

"Wait a sec, I-It can't be-" blurted Crystal, staring at Lyra.

"What?" asked Lyra. "Like you're wondering that we're wearing the same outfit?" She looked at her own outfit, then at Crystal's outfit. "Yeah, but I don't mind." She smiled at the GSC trio, which creeped them out a little.

"Anyway, how did you found us?" asked Silver.

"Let me explain." replied Khoury.

* * *

_Lyra and Khoury were busy training their Pokemon for Lyra Gym battles in Kanto. Before they went to Pewter City, they decided to train at the nearby Viridian City. It was already night when they ended their training session._

_"Whew," said Lyra. "Pokemon training is such a hard work!"_

_"You don't say." replied Khoury. "Come on, let's get some rest at the Pokemon Center."_

_"Sure thing." replied Lyra._

_BOOM!_

_"What was that?" exclaimed Lyra._

_THUMP_

_THUMP_

_THUMP_

_"Silver, Crys, what happen. . ." murmured someone. . ._

_"Hurry!" said Khoury nervously. "I t-think it's this way-"_

* * *

"And then we rushed to the source of the noise and found you three lying unconscious on the ground." continued Khoury. "We couldn't just leave you guys out there so with the help of your Pokemon, we carried you to the Pokemon Center."

'Hmm. By their statements I guess they don't know who we are.' thought Silver.

Meanwhile Crystal couldn't bottled her curiosity any longer. She need to talk to Gold & Silver about this now.

"Can you please excuse us for a moment?" asked Crystal to Lyra & Khoury.

"Oh sure, take your time!" replied Lyra cheerfully.

With that, the GSC widened their distance from Lyra and Khoury curious at the commotion between the GSC trio.

* * *

"Crys, what was that for?" exclaimed Gold to Crystal.

"Don't you get it Gold?" replied Crystal. "Do you even notice anything unusual in this place?"

"Hmm, now that you mention it. . ." said Gold. "Yeah, it feels weird alright. Especially that Genki Girl. Who knew that she would wear the same threads as yours."

"There are only two possible conclusions to this." stated Silver. "1: We landed in an alternate Pokemon world and 2: That girl we met earlier may be Crystal's counterpart here."

"What? Seriously?" replied Gold. "I normally wouldn't believe in such mumbo-jumbo stuff like that."

"But what else can we think of besides this?" stated Crystal. "Giratina opened up holes that swallowed us three and our other allies. We s_hould be thankful that we didn't land somewhere else that's more horrible than this_."

"Ah, fine." sighed Gold. "Guess we should tell the truth to them huh?"

"I'm afraid they deserve to know the truth," replied Crystal. "We couldn't keep this in the dark for too long."

* * *

The GSC trio went back to Lyra & Khoury. On the other hand, Lyra & Khoury were anxious on what they're about to say to them.

"To tell you the truth," spoke Crystal suddenly. "We're not really from here."

"Huh?" said Lyra and Khoury in unison.

"Lemme simplify that so that you two will understand." added Gold. "Bottom line: We're not from your world at all. We belong in another Pokemon world."

"W-wait." spluttered Lyra. "By that statement you mean- I-I c-can't believe-"

The GSC trio sighed. It looks like they have to explain this to them in a lot more detail.

The GSC trio told the truth to Lyra and Khoury that they belong in another world. They took turns to narrate their most recent adventures to them. Lyra & Khoury were shocked about this revelation, but they got over with it quickly.

"So you three were sent here by this Pokemon Giratina." said Khoury skeptically. "Hmph, sounds a bit too far fetched if you ask me."

"It might sound like a wild hoax but believe us, kid." replied Gold. "Just because it's far fetched doesn't mean it ain't there."

"You may be right." stated Khoury. "But still . . ."

"I know it may be hard on you two but we're telling the truth." said Crystal. "We were sent here unwillingly."

Lyra and Khoury broke off from the GSC trio and discussed this between the two of them. The GSC trio waited anxiously for them to come back. Sure enough, they returned to them.

"We've decided." said Lyra. "We believe you."

The GSC trio breathed a sigh of relief.

"If you three are lying to us, you'll go into lengths just to tell an obvious one." added Khoury.

"That means we're cool right?" asked Gold.

"That's right!" chirped Lyra. "And to show our appreciation, we decided to help you three find your way back home-"

Suddenly, a loud beeping noise was heard from around them.

"What's that beeping noise?" asked Lyra.

"Wait, it's coming from our PokeDexes." replied Crystal.

The GSC trio grabbed their PokeDexes and sure enough, the beeping was coming from them.

"Wow." stated Lyra as she examined her own PokeDex. "My PokeDex never had that feature before."

"What does this mean?" asked Gold.

"If I can recall what Prof. Oak said to me," said Crystal. "A month after the events at the Battle Frontier, Prof. Oak wanted all our PokeDexes back for two reasons."

Gold and Silver listened to Crystal as she continued speaking.

"The purpose was to have a basis for the upcoming Sinnoh PokeDexes at that time." continued Crystal. "And to install a new feature in the PokeDexes, a 'universal tracking system' which enable us to track down other PokeDex models."

"That means we can track down other PokeDex Owners within range." stated Silver . "The signal's getting stronger south of here."

Lyra and Khoury became confused with all of these terms. But they listened intently to the conversation.

"If this is Viridian City and the signal is south of the city. . ." said Crystal. "That means the signal came from Pallet Town!"

"Whoa, you mean that our Seniors are there?" exclaimed Gold.

"Yeah, our PokeDexes detected their signal within range so it's safe to say that they're at Pallet Town" added Silver.

"Then what're you guys waiting for?" exclaimed Gold. "I wanna get out of this creepy place." With that he dashed off the Pokemon Center.

"G-Gold! Don't be so reckless!" exclaimed Crystal. She followed Gold shortly.

"Uh-um, does he always go like that?" asked Lyra to Silver.

"Leave him be." replied Silver. "That's Gold alright. Reckless and hot-blooded as usual."

With that he quietly followed Gold and Crystal outside.

"Come on, Lyra." said Khoury. "We would'nt want to miss this."

"Yeah, sounds like a new adventure to all of us!" exclaimed Lyra.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**Watch out for the 5th Chapter of the Crisis on Two PokeWorlds!:**

**A Terrible Deal & Lost in Unfamiliarity!**

**See you next time readers!**


	6. A Terrible Deal & Lost in Unfamiliarity!

**Hello again readers! It took me quite some time to write this chapter, being busy at this time around. But at least I am finally done with this chapter and it'll leave many more questions and surprises waiting to be answered. Thank you very much to you reader for the nice reviews and to Black Maya for encouraging me to further update this fanfic.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Pokémon Special or Pokémon anime. Not that I wanted to. :)**

**Crisis on Two PokéWorlds!**

**Chapter 6: A Terrible Deal & Lost in Unfamiliarity!**

* * *

In the ever-expanding multiverse, there are countless examples of pocket dimensions; one such example can be perceived as a complete and utter void. The world was so perpetually covered in darkness that no one would dare enter that world. Yet among the seemingly eternal sea of darkness stood a mighty fortress few have ever behold. Imposing and intimidating in appearance, the Citadel was like an eerie light in the perpetual darkness.

Several days after the events at the chamber, Odio Tristeza sat on his throne, recalling on what happened back there.

'It's such a shame the Dimensional Orb shattered,' he thought, clutching the Dimensional shard tightly in his right hand. 'Not that it matters. Soon I'll gather all the shards and my ambition will soon bear fruit.'

"Master Odio!" cried one of his minions, interrupting his thoughts "We've just detected an intruder at the front gate!"

"Let me see this intruder," replied Odio. He tapped his staff in one of the mirrors and an image materialized from the mirror. The image was a bit blurry, but it was a woman standing in the front gate of his citadel.

"Hmm, this intruder brings no harm upon us," said Odio, upon examining the image. "In fact I'll go down there myself."

"As you command sir!" the soldier saluted before leaving the throne room.

Odio grinned to himself after seeing this opportunity presented before him.

"My, my, this will be fun," he chuckled to himself before disappearing in a cloud of black smoke.

* * *

_Littleroot Town_  
_Pokemon Special world_  
_6:10am_

"Uh-uh oh."

Emerald woke up, still woozy from the events that transpired last time. Then he looked up in the sky and saw in what perhaps the strangest occurrence he ever saw. The sky was cracking like glass and something shot out from the crack to which Emerald could barely describe.

"What the heck," he rubbed his eyes.

He stared at the sky again but this time the crack wasn't there anymore.

"That's weird," he muttered. "For a sec I saw a crack and something came out and fell from that direction. . ."

Emerald looked down to see his companions Ruby and Sapphire lying on the ground, still unconscious from the ordeal.

"Guys, don't just lie down there. Please wake up," Emerald gently nudged Ruby and Sapphire. But to his dismay, the two didn't seem to react to his nudging.

"Grr," groaned Emerald. "Perhaps this will prompt them to wake up." He grabbed two toy water pistols from his sleeves and squirted them on Ruby and Sapphire's faces, abruptly waking them up.

"Quit it will you?" said Ruby, obviously annoyed at Emerald did to him. "You're soaking my shirt."

"Quit it already will ya?" whined Sapphire, agitated. "We're wide awake already!"

Emerald released the trigger of his water pistols and withdrew them away.

"Note to self: Please avoid stepping on suspicious dark portals," said Ruby as he straightens himself. "So Emerald, where are we exactly?"

"Lemme clarify with the PokeNav," replied Emerald as he took his device from his belt and opened it's Map feature. "Hmm, seems that we're smacked in the middle of Littleroot Town."

"Thank goodness," said Sapphire. "Just imagine how Papa is that concerned about my safety."

"Let's go to my house first," added Ruby. "I need to change. My shirt's all soaked" He glared at Emerald but Emerald ignored it.

Sapphire sighed and rolled her eyes. 'Typical Ruby.' she thought. Without further ado, Sapphire and Emerald followed Ruby back into his house.

* * *

"So that's what happened, Mom," told Ruby to his mother. Ruby's mom was more than welcome to Sapphire and Emerald. She insisted them to eat breakfast here.

"Goodness dear, going there is very bad idea," replied Ruby's mom.

"Yeah, tell me about it," said Sapphire callously.

"Dear, once you're done with your food, please put the dishes in the kitchen sink," said Ruby's mom to her son. "I'm going up to rest for awhile, ok?"

"Okay mom, will do," replied Ruby cheerfully as he saw his mom went upstairs.

"Now to business," spoke Emerald. "Guys, do you have a slightest inkling to the whereabouts of our seniors and juniors?"

"I have no idea about that Emerald," replied Ruby as he put the dishes in the kitchen sink."Those portals must've carried them elsewhere. But one thing still gives me the creeps."

"What is it, Ruby?" asked Sapphire.

"The thing is we're back into Littleroot town without a hitch," added Ruby. "But our seniors and the Sinnoh juniors probably landed on who-knows-where, it might be that they've gone to another world or an alternate dimension."

"You mean there are other Pokemon worlds out there?" said Sapphire skeptically, raising an eyebrow. "Trust me Ruby. That idea is too far-fetched and ridiculous for my taste."

"Wait, Ruby has several points actually." interrupted Emerald. "Crystal once said to me that just because something isn't yet seen doesn't mean it isn't there. Who knows, Ruby could be right and our seniors and juniors could be in another Pokémon world this moment."

Suddenly they saw a brilliant flash of light in the sky, followed by a cracking sound that came from the outside.

"What was that?" exclaimed Sapphire.

"I think I heard that noise when we landed back here," replied Emerald. "Let's go check it out! Who knows, it could be our fellow seniors or juniors that landed here this time."

Without hesitation, the Hoenn trio rushed outside once again, unprepared on the surprise waiting for them.

* * *

"Oh my, that's something I don't see everyday," commented Ruby as they reached the area.

When the Hoenn Dex Trio rushed outside, they were surprised at what they saw. Lying unconsciously on the ground was a group of three people. One was a young child, wearing glasses and a green shirt, another was a boy with shining green hair, and the third person was the one they were intrigued the most. It was a young girl but the weird part was that the girl looked almost identical to Sapphire except for the lack of fangs and the color of the girl's outfit.

"You know what bugs me here." Sapphire looked suspiciously at the girl. "Is that girl looks a lot like me. It's like I've met my clone or something."

"Regardless, we can't just leave them here." spoke Ruby.

"You're right. And we can carry them back to my Papa's Lab," replied Sapphire. "Lemme carry the boy and girl, while you carry the kid Ruby."

"What? You'd expect me to do such tedious-" complained Ruby but Sapphire did an angry stare at him. "Fine, the sooner we get this done the better." he sighed out of annoyance.

"That's the spirit!" said Sapphire cheerfully as she lifted the green-haired boy and the girl with ease. Ruby reluctantly carried the kid and proceeded to Prof. Birch's Lab. As for Emerald, he couldn't help but felt a bit skeptical.

'Sigh, things sure have made a turn for the bizarre,' he thought.

* * *

Moments later, the Hoenn trio brought the three unconscious bodies to Prof. Birch's Lab.

"My, that girl looks a lot like you Sapphire," commented Prof. Birch to Sapphire.

"Yeah, I get the picture Papa," replied Sapphire.

Now, they silently await their guests to regain consciousness.

"Won't they wake up soon?" asked Emerald, breaking the silence.

"Shussh, they about to wake up," replied Ruby.

Just as he said, they were beginning to stir.

"Uurm, where are we?" asked the girl weakly. Then she turned her attention to the Hoenn Trio, especially Sapphire. "Kyaaah!" she shrieked, prompting the two others to wake up.

"Pipe down May!" jolted the kid. He adjusted his glasses and stared at the Hoenn Dex trio. "Uhh, do we know you?" he asked them.

"Tone it down will you? Your shrieks are a pain," complained the green-haired boy. Then he suddenly stared at Sapphire, then at May. "Am I seeing things here?" he asked, obviously confused.

"I assure you three, this is not some sort of dream." spoke Prof. Birch. "You should really thank my daughter and her friends for finding you three unconscious and bringing the three of you here."

"Thanks for the save," said the girl nervously to Sapphire. "What bothers me a little is that you kinda look a lot like me."

"Yeah, I was thinking of the same thing to you," replied Sapphire. "You three are in my Papa's Lab in Littleroot Town. Oh yeah, we forgot to introduce ourselves. I'm Sapphire." She pointed at Ruby and Emerald. "And these are my companions Ruby and Emerald."

"Nice to meet you three." chirped the girl. "I'm May; this is my younger brother Max and my friend Drew."

"Hey there," greeted Max.

Drew stared at the Hoenn Trio uncaringly.

"Wait, did you just say we're in Littleroot Town?" asked May. She looked at the window in the scenery. "Hmm, something's off. This place feels so similar, yet so different. I just can't put my finger on it."

"Face it May," replied Drew. "One moment we were both practising our contest moves outside for our upcoming contest, then some black portal swallowed us and send us to this place. It just doesn't add up."

"Are you saying that we've landed on alternate Pokemon world?" asked Max.

"No duh," replied Drew. "How else could anyone of you explain on how Sapphire looks a lot like May?"

"Wait, did you just say 'contest'?" interrupted Ruby, changing the subject.

"Well, didn't you hear me earlier?" replied Drew sarcastically. "Yeah, May and I both enter contest and we're both accomplished coordinators."

"BEAUTIFUL!" exclaimed Ruby, complete with bishie sparkles. "You both do contests too? Great! I want to see your skills!"

May, Max, and Drew were speechless at Ruby's comment while Sapphire and Emerald made an annoying glance at Ruby.

"After all this time, you still had the guts to challenge them in a sissy contest?" asked Sapphire to Ruby.

"Oh come one Sapphire!" Ruby nudged Sapphire on the shoulder. "Don't you wanna know how May can do, in contest or in battle?"

"Actually, I'm in more to contest than in Pokemon battles," corrected May.

Sapphire stared silently at May. Sapphire knew by just the looks May wasn't the type to do such battles. Yet she couldn't help but wonder if there is more to these strangers than meets the eye.

"Hmmph, fine ya let me into it," said Sapphire grudgingly. "But we'll talk about this later."

Ruby gulped at what Sapphire said to him. "Then what're we waiting for?" he continued. "Let's go outside and see how you two would perform." He grabbed May and Drew's arms and dragged them outside.

'When this is over, I'll talk with Ruby and give him a piece of my mind.' thought Sapphire as she followed Ruby outside.

Emerald on the other hand sighed again for the sudden turn of events.

"Can this day get any weirder?"

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**Well, how was it readers? I'm sure that left many questions that need to be answered. The next chapter is when it's gonna be full of action. Intense contest battles will ensue on the participants and a terrible danger waits for Emerald and Max! That's all I'm gonna reveal for now. **

**Next on ****Crisis on Two PokéWorlds!**

******Chapter 7: Ambush amidst Vanity!**

**Until next time, see ya!**


	7. Ambush amidst Vanity!

**Author: Presenting to all of you. . . are the great comedians Diamond and Pearl!**

**Pearl: Thank you Author,. Now then. . .**

**Dia and Pearl: When you think of Pokemon. . .**

**Pearl: You think of Pokemon fanfiction!**

**Dia: You don't say!**

**Pearl: Just think about it Dia! After chapter 8, we're next to be presented in the story!**

**Dia: Sounds great! (Checks his PokeTech) Oh yeah it's eight o'clock! It's dinner time again!**

**Pearl: (Smacks Dia in the face) Will you not think of something else besides food, Dia?**

**Author: Wonderful performances you two. Now on with the 7th chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to ****Poké**mon Special or **Poké**mon anime.  


**Crisis on Two PokéWords!**

**Chapter 7: Ambush amidst Vanity!**

* * *

_"Then what're we waiting for?" he continued. "Let's go outside and see how you two would perform."_

With much coaxing from Ruby, the Hoenn Dex Trio as well as that of May, Max and Drew made it outside Prof. Birch's Lab.

"I can't wait to see all your contest appeals in action!" squealed Ruby in delight.

"Hmph," snorted Sapphire in disgust. '_Yeah, sure ya are_.' she thought sarcastically.

"Uh Sapphire, is Ruby always acts like this when he meets someone like us?" asked May to Sapphire.

"Nah, he's _always_ like that when he meets another coordinator like him." replied Sapphire.

"If he's that excited to meet us." spoke Drew. "Then he'd better be _that_ good, or else I'll be just wasting my time."

Emerald overheard their conversation and it wasn't so interesting to him at all.

"Excuse me guys I must go somewhere else," asked Emerald. "I need some fresh air."

With that, he walked towards Route 101.

"W-wait!" shouted Max. "Let me come along to!"

He followed Emerald to Route 101.

"Okay Max, just be careful!" shouted May to her brother.

"Now then, let me show to all of you my beautiful Pokemon!" cried Ruby as he called out all of his Pokemon.

Ruby called out his Pokemon with a dramatic pose. A Swampert, a Kirlia, a Milotic, and a Delcatty appeared before their master.

"Wow, they're so beautiful!" cried May as she saw all of Ruby's Pokémon.

Sapphire snorted in annoyance while Drew was silent.

"Now that you've shown yours, let me show you mine!" said May as she also called out her Pokemon.

She released her Pokémon with a dramatic smoke. A Blaziken, a Glaceon and a Beautifly appeared by her side.

"Uh huh," said Ruby as he examined May's Pokémon. "Your Pokémon looks a bit rough on the edges. Let me groom them for you!"

"Thank you Ruby," replied May. "Hey Sapphire, why don't show off your Pokemon too?"

"And what if I don't?" complained Sapphire, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh come on Sapphire!" said Ruby warmly. "She only wants to see your Pokemon. No harm done."

"Grr, alright, I'll do this just this once. Toro, come out!" said Sapphire grudgingly, calling out her Blaziken, Toro.

"Wow, I never thought you also have a Blaziken!" cried May as she examined Toro with her own Blaziken. "They're sooo alike!"

Sapphire was almost on her breaking point. First, she has been deeply embarrassed in front of those two strangers but worse, her pride as a battler have been wounded by this occassion. Somehow, her pent-up anger and fury was felt by Ruby as he was done grooming May's Pokemon.

"Um, can you excuse me and Sapphire for a moment?" said Ruby to May and Drew. "Don't worry, it's only for awhile."

"Sure thing," chirped May, oblivious at what's going on. "Take your time!"

With that, Ruby grabbed Sapphire's arm and distanced themselves from May and Drew.

* * *

"Sapphire, are you okay?" asked Ruby. "Is there something wrong? You can tell me if you want."

Sapphire didn't hesitate to listen at Ruby's words. Then she spoke. "Ruby, do you even know who we're dealing with?"

"Huh, what do you mean?" asked Ruby.

"I dunno if you trust me on this or not." she continued. "But those guys give me the creeps, especially the girl. She almost looks a lot like me!"

"I can obviously see that. They said that they came from another Pokemon world right?" said Ruby. "I guess Emerald was right about this all along."

Then Ruby did something that Sapphire didn't even anticipate. He approached her and held her hand. Sapphire was shocked and her face was steaming red from embarassment. Moments later, he let go of her and stared at her.

"Sapphire, calm yourself down," said Ruby warmly. "I know that there's no one in the whole world like you Sapphire."

"Ruby," said Sapphire as she stared at Ruby while listening to him.

"You dislike contests," he continued. "And yet you didn't leave or deserted me. You know that I dislike battling yet I never had the intention of leaving you. . ."

Sapphire stared at Ruby. "You mean. . ."

"I'm always here whenever you need me Sapphire," replied Ruby, smiling at Sapphire genuinely. "I know that you would do the same for me."

"Ruby," breathed Sapphire. "Thank you."

"Now that's the spirit!" said Ruby. "Shall we go back to them? We can't just let them wait can we?"

With that statement, the duo went back to May and Drew.

* * *

"What's taking them so long?" complained May as she and Drew waited anxiously for their return.

"Beats me," replied Drew. "I wouldn't nose around in their business."

"Ah, here they come!" cried May pointing her finger at two figures at the distance.

And soon enough, Ruby and Sapphire returned back to May and Drew.

"Heh, took you two long enough," spoke Drew.

"Nah, we just talked, that's all," said Ruby callously to May and Drew.

"What did you two talked about?" asked May curiously.

"Doesn't matter now," replied Sapphire to her.

"Right now, aren't you two just gonna stand there or do you want to show us how you two capable of?" said Ruby.

"Fine by me," said Drew sarcastically. "At least this is better than just standing here and doing nothing."

"And Ruby," added May. "Back in our world, we did our contests a little bit differently than in here."

"How different was it from here?" asked Ruby curiously.

"The difference was that our contest isn't just appeals," said Drew. "That's just round one. Round two is when two coordinators battle with style."

"_Battle with style_?" said Ruby, a bit skeptical at Drew's words.

"Yup, the second round is the Battle Round," added May "It's when two Coordinators compete in a Pokémon battle while continuing to show off their Pokémon's beauty and grace."

"What?" whined a dumbfounded Ruby. "You mean we have to battle and appeal at the same time?"

Sapphire let out a giggle after seeing Ruby's dumbfounded expression.

'_Oh, this will be fun_.' she thought.

"I th-thought that we'll just do some appealing." stammered Ruby. "Now we have to battle? I thought this was a contest!"

"It **is** a contest," replied May. "But in the way our world portrays it to be."

"Fine if you said so," Ruby sighed. "I guess we really have to do this huh?"

"Don't be such a wimp Ruby!" cheered Sapphire. "You asked them for this in the first place. I know you can do this!"

Ruby sighed and rolled his eyes. Guess he has no choice but to go along with his plan.

* * *

Meanwhile in Route 101, Emerald walked slowly through the grassy field. As he found a grassy patch he sat down and relaxed.

'_Glad I didn't need to hear that,_' thought Emerald as he lay down on his back at the grassy ground.

The truth be told, the Battle Frontier conqueror obviously has no interest in such things as contests. Instead, as he lay down in the ground, he thought of the events that transpired earlier.

'_Hmm, it was weird enough that we landed back in here relatively unscathed_.' he thought. '_But we haven't heard from our seniors and juniors since the event. Not to mention those three weirdoes we met earlier. One of them even looks like Sapphire! This doesn't add up at all. . ._'

His thoughts were interrupted by a voice to his left.

"There you are Emerald! I finally found you!"

Emerald turned around to see Max, leaning his right arm to a tree and catching his breath.

"Whoa, uh Max." stammered Emerald. "I thought you're still with them."

"Yeah I supposed so." said Max sheepishly. "But when i saw you going off, I couldn't help but to follow you here."

'_He's a very curious kid huh._' Emerald raised an eyebrow and stared at the sky again. Then he asked Max, "So how did you find yourselves here?"

"Well, I saw my sister and Drew practicing for their next contest," replied Max. "Then suddenly my big sister and Drew disappeared in a flash of light. Then I was engulfed by a flash of white light. Then we landed here."

"I see." said Emerald. '_I bet something similar happened to our senior & juniors._' "Say, is the girl your big sister?"

"Yeah, May's my big sister alright!" replied Max. "Say Emerald, don't you have a family?"

"Well if you put it that way," replied Emerald sheepishly. "Not really."

"Huh, what do you mean?" asked Max.

"It's a long story, but to cut it short, I was raised as an orphan," Emerald said to Max. "My parents passed away when I was young, and forced to tend for myself."

"That's awful!" said Max, sympathetic at what Emerald has shared with him.

"Aw, don't think all of it was bad!" said Emerald warmly. "You know to be honest with you, I'm really glad I met Ruby, Sapphire, and the rest. Kind of gives the 'family vibes' in ya."

"You mean you treat Ruby and Sapphire as your siblings?" questioned Max.

"Well I was going to say friends," replied Emerald with a grin. "But what you've said works too."

As he stared at the fluffy sky, he couldn't help himself but think of the events that made him into the person that he is. Emerald was described as a loner from the beginning. He was often bullied and scorned in his childhood for his short stature, mocking him for using Pokémon as tools. As a result, he withdrew himself from people and Pokémon, alienating him of the true meaning of the bonds of the Pokemon and its trainer. That was changed when he met the Johto PokeDex Owner Crystal; then his true colors emerged when he admits that he doesn't like battles at all, but likes the Pokémon and the people who also liked Pokémon.

"Well, we gotta go back." said Emerald finally. "I bet they're finding us right now."

"You bet." replied Max. "Let's go back."

Both boys stood up and head back to Littleroot Town. But as they are about to leave the forest, a mystical barrier appeared in the exit, leaving them trapped.

"What the-" blurted Emerald. "Great, the exit is blocked."

"Now we're trapped in here like a bunch of Ratatas," cried Max.

"That's exactly like I intend to do."

Emerald and Max turned around to see a man standing in front of them. He was just around 4 feet tall, wearing a dark-colored trench-coat, a brown cowboy hat. He looked at Emerald and Max with sadistic, glaring eyes.

"Who the heck are you?" asked Emerald to the man.

"I've never seen you here before." commented Max.

"Of course you haven't." spoke the man. "I came here because of my master's orders."

"And what would those orders be?" asked Emerald.

"What else? To eliminate the threat imposed by you PokeDex Owners." answered the man.

Emerald and Max were shocked when the man revealed his motives to them.

"Max stay close to me." said Emerald, reaching for his Pokeballs.

"Okay." nodded Max.

"How about we get this hunt started?" said the man. "My name is Kouto Coltello and I'm here to eliminate all of you PokeDex Owners!"

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**Well, how do you like this one? I honestly hope that you will like this chapter. The Hoenn PokeDex Trio is my favorite of the bunch, especially FranicShipping and Emerald.**

**Here's the Preview of the Next Chapter:**

**_Crisis on Two PokéWords!_**

**_Chapter 8: Illusion Forest Showdown!_**

**See you next time readers!**


	8. Illusion Forest Showdown!

**Note: Wow, this is perhaps my longest chapter I've written so far. Before you readers read this chapter, I'll inform you that the timeline in each worlds are different. What is one minute to one world may be hours in another. (The RGBY and the GSC trio are in the anime world; the GSC trio arriving several hours after the RGBY group.) Now on to the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon Adventures/Special or Pokemon anime.**

**Crisis on Two PokeWorlds!**

**Chapter 8: Illusion Forest Showdown!**

* * *

_"How about we get this hunt started?" said the man. "My name is Kouto Coltello and I'm here to eliminate all of you PokeDex Owners!"_

The forest was staring at two opposing sides. On one side stood two boys, both with determined look in their faces; on the other side was a man with a sadistic look in his face. If you don't know those three personally, you would've thought that you're in a dream. That or you'd hit yourself in the head or something similar.

"Heh, it'll be better for both of you to just surrender." spoke Kouto. "That way, I can eliminate both of you quickly & painlessly."

"Like we'd ever do that to you!" retorted Max.

"It's your choice then," replied Kouto. "Both of you just dug your graves."

With that several men appeared before Kouto. They were wearing dark brown trenchcoats and their faces were covered in purple marks.

"Who are these guys?" asked Emerald. "Are they your lackeys perhaps?"

"I prefer calling them 'mooks'." replied Kouto. "Master insisted for them to accompany me, so sick 'em!"

The mooks called out their Pokemon, mostly Golbat and some Purrloin.

"Max, stay in that corner." pointed Emerald. "This battle's gonna be feisty."

With that Max ran towards the area Emerald was pointing, while staring at Emerald worriedly.

'_Be careful Emerald_.' thought Max.

"Snorlax, Mantine, let's go!" cried Emerald as he called out his Pokemon.

A battle ensued between the mooks and Emerald. But to call this a battle was an outright lie. This was more like a curb stomp battle. Snorlax and Mantine were plowing their opponents using moves like Body Slam, Giga Impact, Hydro Pump, and Water Pulse. Within minutes, all of the mooks' Pokemon fainted and were sent flying back to their owners, knocking them out.

"Is that all you've got?" bragged Emerald. "My Pokemon barely had a scratch on them!"

"Uhh Emerald, shouldn't you be focusing on the battle?" said Max, pointing at Kouto.

'_Damn, those mooks are as useless as trash_.' Kouto gritted his teeth.

"So you've beaten my mooks, so what?" said Kouto to Emerald. "I'm just getting started. Go Beheeyem!"

He threw a PokeBall, revealing a creature clad in a brown trenchcoat. It has black, symmetrical lines going down the front of its head. Under the rim of its head, there lays two green eyes with small black pupils. It has a lighter brown "collar" and 4 dots on its chest of the same color. It's arms are a brown color, and has three finger-like digits, and they are red, green, and yellow. The Pokemon stood in front of Kouto and took a fighting stance.

"What kind of Pokemon is that?" asked Max.

"Dunno." replied Emerald. He grabbed his PokeDex and pointed it at the Pokemon. But to his dismay, it failed to identify the Pokemon, only to say "Species unknown. No data available."

"Ha! Your pathetic device can't identify Beheeyem 'cos it's not native here." smirked Kouto. "So just get into fighting already."

"I don't know what that Pokemon is, but we won't be beaten easily! Go Dusknoir!" cried Emerald.

Emerald threw his PokeBall, revealing a creature taken straight from a horror movie. Its body is mostly black, with two almond shaped eye-like markings and a yellow horizontal zigzag line on its torso which can open like a mouth. It has a gray, cylinder-shaped head with another yellow band near the top and a single black glaring eye with a yellow iris and a red pupil. The Gripper Pokemon glared at its opponent and steadied itself.

"Now you're talking!" said Kouto. "Beheeyem, start this battle using Psyshock!"

The Pokemon obeyed, unleashing psychic waves that hit Dusknoir head-on, knocking the Ghost type Pokemon back.

"Not a bad move but it's our turn now." said Emerald. "Use Shadow Ball!"

Dusknoir obeyed and it began to form a ball of shadow in its hands and fired it at Beheeyem, dealing super-effective damage.

"That's a cheap shot." grunted Kouto. "But two can play at that game. Use Recover!"

Beheeyem used its psychic powers to heal itself of all its wounds much to Emerald's dismay.

'_Tch, figures his Pokemon has recover._' thought Emerald. "Use Double Team!"

Dusknoir formed illusion copies of itself and surrounded Beheeyem.

"So you're hiding these clones huh?" said Kouto. "Use Psyshock at all of them!"

Beheeyem used Psyshock at the illusions. At first, the attacks missed and hit the illusions instead but one of those attacks connected and finally hit Dusknoir.

"Found you!" said Kouto. "There's no escaping now! End this Beheeyem!"

Suddenly, Beheeyem stop using Psyshock.

"What's wrong?" asked Kouto to his Pokemon. "Why did you stop using Psyshock?"

"It's because it has no more Power Points to use it." spoke Emerald.

Kouto turned around to see Emerald glaring at him with Dusknoir at his side.

"Thanks to Dusknoir's Pressure, your Pokemon cannot use Psyshock anymore due to zero PP." stated Emerald. "And now Dusknoir, end this with Shadow Punch!"

Dusknoir threw a punch from the shadows, striking Beheeyem dead-on, dealing super-effective and critical hit damage, knocking it out.

"Way to go Emerald!" cheered Max.

"Aw thanks." replied Emerald. "It's not really that hard."

"You're really ticking me off." said Kouto to Emerald as he recalled Beheeyem. "You'll regret mocking me!"

He threw another PokeBall, revealing . . . another Beheeyem?

'_What? Another one?_' thought Emerald. '_Either that guy is crazy or otherwise_-'

"Emerald, watch out!" cried Max. "You're Dusknoir's . . ."

Emerald turned to his Pokemon. Before Emerald even let out a command, he saw his Dusknoir being attacked by that Pokemon using Night Slash, knocking it out.

'_Strange. I'd never thought Beheeyem can use Night Slash. It doesn't feel right._'thought Emerald.

"Come out Sceptile!" cried Emerald.

Emerald threw another PokeBall, revealing a lizard-like creature with a tree-like tail. Sceptile gave a determined look and defended Emerald.

Suddenly, the whole forest grew dark; Emerald and Sceptile are having a hard time judging their surroundings. Kouto and his Pokemon disappeared from view.

'_If things would've gotten worse_,' Emerald gritted his teeth. '_Now we're just like sitting ducks_.'

Then out of nowhere, Sceptile was struck relentlessly from the shadows of the forest. Emerald knew if he's not going to do something, Sceptile will go down easily.

"Stay calm Sceptile." assured Emerald to his Pokemon. "Wait 'till the last moment then we strike."

Both Emerald and Sceptile closed their eyes. They may not be able to see their enemy well, but they can sense where the enemy might strike next.

. . .

. . .

(a flicker of light)

(rustle)

Suddenly, Sceptile swung its bladed arm at the direction of the sound. Bingo! It hit the target! Emerald and Sceptile opened their eyes to have a good look at their opponent. But something is happening at the Beheeyem. It was gone and in its place was a bipedal fox-like Pokemon, which snarled at Sceptile for hurting it. Also the forest became bright again due to Sceptile hitting that Pokemon.

"So you've figured it out huh." spoke Kouto. "No matter, my Zoroark will rip your Pokemon to shreds! But first. . ."

Zoroark suddenly appeared before Max and grab hold of him.

"Ahh!" cried Max, flailing his arms wildly. "Let me go!"

"Let him go Kouto!" demanded Emerald. "He isn't part of this fight!"

"You're right." Kouto smirked evilly. "But I wanna kick this up a notch!"

The grip Zoroark had on Max grew tighter and tighter.

"Ngggh!" grunted Max in pain.

"You dirty coward. . . "said Emerald. "How dare you hurt Max like that!"

Suddenly Zoroark was hit by a Quick Attack from Sceptile. It lost grip of Max and he fled to Emerald.

"Thanks for the save Emerald," said Max gratefully.

Meanwhile, Kouto was not amused by Emerlad's antics at all.

"How dare you interrupt me like that!" he roared. "You'll pay for that! Use Night Slash!"

"Fight back using Leaf Blade!" cried Emerald.

Both the Forest Pokemon and the Illusion Fox Pokemon clashed, each blocking each other's attacks. The clashing of Leaf Blades and Night Slashes echoed throughout Route 101, felling several trees and sending wild Pokemon scurrying for safety.

"It seems our Pokemon are evenly matched." admitted Kouto. "But rest assured I'm the victor. Zoroark, use Night Daze!"

Zoroark unleashed a shock wave of dark energy at Sceptile. Sceptile took damage from the attack and was knocked back several feet. But to Kouto's dismay the Forest Pokemon still stood up, still determined to defend its master.

"Nice ploy." smirked Kouto again. "But how long could it last? End this with Dark Pulse!"

Zoroark released a wave of full of dark thoughts towards Sceptile. The area was covered in smoke as the attack seemed to hit its mark. . .

"Heh, it's over," said Kouto confidently."There's no way it would've withstood such attack."

"You think so? Then think again!"

When the smoke cleared, Kouto saw Sceptile still standing in the battlefield with a smirk in its face.

"What? How did it dodge the attack?" demanded Kouto.

"It's really that simple," spoke Emerald. "I commanded Sceptile to use Detect right before your Pokemon used Dark Pulse. And by the way, take a good look at your Pokemon."

Kouto looked at his Zoroark. His eyes widened in horror as he saw vines protruding from Zoroark's back.

"What did you do. . ." he stammered.

"Sceptile used Leech Seed while they were locked in combat earlier." smirked Emerald. "Now your Zoroark can barely stand. Let's finish this Sceptile. Use Frenzy Plant!"

Sceptile unleashed its ultimate Grass-type attack on Zoroark. Zoroark was sent flying from the attack and into Kouto, whose eyes widen when he saw his Pokemon sent flying towards him. Both crashed into a tree that broke their fall. Of course, both were knocked unconscious from the attack.

* * *

"Nggh," groaned Kouto as he woke up. "What did you do to me? Why did you tie me here?"

"Alright, enough blabber," said Emerald. "Who sent you here? What are they up to?"

"Why did you attack us?" asked Max.

"Like I ever gonna spill for a couple of brats like you." snarled Kouto.

Suddenly, a roar was heard through the forest. Kouto smiled sadistically upon hearing the roar, which sent shivers upon the spine of Emerald and Max.

"At last the plan come into fruition." he smirked.

"What do you mean?" asked Emerald and Max at him.

"Do I have to explain this to you knuckleheads?" replied Kouto. "While we were fighting, my mooks successfully provoked an group of Salamence in a nearby cave. Now those Pokemon will go on a rampage and destroy your pathetic friends!"

Both Emerald and Max's eyes widen in horror. Ruby, Sapphire, May, and Drew were still in Littleroot Town. They don't know that a army of angry Salamence is going after them and all of them are in great danger.

"How dare you do this despicable act!" roared Emerald to Kouto, who seems unmoved by Emerald's statement.

"Heh, what's it gonna be brats?" said Kouto smugly. "Staying here and interrogate me or go back and save your precious pathetic friends?"

Before Emerald and Max can answer, Kouto vanished in a puff of black smoke. The barrier that prevented Emerald and Max from leaving also disappeared as well.

"That guy. . ." said Max."He's nothing more than a selfish coward."

"That what most villains do on occasion." complimented Emerald. Then he saw something shining at the forest floor. It was a stone, glowing in an unnaturally soft white light. Without hesitation, Emerald picked up the stone and held it in his hand.

"Emerald what's that?" asked Max.

"Dunno but I noticed it during the battle." said Emerald as he recalled the battle. "I think this helped us see through the darkness created by his Pokemon. But now we need to go back to Littleroot. They're in grave danger."

"Right." nodded Max as they sped towards Littleroot Town.

* * *

_Meanwhile. . ._

"For someone I met for a short time, you really impressed me." commented Drew.

"You too." replied Ruby.

All this time, Ruby, Sapphire, May, and Drew were having a contest battle. Ruby and Drew were battling using Ruru and Roserade, while Sapphire and May were battling with both of their Blaziken.

"I'd say Sapphire I underestimated you." commented May.

"Same here." replied Sapphire. "I've never thought that you battle so well."

"I guess it runs in the family." said May. "My dad's an excellent battler."

"What is the name of your dad?" asked Sapphire.

"Norman is the name of my dad!" replied May cheerfully.

Upon hearing that, Ruby went into a shock. He thought deeply of what May said.

'_It can't be_.' thought Ruby. '_So May is my sister in their world?_'

"Hey, quit daydreaming!" shouted Drew.

Ruby snapped out of his thoughts and to see his Ruru fainted by Roserade's Solarbeam attack.

"That's what you get when you're distracted." said Drew.

Then suddenly they heard a distant roar and the ground shook in their feet.

"What's ha-happening?" faltered May.

"I think its coming from there!" pointed Drew. "Look out!"

On the direction Drew was pointing, the quartet saw in horror as a group of very angry Salamence was approaching them with only one thing in their minds: total rampage and destruction.

"Quick! We need to find cover!" shouted Ruby. "Sapphire, come with me!"

Meanwhile, Sapphire was just standing there, unmoving at the group Salamence was approaching her. Without hesitation, they fired Dragonbreaths at the wild girl.

"Sapphire, look out!" cried Ruby and called out his Milotic, Mimi out of instinct. "Mimi, use Ice Beam!"

Mimi fired a jet of freezing ice at several Salamence, fainting several of them, and saving Sapphire just in time.

"Come on Sapphire." nudged Ruby to Sapphire.

"Um. . . thanks" said Sapphire, regaining her composure.

Meanwhile May and Drew were fighting the Salamence as best as they can. Drew called out his Flygon while May called out her Glaceon. Both used moves like Dragon Pulse and Blizzard to decimate groups of Salamence. But the number of Salamence was overwhelming, their Pokemon were both eventually injured and exhausted from the fighting.

"How're you guys holding there?" asked Ruby as he and Sapphire met up with them.

"Not good at all." replied Drew. "Even we have the type advantage over them, their numbers are staggering."

"It's going to be a matter of time before we're being overwhelmed." said Sapphire.

The quartet assumed fighting position to defend against the Salamence. Ruby has Mimi, Sapphire called out Rono, May has her Glaceon, and Drew has Flygon. But the Salamence surround them and they were cornered like rats. All seemed hopeless but suddenly, a circle was formed around the Salamence and a lot of clicking sounds are heard. The circle glowed in a bright light and it enveloped the remaining Salamence. The quartet was surprised that the same group of Salamence that was rampaging earlier has became docile, relieved of their tension.

"Glad we make it back in time." spoke a voice.

Ruby, Sapphire, May, and Drew turned around to see Emerald and Max staring at them. Emerald was holding some sort of pistol in his right arm.

"Max!" cried May. "Where have you been all this time?"

"I'm okay May." replied Max. "It was awesome! Emerald fought a guy named Kouto and won but he provoked a group of Salamence and we rushed back here to see if all of you are okay. . ."

"Yeah, save the chit-chat." replied Drew. "But how did you do this? One moment they were on a mindless rampage and now they're docile and quiet."

"Oh, we forgot to tell you." said Sapphire. "Emerald has the ability to determine a Pokemon's birthplace."

"And he uses that device to create soil formations." added Ruby. "He makes use of his ability to calm rampaging Pokemon down."

May, Max, and Drew stared at Emerald with awe and respect.

Suddenly, Emerald noticed that the stone in his pocket was glowing.

"What's that you're holding?" asked Ruby.

"Oh, I kinda picked this up when I battled that jerk Kouto earlier." replied Emerald, holding the stone. "This thing must've helped me during that battle earlier."

"Seriously?" asked Sapphire. "I don't think this little glowing stone helped you."

As they were all talking over what happened, suddenly a portal opened in front of them. Many gasps were uttered, and a man appeared before them. He was wearing a golden sleeved robe that covered his body; his upper part of his face was covered by a mask. He stared at them before he spoke:

"It's about time our path crossed." spoke the man. "I am Solaris. Lunaria and I require your assistance."

"How do we know that you're not a bad guy?" asked Max, skeptical on what motives this man may hide.

"If I was a villain like you said, I would've snatched that Dimensional Shard from your friend here." replied Solaris, pointing his finger at Emerald.

"What do you mean?" asked Emerald.

"All of that will be explained in detail later." spoke Solaris. "For now all of you must trust me on this. Both of your worlds hang in balance."

Silence was present in the group as some of them doubt the man's words.

"I. . .think we should trust him." spoke Sapphire, breaking the silence.

"Are you sure about this Sapphire?" asked Ruby.

"I dunno . . ." replied Sapphire. "I don't sense any bad guy vibes in him."

"Good intuition Sapphire." complimented Solaris. "Please trust me. Once we return to the Sanctum I will explain everything."

"Fine but you'd better be true to your word," said Drew.

"Splendid!" spoke Solaris. "Now I want all of to prepare; We're going back to the Sanctum!"

With that he waved his staff and everyone in its radius got enveloped in a bright light. Moments later they disappeared in a flash.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Citadel, Kouto bowed before his master, Odio Tristeza. It seemed that Odio is slightly less happy to hear Kouto's report.

"What is your report Kouto?" spoke Odio, sitting on his dark throne.

"I . . . have failed you sire." spoke Kouto falteringly. "I failed to retrieve the shard and a PokeDex Owner bested me in battle."

"That can be expected," spoke Odio. "Although we failed to obtain a Dimensional shard nontheless you did well in facing with that PokeDex Owner. Now we know they are indeed a force to be reckoned with."

"Are you . . . going to punish me?" asked Kouto to his master.

"No, not this time." replied Odio. "But make sure you double your effort next time. Now dismissed."

"Thank you for your mercy sire." saluted Kouto before he left.

Odio looked at his staff and a smile was present in his face.

_'Hmm, it seems that another shard has been spotted in a region known as Sinnoh. It's best to send the Dark Thorn Siblings to retrieve it before the PokeDex Owners does. Hehe, slowly my plans are beginnig to unfold and I am one step closer to achieve my goal!'_

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**I hope you readers would like this chapter. The next two chapters will also take place in PokeSpe world, in Sinnoh of course!**

**Here's a preview:**

**Crisis on Two PokeWorlds!**

**_Chapter 9: Mistaken Identities?_**

**See you next time, readers!**


	9. Explanations & Mistaken Identities

**It's been more than two weeks since I last updated, and now I present to you readers: Chapter 9! This chapter is introductions but no battles but I promise that I'll put battles in the 10th chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Once again I do NOT own Pokémon Adventures/Special manga or the Pokémon anime.**

* * *

**Crisis on Two PokéWorlds!**

**Chapter 9: Explanations & Mistaken Identities**

In the central hall of the Sanctum, a flash of light illuminated the entire castle. The PokéGuradian Solaris appeared along with May, Max, Drew, and the Hoenn Dex Trio.

"Here we are!" bellowed Solaris. "Welcome to the Sanctum!"

"Wow." breathed Max. "This place is huge!"

"No kidding about that." said Emerald. "I bet this place could fit more than 200 people."

"Now that we're here." spoke Drew. "You'd better explain what's going on."

"My, he is such an impatient person," said Solaris. May, Max, and the Hoenn Dex Trio sweat dropped on Drew's remark. "But I promised to explain as much as I can to you and so I shall. First let me formally introduce myself. I am Solaris and I am one of the PokéGuardians."

"What exactly is a PokéGuardian?" asked Sapphire.

"A PokéGuardian my dear Sapphire," replied Solaris. "Is a trainer specifically chosen by the great Arceus to watch and observe their designated PokéWorlds."

"You mean you're a Pokémon trainer?" asked Ruby.

"Yes," replied Solaris proudly. "I am a Pokémon trainer myself."

"But how did Arceus chose you and became a PokéGuardian?" asked May.

"I was elaborating on that." replied Solaris. "A human becomes a PokéGuardian through a process known as Transcension."

"What's Transcension?" asked Max.

"Transcension is a ritual where the great Arceus bestows powers on chosen humans like me." replied Solaris. "Powers like teleportation, semi-omniscience, immortality, and the like."

"How exactly Arceus does chose candidates for Transcension?" asked Drew.

"The great Arceus looks in the inner qualities possessed by the chosen," replied Solaris. "Qualities such as humility, valor, contentment, and so on. . ."

"Wow, being a PokéGuardian must be so cool!" squealed Max.

"Sure it is, at least on the surface," replied Solaris coolly. "But in every power there is a price to be paid."

"What did you sacrifice to become a PokéGuardian?" asked May.

"Oh, one example is we are banned to make direct contact with the rest of humanity except in dire situations such as this." said Solaris. "Please turn your attention to the window on your right."

He then pointed his finger at the nearby window. The Hoenn Dex Owners and their associates viewed at the window and were baffled at what they saw.

"Wow, I don't believe it," breathed May.

"Awesome," blurted Emerald.

"Beautiful," said Ruby.

"Yeah, I couldn't agree more," complimented Sapphire.

"I can see two worlds from here," said Max.

"What all of you are seeing are your two home worlds," spoke Solaris. "The world on the left is the world where May, Max, and Drew came from, while the world of your right is where Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald came from."

"I don't really see why we come into the picture," said Drew.

"All of you are the representatives of each of your worlds," replied Solaris. "All of you are among the best trainers your world has to offer. And besides, I know for the fact that you yourselves handle similar situation like this on a lesser degree."

All of them pondered at what Solaris said to them.

"If that is the case," asked Sapphire. "Wouldn't our combined strength still be enough to topple the scales?"

"You are correct Sapphire," spoke Solaris. "Lunaria and I are doing our best searching your missing comrades and companions."

Suddenly, a beep was heard in the Sanctum.

"What was that noise?" asked Emerald.

"That would be my pocket watch," said Solaris as he viewed the time. "Oh my, time is fleeting. I need to help my colleague Lunaria search for your missing friends. I must bid all of you adieu. You can relax, eat, sleep, and train here, but I assure all of you not to mess this place up. It took ages to repair the broken walls again."

With that, he disappeared in a flash of light.

"Looks like we're stuck here for awhile," said Emerald.

"I just hope he and his partner finds our friends before something bad happens." said May.

* * *

_Twinleaf Town, Sinnoh_

_PokeSpe World_

_7:30 pm_

"Yawn."

Diamond slowly opened his eyes. As he searches his pockets for a rice ball to consume, he thought of he last time he could recall was he and his companions Pearl and Lady Platinum Berlitz fell into a portal which carried them to places unknown. After consuming his food, Dia stood up and searches for his companions.

"Where are you guys?" cried Dia as he searched for his friends. Usually, he was the last person of the three to wake up but this is not the case. Dia saw Lady Platinum Berlitz unconscious on the ground.

"Lady Platinum, please wake up," said Dia as he gently nudged Platinum on the side.

". . . Diamond," spoke Platinum upon regaining consciousness. "What exactly happened?"

"I . . . don't know for sure," replied Dia as he helped Platinum up. "The only thing I can recall was the three of us being sucked into a hole that brought us here."

"I see," spoke Platinum. "Speaking of which where is our companion Pearl?"

Dia and Platinum heard a loud snore coming from their right. They turned around to see Pearl asleep soundly on the ground.

"Don't worry Platinum," assured Diamond. "I'll go over to Pearl." Platinum remained silent and observed as Diamond went to Pearl.

"Come on Pearl, nap time's up." Diamond nudged Pearl like he did to Platinum but to his dismay Pearl didn't respond to his actions.

". . . When . . . you think of . . . Pokemon," mumbled Pearl while asleep. ". . .You . . . think of. . ."

"Pearl, this isn't the time for our practice," said Dia. "Please-"

SMACK!

Dia was suddenly punched by Pearl in the face, specifically on the nose. It didn't hurt a lot but the force of the punch was enough for Dia to stagger, bleed his nose a little, and fall on his feet while Platinum let out a gasp in reaction.

"Ouch," yelped Diamond as he clutched his nose. "That hurt."

Suddenly, Pearl regained consciousness and opened his eyes. He looked around and saw Lady Platinum staring at him and Diamond clutching his nose.

"Um, what exactly happened?" asked Pearl, obvious at what recently happened.

"You unconsciously punched Diamond in the face while he was trying to wake you up," replied Platinum.

"I did. . . WHAT?" cried Pearl. He rushed to Dia and pleaded to him, "I'm so sorry I did that to you! I didn't mean-"

"It's ok Pearl." Diamond grinned at Pearl while pinching his nose. "Nothing that a little pinching can handle."

"Thanks Dia," said Pearl, relieved of his tension. "Say, anyone of you got any clue of where we are?"

"It's quite simple," spoke Platinum. "We're in Twinleaf Town." She pointed on the sign that says the name of the said town.

"What? We're already home?" bellowed Pearl. "What about our seniors? Who know what might've happened to them!"

"Stay calm Pearl. We shall worry about them later," replied Platinum as she looked at her Pokétch. "By this hour, it would be unwise to return to my manor at Sandgem Town. Perhaps I would rather spend the night in one of your homes."

Diamond and Pearl exchanged glances at what Lady Platinum was saying.

"Um, you can spend the night in my house if you want," spoke Dia. "And Pearl, at least you could stay for dinner before returning to your house. I'm sure Mom's gonna cook a delicious batch of food."

"Dia, you and your craving for more food," Pearl sighed. "But okay! Let's go to your house!"

"Splendid!" said Platinum. "Shall we proceed to Diamond's house?"

With that the Sinnoh Trio proceeded to Diamond's house for dinner and lodging for Lady Platinum for the night, little did they know that a big surprise was waiting for them inside.

* * *

"Mom, I'm home!" cried Diamond as he and his friends went inside the house.

"Diamond my son!" said Johanna lively. "It's good for you to be back home-" Her chat to Diamond was cut off upon seeing Pearl and Lady Platinum with him.

"Um, haven't I seen these two friends of yours in the dining room?" asked Johanna to Diamond skeptically.

"I don't understand," said Dia. "What're you trying to say Mom?"

"It's just . . ." spoke Johanna. "Why don't you three go to the dining room to see for yourselves?"

She then went to the kitchen after the conversion.

"That's strange," spoke Platinum.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Dia.

"It's just she gave suspicious looks at me and Pearl," replied Platinum.

"Nah, I think it's nothing," blurted Pearl. "Let's just go to the dining room to get this done and over with!"

With that, they proceed to the dining room, with Johanna's remark still fresh on their minds.

* * *

"This is something you don't get to see in a lifetime," spoke Pearl, shocked at what he and his friends saw.

What the Sinnoh Trio saw with their eyes was very baffling for them. Sitting on the dining table were two people. The baffling part was those two people resembled Pearl and Platinum very closely, save it for their height and the shape of their eyes. The Pearl look-alike was tapping his finger on the table impatiently while the Platinum look-alike was patiently sitting on the chair with a Piplup resting on her lap. It took awhile for them to notice the Sinnoh Trio but when they finally did, they looked just as baffled as the Sinnoh Trio.

"Ahh! How come YOU look a lot like me!" bellowed the Pearl look-alike while pointing at Pearl.

"I was going to say the same to you!" replied Pearl at the look-alike.

"Are you dressed like that because you're my fan?" spoke the Platinum look-alike to Platinum while rubbing her eyes in disbelief. "Or is this some sort of a weird dream?"

"Pi-Piplup!" cried her Pokémon.

"I assure you I am not your so-called fan." replied Platinum at her look-alike. "And what you're seeing is real and not a dream."

"Everyone please settle down," spoke Diamond, taking charge. "Why don't all of us sit on the table? Afterwards we can introduce ourselves while Mom cooks dinner."

The Sinnoh Trio calmly went to the table and sat down while the look-alikes still gave them suspicious looks.

"Now why don't we all introduce ourselves to one another?" spoke Dia. "Anyway we'll go first. My name is Diamond, but you can call me Dia." He pointed at Pearl and Lady Platinum. "And these are my companions Pearl and Lady Plat-"

"Lady Berlitz." interrupted Platinum.

"Er, that's right," Diamond grinned at his mistake. That reminded him that Platinum wouldn't reveal her name except for the professors and the PokéDex Owners.

"It still gives me the willies to see a look-alike of me," said the Pearl look-alike. "I'm Barry."

"Yeah, I feel the same too," spoke the Platinum look-alike. "Anyway, I'm Dawn and this is my Pokémon Piplup."

"Pi-Piplup!" cried the Pokémon.

"Other than you two closely resembling us," spoke Platinum. "Can you explain what brought you here in this world?"

"Huh, what're you talking about?" asked Pearl.

"I'm saying that since these two people closely resemble us," explained Platinum. "I deduce that these two came from another Pokémon world."

Barry and Dawn widened their eyes at Platinum's statement.

"Are you sure on what you're saying?" asked Diamond to Platinum.

"I have read various books concerning the theory of parallel universes back in my manor." replied Platinum.

"What?" exclaimed Barry in disbelief. "So we landed in a different Pokémon world?"

"Of course you are," replied Pearl sarcastically. "How else you would look like me?"

"Er, guys," spoke Dia. "Why don't we let these people explain what happened to them before they got here?"

"Er, it kind of goes like this," spoke Barry. "My Pokémon team and I are heading for Celadon City in Kanto for a Gym Battle with Erika but along the way I suddenly fell on a dark hole and the next moment I can recall, I'm outside this house."

"How about you Dawn?" asked Platinum. "What brought you here?"

"Well, it started when I was staying in my house," replied Dawn. "Suddenly I was engulfed by a glob of darkness. I tried my best to shake it off but the glob covered my vision until the only thing I can see was darkness."

"I see," nodded Platinum. "Please continue."

"I woke up and saw Barry unconscious on the ground." continued Dawn. "We looked around and found this house and saw what appears to be my mom tending to the flowers. I approached her and she didn't recognize me at all. . ."

"Er, that must be my Mom you're talking about," said Dia. "She must've mistook you two as my Pearl and Lady Berlitz right?"

"Ehehe, that's true," grinned Dawn. "Anyway, she's a nice person and invited us for dinner, and here we are."

"What about you three?" asked Barry. "What is your backstory?"

"Well, it began when I set off for Mt. Coronet to make an emblem for the Berlitz clan," said Platinum. "Diamond and Pearl were accidentally hired to be my bodyguards in place of the real ones-"

"W-wait a sec!" interrupted Barry while pointing at Diamond & Pearl. "You two are her bodyguards?"

"Y-yes," replied Dia. "At first Pearl thought of Lady Berlitz as a tour guide and I'm the only one that knew that she was a true Lady-"

"Don't remind me of that incident," nagged Pearl.

"Anyway, as we journey together, we have developed a close bond," added Platinum. "Over time I accepted them as my two knights, as well as my best friends."

"We traveled all around Sinnoh, beating Team Galactic along the way." interrupted Pearl again. "We split up for a while when she went to the Battle zone, but after she rescued her real bodyguards, we decided to travel together again and found our seniors."

"Huh, seniors?" asked Barry. "What are you talking about Pearl?"

"Oh, we forgot to tell you. We are called PokéDex Owners," said Platinum. "We are chosen by our professors to gather data for the PokéDex."

"And saving the entire region from sadistic villains counts as a bonus," added Pearl.

The Sinnoh Trio showed their Poké Dexes to Barry & Dawn.

"Wait a sec. We have PokéDexes too!" said Barry as he showed his Poké Dex to them. "Come on, Dawn; you show your PokéDex too!"

"Alright," replied Dawn as she showed her PokéDex as well.

"I don't believe it," said Pearl. "You guys have PokéDexes too?"

"Yup," replied Dawn. "But back in our world, we aren't called PokéDex Owners just because we have PokéDexes."

"I understand," said Platinum. "The dynamics present in your world is indeed different from ours. In addition, the PokéDexes in this world has a built-in tracker which lets out a beeping signal when two or more rightful owners are in range."

'I wonder how different this world is from the one I knew?' thought Dawn.

"It's dinner time children!" said Johanna in a lively voice. At last dinner was served; it was mostly rice cakes and some Oran Berry pie. Diamond as his usual gluttonous self ate most of the food, much to Pearl and Barry's annoyance, while Dawn and Platinum took moderate amounts with Platinum occasionally sipping tea in between. Dawn's Piplup was also given Pokémon food to chow down. Within an hour or so, all of the food has been consumed.

"Now that dinner's done," spoke Pearl. "Dia and I will show you two our greatest talent: manzai!"

"You two are not just bodyguards, but comedians too?" said Barry.

"Manzai?" asked Dawn curiously.

"Come on we'll show you," grinned Pearl. "Let's go Dia."

"You got it, Pearl," replied Diamond.

* * *

"You said it Pearl." replied Dia.

Dia & Pearl: When you think of Pokémon-

Pearl: You think of Pokémon worlds!

Dia: Right!

Pearl: What would you do if you get to travel to another Pokémon world?

Dia: Of course, I'd go find my counterpart, then I'd go to the nearest food stand and eat until I'm full-

Pearl: (smacks Dia in the head) Why is your mind fleeting on food Dia?

* * *

Barry was laughing so hard at their performance that he was clutching his stomach, Dawn let out a few laughs, and Lady Platinum chucked a little. Overall, it was an impressive performance; Dia and Pearl smiled, knowing that they have done well.

"Thanks for your support!" said Pearl. Then he checked his Pokétch and panicked. "Ack, it's quarter to nine! I need to go back to my house! I'll see you guys in the morning!"

With that, he sped off as quickly as the wind.

"Wait up!" said Barry. "I'm coming with you!"

He followed Pearl outside.

"My, both boys sure are lively," grinned Johanna.

"You have no idea," Dawn replied.

"Mom, can Dawn and Lady Berlitz stay here for the night?" asked Dia. "It's already late and she cannot return to her manor at this time."

"Why sure sweetie they can stay in your room." replied Johanna. "I'll get the spare bedsheets."

With that, Dawn and Platinum Berlitz stayed in Diamond's room for the night. Dia insisted for Lady Platinum and Dawn to sleep in his double-decker bed while he will sleep on the floor. Soon, all three of them fell into slumber.

* * *

Meanwhile in the outskirts of Pastoria City, PokeSpe world,A flash of light briefly illuminated in the forest. Lunaria teleported to the area; she searched the entire Sinnoh region for the missing people in her chosen world.

"I searched half of Sinnoh to find these two people," she muttered, viewing a hologram of Barry and Dawn. "Just where in Sinnoh did they have gone to?"

With that, she disappeared again in the shining moonlight.

* * *

In Route 201, two ominous figures are spying over Littleroot town. Using their binoculars, they surveyed the movements of their intended targets.

"Looks like we have found our targets," spoke the one known as Filo Thorn. "Those wretched PokéDex Owners won't know what'll hit 'em."

"Filo, don't be so rash," said his sister, Lanza. "Master said that we must obtain the shard first, not to face them head-on."

"I know that, sister," replied Filo. "But if they try to interfere with the Master's plans, I will show them no mercy."

"All in due time brother," said Lanza. "For now, we need to find that shard."

The twins disappeared in a cloak of darkness.

* * *

******End of Chapter**

**How was it readers? I hope I portrayed them well for you. Positive reviews will be rewarded with praise and some cake!**

**Next time in Crisis on Two PokéWorlds:**

**Chapter 10: Battle at the House of Berlitz**

**See you next time!**


	10. Battle at the House of Berlitz!

**It's battles galore! Finally the villains will strike in this chapter! Will our intrepid Sinnoh Trio & their counterparts be able to handle this sort of trouble? Find out!**

**To be honest with you, the reason I did not include the PokéDex Owners from the Black & White arc is that their journeys have just begun; the same can be said for the anime.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon Adventures/Special or Pokémon anime. How I wish I could. XDD**

**Crisis on Two PokéWorlds!**

**Chapter 10: Battle at the House of Berlitz!**

* * *

_Twinleaf Town, Sinnoh_

_PokeSpe World_

_8:30am_

"Do your best, Missy!" cried Diamond.

Twinleaf Town was witnessing battles early in the morning. Diamond was cheering on Lady Platinum Berlitz as she battles Dawn with their Pokémon. Lady Platinum has her Lopunny while Dawn has her Buneary.

"Lopunny, Quick Attack!" commanded Platinum.

"Buneary, Ice Beam!" countered Dawn.

Lopunny's Quick Attack landed first, moderately damaging Buneary before Buneary countered with Ice Beam, knocking Lopunny back.

"Buneary, aim your Ice Beam on the ground!" cried Dawn. "Freeze the ground solid and surround Lopunny!"

Buneary did as it told and fired an Ice Beam on the ground surrounding Lopunny. Then it skated around Lopunny, putting it on guard.

'_Strange_,' thought Platinum. '_Why would she command her Pokémon to use Ice Beam on the ground?_'

Meanwhile on the sidelines, Diamond was having similar thoughts.

'_To be honest, that was a very bizarre move,_' thought Dia. Then he saw Buneary skating around Lopunny. '_Oh no, Buneary's building momentum for an attack!_'

"Lady Berlitz, watch out!" cried Dia. "Her Buneary's-"

"Buneary, Jump Kick now!" cried Dawn.

Upon building enough momentum by skating, Buneary prepared for a high-damaging attack on Lopunny.

Upon assessing the situation and taking Diamond's warning, Platinum commanded her Pokemon. "Lopunny, use Endure!"

Buneary unleashed a high-damaging back flip kick at Lopunny, but Lopunny still stood up despite being severely damaged by the attack.

"Use Dizzy Punch!" said Platinum.

Lopunny rhythmically punched Buneary twice, with spirals shown in Buneary's eyes (obvioulsly confused).

"Buneary snap out of it!" pleaded Dawn.

But Buneary was too confused to listen to Dawn and tripped on itself in confusion.

"Finish this Battle with Return!" commanded Platinum.

Lopunny charged at the confused Buneary head-on, its attack powered by the bonds of its trainer. It dealt excellent damage due to S.T.A.B. and Buneary fainted from the attack.

"Buneary," said Dawn as she recalled her Pokémon. "You take a nice long rest."

"That was impressive Dawn," spoke Platinum at her counterpart. "I never would have thought you would command your Pokémon to do such tactics in the battle."

"Thanks Lady Ber-" said Dawn.

"You can call me Platinum," replied Platinum. "You've earned my respect."

"Sure Platinum." said Dawn. "Your Lopunny sure is strong."

"Wait, where's Pearl?" asked Dia.

"Oh, he's currently battling Barry," replied Platinum. "I believe they should be done by now."

"Should we go to them?" asked Dawn.

"No need to. They will come back here." replied Platinum. "We need to relax first. After all, we just battled earlier right?"

"I guess so," grinned Dawn.

* * *

On the other side of the field, both Pearl and Barry seemed to be pumped out, even if this is a practice battle. Both boys wanted to test out their skills against each other.

"Empoleon, Hydro Pump!"

"Mach Punch, Chimhiko!"

Pearl is battlling Barry at this moment. Pearl has his Infernape Chimhiko while Barry has his Empoleon. Chimhiko's Mach Puch hit Empoleon before the Emperor Pokémon unleashed it payload of water at the Flame Pokémon, to which Chimhiko dodged the attack with ease.

"Time for a new attack, use Aqua Jet!" shouted Barry.

"Land another Mach Punch!" retorted Pearl.

This time both attacks hit their mark, and both starter Pokémon were sent flying by the super-effective attacks. But Pearl noticed that his Chimhiko was receiving more damage from the Aqua Jet.

_'If this keeps up, I don't know how long Chimhiko will last,'_ thought Pearl.

"I'm tired of this struggle, use Hyper Beam!" commanded Barry.

Empoleon fired a large beam-like attack at the Infernape. The attack seemed to hit its mark. . .

"Heh, give it up," grinned Barry. "It's over-"

But to his dismay he saw Chimhiko still present in the battlefield relatively unscathed from the attack.

"It can't be." blurted Barry in disbelief. "How did you-"

"Simple, Chimhiko dodged the attack." grinned Pearl. "This is for the finale! Use Close Combat, Chimhiko!"

Chimhiko unleashed a barrage of punches at the Emperor Pokémon. Empoleon couldn't take any more damage from the super-effective attack and was knocked out cold.

"That was an awesome battle Pearl," Barry grinned at Pearl. "Just how did you get so strong?"

"Let's just say that my dad trained me when I was young." replied Pearl. "Why do you ask?"

"Um, I-I'm just asking that's all." faltered Barry. '_Don't tell me that we share more things than just appearances-_'

"Barry? What's the matter?" asked Pearl.

"I-It's nothing really," replied Barry awkwardly. "Let's just head back to the group."

"Alright then," nodded Pearl.

With the sparring done, our intrepid group headed to Platinum's manor at Sandgem Town through Route 201.

* * *

Our Sinnoh group is currently traversing through Sinnoh's Route 201. Diamond was in the front lead of the group, Rapidash was carrying Lady Platinum & Dawn in its back, and Barry & Pearl were at opposite sides of the Fire Horse Pokémon.

"Hey Dia," said Pearl. "While we're all traveling, let's practice our manzai skills!"

"Will do Pearl," grinned Dia.

"Remember, I'm the funny guy and you're the stooge!" said Pearl.

"Eh?" replied Diamond.

"Just get into the act already!" spoke Pearl loudly.

"Eehh?" replied Diamond.

* * *

**Dia & Pearl: When you think of Pokémon . . .**

**Pearl: You think of stat enhancers right?**

**Dia: What do you mean Pearl?**

**Pearl: Certain drinks can enhance the attributes of Pokémon.**

**Dia: Like what?**

**Pearl: Items like Zinc, Iron, Calcium, and Protein-**

**Dia: Oh! You mean like protein shake? I really like those and Moomoo milk? I drink that every morning-**

**Pearl: (slaps Dia hard) We're talking about stat enhancers, not breakfast!**

* * *

Barry once again was clutching his stomach out of sheer laughter, Dawn smiled at their performance and Lady Platinum chuckled at Dia's performance during the act.

"Those two." chuckled Dawn. "Do they always perform like this?"

"Well, they practice every so often." replied Platinum. "And we've arrived in Sandgem Town."

Just as Platinum has said, the group arrived at Sandgem Town safely.

* * *

Upon arrival in Sandgem Town, they went to the House of Berlitz. Upon entering, Platinum showed her Berlitz emblem to the guard and allowed them to enter.

In the House of Berlitz, someone apparently awaited for their arrival. It was Sebastian, Platinum Berlitz's personal butler.

"Lady Platinum!" cried Sebastian, Platinum's butler. "Thank goodness you're alright!"

"I'm alright Sebastian." replied Platinum. "I told you I can take care of myself and my friends are with me."

"Ah, Sir Dia and Sir Pearl! It's an honor to see you again!" said Sebastian, then he stared at Dawn and Barry. "What is this? Am I seeing strange things?"

"It's fine. They just resembled me and Pearl." said Platinum. "I want you to meet Dawn and Barry."

"Nice to see you." said Barry.

"Same here." smiled Dawn.

"Well, I suppose since all of you are friends with Lady Platinum, then you're welcome here anytime!" replied Sebastian, then he focused his attention to Platinum. "I must inform you that your parents want to see you in the upper floors."

"I understand." replied Platinum.

"Excellent!" replied Sebastian. "Now all of you please follow me upstairs."

The group followed Sebastian upstairs where Platinum's parents await their return of their daughter.

* * *

_Meanwhile near the entrance of the Berlitz manor. . ._

Two imposing figures appeared at the gate.

"Are you sure this is the place where the Dimensional shard is found?" said Filo.

"What are you stupid?" replied Lanza. "Machines don't lie, idiot!"

"Yeah, whatever." mumbled Filo as he uses his binoculars to survey the mansion. "It seems that the Poké Dex Owners are here too."

"Brother, what are you thinking-" said Lanza.

"I'll show them no mercy!" shouted Filo as he charged into the gate head-on.

"Sigh, what an idiot." facepalmed Lanza. "Why in Arceus I have an battle idiot for a brother?"

* * *

The reunion between the daughter and her parents was very heartwarming moment.

"It's okay my daughter." said Prof. Yanase Berlitz, Platinum's mother. "I knew in my heart that you would make it back alive."

"Thank you mother." replied Platinum. "I want you to introduce my two new friends Barry & Dawn."

"Nice to meet you two-" said Prof. Yanase, then she compared them to her daughter and Pearl. "My, you two resemble my daughter and her friend."

"Weird huh." sweatdropped Dawn.

"Mother, they resembled me and Pearl, but I assure they are different." said Platinum. "They came from another Pokémon world."

"Oh dear," gasped Prof. Yanase. "Are you sure about this my daughter?"

"Although everything here's similar to our homeworld." replied Dawn. "I'm sure there are obvious differences-"

"Master Berlitz!" cried a voice from the radio. "There's an intruder on the mansion! He just charged into the gate-Arrrgh!-"

The communication was cut off.

"Mother, Father I must go there." said Platinum.

"Young Lady, we will not compromise your safety!" replied Sir Berlitz. "It's too dangerous!"

"But I was able to make the crest at Mt. Coronet despite the threat from Team Galactic." defended Platinum. "And I have my friends here to support me."

Sir Berlitz pondered at what his daughter said to him and spoke,

"If you're that serious in doing this, then do so, but please do me and your mother a big favor and come back safe and sound."

"I will father, mother." replied Platinum.

The Berlitz family did a very heartwarming hug; Dia, Pearl, and Barry couldn't help but to smile, while Dawn shed a little tear in reaction. Afterwards, the hug was done and Platinum went to her friends.

"Everyone, let's go." said Plaitnum.

With that, the group proceeded at the gate, unaware of the perils that await them.

* * *

"The place is devastated," commented Barry.

As the group arrived at the scene the front gate was badly damaged. The guards and their Pokemon were knocked out cold, and there are slash marks present in the scene.

"Who could've done such a thing?" said Dawn.

"I conclude that whoever did this showed no mercy." said Platinum.

"Hehe, how right you are!" shouted someone.

The Sinnoh group turned their attention to a young man in front of them. He had a mohawk hairstyle, wears a black long-sleeved jacket with matching black leather boots. Standing beside him was a young woman with braided hair around the same age, wearing a brown leather T-shirt, long denim pants, and black boots.

"Who are you two?" demanded Platinum. "Why did you attack my manor?"

"To be honest, my idiot of a brother did it." spoke the girl.

"What's the point of stealing if we use stealth?" retorted the young man. "It's boring that way-"

"Uhh, hello?" said Barry. "Aren't you supposed to introduce yourselves to us?"

"Right, since you've seen us, we won't allow all of you to live much longer." said the girl. "I'm Lanza Thorn and this is my brother Filo. Master sent us here to eliminate all of you!"

The duo summoned their Pokemon. Filo has a Shiftry, Roserade, and Liepard while Lanza has Scrafty, Zwelious, and Pawniard.

"Hahaha! Shiftry, use Extrasensory. Roserade, use Solarbeam. Liepard, Night Slash!" bellowed Filo.

Their Pokemon attacked the Sinnoh group, but the group barely dodged the attacks.

"How dare you!" said Platinum. "Go, Empoleon!"

"You too Hitmonlee!" cried Barry. "Help her out!"

"Mamoswine, spotlight!" cried Dawn.

"Dia, called out your Pokemon!" shouted Pearl as he summoned Chimhiko. "Do you really want to be left behind?"

"Right on it Pearl!" replied Dia. "Go Wig!"

The Sinnoh group called out their Pokemon to battle.

"What're you doing brother!" said Lanza. "You shouldn't attack them head-on!"

"Blah blah whatever," replied Filo. "This is more exciting that just stealing!"

'_So that's what they're supposed to do_,' thought Platinum. '_Just what exactly are they after-_'

"Wig, use Wood Hammer!" cried Dia.

Wig the Torterra smashed itself into Liepard, dealing some damage.

"You'll pay for that." gritted Filo. "Shiftry, use Extrasensory!"

Wig was hit by a psychic attack by Shiftry.

"Wait up Dia!" said Pearl. "Chimhiko, Flame Wheel!"

Chimhiko was engulfed in flames and slammed into Shiftry, knocking it out on the spot.

"Thanks, Pearl." breathed Dia.

"You're welcome." replied Pearl. "Now let's beat these freaks-"

"Don't be so sure you can win." smirked Lanza. "Scrafty, Brick Break! Zweilous, Double Hit! Pawniard, Sucker Punch!"

In short, a battle ensued in the gate entrance. Platinum, Dawn, and Barry were battling Lanza with their Pokemon, while Dia and Pearl were battling Filo with his remaining Pokemon.

"Chimhiko, use Flare Blitz!" cried Pearl.

"Wig, use Giga Drain!" said Dia.

Their Pokemon used their moves on Filo's Roserade and Liepard respectively, and damaging them severely.

"Tch, it's no laughing matter." grumbled Filo. "These children are indeed strong."

* * *

Meanwhile, Lanza was also busy battling with Platinum, Dawn and Barry with their Pokemon.

'_My team is having a hard time with these children_,' thought Lanza. '_Gotta admit to myself, these children are more than mere annoyance-_'

"Empoleon, use Flash Cannon!" commanded Platinum.

"You too!" cried Barry. "Hitmonlee, use Brick Break!"

"Mamoswine, use Blizzard!" said Dawn.

Their Pokemon unleashed their attacks on Lanza's Team. The Flash Cannon hit Scrafty, the Brick Break hit Pawniard, and the Bizzard hit all of her Pokemon, fainting her Zweilous.

"Tch, if this battle were to continue we would surely lose." grunted Lanza.

Then Lanza noticed something glowing on the nearby tree branch. It was the Dimensional shard, the item she and her brother were looking for.

"Pawniard, grab the item using Thief!" said Lanza.

Pawniard did as it told and snatched the item from the tree branch.

"We finally obtained it." Lanza smirked as she held the glowing stone in her hands. "Brother what're we waiting for? Let's get out of here!"

"But sister," whined Filo. "I was just enjoying this battle-"

"Just look at your Pokemon!" pointed Lanza. "Even my team couldn't last with these children!"

Filo snarled in frustration as he looked at his PokeBalls. Shiftry was fainted by Chimhiko's attack earlier; Roserade and Liepard both were severely damaged.

"Fine," Filo grumbled. "I was on a tight spot anyway."

"Plus we have what we came for." assured Lanza. Then she turned her attention to the Sinnoh group. "You impress us. But should you interfere with us again we will hunt all of you down wherever you are. Farewell!"

Lanza and her brother disappeared in a cloud of dark smoke.

* * *

At last, the battle was over . . . for now. The mansion walls were damaged, and there were craters all over the place. The Sinnoh group stood unmoving at what recently happened here.

"Well, that was anti-climatic." spoke Barry.

"What do you mean?" asked Dawn.

"They battled all of us and then the next moment they're gone," replied Pearl.

"Lady Platinum, are you alright?" asked Dia.

"I'm alright Diamond." spoke Platinum. "That's strange."

"What is it Platinum?" asked Dawn.

"I think what Pearl said is right. They were indeed looking for something." spoke Platinum. "Before they left the girl told her Pokémon to snatch something from a nearby tree branch."

All of them pondered at what Platinum said when a portal appeared in front of them. When the portal disappeared, a young woman stood in its place. She was wearing similar garments as the former, but albeit silver in color and bearing her midriff a little. Her upper part of her face was also covered in a mask.

"I have finally found all of you." spoke the woman. "It's been a long time children."

"Who exactly are you?" asked Dawn.

"And you'd better not be with those jerks that assaulted us earlier." glared Barry.

"I assure you, I'm not in league of those hooligans you speak about." replied the woman. "I'm Lunaria, one of the PokéGuardians, and I'm here to escort all of you back to the Sanctum."

"How can we be sure to trust your word?" asked Platinum.

"My colleague Solaris has managed to find some of your comrades." replied Lunaria. "They're currently in the Sanctum."

"Have you found the Kanto and Johto seniors?" asked Dia.

"Sadly, not yet." replied Lunaria. "Speaking of which have any of you found any Dimensional shards?"

"Dimensional shards?" asked Dawn.

"Dimensional Shards are those little glowing crystal stones," replied Lunaria. "Does that ring a bell?"

"If my memory serves me well I saw one of those thieves snatch a glowing stone earlier." Replied Platinum.

"Crud, we were this close to obtain it," Lunaria snapped her fingers in frustration. '_Odio has obtained another shard_.'

"Are you alright?" asked Dia.

"Yes, I'm fine." replied Lunaria. "Come children, it's not best to explain the situation here. We must return to the Sanctum."

"If you escort us there, shall you explain everything to us?" spoke Platinum.

"It's a deal." replied Lunaria. "Is everyone ready? We're teleporting back to the Sancutm!"

All of them were enveloped in a strange glowing light, and the next moment they disappeared from the area.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Sanctum, the Hoenn Team anxiously waited for the arrival of Lunaria and the Sinnoh Team.

"Is this really taking that long." asked Emerald impatiently.

"Don't be so rash Emerald." said May. "I'm sure Lunaria's doing her best to find them."

"Solaris, how's it going in there?" asked Drew.

"I'm not certain." replied the PokeGuardian. "I am sure that Lunaria would return here with your comrades from Sinnoh. There must've been some delays-"

Then a brilliant flash of light illuminated the Sanctum. Lunaria has returned, along with the Sinnoh group.

"Wow, it's the juniors!" said Sapphire. "They're safe!"

"It's Dawn!" squealed May. "Thank goodness you made it safely."

While the Dex Owners and their counterparts are busy chatting with one another. . .

"Lunaria!" cried Solaris. "Thank Arceus you made it safely! And I assume that these are the PokéDex Owners and their counterparts."

"Yes, I've found them." replied Lunaria. "But sadly, I wasn't able to retrieve another shard."

"So they've obtain it this time huh?" replied Solaris. "It's alright. There are plenty more; we can catch up."

So shall we explain to them everything?" asked Lunaria.

"Yes, these children deserved to know the truth." spoke Solaris. "But they want to sit down for this."

"Yeah, I had a feeling this will take some time to explain." complimented Lunaria.

The two PokéGuardian s proceeded to explain the situation to the children. . .

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**Man, depicting triple battles isn't easy. Even I myself got confused at who was battling who. This is my first time depicting battles like this.**

**Anyway as before, positive reviews will be accepted nicely with some good compliments from yours truly.**

**Next chapter will focus back on the Johto Dex Trio and their counterparts.**

**Crisis on Two PokéWorlds!**

**Chapter 11: The Prelude before the Storm**

**See you next time, readers!**


	11. The Prelude before the Storm

**Greetings fellow readers! It's been a while since I last posted so, here's a filler chapter for all of you to read and enjoy!**

**At last we're nearing the one half in this story! After the next chapter our heroes will train for upcoming hunt for the Dimensional Shards scattered in the two PokéWorlds. Some of them will even learn the Ultimate Skills (Blast Burn, Frenzy Plant, & Hydro Cannon). But the villains will also undergo training so they'd better be on guard.**

**Disclaimer: Once again I do not own Pokémon Adventures/Special or Pokémon anime. (Wow, these disclaimers are getting tiresome.)**

**Crisis on Two PokéWorlds!**

**Chapter 11: The Prelude before the Storm**

* * *

Inside the Citadel, Odio Tristeza is rather pleased at the success the twin did at their mission; however, it seems that Odio had a lot to say about those two.

"Both of you have done an excellent job in retrieving this Dimensional Shard." mused Odio to the Thorn twins while grasping the said shard.

"Our pleasure to work with you Master," bowed Lanza.

"There's only one thing," said Odio. "Your mission has been both a success and a disappointment to me."

Lanza glared at her twin brother, while Filo shrugged at his sister glaring at him.

"Your team could have avoided additional casualties if your control your misbehaving brother," spoke Odio sternly.

"But i-it's my brother's fault!" stammered Lanza. "If he didn't challenge those PokéDex Owners-"

"Oh please keep your mouth shut sis," interrupted Filo. "What's done is done already; there's nothing we can do to change the past."

"Furthermore, until you two learned to cooperate and improve on Filo's behavior I'm putting both of you on hold," said Odio. "That means no missions until further notice."

"But y-you can't do this to us-" whined Lanza.

"That's enough." spoke Filo. "Boss Odio has spoken; Say, who will take over us for the meantime?"

"Good question my dear Filo," replied Odio. "Motor-mouth, you can come in now."

The Citadel door flew open, and a man stood at the entrance. He had short brown hair and had a fair complexion; furthermore he wore a long-sleeved denim jacket, long pants, and some cool sunglasses.

"Yo Boss Man," said the one known as Motor-mouth. "Need anything?"

"Yes, two groups of PokéDex Owners have been spotted in the anime world." replied Odio. "I want you to eliminate them if possible. If not weaken them severely. My faithful servant Kouto will accompany you for this assignment."

"Whatever you say Boss Man." replied Motor-mouth with a smile. "I'll do pretty much anything for a big pay. Catch ya later."

He walked away from the group with a glee in his face.

'_Alright, now's my chance to show these fellas what I'm capable off_,' thought Motor-mouth as he left the room.

"Who was that guy Boss?" asked Filo.

"Oh, he is only known by his codename Motor-mouth," replied Odio. He waved his staff to reveal a holographic image of Motor-mouth. "According to his bio he gave to me, he is a Pokémon mercenary who always looking for big pay jobs. He also has a knack in breaking the fourth wall, whatever that means."

Lanza just shrugged at what her master said.

"Lanza, do you know what is breaking the fourth wall?" asked Odio.

"No sir," replied Lanza. "It's just I feel a sense of insanity wherever he's around."

"What kind of insanity?" asked Filo. "You mean something similar to that of Kouto?"

"No, not the hunger of battle," replied Lanza. "It's a different kind of insanity. It's quite . . . unworldly."

"Good point," Odio mused. "Let's just hope he does his job well in eliminating or harassing the PokéDex Owners or else he won't even receive a down payment."

* * *

_Meanwhile back at the Sanctum. . ._

"Wow, that was amazing." said Max.

The Hoenn and Sinnoh groups listened intently at what the PokéGuardians Solaris and Lunaria have to say to them. They told to them what happened here prior to their arrival, the ensuing battle against Odio, and the ultimate fate of the Dimensional Orb.

"You mean that glowing I picked up was one of those Dimensional shards?" said Emerald in bewilderment.

"Yes," replied Solaris. "And it's a good thing the enemy didn't steal that from you."

"Excuse me." spoke Platinum. "The glowing stone that the intruders took at the entrance of my manor is also a Dimensional Shard?"

"Yes, Platinum Berlitz." replied Lunaria. "But it's a shame they got to it first."

"So what do we do now?" bellowed Barry.

"In the meantime Lunaria and I are trying our best in finding your friends and comrades as quickly as possible," said Solaris. "All of you have to stay her for your safety and wait for our return."

Many gasps and mumbles were prevalent in the room.

"You expect us to stay here?" complained Barry. "Our friends might be in danger!"

"I agree with Barry." complimented Pearl. "Our seniors too might be facing peril."

"Why do we have to stay here?" complained Sapphire. "We could help you find them faster!"

"Listen dear, our enemy is unlike what all of you have faced before." spoke Lunaria. "We know of Odio a lot better than you do. Please trust us in our judgment."

"B-but we want to help out," stammered Sapphire.

"She's right," Ruby put a hand onto Sapphire's shoulder. "They know what their doing and it's for the best."

"Okay I guess," said Sapphire calmly.

"So are we gonna wait out here again?" complained Emerald.

"Emerald, there's no use for complaining," spoke Solaris. "While all of you await our return why don't all of you take time to know each other better? It's time for Lunaria and I to head out. We'll see all of you later."

With that, the two PokéGuardians disappeared in a flash of light.

"For those two I hope they know what they're doing." said Drew.

"I just hope they will find our friends before something bad happens to them." said May.

The Hoenn and Sinnoh groups stared momentarily at the black sky.

* * *

_Route 1_

_Kanto region, Pokémon anime world_

_Previously. . ._

_"Then what're you guys waiting for?" exclaimed Gold. "I wanna get out of this creepy place." With that he dashed off the Pokemon Center._

_"G-Gold! Don't be so reckless!" exclaimed Crystal. She followed Gold shortly._

_"Uh-um, does he always go like that?" asked Lyra to Silver._

_"Leave him be." replied Silver. "That's Gold alright. Reckless and hot-blooded as usual."_

_With that he quietly followed Gold and Crystal outside._

_"Come on, Lyra." said Khoury. "We would'nt want to miss this."_

_"Yeah, sounds like a new adventure to all of us!" exclaimed Lyra._

And now. . .

Finally Gold rushed outside of the Pokémon Center and entered Route 1, but only to be confused at where should he go to find the Kanto seniors.

"Now where should I go again?" he muttered unto himself.

"Gold! Stop being reckless and come back here!" bellowed a familiar voice.

Gold turned around to see Crystal infuriated at his reckless actions. Silver, Lyra, and Khoury followed suit.

"Ah, Serious Gal!" said Gold. "I didn't know that all of you would follow me here!"

"Admit it Gold." spoke Silver. "I know your intentions this time are to find our seniors but to rush recklessly like that is just plain stupid."

"Who says it's stupid?" spat Gold. "I'm sure we're on the right track!"

"That's enough from the two of you!" bellowed Crystal.

Meanwhile, Lyra and Khoury were witnessing all of this commotion, with mouths agape and with sweatdrops in their heads.

"Are you sure these three can get along?" asked Lyra to her partner.

"Well, you know what they say a good team argues together cooperates together." replied Khoury.

"Guys, let's not argue here. . ." said Lyra to the two boys.

"Hmph, fine." snorted Gold. "Guess it's no use shaking all of you off. C'mon let's move."

Crystal & Lyra both breathed a sigh of relief, Silver remained silent. Once more, the Johto group went on to search for their missing seniors.

* * *

_Meanwhile back at Pallet Town. . ._

"Please carry on." spoke Prof. Oak while sipping his cup of tea.

Deciding to go with honesty, the Kanto Dex Owners told Prof. Oak, Ash, and Gary on who they were and how they got here. They told them that they were PokéDex Owners and were send to this world against their will.

"Wow, the four of you are from another Pokémon world? That's so cool! " said Ash. Then he pointed at Green. "But how come you kinda look like Gary?"

"Don't be such an egghead Ash." snorted Gary. "Obviously, Green is my counterpart in their world. Not to mention Red looks a lot like you."

"I am nothing like Red!" shouted Ash.

"Pika-pika!" Pikachu complimented.

The Kanto Dex Owners watched as the two boys continue to argue.

"Wow, those two reminds us of ourselves when we started right Green?" said Red.

"In a way, you're right," Green raised an eyebrow at Ash and Gary.

But the argument between Ash and Gary began to escalate.

"You can't admit it but really, Red's your counterpart," said Gary smugly.

"I said I'm nothing like Red!" shouted Ash.

"That's enough from both of you," said Prof. Oak sternly. With that both Ash and Gary calmed down. "We're not here to point out unnecessary comparisons. So tell me, what is Prof. Oak in your world look like? Does he share my desire for poetics?"

"Um, not exactly." replied Blue. "I don't think he shares your poetic hobby."

"I see; I would've guess your world's Prof. Oak would be different from myself," nodded Prof. Oak. "In your case, it's a mystery into why the four of you arrived here. Be that the case, how would the four of you find a way back home?"

The Kanto Dex Owners hadn't given any thought of what Prof. Oak just said to them.

"Um, for the moment we don't really know how to go back to our home world," said Yellow. "It's just this world is familiar but yet so different at the same time."

"I understand," spoke Prof. Oak. "You said earlier that you arrived here from the Distortion World? It's interesting to see two different Pokémon worlds connected via the Distortion world-"

Suddenly, the sky grew darkish purple in color and a loud cracking noise boomed from the outside. Afterwards, everyone felt a small tremor preceding the two events.

"What was that?" said Gary.

"I think there's going to be a thunderstorm." predicted Ash.

"Ash, could a thunderstorm open a big purple portal in the sky?" said Green while pointing at the window.

Everyone peered at the window only to be shocked at what's happening outside at the moment. The purple portal disappeared, in its place stood a man wearing a dark-colored trench-coat, a brown cowboy hat, with glare-piercing brown eyes that strikes terror. He was being accompanied by several hooded people.

"Who the heck are they?" asked Blue.

"Whatever the reason, their motives are malicious." said Yellow. "I can feel it."

"If they're here to wreck this place, then we'll show them not to mess with us!" said Ash. Then he ran off outside to face the unknown adversaries.

"Ash!" yelled Prof. Oak. Then he put his hand in his face and sighed. "Of all the people I know, he goes into situations without ever thinking of his own safety."

"Don't worry Professor," said Red. "We'll go after him."

"We'll make sure he doesn't do anything else stupid," winked Blue.

"Trust us, we'll be okay," assured Yellow.

"Then let's go after that idiot," said Green.

The quartet went off after Ash.

"Hey, wait for me! I'm coming with you guys!" said Gary, then followed suit.

Prof. Oak watched as the trainers went outside to confront the crisis.

'_All of you please be careful out there_.' he thought.

* * *

As the group finally went outside, they find Ash being confronted by the sinister-looking man.

"What do you guys want?" demanded Ash to the man.

"Hmph, you're not our target," spoke the man. "Now step aside boy or face my wrath."

He rudely nudged Ash aside, knocking him down to the ground.

"That wasn't nice. . . "Ash mumbled in frustration.

"Hey, that's rude of you." said Yellow.

"Just who are you anyway?" asked Blue.

"Glad you ask missy coz I'm here to eliminate you all!" spoke the man. "My name is Kouto. Defeating all of you and razing this town to the ground will be pleasurable."

The Kanto group winced at Kouto's statement. It looks as if another battle has begun. . .

* * *

_Meanwhile back at the Johto group. . ._

"Pallet Town straight ahead" Gold read on the signpost. "We're almost there! I can't wait to see our seniors once again!"

"Yeah Gold, we can read." pointed Silver. '_I'm just more worried about Blue_.' he thought.

"Anyway, what're you guys waiting for?" said Gold to his friends. "Let's go- ow!"

He dashed towards Pallet Town but somehow a barrier appeared, blocking him and knocking him down to the ground.

"Gold! Don't be so reckless!" yelled Crystal.

"Yeah Chris I get that." said Gold as he rubbed his forehead. "Who would put a invisible wall in here?"

"That would be me."

The Johto group turned around to see a man wearing a dark-colored trench-coat, a brown cowboy hat. He was also accompanied by several hooded people.

"Who are you?" asked Silver.

"Now, that's rude of you. But anyway since you insisted I'm called Motor-mouth." spoke the man. "But first, I must eliminate the stragglers!"

He picked a orb from his pocket and aimed at Lyra and Khoury. The orb fired a burst of energy unto them, engulfing them in a bright light.

"Kyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!"

When the light finally faded, both Lyra and Khoury disappeared from the area.

"You jerk," said Gold. "What did you do to them?"

"Oh, I just teleported them to Johto where they belong." replied Motor-mouth . "I'm sure that they're fine."

The Johto Dex Owners frowned at the comment of the man.

"And now onto business." spoke the man. "Ever since I read volumes 8 to 15 of the manga, you three have traversed through time, defeated the Mask of Ice, battled Lugia and Ho-oh, and completed the Johto PokeDex."

"What are you talking about?" asked Crystal, confused at what Motor-mouth said.

Motor-mouth ignored her and continued with his speech. "You see, that's why you PokéDex Owners are powerful in your own right, powerful enough for my Boss Man to consider your kind to be a threat."

"What do you mean?" asked Silver.

"Isn't it obvious, spiky red-haired punk?" replied Motor-mouth. "I'm here to send you three to kingdom come!"

Gold, Silver and Crystal winced at what Motor-mouth said to them.

"We're not going to die here without a fight!" yelled Gold, calling out his Typholsion Explotaro.

"Hmph, I assure you we're not easy prey." said Silver sternly as he called his Feraligator.

"Just who do you think you are?" asked Crystal as she called her Meganium Mega.

"Isn't that obvious?" spoke Motor-mouth with sarcasm. "But since you three resisted I just have to send you to your holes and bury the three of you myself."

He sent out his Rotom, Heatmor, and Spiritomb into battle. The grunts also called out their Pokemon.

"Face it you three; you're outnumbered." said Motor-mouth proudly. "Better say your prayers."

And thus two great battles have started at last.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**Whew! Another chapter done! To be clear, Lyra and her partner are safe. The Johto Dex Owners will see them again. In the next chapter, two battles will begin. As the usual positive reviews will be greatly appreciated by me, and thank you readers for your loving support and reviews for my fanfic; without it I couldn't write this far.**

**Next time on Crisis on Two PokéWorlds!**

**Chapter 12: Storm before Reunification**

**See you next time readers.**


	12. Storm before Reunification

**I've been busy lately since my birthday's coming up on May 4. This chapter will be special as I will add someone that may or may not be familiar to you readers. Anyway, here's a brand new chapter for all of you to read and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Once again I do NOT own Pokémon Adventures/Special manga or the Pokémon anime. Now onto the show!**

**Crisis on Two PokéWorlds!**

**Chapter 12: Storm before Reunification**

* * *

Last time, we left our intrepid heroes locked in two battles with two men to which they have never seen. Amidst the commotion, three figures watched the scene from the bushes. They were the same trio that tried to steal their Pokémon earlier.

"What's going on James?" asked Jessie.

"I don't know Jessie," replied James. "It seems the twerps are going to battle that man-"

"Sshhh, quite you two," hissed Meowth. "The battle has just started-"

"Hey, what're you three doing there?" bellowed a voice.

"Oh no," said James nervously. "They've found us!"

"Be quiet James," whispered Jessie. "Don't you want them to find us?"

"Quick you guys," hissed Meowth. "Let's bolt outta-"

"Electabuzz, use Thunder Wave!" bellowed a voice.

Before Meowth finished his sentence they were zapped by an electric attack and became paralyzed. Unable to move they saw in horror as their captors found them and restrainted them. The next moment the captors and the paralyzed trio were engulfed by cloud of darkness and disappeared from the area.

* * *

Now into the battle, it seems a mysterious psychopathic man confronted the Kanto Team. He seemed intent to battle all of them at once.

_"Glad you ask missie coz I'm here to eliminate you all!" spoke the man. "My name is Kouto. Defeating all of you and razing this town to the ground will be pleasurable." _

The Kanto group winced at the psychopath's statement. Even by how he said it is quite. . .creepy.

"I won't allow you to do as you wish!" yelled Ash. "Pikachu, let's go!"

"Pika-pika!" cried his Pikachu.

"Go Saur, help Ash out!" cried Red, calling out his Venusaur.

"You too, Dodosk!" said Yellow, calling out her Dodrio.

"And now things are getting more interesting!" smirked Kouto as he summoned Beheeyem, Seismitoad, & a Druddigon. 'This will serve as a payback to my loss earlier.'

"Mooks, dispose of their allies." command Kouto to his grunts as he pointed to Blue, Green and Gary. "I'll battle these three low-lifes."

"How could you!" cried Ash. "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!"

"Saur, use Vine Whip!" commanded Red.

"Dodosk, use Drill Peck!" said Yellow.

"How pitiful." smirked Kouto. "Beheeyem, Light Screen! Seismitoad, Earthquake! Drudiggon, Dragon Claw!"

Beheeyem's Light Screen reduced Thunderbolt's damage while Seismitoad used Earthquake, affecting Pikachu and Saur; Dodosk leap into the air to aviod the attack, & Drudiggon attacked Dodosk using Dragon Claw. If you're wandering why Beheeyem and Drudiggon were not damaged by Earthquake is because of Beheeyem's ability Telepathy.

* * *

Meanwhile Blue, Green, and Gary were having a hard time with the grunts. The grunts themselves have neutral facial expressions; one can say that these soldiers are less human.

"If these grunts never interfered, we would've helped them by now." said Blue as her Wigglytuff used Body Slam on a Scolipede.

"That can't be helped; the enemy obviously wanted to battle them." said Green as his Scizor used Metal Claw on a Gigalith.

"Man, they're relentless!" said Gary as his Umbreon used Assurance on a Hypno. "Can't we do something?"

"Not for the moment." said Green. "The best thing we can do is to beat these grunts while doing minimal damage to the area."

Blue and Gary nodded in agreement; looks like they will be quite busy for quite a while. These grunts are very persistent as if they are trying to wear them down.

* * *

_Meanwhile at Route 1. . ._

_"Face it you three; you're outnumbered." said Motor-mouth proudly. "Better say your prayers."_

_The Teams:_

_Gold, Silver, & Crystal._

_Current Pokémon :_

_Typholsion_

_Meganium_

_Feraligatr_

_Opponent: Motor-mouth_

_Current Pokémon :_

_Heatmor_

_Rotom (Frost Rotom, Electric/Ice)_

Gold, Silver, and Crystal weren't so fortunate in their part; they were being surrounded by Motor-mouth and his army of grunts. With Lyra and Khoury teleported off the area, and with the barrier locking the entrance to Pallet Town looks like the situation is bleak for our heroes.

"Keke, the Author's right." smirked Motor-mouth. "Just give it up. I'll make your demise quick and painless. Heck, my goons and I myself will do it nice and slow."

"What makes you say that, Blabber-punk?" spat Gold.

"Gold!" said Crystal. "Do you want us to die out here?"

"Okay, you asked for it Gogglehead!" spat the maniac. "Grunts, wear them down for me!"

Without a word, the grunts obeyed his command and assaulted the Johto trio. The Johto Dex Trio assumed fighting positions and defended themselves, which they did spectacularly. Silver had his Feraligatr used Bite at a grunt's Swoobat, Crys commanded her Mega to use Razor Leaf at a Numel, and Gold had Explotaro use Flamethrower at a Golbat. Although the grunts themselves were not pushovers, regardless they successfully defeated them.

"Ha! That was just the warm-up!" Motor-mouth smirked with pride. "You three still have to face me!"

"Y'know, I'm getting tired of your endless chatter, Loud-mouth." said Gold. "All you do is more talk, less action. Show us what you're REALLY capable of!"

"Gold, how many times we told you not to piss the enemy off?" gritted Silver. "Do you really want to fell their wrath?"

"What? He's an enemy after all." shrugged Gold.

"Enough of this, there are two things I really hate about." said Motor-mouth. "1) No googleheaded punk calls me by any nickname except my uncle and the Author, and 2) No one backbites me in the face! Rotom, Shock Wave! Spiritomb, use Ominous Wind! Heatmor, use Incinerate!"

The Shock Wave hit Feraligatr, while Mega was being damaged by Incinerate, and Explotaro was bombarded by Ominous Wind; Spiritomb's stats were boosted because of the attack.

"Tch, if the situation hadn't gone worse for us." gritted Silver in frustration. "But we need to survive no matter what. Use Hydro Pump, Feraligatr!"

Feraligatr unleashed a jet of water at Rotom, dealing some damage.

"Mega, Razor Leaf!" cried Crystal. 'Gold, please take care of yourself.'

The Razor Leaf hit all of the opponents' Pokémon, dealing moderate damage.

"Let's go Explotaro!" smirked Gold. "Use Flamethrower!"

Explotaro used Flamethrower at Spiritomb but strangely, the Forbidden Pokémon seems to withstand the attack.

"Whaa?" said Gold in disbelief. "How come his Pokémon withstood the attack?"

"You'll gonna pay Gogglehead!" said Motor-mouth. "Spiritomb, use Shadow Ball!"

Spiritomb spat out a huge black ball that is aimed for Explotaro; the attack made contact and Explotaro glowed greenish, a sign that its defenses are lowered.

"Looks like we'll be kinda busy. . ." muttered Gold.

"You have no idea." mumbled Silver.

"Let's just focus on the enemy shall we?" suggested Crystal.

* * *

Back at the Kanto group, they are currently battling against the mysterious man Kouto, who seem to hold a grudge against them for an unknown reason.

"Pikachu, Use Agility!" cried Ash.

"Saur, Synthesis, now!" commanded Red.

"Dodsk, Tri Attack!" said Yellow.

Pikachu became a lot faster until its movements became blurry, while Saur regenerated using Synthesis, and Dodosk's Tri Attack hit Drudiggon, paralyzing it. Frankly even though they were able to recover, they were still pinned down by Kouto's Pokémon. Unless they think of a plan to defeat all three of them at once, the situation still looks bleak for them.

"Hehe, like that?" Kouto smirked in confidence. "I'm just enjoying this! Beheeyem, use Psyshock! Seismitoad, Surf! Drudiggon, Dragon Rage!"

The Kanto team was assaulted by barrage of attacks; Psyshock hit Pikachu, fainting it, while the Surf hit the remaining Pokémon, and the Dragon Rage hit Dodosk.

"Pikachu!" cried Ash as he rushed to his fainted partner. He held Pikachu in his arms.

"Haha! That's what you get to choose suck a weak Pokémon!" said Kouto. "Attack the boy using Mud Bomb!"

Seismitoad spat out a huge glob mud at high velocities aimed for Ash because he wasn't able to defend himself in time.

"Ash, watch out!" cried Red. "Saur!"

Saur stood in front of Ash, taking the full force of the Mud Bomb. Ash stared at Saur; he didn't expect for that to happen.

"You tried to attack a trainer while he's down?" said Red to Kouto. "That's dirty."

Kouto just brushed off Red's comment like it was nothing.

Meanwhile, something was happening at Yellow.

"You . . . dare hurt a defenseless person." said Yellow. "How dare you to that to our friend!"

Her Dodosk felt a surge of energy; it was glowing in a faint yellow aura.

"What's going on Red?" asked Ash.

"Yellow must be really angry," replied Red. "When Yellow is provoked she give off some sort of aura; her Pokémon will become stronger."

"Dodosk, use Giga Impact!" cried Yellow.

Dodosk slams into Beheeyem in full-force, severly damaging it.

"What?" said a dumbfounded Kouto. "Not again. Beheeyem! Quick use Recover!"

The Cerebral Pokémon obeyed and began to recover its health in a fast pace.

Meanwhile on the other side of the battlefield, Red approached his Pokémon, tending it with a Hyper Potion. He then approached Ash as he saw him clutching his Pikachu in his arms.

"Ash?" asked Red. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." replied Ash as he clutched Pikachu. "But Pikachu's hurt."

"Ash, just use this." said Red as he gave a Hyper Potion to Ash. "Your Pikachu needs it."

"Thanks Red." replied Ash as he applied the Hyper Potion at his injured Pikachu. Moments later Pikachu got up and ready for some payback.

"Are you ready for some payback Pikachu?" asked Ash to his partner.

"Pika-pikachu!" cried Pikachu.

"Great," cried Ash. "Show them what you're made of! Use Thunder!"

The Thunder hit Drudiggon, although the damage is not severe it paralyzed the Pokémon, severely hampering its battle capabilities.

"Hit them both with Razor Leaf!" commanded Red.

"Dodosk, pummel them with Fury Attack!" cried Yellow.

The Seed Pokémon pelted the opponents' team with a barrage of razor-sharp leaves at high speeds, while the Yellow's Dodrio assaulted Beheeyem several time with jabs from its three sharp beaks.

'_Damn it, the situation's once again turn against me_.' Kouto gritted his teeth in anger. '_First I was beaten by the weird blond kid and now these three low-lifes are going to do the same! What did I do wrong this time?'_

"You lowlifes have bested me enough!" bellowed Kouto to his opponents in frustration. "Now it's time to show who's' the real winner!"

"All you do is talk and no action." retorted Ash. "Pikachu, end this using Volt Tackle!"

"Saur, use Frenzy Plant!" cried Red.

"Dodosk, use Giga Impact again!" shouted Yellow.

They unleashed their super-powerful moves at the opponents' team. Victory was imminent for them. . .

* * *

Meanwhile back at Route 1. . .

Our Johto trio is also in a tight spot when they start battling with the maniac Motor-mouth.

"Feraligatr, use Hydro Pump!" commanded Silver.

His Pokémon unleashed a surge of water at Heatmor but somehow the opponent dodged the attack.

"So trying to knock out my Heatmor eh?" spoke Motor-mouth. "I gotta give credit to that. Rotom, chase after him and use Shock Wave!"

Rotom unleashed a surge of electric energy over the water Pokémon, dealing super-effective damage; despite that Feraligatr still held its ground.

"Mega, use Giga Drain on Spiritomb!" cried Crystal.

Spiritomb's life energy was sapped by Mega, regaining her own health in the process.

"Now this'll heat things up!" said Gold. "Now use Flamethrower!"

"Fight back using the same attack!" cried Motor-mouth.

The two fire-types clashed, their attacks have hit one another; both were singed at each other's attacks.

"Hehe, you all aren't so bad when it comes to triple battles." Motor-mouth mused. "It's about time to show you all the real stuff. Rotom, Discharge! Heatmor, Fire Blast! Spiritomb, Dark Pulse!"

His Pokémon unleashed their attack at our heroes; however, Silver has been waiting for this moment. The opponent's Pokémon have let their guard down, and they have sufficiently distanced themselves that they can't defend each other if needed to.

"Guys, now's our chance!" said Silver to his teammates. "We need to use our Ultimate Moves now!"

"Now you're talking!" said Gold. "Explotaro, use Blast Burn on Heatmor!"

"Mega, use Frenzy Plant!" cried Crystal. "Aim at Spiritomb!"

"Now Feraligatr, use Hydro Cannon at Rotom!" shouted Silver.

The three starters unleashed their strongest attacks at their respective targets; their opponents were not expecting them to be directly heading for the attacks and were sent flying back to their master.

'_Drats, this is gonna hurt_.' thought Motor-mouth as his saw his Pokémon flying back at him at high speeds.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Citadel, the fallen PokéGuardian Kouto looked at his scepter. He saw what was happening; if he did not act, his minions will suffer heavy casualties.

"Hmm, perhaps it's about time for me to interfere." he mused to himself as he waved his staff. '_Heed my call and return to my side this instant_!'

A cloud of malevolent darkness envelops around him as he focused on what he is doing.

* * *

On Pallet Town, Kouto gritted his teeth in pure anger as he lost another battle. As if losing one battle was bad, this takes the cake.

"Kouto, we've beaten you." said Ash. "Just give yourself up."

It was really quite ironic because he said that sentence to them earlier. Suddenly, a cloud of malevolent darkness enveloped him and the fallen grunts and they disappeared from the area, much to the disappointment and frustration of the Kanto team.

* * *

Back at Route 1 Motor-mouth was saying his prayers as his Pokémon were sent flying toward him. But surprisingly he recalled the back in his Poke Balls before they could crash into him.

"Hehe, that sure was impressive that you three would distance my Pokémon from me then mount on the offensive just like that." he mused. "But that won't happen again!" Suddenly, he and his grunts were covered by the same cloud of darkness. "I only have one more thing to say; I BLAME YOU AUTHOR!"

With that bellow, he and his lackeys disappeared from the area, leaving Gold, Silver and Crystal speechless.

"Who did he talked to?" asked Crystal.

"Not that it matters." replied Gold. "What's important is we've beaten him and his underlings."

"And the barrier is gone." pointed Silver. "We can enter Pallet Town now."

"Sweet!" said Gold gleefully. "Let's go guys!"

With that, the Johto trio walked to Pallet Town, not knowing of the events that recently transpired there.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Kanto group just stood at the clearing, dazed and puzzled at events that happened to them.

"They got away." said Ash.

"Let it go." said Gary as he, Blue and Green approached them. "They're already gone but at least we've beaten them."

"Thanks Gary." nodded Ash.

"Red, are you alright?" asked Yellow in concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine." replied the Battler. Then Red saw Blue and Green approached them. "So how's it going in your part?"

"We're fine." Blue smirked. "Those lackeys may not be pushover but we've beaten them."

Green was about to react to her comment when he saw three figures at the distance.

"Guys, it's them." he pointed. "They're the kids from Johto."

"Seniors Red, Blue, Green, and Yellow!" bellowed Gold. "We've been looking everywhere for you guys!"

"Silver, thank goodness you're safe!" cried Blue to Silver.

"No harm done Blue." said Silver. "It's good to see you're safe too."

As the reunited group chatted of their experiences, they were taken by surprise a bright light appeared. In its place stood two figures adorned in gold and silver robes.

"We've been looking everywhere for all of you." spoke the woman in silver robe.

"Just who the heck are you two?" asked Ash, unsure if these two are enemies.

"Relax, we're not here to fight you." spoke the man dressed in golden robes. "I'm Solaris and this is my associate Lunaria; we've come here to pick you up along with your fellow PokeDex Owners."

"Wait, how do we know that you're not lying?" asked Blue skeptically. "We've gone through a lot, battling unknown foes and the like."

"Simple." a smirked formed in Solaris' face. He and Lunaria crossed their staffs and a hologram emerged for them to see.

"I-It's them!" cried Yellow.

"I can see the Hoenn and Sinnoh juniors!" said Gold.

"There's May!" said Ash. "I can see Dawn too!"

"Alright, we trust you in this." said Green. "But can you please explain the situation when we go to your place?"

"Fair enough." spoke the two PokéGuardians in unison. With a simple wave of their staffs, they were engulfed in light and they were gone from the area.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Citadel, Kouto and Motor-mouth stood before Odio, expecting for the worst.

"Hmm, if it wasn't for my intervention you two would've been stuck between a rock and a hard place." Odio mused. "You failed to eliminate them, but I will not turn my wrath on you two just yet."

"What do you mean Boss man?" asked Motor-mouth.

"Oh, I have something more interesting than just punishment." replied Odio. "Isn't this ironic right, Sird?"

The door opened and a woman stood at the door. She had red hair, wearing a Team Galactic uniform and eyes that speak of pure evil and malice.

"Yes, it's quite a shame for your lackeys to lose horribly at those accursed PokéDex Owners." she mused.

"So shall I put them under your guidance for a while?" asked Odio.

"Alright, they shall train under my supervision." she replied. "If you excuse me, I've got other things to do."

"You may leave." said Odio.

The red-haired woman left the room without a word.

"Huh, who was that?" asked Kouto.

"That woman was Sird." replied his Master. "I met her at the gates several days ago. She was very interested at this place. Apparently, she has a very big grudge to the PokéDex Owners."

"So how can this woman help us?" shrugged Motor-mouth. "I mean, just look at her. And she creeps me out by her stare alone. I read the FRLG and the DP arc, so I know."

"What?" said a confused Odio. "Nevermind, I don't really want to know what's going on in your head. The point is that she is a very valuable ally and a great asset to our grand plan."

"If you say so Boss man." replied Motor-mouth. "If you say so. . ."

Meanwhile Sird walked downstairs and met up with her brainwashed grunts holding the paralyzed Jessie, James, and Meowth.

"Ma'am, we found these three near the battle area." spoke one of the grunts. "They seem to be spying at the event when we subdued and brought them here."

"Hmm, I see." mused Sird. "I could use three more brainwashed underlings. . ."

Jessie, James, and Meowth could see in horror as the mysterious woman touch their foreheads with her finger, and then everything turned black. . .

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**So, did you like how I wrote this chapter. The surprises keep coming, so expect anything for this story. Positive reviews and constructive criticisms will be most appreciated.**

**Anyway, here's a preview on the next chapter:**

**Crisis on Two PokéWorlds! **

**Chapter 13: Big Revelations, Unexpected Origins!**

**So long readers, and thank you for your great support; I can't possibly further write this story if it wasn't for your loving reviews!**

**See you next time!**


	13. Grand Reunion, Hidden Revelations!

**Hi guys! I've been busy a lot. 3 weeks passed since I last posted a chapter. Now this chapter will somehow explain how parallel universes work in this story. This is just the tip of the iceberg. Stay tuned if you want to know how this story goes. But don't take this seriously. I'm just writing a fanfiction after all. Now here's a profile of one of my OCs:**

**To properly introduce to you readers chapter 13 here's a profile of one of my OCs in this story:**

**PokéGuardian Solaris (Apollo Stormsgale III)**

**Birthdate: May 14**

**Blood Type: B+**

**Specialties: Conflict Analysis & Transformation, Dimensional Travel.**

**Hobbies, Pokemon Training, Reading.**

**Hometown and Homeworld: Mauville City, Hoenn, PokeSpe World.**

**Hailed from an aristocratic family from Mauville, Apollo always have that desire in his heart to encourage bonds between humans and Pokémon. So he used his finances to renovate the nearby Day Care Center and helped out a lot in their affairs, especially with the egg-raising part. This have made him a good candidate for PokéGuardianship. One fateful day, the great Arceus appeared to him at the middle of the night, offering him a job as a PokéGuardian. He considered his decision and was going to say no, but seeing that being a PokéGuardian can help so many people that he was doing at the moment, he accepted the offer and became the PokéGuardian of the PokeSpe world.**

**Disclaimer: Once again I do not own Pokemon Adventures/Special or Pokemon anime. (Wow, again? These disclaimers are getting tiresome.)**

**Crisis on Two PokéWorlds!**

**Chapter 13: Grand Reunion, Hidden Revelations!**

* * *

When we last left the Kanto Team, the PokéGuardians appeared to pick them up and to full explain the situation to them, which they accepted. What sort of adventures our dear protagonist they have gotten themselves into?

"At last, we have arrived!" said Solaris as he and his companions arrived safely at the Sanctum.

"Um Sunny-boy," asked Gold upon arrival. "Where the heck are we exactly?"

Silver and Crystal glared at him fiercely.

"What?" asked an annoyed Gold.

"You called Solaris Sunny-boy." Crystal pointed out the obvious.

"So?" shrugged Gold. "It fits him ya know. And the girl will be Loony-"

Crystal gave Gold the looks that kill, so wisely Gold didn't finish his sentence.

"Sunny-boy?" said Lunaria, raising her eyebrow. "Nevermind. Anyway, welcome in the Sanctum, the place between PokéWorlds."

"So this place," said Blue, changing the topic. "Hmm, there's a term I know for this; er a place between worlds, um-"

"You mean the inn between the worlds?" finished Lunaria.

"Er, right!" exclaimed Blue. "How'd you know about that?"

"I read some terminologies during my pastime." grinned Lunaria.

"Wait, if you said this place is between PokéWorlds, so it's really never a part of any world at all?" asked Green.

"Exacto mundo." grinned Solaris. "This Sanctum isn't connected to just one world; it is connected to many more PokéWorlds."

"So, other then the world we were briefly trapped in." asked Red. "Are there other PokéWorlds out there besides that and ours?"

"Good question." said Solaris with a grin. "But it will be explained when we reunite all of you to your comrades in the next room."

The two PokéGuardians opened the door in front of them, then the Kanto & Johto groups proceeded to the next room with the PokéGuardians following closely behind. Anxiously waiting for their arrival in that very room were the Hoenn and Sinnoh groups. As they entered the next room, the Kanto & Johto groups were amazed to find themselves in a very large dining hall. The interior was highly decorated with emblems of varying sizes and designs. A huge dining table rests on the middle of the hall, and the Kanto & Johto groups saw their Hoenn & Sinnoh juniors along with new additions busily eating on the table.

"Oh hey you guys." Red called to the Hoenn & Sinnoh juniors. "It's been a while."

"Oh it's Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, Gold, Silver, & Crystal!" said Dia while eating. "We're glad you all made it!-"

"Dia!" faceplamed Pearl as he slapped Dia with a paper fan. "You shouldn't talk when your mouth is full!"

"Sorry!" cried Dia. "I can't really help it sometimes Pearl."

"Sigh, you're so hopeless." said Pearl in exasperation.

"Er, who are those people with you?" asked Blue. "We don't recall them being with us."

"That's easy!" blurted Ash. "Those are my friends!"

"Figures he'll point out the obvious." smirked Drew.

"At least everybody we knew is here." said Max.

The Kanto & Johto groups approached the grand table to join in with their friends. The Kanot & Johto Dex Owners joined their Hoenn & Sinnoh juniors in the right side of the big table while Ash & Gary approached the big table and finds himself a seat among his friends. Some of the people in either side of the table is quite interested in one another, especially in the look-alikes.

"I already know about alternate worlds." said Max. "But something's still creeps me out; its how some of us really do look alike. Take my sister May and Sapphire for example."

"Er Max, their similarities ends in appearance." said Ruby. "Their personalties and lifestyles are very different."

"Not to mention Sapphire has fangs while May has none." added Emerald.

"Hmph, I'm nothing like her." Sapphire crossed her arms.

"Geez Max, you shouldn't act like that in front of our new friends." nagged May to her younger brother.

"We may look alike in appearance but we do have many differences." said Dawn.

"Similar appearances, different people." said Dia as he munched on a cookie.

"You said it Dia." complimented Pearl. "I don't fine people like Barry do-"

"But you're still as hot-blooded as he is." sneered Gold.

Pearl glared at Gold but surprisingly he managed to suppress his anger. He turned his attention to Dia who was in his usual gluttonous self again.

"Come on Dia, this ain't time for eating!" bellowed Pearl. "It's time for another manzai skit."

"Er, why?" asked Dia.

"Well, won't we allow our new friends to be bored will we?" replied Pearl.

"Oh, okay Pearl lemme finish." Dia drank a glass of water and swallowed his food. "I'm ready."

* * *

**Dia & Pearl: When you think of Pokémon. . .**

**Pearl: You'd think of PokéWorlds right?**

**Dia: Huh?**

**Pearl: Think about it, with so many PokéWorlds out there, chances are we have more than one counterpart out there.**

**Dia: I'm just sad for one thing.**

**Pearl: What is it?**

**Dia: You found your counterpart in Barry, while I didn't find one.**

**Pearl: (Slaps Dia on the back) Cheer up Dia! You'll find your counterpart someday! What do think he will look like?**

**Dia: I don't know. . . maybe he looks similar to me and shares my craving for food-**

**Pearl: (smacks Dia in the head) Even in counterpart comparison, you still refer to food Dia?**

**Dia: (Massaging his head) Ouch, I can't really help it Pearl. It's part of my Dia-ness.**

**Pearl: (Collapses hilariously on the floor.)**

* * *

The anime team had laughed over their antics. The Dex Owners smiled at themselves for their new friends found Dia & Pearl's acts entertaining.

Meanwhile in the Dex Owners table, the Hoenn Dex Trio reached the Johto seniors and began conversing with them.

"Senior Crystal, Senior Silver, and Uncle Gold!" exclaimed Emerald. "I'm glad you three made it here alive."

"Same goes with you Rald." smirked Gold with a grin.

"I know." grinned Emerald. "Guess what day is today."

"Say what?" Gold did a double take. "I didn't know 'twas your bday."

Ruby & Sapphire exchanged glances at this.

"Are you sure Emerald that it's your birthday?" asked Ruby.

"I'm really sure about it." replied Emerald. "They day we found May, Max, and Drew was during the 30th of May."

"Really Gold?" questioned Crystal at Gold. "You just pretended you forgot his birthday don't you?"

"What again?" shrugged Gold. He sighed and replied. "We were pretty occupied earlier. I can't really help it when I forgot something."

Crystal just sighed and rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Hey, you said it's your birthday right Emerald?" asked Red.

"Of course it is." replied Emerald.

"Wow it's your birthday today?" asked Ash. "That's great! Come on guys, let's cheer for Emerald today."

Everybody on the table cheered for the birthday celebrant which is Emerald of course.

"Thanks guys, I really appreciate your generosity." replied Emerald modestly.

The grand table became more livelier than ever as the socializations ensued.

* * *

With all of the trainers gathered, they were busy chatting with each other. The PokéGuardians Solaris and Lunaria stood by the sidelines, watching the commotion going on before them. In their hearts, they couldn't help themselves but smile as new bonds are formed, and old bonds are renewed.

"This is getting more livelier by the hour right?" asked Lunaria.

"In a way you're right." mused Solaris. "The atmosphere is quite similar to the last year's Inter-dimensional PokéGuardians' convention held here."

"So is it time to fully explain the situation to them?" asked Lunaria.

"What better time to explain it than now." replied Solaris to his longtime friend and comrade.

With that Lunaria approached the trainers and spoke:

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your utmost attention please? We have to explain a very important issue to all of you."

All eyes and ears are turned to the PokéGuardians.

"About time." muttered Green.

"Let's hear the situation from them." said Red.

It was Solaris' turn to speak up. He said:

"As all of you know, we have gathered you here at the Sanctum for your assistance in a matter of utmost importance."

"Excuse me but you have told us of this earlier?" asked Platinum.

"Yes we did, but we held back the full explanation until we have gathered all of you here." replied Solaris. "Before I reveal your purpose, I must explain the origins of your PokéWorlds."

All present in the area fell silent and listened as Solaris began to explain the situation.

"In the beginning, there was one and ONLY PokéWorld. As the original PokéWorld began to grow and develop as time passed by. Then something interesting happened; As the original PokéWorld was growing, unknowingly it gave rise to parallel and alternate PokéWorlds, each similar to the original PokéWorld but distinct on their own."

"And what are you implying by this?" asked Emerald.

"Simple." replied Lunaria. "Both of your PokéWorlds are alternate worlds, separate from the original."

Many emotions and gasps were prevalent, but all share one thing; amazement that there are more possible PokéWorlds out there.

"But why us?" asked Gold. "What is it about our PokéWorld that's so special?"

"Does it have to do with the Dimensional Shards?" asked Platinum.

"Two good questions." replied Solaris. "As we have told the Hoenn and Sinnoh Team, all of you here are among the best trainers your PokéWorlds have to offer."

"All of you may or may not be the strongest trainer in your PokéWorld." added Lunaria. "But all of you are certainly the best choices among countless other trainers!"

Doubts and whispers began to die down as the trainers continued to listen to Solaris.

"Anyway, here's another important part to know." continued Solaris. "As more parallel PokéWorlds are being created, it is clear that each PokéWorld need someone to watch over it and its denizens. So the Arceus in every PokéWorld decided to choose specific individuals, either human or Pokémon, in each PokéWorld to serve as its PokéGuardian."

"So that explains you two." said Blue. "But how exactly are you chosen?"

"The great Arceus looks into the inner qualities of the candidate before it makes its choice." replied Lunaria. "Of course the candidate can refuse; the great Arceus can find another one more suitable for the job."

'_So that's exactly how they were chosen for the job._' Platinum thought. She raised her hand and asked. "If what you two said is true, then how is this connected to the incident at the Distortion World?"

"Good question." replied Solaris. "And not far from the main topic. To answer that question would all of you look in front of the large mirror please?"

Everyone focused thier attention at the huge rectangular mirror that is placed on the right of the grand table. It was silver in color and just as reflective as any other mirror.

"This is not just any ordinary mirror." spoke Lunaria. "Through this mirror we can view the past events and study them so we can make the right decisions in the future."

Both PokéGuardians waved their staffs in unision, and an image appeared in the mirror. Everyone else watched the mirror as if they are watching a movie in high definition.

* * *

OOO

_The place was in the Distortion World. But something is very wrong in the scenery. Standing one the edges in the dimension is a crimson-haired woman with an evil smirk in her face. Opposed to her is a bunch of people determined to stop the woman from her evil plans. They are called the PokéDex Owners, and they have called out their starter Pokémon in their side._

_"It's over Sird!" shouted Red. "Your evil plans come to an end here!"_

_"I'm afraid my plan is just beginning." replied the woman. "All of you cannot possible comprehend the scale of my grand plan."_

_"You've been scheming behind my father's back the entire time!" shouted Silver._

_"Silver. . ." said Blue in concern._

_"Face it we outnumber you." grinned Emerald._

"Who's is she?" asked Ash.

"That woman is Sird." spoke Solaris. "She is perhaps the greatest and most powerful opponent the PokéDex Owners have ever faced so far. You'll understand when you finished watching."

"Right." replied Ash. The he fell silent and continued to watching.

_"Have I? Numbers doesn't matter to me anymore! With this fragment I'm able to transcend mortal limitations!" cried Sird. She held a something that seems to be a Dimensional Shard in her right hand. "My plans will not be stopped by all of you!"_

"Wait a sec is that. . ." said Emerald.

"Shhh." hissed Lunaria. "We know."

_She called out her Darkrai to her side._

_"It's such a pity that all of you will die here." she grinned maliciously. "I would've considered petrifying all of you but I figured it won't do any good to me. Finish them Darkrai!"_

_Darkrai unleashed a dark attack that would have consumed the Dex Owners._

_"Ready guys?" said Red. "Now!"_

_"Frenzy Plant!"_

_"Blast Burn!"_

_"Hydro Cannon!"_

_The ultimate skills merged and aiming at the dark energy blast that Darkrai created. The conflicting energies collided with such ferocity that the whole Distortion world shook to its very core. The area was illuminated by a very bright light that seemingly lasted for a very long time. Then when the light dissipated, everyone in the vicinity of the blast disappeared without a trace. . ._

OOO

* * *

"Unbelievable." blurted Max.

"That woman is clearly insane." said Dawn.

"So that's what happened to you guys." said Ash.

"You saw it right?" asked Dawn. "But how could that explain us getting thrown out of our worlds and end up in another?"

"Hmm." said Solaris. "My hunch is that when the conflicting energies collided it must've directed to the Dimensional Shard, charging it like a PokéGear on a charger."

"And when the Dimensional Shard is fully charged, it can send anyone in its area of effect to a adjacent world or to a different location in the same world." continued Lunaria. "Thank Arceus that all of you weren't so scattered otherwise finding all of you would be much harder for our part."

The everyone in room exchanged glances. At least they knew what happened before, but now they still unsure of what is going to transpire next.

"So now we know what happened." said Gold. "Now what're we gonna do now?"

"Simple." said Solaris. "We still need to find the remaining Dimensional shards scattered around the two PokéWorlds before the enemy does. But first, there is still one matter we need to finish before we proceed."

"And what that may be?" asked Barry.

"Have you ever heard of the 'Ultimate Skills'?" asked Lunaria.

Ash raised his hand. "Wait, I've seen Red and his friends use those skills, and my Pikachu knows Volt Tackle."

"Good." grinned Solaris. "At least most of you are familiar with the concept. For those who still did not master the Ultimate Skills their training will start tomorrow morning."

"What? Tomorrow already?" many of the people present were surprised, including Ash, Barry, Pearl, etc.

"Would the enemy give us a week to complete it?" Lunaria pointed out. "Time is of the essence, and we don't have much time left so we need to master the skills within a day."

"But now all of you need to rest." added Solaris. "For the tomorrow ahead, Trust me, it won't be easy mastering those skills. All of you are dismissed."

One by one, the Dex Owners and their allies left the grand room, leaving the two PokéGuardians behind.

"Do you think we're pushing them too hard?" asked Lunaria to Solaris.

"I guess so but it really can't be helped." replied Solaris. "Most of the Dex Owners except the Sinnoh batch have mastered those skills in record time. The rest just needed coaxing."

"I really hope you're right." said Lunaria. "The fate of their PokéWorlds lies in their hands now."

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**So how did you like this chapter? Sorry it took so long. I'm quite busy lately with the college enrollment going on in my 4th year. And I personally thank Lunar Wave(Digital Team in Special World), Black Maya(For her reviews of my drafts and her approval), Ballpoint Angel(Pokemon Special: The Origin of Manaphy), madmuffin14(Pokespe Meets Anime!), and Raizen Yusuke(Yu Gi Oh! The Crisis of Time and Space). Their stories are my insparation in creating this great fanfic in the first place. Kudos to you readers for giving me some nice reviews, further inspiring me to write even more chapters! Now here's the preview of the next chapter:**

**Crisis on Two PokéWorlds!**

**Chapter 14: Ultimate Skill Training!**

**See you next time!**


	14. Ultimate Skill Training!

**Hello everyone! Wow, this is my longest written chapter so far. That's saying something. Sorry it took me so long to write this; I have to balance my schoolwork and my fanfic writing. Now, it's showtime!**

**EDIT: I re-corrected the errors present in this chapter and I added a new manzai script for Diamond and Pearl.**

**Disclaimer: Once again I do not own Pokémon Adventures/Special or Pokémon Anime (Wow, again? These disclaimers are getting tiresome.)**

* * *

**Crisis on Two PokéWorlds!**

**Chapter 14: Ultimate Skill Training!**

* * *

Within the depths of the Citadel, the training regime initiated by Odio and Sird has begun. At the tracking field, Filo and the mercenary known as Motor-mouth are training in the field with their Pokémon team.

"Man, this is too much for me!" complained Motor-mouth as he was forced to run 3 laps while sandbags are attached to his legs.

"Can you stop yapping already?" snapped Filo. "Do you really want to run another lap with those things attached to you again?"

"Yeah alright," grumbled the mercenary. "And FYI, these are sandbags attached to my ankles."

"Why would Master even allow this to us?" asked Filo.

"Dude, Boss man's got a big purpose in why we're training like this." replied Motor-mouth. "I just didn't get to the details 'coz I was too busy being lazy."

"Whatever." Filo rolled his eyes. "I just hope my twin sister fares a lot better than I am."

"Don't be so sure about that." grinned Motor-mouth. "From what I've heard, Boss man had your twin sister scrubbing the Citadel attic floor as punishment for your . . . excessive actions."

"What?" Filo's eyes widen in disbelief. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I'm super-serious." replied the mercenary with a Chesire-Cat grin.

Filo just shrugged as he continued in his session. He was quite guilt of what his sister is doing because of his stupidity in his mission.

* * *

Just as Motor-mouth said earlier, poor Lanza is really scrubbing the attic floor like the girl in the fairy tale Cinderella.

"Heh, told ya so." grinned Motor-mouth.

What? You can hear me?

"Of course I can hear you. You gave me the power to break the fourth wall after all, remember?"

Oh, that's right. I gave you that power earlier.

"Not to mention that I'm still mad with you in my defeat earlier. But now let's get back to the story, shall we?"

Right. Hmm, it's in the Citadel attic. . .

* * *

"I don't really like scrubbing the attic floor, especially when it's really dirty. This is disgusting!" complained Lanza.

For quite some time, Lanza Thorn was scrubbing the attic floor as punishment for their mission. Although it seemed unfair, she was the one given responsibility for the mission. Suddenly, the door opened, and Kouto went into the room.

"Yo Lanza," said Kouto. "Don't mind me. I'm just passing by."

"What do you want?" asked Lanza.

"I told you. I'm just keeping an eye for you." replied Kouto. "And to tell you that after you're done here, we'll gather at the main hall for some mission briefing."

"Alright, I'll be on my way soon." said Lanza.

"I got that; See ya later." Kouto left the room.

"Grr, if only Filo didn't act like a total idiot. . ." grumbled Lanza as she continued to scrub the attic floor.

* * *

_Meanwhile back in the Sanctum . . ._

"Go Porgon-Z!"

"Don't give in Electivire!"

Green and his counterpart Gary are having a sparring match. Four interested PokéDex Owners (The Johto Dex Trio and Blue.) watched at the awe-inspiring spectacle.

"Yeah, they're going all out alright." commented Silver.

"What makes you say that?" asked Gold.

"From what Ash and his friends told me, Gary is a powerful trainer in his own right." said Crystal.

"But don't underestimate Greeny either." winked Blue. "Remember that he and Red made it to the finals of the Pokémon League Tournament."

"Yeah, famous stuff and that." said Gold. "Say Silver, Crys, wanna come see the Hoenn trio and their counterparts?"

Gold sped off the room, while Crystal grudgingly followed him afterwards. Silver hesitated to go with them but Blue put her hand on Silver.

"Don't worry about me Silver." said Blue. "Go with them."

Reassured by Blue's statement, Silver followed Gold & Crystal to the next room.

_Now into the battle_

"Electivire, use ThunderPunch!"

"Porygon-Z, counter using Double Team!"

It seems that both Pokémon are in a stalemate. Neither gave in for the other. Electivire unleashed an electrified punch at the virtual Pokémon, but it dodged the attack thanks to the Double Team.

"Not bad." said Gary. "But I know we can do a lot better than that. Use Discharge!"

Electivire unleashed a electric pulse that finally hit Porygon-Z, inflicting medium damage.

"Same for me, but two can play that game." replied Green. "Use Recover!"

The Virtual Pokémon glowed in a faint green glow; most of its injuries faded away.

"This is getting out of hand!" exclaimed Gary. "Approach it quickly and use ThunderPunch at full power!"

Electivire did as it was told and approached Porygon-Z, with fists electrified. However unknown to them, Green already anticipated this and devised a counter strategy.

"Now use Hyper Beam!"

Porygon-Z unleashed its most powerful attack to Electivire in such a close range the the Thunderbolt Pokémon was blown away by the blast. It was only when the smoke finally faded away that it was clear on who was the winner.

"E-Electivire lost!" said Gary in disbelief. "But h-how-"

"Porygon-Z has either Download or Adaptability as its battle abilities." stated Green. "Mine has Adaptability, and that greatly increases the damage of normal-type attacks."

"Haha, I see." grinned Gary. "At least you're a lot better than Ashy-boy during those old days. . ."

"Wait, I was told that Ash was a powerful trainer." said Green.

"I won't deny that he's strong but even strong trainers lost every once in a while." replied Gary.

"You have no idea. . ." said Green. At least he acknowledged that like he and Red, Ash and Gary are rivals.

* * *

Meanwhile Gold, Silver, and Crystal are wandering across several rooms in the Sanctum; it seemed that Crystal was infuriated with Gold's habit of

"We've been walking around this place for several minutes, and all you did was to snoop around someone else's business!" Crystal berated Gold.

"What? I just wanna know what's going on there," replied Gold defensively.

"Let's face it, Gold," spoke Silver. "Admit that you don't know where to go and that we're lost in this place."

"No, I won't!" said Gold. Then he heard a loud rumbling noise not far from his location. "Wait guys, do you hear that?"

"What? I don't hear anything else," replied Crystal.

"Wait, I can hear it too but it's quite faint," spoke Silver.

"I think it's coming this way!" Gold pointed at a random direction, then he ran off while saying. "Come on guys, let's go!"

"Argh, wait for us!" shouted Crystal as she and Silver chase after Gold.

* * *

"Altogether now, Thunderbolt!"

Meanwhile in another room, Ash, Red, and Yellow are training with their Pikachus. The training exercise is to hit the moving robotic drone designed by the PokéGuardians to test their reaction time and their synchronization with their Pokémon. So far Red and Yellow showed promising improvements, however Ash seems to be frustrated. Perhaps it is because that his Pikachu's attacks seem to miss the target or the drone is too evasive for his Pokémon to hit with a Thunderbolt.

"Huff, this is frustrating." said Ash. "Pikachu can't seem to hit the target."

"Pika-pika. . ." cried his Pikachu in a low tone.

"Hmm . . ." pondered Red. "Ash, have you noticed that the targets move in a certain pattern?"

"What do you mean Red?" asked Ash.

"Don't worry, I'll show you." grinned Red. "Come on Pika, use Quick Attack to approach the target."

Pika moved in a blurring speed to approach one of the robot target drones. Like it was programmed, the drone tried to distance itself from the Pokémon. That was the very moment Red and Pika were waiting for.

"Now Pika, Thunder!" cried Red.

Pika unleashed a huge surge of electricity that fried the drone's circuits for sure and exploded.

"Awesome!" cried Ash in awe. "How did you do that?"

"Remember what Solaris said to us earlier about these things?" replied Red. "He said. 'The drones are programmed to evade Pokémon moves as much as possible. So we really have to hit fast and hard to score even one hit."

"Oh, I wasn't listening at that time. . ." said Ash sheepishly.

"Don't worry Ash." replied Yellow. "I'm sure with patience and correct timing, you'll be able to hit the target."

"Thanks Yellow." said Ash. He stood up and said to his Pikachu. "Let do it, Pikachu!"

"Pika-pika!" cried the yellow rodent.

Ash observed the target drones. Just as Red said, they are moving in a predetermined pattern. After some thought, he made his move.

"Pikachu, use Agility!" cried Ash. "Approach it!"

Pikahcu became a blur as it approached the robot drone. As expected, the drone distanced itself from Pikachu and continues to do so each time Pikachu approached it. Ash sank his teeth in frustration as the drone distanced itself further as Pikachu came closer.

"Ash, you must command Pikachu to do something that the robot couldn't expect." said Red.

"Oh, right." said Ash. "Quickly approach and use Volt Tackle!"

Still under the effect of Agility, Pikachu approached the target at blinding speed. Again, the drone distanced itself but Pikachu was surrounded by an electrical current and began to move faster the it was before. Sadly, the robot didn't see that coming. The Volt Tackle hit its mark and the drone was intact, but it has a huge dent and its circuitry is fried to the core.

* * *

"Uh, what do I do with this?" asked May as she held a bangle.

At the next room, PokéGuardian Solaris is giving May some pointers about the Ultimate Skills and how they work. Max, Drew, and the Hoenn Dex Trio watched intently as May get the ropes of how the bangles work.

"May, you need to wear that on your wrist." replied Solaris.

"Excuse me Solaris." asked May. "Then after wearing the bangle what will I do next?"

"You must train with someone intensely." replied the PokéGuardian. "In that way, the bangle gathers energy from a Pokémon battle. You and your Pokémon will feel the intense energy that flows in the bangle and soon, your Blaziken will learn Blast Burn."

"That leaves just one more question." stated Drew. "Who will battle May?"

Silence was momentarily present in the room as they digest the question. The silence was finally broken when someone raised her hand. . .

"Um, I'll battle her." spoke Sapphire.

"Sapphire, are sure about this?" asked Ruby.

"Pretty much." replied the wild girl. "We both have Blaziken, and I'm sure Toro would like it too."

"Then it is settled." spoke Solaris. "Sapphire will battle with May."

"Then I'm more than ready." Sapphire cracked her knuckles and called out Toro. "Ready for this May?"

"I'm ready when you are." May replied. "Let's go Blaziken!"

"Then I won't hold back!" shouted Sapphire. "Let's go Toro!"

Both girls gave all their got on this one, even if it's just only training. Both of their Blaziken seem relentless on their attacks on one another, each countering each other's attacks. Meanwhile in the sidelines, their friends are observing them battle.

"Both are in their peak form don't they?" said Drew.

"Yes." replied Ruby. "If this was a real battle Sapphire would really overwhelm May."

"Don't say that!" defended Max. "I believe in my sister; she can win despite the odds against her."

"Why don't we just watch the battle?" replied Emerald. "In any case, it'll determine who's gonna be the winner."

"Emerald's right." said Ruby after pondering for a moment. "Let's just watch the battle and see how it goes."

"That I agree with you." Drew smirked. Soon they returned their attention in the ensuing battle.

_In the battle itself_

"Blaziken, use Fire Punch!" cried May.

"Use the same attack Toro!" countered Sapphire.

Both of their Blaziken's attack connected at the same time, knocking them back a few feet.

'_If this keeps up, it'll be a draw_.' thought May. '_Ah, I know_.'

"Toro, use Quick Attack!" cried Sapphire.

"Now Blaziken, use Mega Kick!" retorted May.

Although Toro's scored first with Quick Attack, Blaziken countered it with a devastating power kicks that hit in the stomach, sending the attacker crashing into the wall.

"Toro!" cried Sapphire in concern to her Pokémon. '_She's not so bad. I guess she wasn't lying when she said she was Norman's daughter in her world._'

_In the sidelines_

"I guess the battle's over. . ." said Drew.

"Don't be so sure about that Drew." replied Ruby as he surveyed the battlefield. "I know Sapphire well; she and her Pokémon wouldn't just give up in this battle.

"How can you be so sure?" asked Max.

"Ruby's right." pointed Emerald out. "This battle is far from over. . ."

_Back at the battle_

To everyone's surprise Toro was able to stand up despite taking damage from Blaziken's Mega Kick earlier. Wearing a determined look, it assured its master that it was still fit to battle.

"Alright Toro, let's go!" cried Sapphire. "It's time for some payback!"

"Not a chance!" replied May. "Blaziken, use Mega Kick!"

Sapphire smirked in anticipation. "Now, one-shot, one-hit! Toro, use Sky Uppercut!"

This time around, the Mega Kick missed its mark, opening an opportunity for Sapphire & Toro to fight back at full force. The powerful uppercut hit its mark, sending May's Blaziken flying to the wall, with dust filled its impact site. When the dust finally cleared, both trainers and the onlookers were shocked at the result.

"I-it can't be . . ." May faltered."Blaziken-"

_Back in the sidelines_

"Hmph." snorted Drew.

"I can't believe my sister lost." said Max. "It's not fair. . ."

'_My hunch was right after all_.' said Ruby. Then he gently patted Max and said. "Don't pout, they're both great trainers in their own right."

"You said it Ruby." complimented Emerald. "Come on guys, let's greet them."

With that the four boys left the stands to greet the two tired trainers.

_Back at the battlefield_

_"*pant"_

Sapphire was exhausted from the training session with May._ 'Whew, that battle was intense.' _she wiped the sweat from her forehead._ 'I'll go see her and see if she's okay.'_

Meanwhile in the opposite side of the arena May sat down in the floor. She was sitting close from her Blaziken who can still stand up despite enduring a serious attack. As she was staring fondly at her first Pokémon, the bangle Solaris gave to her was glowing in a faint red color. Then it detached from her arm and fell off the ground.

"I-is this . . . ?" She said with uncertainty.

"Yup, I think you've mastered the skill," said Sapphire as she approached May. "The battle was great, and you've mastered Blast Burn!"

"I can feel it alright?" asked Sapphire in bewilderment. "Blaziken, do you feel it too?"

Her Pokémon nodded in response to her reply.

"May!" cried her younger brother Max.

"Oh, hi guys!" May greeted them back in response.

As they talked about what has transpired, the door suddenly opened much to their surprise.

"Hey guys," said Gold upon entry. "What did I miss?"

Crystal, Silver, and everyone else in the room rolled their eyes in annoyance.

* * *

And yet in another room, the Sinnoh Dex trio is busy concentrating on their bangles, which is the key to unlock the Ultimate Skills. PokéGuardian Lunaria was present to guide them in this delicate procedure. Also present was Dawn and Barry, watching the commotion intently.

"The key to unlocking the ultimate skills hidden in those bangles is to train with the opposing elements." said Lunaria.

"Excuse me," asked Platinum. "Did you mean that we need to train with each other to unlock the skills?"

"You're getting it alright." complimented the female PokéGuardian. "The three of you have to unleash opposing energies into one another. For example, grass to water, water to fire, and fire to grass. Do you get what I'm saying?"

The Sinnoh Trio nodded in understanding.

"Now I'll leave you three to train. I need to go somewhere else." spoke Lunaria as she teleported off the room.

"So guys what're we waiting for?" said Pearl. "Let's start training now!"

"You said Pearl." replied Dia.

"Agreed." said Platinum.

Just as Lunaria instructed, Wig, Chimhiko, and Empoleon began delivering attacks of their own elemental type in a triangle, each working to topple the one they are strong against while trying to stand against their own weakness. Their trainers stood intently near to their Pokémon to observe the spectacle. Not far behind, Dawn and Barry witnessed at such great spectacle.

"Isn't this something?" wondered Barry aloud.

"Yeah," replied Dawn. "I know that meeting old and new friends is just as exciting!"

"Agreed." replied Barry. "I would never think we'd be in another adventure."

"Pi-piplup!" cried her Pokémon.

"Almost there. . ." said Pearl as he observed the influx of the energy flow between the three Sinnoh starters. On Diamond's side, he was rather getting drowsy with all this but knowing the severity of the situation he persevered ahead and concentrated his efforts on the training. Finally, at long last . . .

"We did it!" cried the Sinnoh Trio as the bangles fell off their wrists.

"You guys actually did it!" cried Barry.

"That calls for another manzai act!" cried Pearl.

"Uh, why?" asked Dia.

"Dia- No, I mean Diamond," Pearl put his arms to his best friend's shoulders. "A lot has happened, and what better way to sharpen our skills than now?"

"Ah, I get it Pearl," Dia nodded in agreement. "Let's do it."

* * *

**Dia & Pearl: When do you think of Pokémon-**

**Pearl: You think of training right?**

**Dia: What do you mean?**

**Pearl: Training makes Pokémon stronger and it also strengthens the bond between the Pokémon and its trainer.**

**Dia: Ah, I see! Whether my Pokémon and I watch Proteinman Omega on TV, our bonds become stronger-**

**Pearl: (Slaps Dia in the face.) That's not even called "training", ninny!**

**Pearl: Don't say that! Remember that training with your Pokémon increases their level; therefore they can learn new moves in the process!**

**Dia: Ah, I know what you mean, Pearl!**

**Pearl: Then tell me.**

**Dia: My Pokémon and I just took a level in hunger-**

**Pearl: (Slaps Dia in the face again) You just took a level in gluttony!**

* * *

"That was a good one Dia," said Pearl.

"Yeah, you said it," replied Diamond.

"Shall we take a break?" suggested Platinum.

"Man, you're training's awesome!" Barry greeted the Sinnoh Trio. "I'm so psyched up!"

"Yeah thanks for that," replied Pearl.

"To be honest, I've never seen any sort of training like that before," said Dawn.

"Maybe it's because a lot of effort is to be toiled just to master these skills," replied Platinum.

"Let's have a break!" said Diamond cheerfully.

The Sinnoh Team settled down for a break from their ultimate skill training.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Citadel, Odio is currently holding a meeting with his associates. All seemed to go according to plan, except for one sleepy mercenary. . .

"That concludes our briefing of the PokéDex Owners." said Odio Tristeza. They had a meeting concerning the PokéDex Owners and their counterparts. Most people that were there listened in great interest. Well, except for one lazy, sleepy mercenary. . .

"Ahem, Motor-mouth." grunted Odio. "Weren't you listening to the topic earlier?"

"What?" replied the slightly-dazed mercenary. "I didn't pay attention earlier."

Cross-veins formed at the Odio Tristeza. He was somehow able to keep his anger at bay, knowing that it would be completely pointless if he gave in to his anger.

"Don't mind him, Master." said Filo in defense. "He's not very lively at meetings."

"Never mind," Odio put his hand in his face. "Just fill him in later." _'This is going to be long. . .'_

* * *

At the Grand Hall of the Sanctum, all of the PokéDex Owners and their new-found friends have gathered at the Grand Hall for a final mission briefing.

"I believe all of you have finished your training." spoke Solaris.

"Excuse me," Platinum raised her hand. "Where shall we be dispatched to after this?"

"Good question Lady Berlitz." replied Lunaria. "We will soon dispatch all of you in places where the Dimensional shards haven't yet been found by the enemy."

"And what are those places be?" asked Green.

"The places are," replied Solaris. "The Hoenn Team will first go to LaRousse City. . ."

"Hmph,"Drew smirked. '_It's kind of nice to go back home for a change._'

". . . The Sinnoh Team will go to Route 216 in the other world."

"Is is our world or theirs?" asked Platinum.

"The world where you, Diamond, and Pearl originated from." replied Solaris.

". . . The Johto Team will go to Goldenrod City in the alternate PokéWorld.

The Johto Dex Owners were a bit unsure about this. . .

". . . And the Kanto Team will go to Mt. Moon in alternate PokéWorld."

Murmurs can be heard across the room as the announcement. Then with the wave of the PokéGuardian's hands, star-shaped pendants appeared in the hands of several people in the room (Red, Ash, Ruby, Crystal, & Platinum).

"What are these for?" asked Ash.

"These are pendants that will transport your group to the designated location." replied Lunaria. "It can also act as an Itemfinder for the Dimensional shards if they are nearby. Once the Dimensional shard is found, the pendants will automatically transport you back here."

"That will be all for now." said Solaris. "I deduce that all of you are ready for this daunting task?"

Many people nodded in agreement in the room.

"Splendid," Solaris mused. "Now I believe it's about time for all of you to start with your mission. Good luck to all of you."

With that statement etched in their minds and hearts, the pendants glow in a bright light, and soon all of them are transported to their designated places.

**End of chapter**

* * *

**Man that chapter was long. It really took a long time to think this one out. I hope this will satisfy your minds for a while. Well, until the next chapter that is. Positive criticism is greatly appreciated and some polite reviews will be accepted.**

**Here's the preview of the next chapter:**

**Crisis on Two PokéWorlds!**

**Chapter 15: Hoenn (anime) Exploring LaRousse City!**

**See you next time!**


	15. Exploring LaRousse City!

**Greetings readers! I'm terribly sorry I didn't post lately. (Due to the increasing pressure at college life as you may know) But I persevered, and made it through. I wanted to thank all of readers for your reviews made this fanfic possible. Originally, I wrote this fanfic as a crisis crossover of the Pokémon anime and Pokémon Special/Adventures. Unlike the other fanfics that flames the anime I wanted to balance the characters from both sides as best as I could. And please don't take this too seriously; it's not perfect and it's just a fanfiction. Now the hunt for the shards begins.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon Adventures/Special or Pokémon anime. Not that I wanted to or anything.**

**Crisis on Two PokéWorlds!**

**Chapter 15: Hoenn (anime) Exploring LaRousse City!**

* * *

It was nighttime in the high-tech city of LaRousse. However, none of its residents know a disaster would befall upon them. In one of the highest points in LaRousse City, Motor-mouth and Kouto suddenly appeared out of a dark portal. They briefly viewed the hi-tech city before discussing their schemes.

"So what was the plan again?'" asked Motor-mouth. "We're standing here like a bunch of gargoyles."

"Shush," scolded Kouto. "Weren't you listening to the mission briefing earlier?"

"If you're referring to the boring meeting, no." said the mercenary flatly.

"You're so hopeless." Kouto sighed in annoyance. "We're here to find a lab so we can hack into their system."

"So that's the plan?" asked Motor-mouth.

"That's just part one. We gotta find the lab first." replied Kouto. Then he descends in the shadows of an alley.

"Hey Kouto, wait up!" said the mercenary, following Kouto into the darkness.

* * *

On the outskirts of the hi-tech city of LaRousse in the grassy meadows near the windmills, a bright flash of light illuminated the area. All of a sudden, the Hoenn Team appeared, dazed and surprised at what they've went through.

"That was nauseating." said Max as he puts his hand on his forehead.

"Don't try to think about it Max." said May.

"Now that's over," interrupted Emerald. "Are we in the right place?"

"Yep, this is LaRousse City. It's my hometown." Drew pointed his finger towards the high-tech city.

"I-it's . . ." Sapphire muttered, pointing at the foreign object.

"Beautiful." blurted Ruby.

For May, Max, & Drew it was nostalgic to see this city once again but for their counterparts it was a sight to behold. Even Sapphire, an advocate of all things natural, was amazed of how technology can co-exist with nature. Ruby's heart melted at the sight of the beatiful city. And Emerald . . . let's just say he was astonished but he kept it into himself.

The Hoenn Dex Trio was mesmerized by the beauty of the city until May called out to them.

"What're you guys waiting for?" she shouted "Come on, let's go!"

"Alright we're coming!" replied Emerald. He nudged Ruby & Sapphire. "Come, staring time's over."

"Right Emerald, we're going." said Ruby.

"Yeah, yeah." said Sapphire.

The Hoenn Trio tried to catch up with their companions on their way to LaRousse City.

* * *

At last our intrepid Hoenn Team has made it to LaRousse city. The first experience in the city (at least for the Hoenn Dex Owners) was being greeted by a green cubic-shaped robot. It spoke in a high-pitched voice:

"**Welcome! You are now in LaRousse City. Please enjoy your stay here.**"

"Hmm. . ." Ruby raised his eyebrow.

"What . . ." Sapphire was slightly startled.

"What the heck is that?" said Emerald.

"Oh hey, I remember these." spoke May. "These are a sort of security robots."

"Yeah, and remember how embarrassing you were when we got here the first time." said Max smugly.

"Don't remind me of that. . ." replied May sarcastically.

When May and Max were talking, Drew searches his pocket for a green card and approaches the cube-shaped robot. He shows the robot his card, in which the machine promptly scanned it. Afterwards, it spoke again:

"**Identity verified. Pokémon Coordinator Drew, welcome to LaRousse City.**"

Right after it scanned Drew's passport card, the robot approached May and Max and spoke:

"**Passports please.**"

"Oh right. . ." muttered May. She and Max searched their pockets for their passport cards and showed it to the green machine, which promptly scanned them. And it spoke once again:

"**Identity verified. May and Max, welcome to LaRousse City.**"

"Hey, how come you have those passports while we have none?" asked Emerald.

"Oh right, you three haven't been in this city before." remarked May.

Ruby & Sapphire stared at the floating machine near them. It was quite unlike anything they have seen before, at least in their own dimension. Both of them have slightly different opinion concerning the robot.

'_This **robot** bugs me out._' thought Ruby, raising one eyebrow.

_'That **thing** is creepy.'_ thought Sapphire, crossing her arms in discomfort. Being a wild child, she wasn't used to machinery.

Shortly, the robot approached Ruby, Sapphire, & Emerald. It spoke in a cheerful voice:

"**Passports please.**"

"Er, I'm so sorry but we don't have any." replied Ruby nicely.

The robot did not reply at Ruby. Instead it deployed a camera above its cube-shaped head. Then it said in a really shrilly voice:

"**SMILE!**"

"Hey!" That was the reaction of the three PokéDex Owners as the robot suddenly took their pictures. Needless to say, their pictures were hilarious. Ruby did a double take, staring at the camera when the robot took his picture, Sapphire was displaying an annoyed look when she faced the camera, and Emerald did a victory pose complete with V-signs in his two arms when machine snapped a photo of him. Moments later, three new passport cards popped out from the machine and handed them to the three still dazed PokéDex Owners.

"These will serve as your passports." spoke the machine after it gave the new passport cards to the Hoenn Dex Owners.

"Uh. . . ookay, didn't see that coming." commented Ruby upon receiving his passport.

"Err, thanks." said Sapphire bluntly after receiving her own passport card.

"Yeah, whatever." muttered Emerald as he put his passport into his pocket.

"**Please keep your passports at all times.**" spoke the green cube-shaped robot. "**You can use them for shopping and other means.**"

* * *

_A few minutes later. . ._

"Great. . ." mumbled Sapphire as she stared at her picture on her passport. "This is so embarrassing. . ."

"Cheer up Sapphire!" replied May. "At least your expression is way better than mine."

"Aw, I didn't even do my 'BEAUTIFUL!' pose!" complained Ruby upon seeing his passport.

On the other hand, Emerald seemed to be proud of his picture as he stared at his own passport.

'_I look so cool._' thought Emerald.

As he was busy staring at his own passport, Emerald felt he was moving faster than usual. Then he rather swept off his feet when he accidentally stepped on a moving sidewalk; his platform shoes came off when he fell off his feet.

"AHH!" yelled Emerald.

"EMERALD!" cried Ruby & Sapphire in unison.

As for Emerald, he felt dizzy when he fell down. As he regained his senses, he realized that he was rather carried away from his friends. As he was busy equipping his platform shoes a figure approached him and said:

"Looks like you need a hand there."

Emerald stared at the stranger. It was a young boy, obviously taller than him; he was wearing a gray overcoat and wearing a look of amusement and curiosity. To the left of him were two identical girls; they giggled at Emerald. And to the right was another boy, a chubby one at least.

"Excuse me, but who are you people?" asked Emerald rudely.

"Wow, he's _so_ short." said one of the girls. She was wearing a sleeveless yellow shirt and shorts.

"Yeah, he's even shorter than the both of us." said the other girl. Her outfit was identical to the other girl, except pink in color as opposed to yellow.

Emerald fumed at the girls as they giggled at him; he was about to reprimand them when the boy with the gray overcoat offered his hand to him.

"Let me help you up." said the boy.

"Er, thanks." said Emerald bluntly. He glared at the twin girls shortly before he focused his attention at the boy in front of him.

"Oh yeah, we forgot to introduce ourselves." said the boy. "I'm Rafe and these are my twin sisters Audrey & Kathryn."

"Excuse me?" said Emerald in confusion.

"Hard to tell us apart?" said the girl in pink. "I'm Kathryn-"

"-and I'm Audrey!" said the the girl in yellow.

"Thanks for explaining." replied Emerald. '_I'll be sure to keep that in mind._'

"And I'm Sid," said the chubby one. "How about to introduce yourself to us?"

"Um, nice to meet all of you." said the PokéDex Owner. "My name's Emerald."

"Well, it's nice to meet you Emerald." said Rafe. "Did you came here to LaRousse all by yourself?"

Er, now that you mention it . . ." said Emerald.

"EMERALD!" a voice called out.

Everyone turned their attention to the person who called out Emerald's name. Riding on the moving platform were five people. For Rafe and his friends, they knew three of those people. They were May, Max, and Drew; as for the other two, they have no idea who they are although the girl in blue is very similar to May.

"Emerald!" called out the boy in red. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah Ruby," replied Emerald. "I'm alright."

"You should really watch your step next time." said the girl in blue.

"I get it Sapphire." replied the blond boy.

"What a surprise." said Drew upon seeing the people Emerald just met. "I guess this is the welcoming party, right?"

"Wow, it you guys!" May pointed her finger at Rafe and his group.

"Well, it's May, Max, and Drew!" spoke Rafe. "It's really been a long time since your last visit." He briefly turned his attention to the Hoenn Dex Owners. "I guess they're your new friends?"

"Well, yeah!" said May with emphasis.

"Hey there," Ruby introduced himself. "I'm Ruby-"

"- and I'm Sapphire!" Sapphire complimented.

"Nice to meet you all." said Rafe. "Do any of you like to battle?"

Both Emerald and Sapphire raised their hands; Ruby didn't raise his hand.

"Psst!" Sapphire nudged at Ruby.

"Hey!" Ruby winced, raising his right arm grudgingly.

"Splendid!" spoke Rafe.

"Count me in." complimented Sid.

"Did you guys forget about me?" spoke a new voice. Everyone turned their heads to the speaker. It was young woman with purple hair and wearing a pink shirt and jeans. She was holding a laptop in her hands.

"Ooh! I'm glad we get to see each other again!" May squealed.

"Yeah, sure brings back the time we spent here." complimented Max.

"Forgive me if I didn't introduce myself." spoke the young woman. "My name's Rebecca. Can I join in the battle?"

"Why sure, go ahead." replied Rafe.

"I guess it's 3-on-3 then." Sid chuckled.

"Then let us be off then." Rafe pointed his finger at the looming tower overhead. "Let's go to the Battle Tower."

With the fated meeting done our beloved gang entered LaRousse's Battle Tower, little knowing of the imminent disaster looming overhead.

* * *

_Somewhere inside one of the control rooms the LaRousse Battle Tower_

_7:00 pm_

Motor-mouth & Kouto sneaked in the ventilation shafts inside the Battle Tower. When the duo went out of the ventilation shafts they search for a computer terminal. It took them a while but they found a computer terminal. They saw a guard standing adjacent to the terminal.

"How're we gonna get past that guy?" whispered Motor-mouth.

"Don't worry," replied Kouto with confidence. "Leave it to me."

Kouto rolled out a PokéBall to distract the guard. The PokéBall popped open, revealing a Haunter that used Hypnosis on the guard to put him into a deep sleep. At last the duo can now approach the terminal safely.

"Are you sure on what you're doing?" whispered Motor-mouth at his partner.

"Yes, you ding-dong." hissed Kouto. '_Is he **really** that much of an idiot?_'

"So can you tell me now why we're here?" asked the mercenary obviously.

Kouto sighed and rolled his eyes. "Master Odio is quite interested in the technology in this metropolis, especially those green, cube-shaped robots. We're here to hack the mainframe, steal the blueprints of the robots, and make our silent getaway."

With the objectives explained, he grabbed a flash drive from his pocket and inserted it into one of the slots. And so he began to hack the system, bypassing firewalls and security software.

Motor-mouth simply watched as his partner/hacker is doing his job incredibly. Even until now no one knows that the Battle Tower is being hacked. Then the mercenary turned his attention to another monitor connected to the security cameras and was horrified at what he saw.

"Er, Kouto buddy-" the merc tugged Kouto's shirt.

"What is it?" complained the hacker. "Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Um, you might wanna look at the screen over there." Motor-mouth pointed out.

Kouto turned his attention to the screen and saw his hated enemies the PokéDex Owners and their accomplices entering the Battle Tower.

"Well that'll make things more complicated." mumbled Kouto. Then he resumed hacking. "It's a slight change of plan."

"What're you gonna do?" asked the mercenary.

"Simple, pea-brain." replied Kouto while still typing. "Not only we steal the blueprints, but I'll put a virus into those robots. I programmed the virus to distract those pests and finding the Dimensional shard, if it's really here."

"And what if the shard isn't really here?" asked Motor-mouth.

Kouto patience was running short. "Even if the shard isn't here the robots will prove useful as decoys." he finished typing the last of the commands. "There, it's done. Now let's be off." He got off the terminal and climbed at the ventilation shaft

"Right partner." said Motor-mouth as he saw his partner climb the ventilation shaft. Before he followed his partner, the mercenary took one of the instant noodles lying around the room.

"What?" Motor-mouth paused and looked at the audience. "What's wrong with taking this stuff? I'm really hungry anyway."

"Motor-mouth!" hissed Kouto inside the ventilation shaft.

"Coming. . ." replied the mercenary as he climbed up the ventilation shaft.

* * *

_In the LaRousse Battle Tower_

"This sure brings back good times." mused May as the group strolled around the Battle Tower.

"You bet." replied Rafe. "I can still remember that battle with Ash & Tory-"

"Did someone call out my name?" a new voice spoke out.

Everyone turned their attention to the speaker. The speaker was a young boy whose hair is teal in color and accompanied by his Pokémon: a Plusle & a Minun.

"What a surprise." smirked Rafe. "You've arrived just in time."

"I wonder what the fuss is about." spoke the boy. Then he saw the Hoenn Dex Trio and said, "You three must be new here. I'm Tory, and these are Plusle & Minun."

Both Pokémon waved at the Hoenn Dex trio as a form of greetings.

'Sure brings back memories.' thought Sapphire.

'_They're so **cute**._' thought Ruby.

"Nice to meet you kid." replied Emerald before staring at Ruby & Sapphire. '_What has gotten over those two?_'

"Although I'd like warm introductions." stated Sid. "But don't we have a triple battle to attend to?"

"Oh, that's right." replied Ruby.

"Where do we battle?" asked Sapphire.

"The battle rooms are just over that corner." Tory pointed out the direction.

"Thanks." replied Emerald. "Come on guys."

"Thank you Tory." said Rafe.

"No harm done." replied the boy. "The rest of us will be watching you guys battle."

The Rafe, Sid, Rebecca, & the Hoenn Trio went to the battle rooms for preparations.

* * *

_Upon preparation for the triple battle_

The Hoenn Dex Owners are busy preparing for the triple battle. Only Sapphire and Emerald seemed to be ready but Ruby obviously wasn't elated about this.

"Something wrong Ruby?" asked Sapphire upon noticing Ruby's expression.

"Er, it's just that. . ." Ruby sighed as he calmly told Sapphire. "I could've said 'no' earlier."

"Yes, you could've refused." spoke Emerald. "But we already agreed to battle them. I don't think we can change their minds as of now."

". . ." Ruby thought it out for a moment then spoke: "Alright, I guess we really can't back off this time."

"It's ok." assured Emerald. "Just battle like you did with me during the Battle Frontier."

Ruby looked at his companions and smiled. '_Thanks guys._'

* * *

"Wow, it is indeed an exciting day as a triple battle will take place at this very stadium!" spoke the MC (Master of Ceremonies) the crowd cheered wildly as many spectators eagerly await the challengers.

"This is so exciting!" squealed May. "I wish I brought my camera."

"You didn't bring it May." replied Max. "You left it at home remember?"

"Ehehe, right I forgot. . ." replied May sheepishly.

"I haven't seen a triple battle in the Battle Tower before since I left." spoke Drew. Then he asked Tory. "Was this a new addition?"

"Yes, according to my dad the triple battle is quite a new addition to the Battle Tower. He got that idea when he visited a certain region." replied Tory. "To be frank I have never witnessed a triple battle before."

"Sure but we're seeing it now." replied Drew. '_But the question is: which team will fare better in this setup?_'

* * *

_Back to the arena_

"And here comes our challengers!" spoke the MC. "From the left corner, these three hail from our very city! They are Rafe, Sid, & Rebecca!"

The left door opened, revealing the three trainers who waved at the cheering crowd.

"And next from the right corner, these three are the new bunch! How will they fare in this challenge? Give it up for Ruby, Sapphire, & Emerald!"

The right door opened, showing the Hoenn PokéDex Owners in all their being.

"_BEAUTIFUL!_" Ruby smirked while doing a cool pose (and bishie sparkles).

"Alright!" Sapphire waved at the crowd.

"It's Showtime!" said Emerald as he wooed the crowd with his V-sign.

* * *

At the audience, May, Max, Drew and Tory sat in their chair; they were discussing about the match-ups.

"They sure know how to greet the audience." spoke May.

"But the real question is how will they fare in a triple battle?" said Drew.

"You mean that it's their first time?" asked Tory.

"I'm not so sure." replied Drew. "But what we're sure of that both teams are powerful in their own right."

"We may not be sure about that," replied Max. "But we'll see how each of them will perform in this battle."

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen, sent out your Pokémon!" spoke the MC.

In a flash, both teams send out their Pokémon: Rafe sent out his Blaziken, Sid sent out Blastoise, and Rebecca sent out Metagross. In the other side, Ruby sent out Zuzu, Sapphire sent out Toro, and Emerald sent out Sceptile.

"Now the rules of are simple." explained the MC. "Each team will battle against the opposing team using only one Pokémon per trainer; the team that knocks out all the Pokémon of the opposing team wins!"

The crowd cheered for both the two teams as the participants prepare for battle.

"Now let the battles begin!" signaled the MC.

Both teams battle it out, little knowing of the chaos that the baddies have planned before them.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**How was it readers? I tried to balance the characters as best as I can. If not I'll just have to research & watch the movie again to refresh myself. The reason for this cliffhanger is that I can't have two different scenes to happen in one chapter. Don't worry though: The next chapter will be not just a triple battle, it's gonna be a battle between familiar good guys and the baddies. You'll see what I mean when I publish my next chapter.**

**Next time on Crisis on Two PokéWorlds!**:

**Chapter 16: Hoenn (anime) A Battle, a Hack, and a Shard. (Title may change upon completion)**

**See you next time!**


	16. A Battle, a Hack, and a Shard

**Greetings fellow readers! In this chapter, the Hoenn PokéDex Owners are going to battle with the Rafe, Sid, and Rebecca from the movie Destiny Deoxys! And if anyone notices that I'm a little out-of-character with some characters, it's because of their character development especially with the PokeSpe characters. I almost forgot: moves that have less than 100% accuracy (like Thunder or Fire Blast) can miss, so I'll incorporate that into this fanfic. Now onto the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: And I do not own Pokémon Adventures/Special or Pokémon anime.**

* * *

_Previously on Crisis on Two PokéWorlds!_

_"Ladies and Gentlemen, sent out your Pokémon!" the MC announced through his microphone._

_In a flash, both teams send out their Pokémon: Rafe sent out his Blaziken, Sid sent out Blastoise, and Rebecca sent out Metagross. In the other side, Ruby sent out Zuzu, Sapphire sent out Toro, and Emerald sent out Sceptile._

_"Now the rules of are simple." explained the MC. "Each team will battle against the opposing team using only one Pokémon per trainer; the team that knocks out all the Pokémon of the opposing team wins!"_

_The crowd cheered for both the two teams as the participants prepare for battle._

_"Now let the battles begin!" signaled the MC._

_Both teams battle it out, little knowing of the chaos that the baddies have planned before them._

* * *

**Crisis on Two PokéWorlds!**

**Chapter 16: Hoenn (anime) A Battle, a Hack, and a Shard.**

* * *

Things are getting rather interesting in the LaRousse Battle Tower as a triple battle is taking place. But amidst the cheering and the battling, two ominous figures are watching the entire match in their laptop in a secluded place on a rooftop.

"Well, well," mused Kouto as he watched the match on his laptop. "It seems they're having a triple battle at this moment."

"What?" exclaimed his partner-in-crime Motor-mouth. "Lemme see!"

"Tch, alright here's the laptop," Kouto rolled his eyes again in annoyance. '_Seriously, why did Master hire this idiot in the first place?_'

"Ah, thanks buddy." replied the mercenary. Then he watched the battle from the monitor screen. "They really don't know what's coming for them, don't they?"

"I bet they don't suspect a thing." replied Kouto. "The less they know the better."

"When are you gonna activate the virus?" asked Motor-mouth.

"I'll activate the virus in a short while," replied the hacker. "But not now; We're gonna watch their battle."

"Alright." replied the mercenary cheerfully. "I sure wish we had some popcorn though. . ."

"What makes you say that?" asked Kouto.

"Nothin' really." replied Motor-mouth. "It's just that it's gonna be more fun if we brought some popcorn. Heck, I didn't even know we're gonna watch a battle."

With that statement Kouto sighed and buried his face with his hands in response to his partner's seemingly stupid remark.

* * *

Back at the triple battle,

_Ruby, Sapphire, & Emerald vs. Rafe, Sid, & Rebecca_

Pokemon: Zuzu, Toro, and Sceptile(each of them are holding Leftovers) vs. Blastoise(Salac Berry), Blaziken(Shell Bell), & Metagross(King's Rock.)

"Toro, Fire Punch at Metagross!" Sapphire commanded.

"Use Protect!" Rebecca countered.

Metagross reacted first and protected itself from Toro's Fire Punch.

"Sceptile, slash Blastoise using Leaf Blade!" shouted Emerald.

The attack did hit Blastoise, although it was a super-effective attack Blastoise withstood it.

"Nice try." remarked Sid. "Slow Sceptile down using Icy Wind!"

The Ice-type attack hit its mark, damaging and slowing Sceptile down.

"Now Zuzu, use Mud Bomb!" said Ruby to his Pokémon.

But Rafe's Blaziken is nimble enough to dodge the attack.

"Now fight back using Brick Break!" commanded Rafe.

Blaziken's attack hit Zuzu, causing the Mud Fish Pokémon to groan in pain.

"Zuzu!" cried Ruby to his Swampert.

* * *

_Meanwhile at the audience,_

"The battle's getting more and more intense doesn't it?" asked May.

"I don't know." replied Drew_._ "Although Ruby, Sapphire, & Emerald are holding their ground, Rafe, Sid, and Rebecca are pushing them to a corner."

"Maybe because for Ruby, Sapphire, & Emerald, it's their first time doing a triple battle." suggested Tory. "But who knows, maybe something unexpected will happen in this match."

"I don't know about those three." stated Audrey.

"But we're pretty sure that our big brother would beat them." said Kathryn.

"We'll just have to cheer for the both of them." said Max.

They resumed watching the battle; guesses were drawn on whose team will come on top.

* * *

Back at the triple battle,

Zuzu, Toro, and Sceptile have recovered from the opponent's counterattacks_, _and tried to ate their hold item Leftovers. it seems that Emerald is in a deep thought.

_'I knew we shouldn't underestimate them,' _he thought._ 'With that in mind I insisted Ruby & Sapphire for their Pokémon to hold Leftovers. That way they'll recover some of their lost hit points from time to time.'_

"It seems that both teams are in a stalemate." stated the MC. "But which one will overcome the other?"

"Sceptile, use Night Slash at Blastoise!" shouted Emerald_._

"Not so fast." countered Rebecca. "Metagross, use Bullet Punch!"

Metagross punches Sceptile before the Forest Pokémon even made the attack on Sid's Blastoise.

"Tch, I didn't even know that Metagross is holding a King's Rock." gritted Emerald in frustration.

"We'll back ya up Emerald!" said Sapphire. "Toro, use Blaze Kick at Metagross!"

Toro's attack hit its mark. Although the attack was super-effective, Metagross was still able to stand.

"Now Blastoise, use Hydro Pump on Sapphire's Blaziken!" commanded Sid.

Blastoise unleashed water from its cannons aimed at Toro, with Toro dodging the attack in the nick of time.

"Now Zuzu, unleash your Muddy Water!" said Ruby.

Zuzu quickly unleashes a torrent of murky water at the opponent's Pokemon. The attack hit Rafe's Blaziken, Metagross floated out of its way, and Blastoise just withstood the attack.

"Oh my, nice counterattack there!" stated the MC.

"They're sure are tough opponents." Sapphire observed their adversaries.

"No kidding about that." complimented Emerald.

"Hmm. . ." Ruby was in a deep thought. "It would be practical that we change our strategy."

"What do you mean Ruby?" asked Sapphire.

"What I mean is that our adversaries have their defenses covered." stated Ruby. "And there's a gap in their defense. We need to find that gap."

Emerald observed their opponent's Pokémon carefully. As Ruby has stated, they moving in a certain pattern. A smirk formed in his face as he mentally devised a counter-strategy.

"I have a strategy in mind." muttered Emerald to Ruby & Sapphire. "Follow my lead. . ."

* * *

Meanwhile, the triple battle was running smoothly as each team tried their best to outdo each other's strategies._  
_

"We're getting the hang of this." said Sid as he saw Blastoise battling Ruby's Zuzu.

"They can't lay a finger on us." replied Rafe.

"Don't underestimate them." said Rebecca as she observed her opponents. 'Something's not right here, as if they've change their strategy. We need to end this quickly.'

"Metagross, you use Meteor Mash on Sceptile!" Rebecca commanded her Pokémon.

Emerald suddenly smirked at Rebecca's play. "Use Agility to evade that attack Sceptile!"

Sceptile did as Emerald ordered; its movements became fast enough to dodge Meteor Mash. And Metagross was in for a big surprise; Zuzu was directly facing the Iron Leg Pokémon, ready to strike.

"Use Hammer Arm Zuzu!" said Ruby.

"No! Metagross!" pleaded Rebecca but it was too late. Zuzu's attack hit Metagross; the attack was severe. It seems that Metagross was at its limit.

Rafe & Sid were shocked to see their teammate's Pokémon getting attacked just like that.

"Toro, attack his Blaziken! Use Brave Bird!" shouted Sapphire as she made her move.

Toro moved at a blinding speed as she drew closer to Rafe's Blaziken.

"Blaziken use Endure!" countered Rafe.

Blaziken sustained heavy damage to Toro's attack but manages to stand up. It seems that Toro suffered recoil damage due to Brave Bird. Both Pokémon were at their limit when they give off a red aura.

* * *

Back at the audience, the rest of the group began to talk among themselves about the ensuing battle._  
_

"What's happening to Sapphire and Rafe's Pokémon?" asked Tory upon seeing both Pokémon giving off a faint red glow.

"Tory, that's Blaziken's special ability Blaze." explained May. "Blaze kicks in when the user's health is critically low. It doubles the power of fire-type attacks."

"Now that both of Sapphire and Rafe's Pokémon are at their limit." stated Drew. "It's safe to say that the battle's about to end soon."

"What makes you say that Drew?" asked Max.

"From what I've seen in the battle both teams are indeed giving their all." replied Drew. "It's gonna be a matter of time; one team will win the other will lose."

* * *

_At the battlefield,_

Both Toro and Rafe's Blaziken were at their limits. Flames erupted from both Pokémon's wrists. Both of their trainers know that one of their Pokémon will fall.

"Blaziken, end this with Flamethrower!" shouted Rafe.

"Toro, show 'em your Blast Burn!" countered Sapphire.

The Flamethrower and the Blast Burn collided, with Blast Burn overpowering Flamethrower and approaching Rafe's Blaziken at high speeds. Rafe's Blaziken braces itself for the worst, until the Blast Burn suddenly shifted direction.

"What?" stammered Rafe in disbelief. "Why the attack didn't hit Blaziken?"

"It's because Blaziken isn't my target." smirked Sapphire.

It soon became clear that the Blast Burn was heading straight for Rebecca's Metagross! Rebecca had only seconds to give commands to her Pokémon.

"Quickly Metagross, dodge that attack!" said Rebecca desperately.

Metagross obeyed her commands and evaded the vortex of fire that was targeting it. Relief came over Rafe, Sid, and Rebecca; however it was short lived when Sceptile suddenly appeared above the Iron Leg Pokémon.

"Leaving so soon?" Emerald smirked. "I don't think so; Sceptile, send Metagross down using Body Slam!"

Sceptile slammed itself into Metagross, forcing the Iron Leg Pokémon to descend into the Blast Burn vortex. The vortex dissipated, it was clear that Metagross was knocked out of the battle.

"Metagross, no!" cried Rebecca as she saw her Pokémon fainted from the battle.

"Metagross fainted!" stated the MC. "That's one Pokémon down for Rafe, Sid, and Rebecca! Will they be able to keep up?"

"That does it!" Rafe commanded his Blaziken. "Attack Sceptile and use Blaze Kick!"

Blaziken unleashed a fiery kick that is aimed at Sceptile. Luckily, the Forest Pokémon evaded that attack just in time. At the same time, Zuzu was waiting for Blaziken to be in range for its attack. Ruby was waiting for this precise moment.

"Now it's our turn," said Ruby. "Zuzu, use Hydro Cannon at Rafe's Blaziken!"

Zuzu unleashed a huge torrent of water aimed directly at Rafe's Blaziken. Blaziken wasn't able to dodge the attack due that Sceptile dodged its Blaze Kick earlier. Blaziken took the full brunt of the ultimate water-type attack and was knocked out.

"Ack, Blaziken!" Rafe balled his fists in frustration as he saw his Blaziken was knocked out from the battle.

"That's two Pokémon down for Rafe, Sid, and Rebecca folks!" announced the MC. "Blastoise is the only one remaining. Will it survive such onslaught of attacks?"

'_This can't be happening to us. My teammates are down._' Sid was shocked that his teammates were knocked out of the battle. He also knew that his Pokémon was nearing its limit. "Blastoise, use your hold item!"

Blastoise ate its hold item, which was a Salac Berry. Its speed increased significantly after consumption. With the increased speed and the activation of Blastoise's ability Torrtent, this puts the Hoenn PokéDex Owners into a predicament.

"Now, use Surf!" Sid commanded his Pokémon.

Blastoise summons a huge wave and rides on it. Zuzu and Toro were unable to move because of the effects of their attacks, which is the same as Hyper Beam; the wave crashed onto Zuzu, Toro, & Sceptile and knocking them out, except for Sceptile.

"No, Toro!" said Sapphire to her dismay.

"Argh, Zuzu's down!" cried Ruby as he saw his Pokémon fainted from the attack.

"It can't be. . ." said Emerald in disbelief. He glared at Sid. '_That guy managed to turn everything around so quickly._'

"Wow, what a turnabout!" stated the MC in amazement. "Sid has turned everything around! Now it does gonna be a one-on-one match between Blastoise and Sceptile!"

"Let's end this!" said Sid. "Blastoise, unleash your Hydro Pump now!"

Blastoise blast two streams of water directly at Sceptile; Emerald only had moments to react quickly.

"Use Detect Sceptile!" countered Emerald.

With Detect Sceptile was able to dodge that attack. Then suddenly Blastoise appeared behind Sceptile and grabbed the Forest Pokémon.

"Great." Sid smirked. "Now use Hydro Pump at point-blank range." '_Sceptile couldn't escape this._'

While restraining Sceptile, Blastoise aims its cannons at the grass-type Pokémon.

"Heh, gotcha," Emerald grinned. "Sceptile, Use Frenzy Plant!"

Sceptile releases several green energy beams at Blastoise at point-blank range. Blastoise was knocked back by the sheer power of the attack, freeing Sceptile from it clutches. The attack threw Blastoise several feet into the air before crashing into the stadium. When the smoke became clear, it was evident that Blastoise was knocked out from the attack.

"I-I can't believe it. . ." stammered Sid.

"Yeah, we lost." said Rafe.

"And for a long while too." stated Rebecca.

"And looks like the newcomers Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald won this match folks!" announced the MC. "Let's give them a round of applause for their excellent tactics in battle!"

The crowd cheered and wooed in admiration for the winners of the triple battle.

* * *

Back at the rooftop, Motor-mouth was scribbling some sketches in a piece of paper; he apparently predicting the results of the triple battle earlier.

"When Team 1 goes here, then the Team 2 will attack. Then Team 1 will perform a surprise attack, overwhelming Team 2 and Team 1 wins the match." muttered Motor-mouth as he scribbles some doodles in a piece of paper.

"Hey! What're you doing there?" Kouto shouted to the mercenary.

"Aw! I was that close to figuring out the outcome." pouted Motor-mouth.

"Earlier you said you wanted to watch the match but suddenly you just sit down and draw doodles instead." explained Kouto.

"Excuse me?" said Motor-mouth. "What happened to the match?"

"That's what you get for being distracted." said Kouto. "But if you must know, the PokéDex Owners won the match."

"They won?" replied the mercenary while throwing the doodle away. "Just as figured. Now what about activating the virus?"

"Oh, you're not as dumb as you look." said the hacker as he resume typing in his laptop. "Now, without further distractions I'll activate the virus and our new mooks will take care of the rest for us."

Moments later in many parts of the city, the Block Bots momentarily shut down. Suddenly, they rebooted yet something is wrong with the robots. Their green smiley faces were replaced by red frowning faces. And they began to congregate in large swarms, doing what Kouto programmed the virus to do: To distract the PokéDex Owners and to search for the Dimensional Shard, if the artifact is indeed in the city.

* * *

**Meanwhile in the control room in the Battle Tower. . .**

Officer Jenny was busy watching the control area in the Battle Tower. When she was about to sigh in relief, suddenly-

"Sir, we've detected a malicious program in the system." said one of the operators as she types rapidly in the keyboard.

"Then seek it out and clean it from the system." replied Officer Jenny sternly.

"We're trying our best Ma'am" replied another of the operators. "Ma'am, we're detecting massive hostile activity in the city premises! It seems that the Block Bots have gone haywire and began to attack the residents!"

"Then we need to inform the citizens to stay inside." replied Officer Jenny. "We need to find the source of the program while I'll report to Professor Lund about this."

"Yes, Ma'am!" replied the operators.

Officer Jenny left the control room shortly, while the operators continue to track down the virus.

* * *

**Inside the Pokémon Center, several minutes later . . .**

"Congratulations Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald!" May cheered for her new friends.

"Congrats on your victory!" said Audrey.

"Aw, I was expecting our brother to win." pouted Kathryn.

"Don't worry!" assured Audrey to her twin sister. "Win or lose, our brother is the best in the world!"

"That was a great match guys!" Max greeted the Hoenn PokéDex Owners.

"Yeah, thanks Max." grinned Ruby.

"Excellent battle you three did there." complimented Tory.

"Yeah, we couldn't have done it without Emerald's help." stated Sapphire. "He was the one who turn the match into our favor."

"Aw, it was nothing really." replied Emerald. "Both of you also did your parts."

"For the three of you that have experienced a triple battle before," said Drew. "That was a rather impressive feat."

"Hey there!" said Rafe as he, Sid, and Rebecca met up with the Hoenn Team.

"Hey, what's up?" asked May.

"We just want to congratulate you three on a great battle." replied Sid.

"But one thing's bothering me," stated Rebecca. "Is that how you three were able to come up with this strategy?"

Ruby & Sapphire exchanged glances before staring at Emerald, who merely shrugged.

"Well, if you really wanna know." spoke Emerald. "It goes like this-"

Suddenly, the windows in the stadium were closed, and metal barriers blocked the entrances.

"What's going on?" asked Emerald.

"I really have no idea Emerald." replied May.

Then Nurse Joy approached them. She was concerned over their well-being.

"You kids should stay here for the time being." spoke Nurse Joy. "I was informed by Officer Jenny that the Block Bots have gone haywire."

"What did you say?" said Sid in astonishment.

"Well, that can't be good." stated Tory.

"Did something similar happen before Tory?" asked Ruby.

"Er, yeah." replied Tory.

Meanwhile, Rebecca sat down and opened her laptop. Then she discovered something terrible. "Guys, you wouldn't be able believe this. But the Block Bots have indeed gone berserk."

Rebecca showed her monitor to the rest of the group, including Nurse Joy.

"Oh, my." said Nurse Joy.

"Who could've done such a thing?" said Sid.

"A hacker." stated Rebecca. She continued typing in her laptop. "It seems that a virus in planted into the Block Bots. It seems that it programmed the Block Bots to find a 'certain artifact' and to seek out the certain group of people."

The Hoenn Team exchanged glances at this revelation. It seems that the enemy knew of their presence in this city.

"Then some of us can't stay here." stated Drew.

"What do you mean Drew?" asked Rafe.

"He means that we're the targets." said Ruby. "Sapphire, Emerald, May, Max, Drew, and I are the ones the Block Bots are looking for."

"That's why we need to go." stated Drew. "It's gonna be more dangerous if we remain here."

"Then Rafe, Rebecca, and I are coming with you." said Sid. "This is our hometown. We can't just stand here and wait."

"How about us?" asked Audrey and Kathryn.

"You two have to stay here." said Rafe.

"But, big bro we can help-" said Kathryn.

"It's ok." replied Rafe. "We'll be back safe and sound."

Rafe and the twins hugged each other to assure that he will be back for them.

"Oh my, I guess I can't stop all of you." spoke Nurse Joy. "But please take care of yourselves."

"Don't worry about us." said Sapphire.

"Alright, I'm opening the door." said Nurse Joy as she presses a switch, causing the metal barriers to open and the door unlocked. "Take care, all of you."

Without further complications, the Hoenn Team alongside Sid, Rafe, and Rebecca set out to find the culprit responsible for this mess.

* * *

_Outside the Pokémon Center_

It was daylight but the sky is as black as night as the infected Block Bots are scouring the area. As the Hoenn Team along with Sid, Rafe, and Rebecca went out of the Pokémon Center were puzzled at the bizarre behavior of the Block Bots.

"I have to admit," spoke Rafe. "Anyone else was being bugged out by this?"

"What do you mean Rafe?" asked Ruby.

"It seems that the Block Bots are searching for something." observed Rebecca. Indeed, the Block Bots are swarming around the city, as if they are looking for something, or someone.

'_Either they're looking for us or the Dimensional Shard._' thought Emerald.

"Hm, my laptop is picking up a signal." said Rebecca as she use her laptop. "It must the signal in which the hacker commands the Block bots. It seems that it's coming from someplace high, like a rooftop of a building."

"Well, let's find out." spoke Drew as he called out his Flygon. He, May, and Max ride on top of it.

"Alright!" said Sapphire as she called out Pilo the Tropius. She, Ruby, and Emerald mounted on top of the Fruit Pokémon.

"Let's go!" yelled Sid as he, Rafe, Rebecca, and Tory rode on Metagross. The Iron Leg Pokémon began to float in the air by lifting its four legs.

With the teams mounted and ready to go, they began to track down the signal that the virus emitted.

* * *

_At the rooftop,_

"Ack, where are they?" grumbled Kouto as he frantically searches the entire city in his laptop. Using the infected Block Bots to relay information to his laptop, Kouto tries to look for his adversaries the PokéDex Owners but no luck.

Meanwhile Motor-mouth was just lounging around, eating the instant noodles he stole earlier. In the distance, he saw what appears to be a group of people riding three Pokémon. He was taken aback and rushed to his buddy.

"If you're looking for them," said Motor-mouth to Kouto. "Look where I'm pointing at."

Kouto paused and look at the direction where Motor-mouth was pointing. A smirk formed at his place when he saw his opponents approaching.

"Looks like they made it easier for me to find them." he mused. Then he typed some commands into his laptop. "This will wear them down a little bit."

* * *

Back to the Hoenn Team, mounted on their Pokémon, our heroes flew above the skyscrapers of the city. They are tracking down the signal that is controlling the crazed robots.

"Just keep going in that direction. . ." said Rebecca as she continues to track down the signal using her laptop.

"Does she know what she's doing?" asked Ruby to Rafe.

"Yup, she's smart and whether something like this happens she is always investigates." replied Rafe.

Sapphire scanned the surroundings on top of Pilo. She frowned as the Block Bots were staring at them.

'_I've got a bad feeling about this,_' she thought.

Suddenly, the infected robots began to swarm and pursue after our heroes.

"What's happening at the Block Bots?" asked Tory as he saw the robots approaching them.

"This can't be good," stated Rebecca. "It looks like they've found us!"

"Everybody hang on!" said Rafe.

The Block Bots tried to attack them, with the intent of dismounting them from their Pokémon.

"Metagross, use Psychic!" commanded Rebecca.

Metagross uses its psychic powers to sent the crazed Block Bots crashing down the ground.

"Flygon, use Dragon Pulse now!" dictated Drew to his Pokémon.

Flygon unleashes an energy pulse from its mouth, destroying several Block Bots in the process.

"Pilo, use Razor Leaf!" coached Sapphire to her Tropius.

Pilo launched razor-sharp leaves at the crazed robots, slicing some of them up in the process.

The attacks were effective, but the swarms of Block Bots are relentless in their pursuit.

"They just won't stop attacking!" complained May.

"I think the enemy is using them as a distraction." said Ruby.

"What do you mean?" asked Max.

"Isn't it obvious?" said Emerald. "We're tracking down the signal that's controlling those things, right? If so, I bet the baddies would use the robots to slow us down."

'_That's it._' Rebecca seems to understand at what Ruby and Emerald are saying. "They're right. We mustn't focus on fighting the robots. We need to find the source of that signal. She used her laptop to trace the source of the signal. "The source of the signal is this way!"

Rafe, Sid, Tory and Rebecca went first with Metagross, with the rest followed suit. The Block Bots continue their assaults, but the team manages to move closer to the source despite the harassment caused by the infected robots.

* * *

At the rooftop, Kouto is still typing codes in his laptop when Motor-mouth sees three figues floating in the distance; upon closer inspection Motor-mouth realized it was the Hoenn Team!

"Dude, they're still gonna come here!" exclaimed Motor-mouth as he saw Hoenn Team still approaching them.

"Don't worry." smirked Kouto as he typed new commands to the robots. "I'll use the remaining Block Bots to launch an ambush. Let's bring the fight here."

"If you say so buddy. . ." said the mercenary, unsure of what his partner plans to do.

* * *

Several minutes later, The Hoenn Team found the source of the signal. They scour the building carefully for hostile robots.

"This is the place." stated Rebecca as the group landed on some secluded rooftop. Sapphire, Drew and Rebecca returned their Pokémon back into ther PokéBalls. They were a bit weary at the harassment of the Block Bots earlier, but they made it.

"Strange," observed Rafe. "Are you sure that this is the place?"

"Positive." replied Rebecca. "I'm 100% sure that the signal came from the rooftop of this building-"

"I just hope nothing will surprise us." said May.

Suddenly, the Block Bots appeared out of nowhere _en masse_ and restrained each and every one of them.

"Ack, you just have to say it May!" groaned Max as he was forcibly restrained by the Block Bots.

"I was joking about that!" replied May.

"Argh, I can't get out!" complained Sid.

"It's too tight!" groaned Emerald.

"We've been waiting for all of you!" bellowed a voice. The Hoenn Team turned to the person who said those words. For Emerald and Max, the person was familiar.

"Kouto!" shouted Emerald and Max simlutaneously.

"You know this guy?" asked Sapphire.

"Sort of." replied Emerald. "He was the one who attacked Max and I back in Route 101, remember?"

"Well, if it's the two brats that bested me earlier." mused Kouto. "It's quite nice to see you two tied up eh?"

Emerald and Max glared at Kouto harshly in retaliation.

"Well then, me and my partner must get rid of you pests." said Kouto as he called out his Pokémon. A Beheeyem and a Haunter appeared on his side.

"What're you doing?" asked Kouto to Motor-mouth. "Call out your Pokémon!"

"Nah, I think you're strong enough to take them out." replied the mercenary. "After all, Boss man sends me here to observe you."

"Ack, whatever." said Kouto. "Sick 'em!"

The Hoenn Team braced themselves as they defenseless against Kouto and Motor-mouth's Pokémon. Suddenly, an electrical attack appeared out of nowhere, interrupting the assault.

"Who fired that Zap Cannon?" demanded Kouto.

"Er buddy," said Motor-mouth. "You might wanna look up."

Kouto looked up and he was horrified on what he saw. Floating in midair were two legendary Pokémon; they look similar in appearance but with several differences: one is more slender, its arms have a pair of tentacles in each arm, and it has a purple crystal in its chest while the other has a green crystal in its chest and it looks more "normal" in appearance than the former.

"It can't be," gasped Tory."Both of you came back."

"Deoxys the DNA Pokémon." stated Rebecca. "Not to mention they're in the normal and attack formes."

The two Deoxys immediately used their powers to free Tory and the rest from the Block Bots that restrained them.

"Well, we absolutely didn't see those two coming." stated Motor-mouth.

"It doesn't matter." Kouto balled his fists in frustration. "Legendary Pokémon or not, I'll still fight! Beheeyem, use Shadow Ball! Haunter, use Shadow Claw!"

"Don't do it buddy!" warned Motor-mouth but it was too late.

At Kouto's command, Beheeyem and Haunter launched their attacks against the two Deoxys. The Deoxys simlly used Double Team to evade the attacks. They proceeded with their counterattack; the attack forme Deoxys attacked Haunter with Zen Headbutt, while the normal forme Deoxys attacked Beheeyem using Hyper Beam. Needless to say, both Pokémon were sent flying back to Kouto and Motor-mouth with sheer force.

"Wow, they're incredible." said Sid in awe.

"No kidding about that." said Ruby. "According to our seniors they also encounter Deoxys in their time and it's was nothing short of amazing."

"Tch, my plans seems to be going down the drain. . ." Kouto stood up.

"Give it up." boasted Max. "We have the two of you outnumbered."

"Numbers doesn't mean anything in the long run brat." spat Kouto. "This isn't over. The next time we meet, I will be more ruthless to all of you. Nothing can stop my Master's ultimate plan!"

Suddenly, Kouto's Beheeyem used Teleport, and in mere moments Kouto and Motor-mouth were nowhere in sight. At the same time, Block Bots all over the city suddenly shut down and rebooted, due to the sudden disappearance of the signal that is controlling them.

"They got away again." said Emerald flatly.

"Well, it could've been a lot worse." said Drew nonchalantly.

The two Deoxys, seeing that the current dilemma has been averted began to take to the skies again.

'_Deoxys, thank you so much_.' thought Tory as he saw the two Deoxys floating away from them.

"Don't worry Tory." said Rafe. "They can always come back here right?"

"In a way, you're right." replied Tory.

* * *

_Outside the Pokémon Center, the next morning,_

"Well, according to Officer Jenny the situation is slowly turning back to normal." informed Nurse Joy to the group.

"That's great!" chirped May.

"At least those Block Bots won't go berserk anytime soon." added Max.

"Anyway, we need to go now." said Ruby.

"Aw, so soon?" asked Sid.

"It's quite complicated." stated Sapphire. "Let's just say we're on a journey to find something."

"Well, I just hope you guys were able to find what you're looking for." said Rafe. "I guess this is goodbye then."

"That was a great battle." addressed Rebecca to the Hoenn Dex Trio. "We hope that we can battle here sometime."

"Er, we can consider that. . ." replied Emerald sheepishly.

"I hope we can meet each other soon!" said Tory.

"We'll miss all of you!" waved Audrey.

"Good luck in your journeys!" said Kathryn.

Our Hoenn Team said their goodbye to their allies at LaRousse City, in hopes that in one day they would cross paths once again.

* * *

In the outskirts of LaRousse City, the Hoenn Team recalled their experiences in LaRousse City as they reached the outskirts of the said city.

"Man, what an adventure!" said May.

"I didn't expect that we'll meet Kouto again." said Max.

"If they're here, doesn't that mean they're looking for the Dimensional Shard?" asked Emerald.

"Good point Emerald." Drew leaned his back in a tree. Suddenly, something fell off the tree, in which Drew caught the falling object with his right hand.

"What do you know." stated Drew. "The Shard was in this tree the whole time."

"Gee, that makes me wonder what those two are doing in the city." said Sapphire.

Suddenly, the pendant in May's pocket began glowing. A portal opened before them.

"There's our ticket back to base." said Emerald.

"Yeah," replied Sapphire. "We got the Shard anyway, so we need to go back to the Sanctum!"

The Hoenn Team stepped into the portal. After they entered the portal, it closed up. Although, our heroes succeeded in retrieving the Shard at LaRousse City, they wouldn't expect on what Solaris and Lunaria will reveal to them.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**This is my longest chapter written in this fanfic so far. It even exceeds that of chapter 10 by 2000+ words! That shows of how dedicated am I to this fanfic. With the exams over and the semestral break looming over the horizon, I can have more time planning for the future chapters! I'll give you guys a hint of what's gonna happen in the next two chapters: the Sinnoh Team, especially the DPPt trio will encounter a familiar face when they trek Mt. Coronet in search of the Dimensional Shard. Meanwhile the PokéGuardians have uncovered a big revelation, and our Hoenn Team wouldn't expect the severity of that revelation. Things are getting more interesting as time goes by!**

**Next time on Crisis on Two PokéWorlds!**

**Chapter 17: Sinnoh (manga) Crouching Drones, Hidden Dangers!**

**See you next time!**


	17. Crouching Drones, Hidden Dangers!

**Author: It's me again! You know it's been a long time since I updated this story. And I applied most of the recommended tips by my critical reviewers.**

**Motor-mouth: I don't think so. You didn't apply all of their suggestions into this chapter.**

**Author: Hey, what are you doing here? Get back into the story!**

**Motor-mouth: Not yet Author-man, you gave me the power to break the fourth wall, so I can do this whenever I want.**

**Author: You can't do this-**

**Motor-mouth: Oh, I concur. You can't stop my ranting. I can break the fourth wall all day while you can't do anything about it!**

**Author: How dare you defy me! I created you as an OC and I can erase you from existence!**

**Motor-mouth: You wouldn't dare!**

**Author: Oh yes I would; Now be a lamb and return back into the story.**

**Motor-mouth: Fine. I am so out of here, but I'll be back!**

**Author: Whew, that was a close one, folks. Now he's out of the picture, let me discuss with you fans about a few things: First, Paul will appear in this fanfic, only when the Sinnoh Team travels in the anime world. And after I'm done with the Sinnoh Team the story will shift to Johto, then finally to Kanto. Now let's get this chapter started!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon Adventures/Special or Pokémon anime.**

* * *

Meanwhile in the Citadel, Kouto and Motor-mouth finally returned from their mission. However, their boss is only half-pleased on their exploits on LaRousse City. . .

"You two failed to find a Dimensional Shard in your mission!" Odio Trisetza reprimanded his subordinates Kouto and Motor-mouth regarding their exploits.

"We ask for your apology, Master," pleaded Kouto desperately.

"We're sorry Boss Man," pleaded Motor-mouth. "It's just that we didn't expect the arrival of those two Deoxys."

"I would've inflicted more punishment if it weren't for the blueprints you sent to me." said Odio.

"Why did you want the blueprints for those robots anyway?" asked the mercenary. Kouto just put his right hand on his face in embarrassment for his partner's stupidity.

"I'm glad you asked Motor-mouth," Odio grinned at the humor of Motor-mouth's siliness. "As you all know Team Galactic where Sird came from has designed drones that can emulate a Pokémon trainer."

"Oooh!" replied Motor-mouth. "You mean those robot sphere things right?"

"Allow me to continue," said Odio. "Recently we discovered a flaw in the design, and that is the drones are still voice activated. In other words, someone has to control the drones."

Kouto and Motor-mouth exchanged glances on what their boss is elaborating.

"You see Sird and I wanted to overcome those limitations present on the drones," spoke Odio. "The advance AI found in those Block Bots shows some promise. The AI of those robots can be used as templates for the next generation models."

"Ah, you mean you're planning to create a more advanced version of those robots than the ones we have?" asked the mercenary.

"Exactly," Odio wagged his finger. "Come to the Drone Factory; I'll show the two of you something extraordinary. . ."

* * *

Inside Drone Factory, the mass manufacturing of drones is at hand. Mechanical hands are assembling the robotic parts in an accelerated pace. Kouto and Motor-mouth were amazed on what they're seeing. Odio found their expressions quite amusing to say at least.

"Thanks to the stolen blueprints we can hasten the development of advance AI into the next generation models," spoke Odio.

"Never in my life I have seen so many drones in development Master," spoke Kouto.

"Yeah, I can easily compare this to the final level in the Legend of the Seven Stars," added Motor-mouth.

"What are you talking about?" asked Odio to the mercenary.

"Nothing, just referencing a video game." replied Motor-mouth.

"Oh let's just focus back on the main topic," replied Odio. He was rather annoyed by the mercenary's bizarre antics. "Now, I wanted to show the two of you the first of the next generation drones."

At Odio's command, a drone floated down where Kouto and Motor-mouth can see in detail. The drone is spherical in shape, has two audio receptors in adjacent sides, on the bottom of the drone is a small cannon presumably to launch multiple PokéBalls, and lastly the drone has a mean-looking face, complete with a slasher smile.

"This is the design Sird and I planned together," Spoke Odio. "This one is one of those prototypes since you gave the blueprints to me."

"Er, it looks so menacing Master," spoke Kouto. "How will this machine be so integral to the plan?"

"Drone, show these two what you're capable of," Odio commanded.

"BZZT! YES MASTER!" spoke the drone in a robotic voice.

The drone deployed its cannon and fired two PokéBalls. A Fearow and a Sneasel came out from the PokéBalls. But yet, something is not right with the Pokémon. Both Pokémon had a faint purple glint in their eyes, and they behaved viciously.

"BZZT, SNEASEL USE ICE SHARD!" commanded the drone. "FEAROW USE AERIAL ACE!"

"Beheeyem, use Protect!" Kouto called out his Pokémon in response to the Ice Shard.

"Use Substitute, Rotom!" Motor-mouth summoned his Pokémon in self-defense from the Aerial Ace.

Both Kouto and Motor-mouth found it hard to believe that they would be attacked by drone. The Pokémon of the drone glared at them with the intention of beating them to a pulp.

"Um-err, these Pokémon are really scares me out," stated Motor-mouth.

"Can you please return them back to their PokéBalls?" asked Kouto.

Odio waved his hand to the drone. Immediately, the Pokémon were recalled back into their PokéBalls. Kouto and Motor-mouth breathed a sigh of relief.

"That was just a mere display on what this machine can do," spoke Odio. "In fact, I've sent several of these into northern Sinnoh in the Pokemon Special world."

"Are you gonna test-drive these drones Boss Man?" asked Motor-mouth.

"That's right Motor-mouth," replied Odio. "There's a Dimensional Shard hidden somewhere in that area. And I believe Sird has summoned the right people for the job."

"And who exactly are these people Master?" asked Kouto.

"They are among the most powerful members Team Galactic apart from their leader Cyrus," replied Odio. "They will retrieve the Shard from the area."

"And what if the PokéDex Owners get in the way again?" asked Motor-mouth.

"I assure you they are more than capable of defending themselves against the meddlesome brats," replied Odio.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Sanctum the Hoenn Team has finally returned from their mission back at LaRousse City. However, the PokéGuardians have something ominous to reveal to them . . .

"Thank goodness you all came back!" Lunaria greeted the Hoenn Team after their mission in LaRousse City. "Did you find the Shard?"

"Yup, here it is," Drew gave the Dimensional Shard to Lunaria.

"What happened to your partner Solaris?" asked Ruby.

"Oh, he was waiting for you guys to arrive," replied the anime world PokéGuardian. "He's in a chamber next door."

With Lunaria guiding the way, our heroes went to Solaris' chamber.

"Ah, welcome back," greeted Solaris to the Hoenn Team. "I see that you're successful in your mission?"

"Yeah," replied Sapphire. "We found the Shard alright."

"Excellent," spoke Solaris. "Now we'll discuss the current matters on-hand. While the rest of your friends are out looking for the Shards Lunaria and I have found something that greatly distresses us."

"What is it?" asked Max.

Solaris waved his staff at the monitor. In a flash, the monitor turned on, revealing a very gruesome picture. Black spots are appearing in various areas of the two PokéWorlds. Multiple cracks are present in the space around the two worlds. In some areas the cracks are slowly getting bigger as time goes by. It was a truly horrifying sight to behold.

"This is bad," spoke May.

"This can't be happening to our worlds," blurted Emerald in disgust.

"It looks as if the two PokéWorlds are slowly falling apart," Drew observed the monitor screen.

"You're correct Drew," complimented Solaris. "At this moment your home worlds are slowly falling apart as long as the Dimensional Orb remains shattered."

"That is why in utmost importance that the shards are collected as soon as possible," added Lunaria. "Or else it's the end of your PokéWorlds as you know it."

"So how much time do we have before coming into this worst case scenario?" asked Emerald.

"Hm, based on the current rate of decay present I'd assume it would be exactly one week for the two PokéWorlds to fade away," replied Solaris.

"One week!" The Hoenn Team was surprised at this revelation.

"Relax children," assured Lunaria to the Hoenn Team. "Don't panic: The flow of time in each PokéWorld is different, so the decay will happen faster in one world and the reverse will happen in another. And don't forget that your other friends are still out there finding the remaining Shards."

"Yeah, but finding out that our world's going to end is still downright scary," Max was shivering in fear.

"So what are we going to do now?" asked Sapphire.

"Ah, a good question worth mentioning as of the moment," replied Solaris. "At the same time we have also detected some sort of extra-dimensional energy manifesting in the Sky Pillar in the PokeSpe world."

Ruby and Sapphire exchanged glances at what is being discussed.

"Are you sure it's another Dimensional Shard?" asked Drew.

"We're not entirely sure," replied Lunaria. "But the readings indicate that the energy was not coming from the area itself. Furthermore, the energy signature matches that of the collected Shards."

"So when do we leave for this mission?" asked Ruby.

"As soon as all of you are ready," replied Lunaria.

"Actually Lunaria we've rested in the Pokémon Center before we came back here," added May.

"So I take that all of you are ready for this mission?" added Solaris.

The Hoenn Team nodded their heads in response.

"Alright then," spoke Solaris. "Lunaria and I are going to teleport all of you to Pacifidlog Town. Please make sure to take care of yourselves."

"Don't worry Solaris," assured Sapphire. "We will."

Solaris and Lunaria waved their staffs and the Hoenn Team were engulfed by a bright shining light, and in an instant, they disappeared from the Sanctum.

"So there they went," spoke Lunaria as she saw the Hoenn Team left for their next mission.

"I just hope all of them would gather the Shards before the PokéWorlds decay beyond repair," said Solaris.

* * *

**Crisis on Two PokéWorlds!**

**Chapter 17: Sinnoh (manga) Crouching Drones, Hidden Dangers!**

* * *

_Somewhere in Route 216_

_Pokémon Special world_

_1:30 pm_

_6 more days before the PokéWorlds decay._

In a bright flash of light, our Sinnoh Team found themselves in the vicinity of Mt. Coronet, specifically at Route 216.

"O-okay, that was weird," Pearl massaged his head.

"I can relate to that," replied Barry.

"I-It's s-suddenly t-turned c-cold!" exclaimed Diamond. "A-atchoo!"

"That's disgusting of you Dia," ranted Pearl. He retaliated by stuffing Dia's nose with a hanky while saying. "You should ALWAYS bring a hanky every time you sneeze, you moron!"

"Where are we exactly?" asked Dawn.

"Hmm, according to the PokéDex we are currently on Route 216," replied Platinum. "Lunaria said to us that this is the place. Does she mean . . ."

"_Bzzt-_ Sinnoh Team, do you hear me?" bellowed a voice that came from the pendant. "It's me Lunaria. Are you in the designated location?"

"Yes," replied Platinum. "Apparently, we seem to be on the right track."

"That's good," replied Lunaria from the pendant. "The energy signature of the Shard is somehow being obscured; it's like someone or something is interfering with the search engine. But we are quite certain that the Dimensional Shard is somewhere within the area."

"Understood," stated Platinum. "We will contact you when we have a breakthrough."

"Good luck in your findings," replied Lunaria. "That pendant you're holding can be used to track down the energy signature of the Shard."

"Thank you for the information." said Platinum. "This is Platinum Berlitz over and out."

"Platinum," asked Dawn. "What does she mean by what she said earlier?"

"Hmm, what she meant was the Shard is indeed located somewhere within this area." replied Platinum.

"But we have to consider the weather too," stated Barry. "I don't think the weather will fare better."

"Then we must find a place to stay in for the moment," replied Platinum. "We must wait out this snowstorm."

As the group traveled further into the area, they spotted on what appears to be a snowman in middle of this harsh snowstorm. It was quite odd to see a snowman especially in this harsh blizzard.

"I didn't expect a snowman to be here," said Barry.

"I wonder who made this snowman in the middle of the blizzard?" pondered Dawn.

"Let's take a closer look," said Platinum.

When the Sinnoh Team investigated the suspicious-looking snowman, they were surprised when it suddenly moved, and a man broke out from the snowman, startling the group. He wore a brown trench coat and had an 'investigative' look of sorts.

"And so we meet once again, Platinum Berlitz!" yelled the man.

"Looker?" asked Platinum.

"Yes, it's me," replied the International Police agent. "I was going to say the same question to you." Then he looked at the other four, who stared at him intently. "Oh, I didn't know that you brought companions. Anyway, I'm a member of the International Police; my codename is Looker."

"Nice to meet you," Diamond greeted Looker.

"Same here," said Pearl.

"Oh, you must be Diamond and Pearl," replied Looker. "Miss Platinum mentioned the two of you back in the Battle Zone."

"Don't forget about us," said Barry. "The name's Barry."

"And my name is Dawn," Dawn introduced herself.

Looker turned his attention to Barry and Dawn. "Huh? Am I seeing things? Both of you look just like Pearl and Miss Platinum."

"I'll explain about that later." said Platinum. "First we need to find a cabin to wait out the storm."

"Er, right," addressed Looker. "Please follow me to the cabin."

* * *

Inside the cabin, the Sinnoh Team conversed with Looker about their current situation on-hand. Looker was quite confused over them, especially over Platinum and Dawn.

"So you two came from another Pokémon world huh," Looker asked Barry and Dawn. "I say it's ridiculous."

"It's true!" spoke Barry. "We're really different from them!"

"Excuse me but are you sure we haven't met before?" asked Dawn. "When I was travelling with Ash I swear we met you before."

"I'm sorry Miss Dawn," replied Looker. "I've never seen you or Barry before."

"That figures," Dawn lowered her head in disappointment.

"Wait, I'll show you we're different," said Barry. ""Just look at us more closely."

Looker observed Dawn and Barry more closely, and then he glanced at Platinum and Pearl. After several moments he made his assessment.

"I still can't tell the difference between you four," Looker admitted shamefully.

"It's okay," Dawn encouraged Looker. "Just because we look alike doesn't mean we act alike."

"Hmm, I guess so." pondered Looker.

"Now we must discuss on the current matters on-hand," spoke Platinum. "Can you tell us why you are here in the first place?"

"Ah yes," the Interpol agent recalled his mission. "I was sent here to investigate the recent activities done on Lake Acuity.

"What recent activities?" Diamond asked curiously.

"I don't know for sure," replied Looker. "But my sources indicate the energy readings from the Acuity Lakefront were not _natural_."

The Sinnoh Team exchanged glances over what Looker just said.

"Furthermore, eyewitness accounts depict groups of strange people in space suits roaming around the Acuity Lakefront." added Looker.

"Team Galactic!" exclaimed Pearl. "I can't believe they're out there again!"

"Calm down Pearl." said Platinum. "This doesn't tarry at all: if Team Galactic is here, what are they after in the Lakefront?"

"They must be after the Shards." Diamond expressed his opinion.

"That is possible," replied Dawn. "But we're not sure about that yet."

"And we can't leave yet due to the snowstorm outside," said Barry.

The Sinnoh Team shook their heads in frustration as they waited out the snowstorm. As the team waited out the blizzard, Platinum looked at the outside world from the cabin window.

'_If Team Galactic is in Lake Acuity, what exactly are they up to this time?_' she thought to herself.

* * *

In Lake Acuity, Team Galactic is indeed in the area, The grunts roamed the area, looking for something. Other grunts are stationed in certain areas in order to guard them from intruders. In a makeshift tent near the lake shore, the Galactic admins are busy preparing for their plans, except for one who rather play video games.

"Take this! Take that!" said Saturn as he played his favorite video game.

"You're playing that game again aren't you?" said a familiar perky voice.

Saturn turned his attention to the person who spoke to him. It was a young red-haired woman who wore a variation of the standard Team Galactic uniform. She looked at Saturn with a perky smile in her face.

"Tch, don't disturb me Mars," replied Saturn. "Can't you see I'm almost done finishing this level?"

"And yet you still abandon your post just to play that game," spoke another voice.

Saturn once again turned his view on the tent entrance. Beside Mars stood an auburn-haired woman with matching eyes and wore a glare that is directed at Saturn.

"Tch, Jupiter not you too," mumbled Saturn. "Alright, I'll stop playing."

"Good, now resume doing your duties," spoke Jupiter. "I'll be outside to get some fresh air."

Jupiter left the tent, leaving Mars and Saturn all to themselves.

"Tch, why am I always being boss around," Saturn complained as he turned off his video game and proceeded to his laptop. He typed in some codes when Mars interrupted him again.

"What are you doing?" Mars asked him out of curiosity.

"What do you think?" Saturn replied to her.

"Hmm, I won't leave unless you tell me what you're supposed to be doing here," said Mars.

"Grr," Saturn was on the verge of losing his patience. First Jupiter interrupted his playing time and now Mars has gotten on his nerves.

"Ah, so you've in charged of the drones Sird gave us," Mars looked at the laptop monitor screen.

"Happy now?" said Saturn. "Now leave me be!"

"Okay, Mr. Grumpy. I'll be back to check on you soon," replied Mars perkily. She left the room, much to Saturn's relief

At last Saturn turned his attention back into his laptop. He stared at the progress of the drones. So far each of the drones has captured a full team of six Pokémon native to that area. Suddenly, his eyes were glued to one of the drones' monitors. Saturn saw what appears to be a group of familiar people prodding through the snow.

"Tch, it's _them_," mumbled Saturn to himself. "Who could've known that it would be those kids again? This is my perfect chance to annihilate them on the spot!"

'_Hehe, with this brilliant plan of mine those brats will have no chance,_' thought Saturn as he quickly typed in the commands to the robot drones.

* * *

Meanwhile, at last the snowstorm subsided, allowing the Sinnoh Team to traverse the Route safely. Everyone fell silent; each of them formed questions mentally but hesitated to ask them aloud. Then Diamond and Pearl decided to break the silence with their Double Act.

"Say Dia I've got it," said Pearl. "Let's do Double Act right now!"

"Eehh?" replied Diamond.

"Don't just stand there!" said Pearl. "Remember, I'm the funny man and you're the stooge!"

"Eeehhh?" replied Diamond.

"Come on, get into the act already!" said Pearl.

"Eeehhh?" blurted Diamond.

"Do they do this often?" asked Looker to Platinum.

"Oh yes, it's quite amusing to watch," replied Platinum Berlitz.

* * *

**Dia & Pearl: When you think of Pokémon. . .**

**Pearl: You'd think of certain Ice-type Pokémon!**

**Dia: Huh?**

**Pearl: For example, Vanillite has the ability Ice Body, which lets it recover health during a hailstorm.**

**Dia: Ooh, Vanillite reminds me of something!**

**Pearl: What does Vanillite remind you of?**

**Dia: Vanillite reminds me of a scoop of ice cream!**

**Pearl: (does a face fault)**

**Pearl: Don't say that! Let's not get off topic again: Hail is a move that summons a hailstorm during battle!**

**Dia: You don't say!**

**Pearl: Many Ice-type Pokémon can use Hail to their advantage! Some Ice-type Pokémon have Snow Cloak as their ability, which becomes active during a hailstorm!**

**Dia: Ooh, I have another use for Hail!**

**Pearl: What is it?**

**Dia: All "Hail" to the Ice-type Pokémon!**

**Pearl: (smacks Dia on the face) That wasn't the "Hail" we're talking about!**

* * *

"Er, I'm sorry but I don't get it," spoke Looker with a stunned expression, in which Diamond and Pearl did a face fault.

"What?" Pearl was shocked that they weren't successful in amusing Looker. "That was a great joke with an added bonus pun!" Then he flailed his arms around in frustration. "What did we do wrong this time?"

"Pearl, please calm yourself down." Diamond tried to calm his best friend down.

Meanwhile Barry, Dawn, and Platinum are watching them from the sidelines.

"Wow, they never got to impress that guy," spoke Barry as he saw the Double Act.

"I guess Looker's a type of person that isn't impressed by something that easily," Dawn said her opinion.

"Let's proceeded to our intended destination, shall we?" spoke Platinum Berlitz.

And thus the Sinnoh Team pushed their way through Route 216, totally unaware of the hidden ambush dead ahead.

* * *

Back at the TG camp at Lake Verity, Saturn is watched the laptop screen intently, waiting for the most opportune moment to strike.

"Hehe, come closer brats," he muttered. "The drones have been waiting for your arrival."

As Saturn saw the Sinnoh Team walking towards his ambush area, a wide grin formed in his face.

"Yes," hissed Saturn. "Now all of you will disappear beneath the snow!"

Saturn typed in commands to the drones; a command that says to eliminate the Sinnoh Team at all costs.

* * *

Back at the Sinnoh Team, they have gone past Route 216 and just entered Route 217. Along the way, they saw what appears to be group of snowmen blocking their path.

"Er, these again?" asked Barry aloud.

"I've seen enough snowmen for this day," Pearl complimented Barry's remark.

"Are they your companions?" Diamond asked Looker.

"No," replied Looker. "I was the only one who was assigned here."

"Then why are those snowmen blocking the path?" asked Dawn.

"I was thinking of the same question Dawn," spoke Platinum.

Suddenly, the snowmen sudden shook so violently that they collapsed; and hidden within those snowmen were the robot trainer drones with one thing in mind: the ruthless elimination of the Sinnoh Team! Some of the drones immediately began their assault, calling out their Pokémon (several Sneasel and Abomasnow) to attack the Sinnoh Team. At the same time, a hailstorm brewed due to Abomasnow's ability Snow Warning.

"What the heck are these things?" said Barry aloud as he called out his Empoleon to defend himself.

"I don't know but they're certainly hostile to us!" cried Looker as he evaded an Ice Shard from one of the drone's Sneasel.

"BZZT, SURRENDER OR FACE YOUR DOOM!" taunted on of the drones at them. "ABOMASNOW, USE RAZOR LEAF!"

"What are these machines?" pondered Platinum as she called out her Cherrim.

"Why would they attack us?" asked Dawn as she called out her Mamoswine to battle.

"We are not sure about that Dawn!" replied Platinum as she called out her Froslass.

"UNDERMINE MULTIPLE TARGETS' CONFIDENCE!" spoke the drones. "ATTACK THE DESIGNATED TARGETS!"

"Ack, they just came out of nowhere!" said Pearl as he summoned Chimhiko into battle. The he saw that Diamond still didn't call out his Pokémon to defend himself.

"Come on, Dia!" Pearl called to Diamond. "Send out your Pokémon already!"

"Already on it!" replied Diamond. But as he reached his pockets for his PokéBall, suddenly his hands lost grip on it, and it fell down to the ground.

"My PokéBall!" cried Diamond as he reached for his PokéBall, but one of the drones suddenly appeared in front of him.

"PREPARE TO BE ANNIHILATED," spoke the machine. "ALL DRONES FOCUS YOUR TARGET ON THIS HELPLESS TRAINER."

"BZZT, ALL POKEMON ATTACK THE TARGET!" spoke another drone. "USE ICE BEAM!"

All of the opponents' Sneasel and Abomasnow fired multiple beams of ice-cold energy directed at Diamond.

"Oh no!" cried Dawn. "Diamond's in danger!"

"We need to act fast!" complimented Pearl. "Chimhiko let's help him-"

"USE ICE SHARD ABOMASNOW!" a drone anticipated Pearl's actions. "NO ONE INTERFERES!"

"Darn it, we can't get close to him!" Pearl grunted in frustration.

The rest of the Sinnoh Team watched as the multiple Ice Beams aimed at Diamond. Just all hope seemed to be lost, a bright light shone on the ground. Something massive appeared out of the fallen PokéBall, protecting Diamond from the Ice Beams.

"Gi, is that you?" Diamond said to his Regigigas. "You're inside that PokéBall all along?"

The legendary Pokémon nodded to Diamond in confirmation.

"Then let's go Gi," Diamond climbed on top of his Regigigas. "Let's get them."

The rest of the Sinnoh Team stood in awe on what just happened to Diamond.

"Did you see that?" asked Looker to Plaitnum.

"Yes," replied Platinum. "That is Regigigas."

"I don't believe it," Barry watched the Colossal Pokémon in awe. "I didn't know Diamond has a Regigigas."

"Me either," Dawn pulled out her PokéDex.

**"Regigigas, the Colossal Pokémon. It was told in legend that it shaped Regirock, Regice, and Registeel out of stone, ice, and magma."**

The drones stood still, analyzing their situation of the battle.

"THE OUTCOME WAS NOT EXPECTED." spoke one of the drones. "THE ATTACK MUST PROCEED AS ORDERED. ATTACK THE REGIGIGAS!"

The drones' Sneasel and Abomasnow ganged up on Diamond and Gi and tried to do a simultaneous assault on them.

"Gi, use Crush Grip!" Diamond commanded his Regigigas.

Gi grabbed one of the Abomasnow, crushing the Ice/Grass Pokémon in its claws and threw it to the adjacent opponents, destroying one of the drones in the process.

_'So that's their weakness,'_ Diamond saw the destruction of one of the drones. "Guys, we need to destroy these robots; they're the ones controlling these Pokémon.

"I'm on it!" replied Pearl. "Chimhiko, use Flamethrower!"

Chimhiko fired a stream of hot flame directed at one of the drones, but a Sneasel took the hit from the attack.

"Don't give up!" cried Dawn. "Mamoswine, use Ice Shard!"

Mamoswine fired high-velocity chunks of ice at the drones, impaling and destroying several of them.

"Not bad Dawn," complimented Pearl to Dawn.

"Thanks Pearl, no need to worry!" Dawn replied back to Pearl.

"Croagunk, use Vacuum Wave!" Looker said to his Croagunk.

Croagunk quickly flailed its fists, releasing a vacuum that hit several of the opponents' Pokémon and destroying some of the drones.

"Cherrim, use Sunny Day," commanded Platinum. "Then follow it up by SolarBeam!"

Cherrim fired an energy orb into the sky, clearing the hailstorm brought about by the Abomasnow's Snow Warning, at the same time the sun shone brightly in the battlefield. Then Cherrim changed into its sunshine form and fired a supercharged energy beam at the drones and their Pokémon, fainting several of their Pokémon destroying some of the drones.

Meanwhile things seemed to be slowing down for Diamond as he and Gi are being pelted by attacks at all sides. It doesn't really help that Gi has Slow Start as its ability.

"ALL OF THE ABOMASNOW, USE ICY WIND CONTINUOUSLY!" commanded the drones in unison.

The drone's Abomasnow fired freezing-cold energy beams at Dia and Gi, causing the legs Colossal Pokémon to freeze up, slowing down Gi even further.

"Hang on, Dia!" cried Pearl. "Chimhiko, use Flame Wheel!"

Chimhiko engulfed himself in flames and ran towards the Abomasnow, The fiery attack knocked them out in the process.

"I'll help too," said Platinum. "Cherrim, use Worry Seed on Regigigas!"

Cherrim immediately fired a seed on Gi, in which it attached onto the Colossal Pokémon. Then Gi was able to move quickly due to its ability Slow Start was replaced by Insomnia.

"Thanks Platinum," Diamond thanked Platinum, in which the girl returned the favor with a nod. "Now let's go Gi, use Giga Impact!"

Gi charged directly at both the drones and their Pokémon. The immense attack defeated the remaining Pokémon and crushed the last of the drones under Gi's immense weight.

"Whew, that's the last of them," Diamond wiped the sweat from his head. The Sinnoh Team was successful in defending themselves against the assault from the drones. Gi picked up one of the badly damaged drones and crushed the hapless machine in its claws.

* * *

Meanwhile back at TG camp at Lake Acuity, from his laptop monitor Saturn watched in horror as his drones were destroyed. He was not impressed by this at all.

"Arrgh, all of my drones are destroyed," Saturn gritted his teeth in frustration. "Destroyed by those brats-"

"Ooh, what do I see here?" chirped a familiar voice.

Saturn turned his head to see Mars standing near the entrance.

"Mars, w-what are you doing here?" asked Saturn.

"I'm here to watch what you're doing, silly," said Mars perkily. "Now hand me over your laptop."

"B-but-" stuttered Saturn as Mars quickly snatched the laptop from him.

"Now let's see your progress," Mars observed the recordings of the drones. "Wow, looks like those kids are back, and they just destroyed your squadron of your robots."

"You'd better shut your mouth, Mars!" yelled Saturn. "You don't know the half of it!"

"Oh, but you can't make me." Mars winked and stuck her tongue out to irritate Saturn.

"What's going on here?" bellowed another voice. Saturn and Mars turned around to see Jupiter glaring at them.

"Oh hi Jupiter," Mars greeted her fellow admin. "I was just viewing Saturn's progress, and it's quite hilarious."

"Oh?" Jupiter raised her eyebrow in curiosity. "Let me see that laptop."

"Here you go!" Mars gave the laptop to Jupiter. Saturn couldn't do anything but watch as Jupiter saw the recordings.

"Hmm, looks like the PokéDex Owners have returned," spoke Jupiter. "Just as Sird said they would."

"Wait," asked Saturn. "Do you mean Sird knew they were coming all this time?"

"Of course," replied Jupiter. "She previously encountered them in her mission back at Kanto remember?"

"So what do we do now?" asked Mars.

"We wait," a smirk formed at Jupiter's face as she turned off the laptop. "Those PokéDex Owners know we're here but they wouldn't expect a trap to be laid by them. Alright, we need to prepare for their arrival. You two come with me."

"Alright," cheered Mars in excitement. "I can't wait for them to be thrashed by you again!"

"Fine," replied Saturn grudgingly. "At least I'll have my revenge against them."

And thus the Galactic admins prepare themselves for the inevitable encounter with the PokéDex Owners once again.

* * *

At last after the dreaded encounter with the TG drones, the Sinnoh Team reached the Acuity Lakefront. The whole place is shrouded in deep fog, reducing the sight range of the Sinnoh Team.

"At last we've reached the Lakefront," said Platinum.

"Thank goodness no more of those machines appeared," said Looker.

"I hope we're just in time," said Diamond.

"I hope we're not too late," said Dawn.

"Hey someone's approaching us," Pearl saw someone approaching them from a distance.

Indeed someone seemed to approach them from a distance. When the fog dissipated, it turned out that person was none other than the Snowpoint Gym Leader Candice. But she looked exhausted and she wore a face of relier when she saw the Sinnoh Team approaching her.

"At last you guys arrived-" uttered Candice before collapsing in sheer exhaustion.

"Candice!" The Sinnoh Team dashed to help Candice before she freeze to death.

"What happened to her?" asked Barry.

"I don't know how she ended up like that," said Platinum. "We need to get her back to Snowpoint City quickly."

With Platinum's Empoleon carrying the unconscious Candice, the Sinnoh Team raced towards Snowpoint City, hoping to save Candice's life and to find some answers.

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere in the Distortion World, a bright flash of light shone brightly in the area. Then the PokéGuardian Solaris out of the light, with a stern look at his face.

"Ah, this must be the Distortion World," muttered Solaris to himself. "Now let's see if I can still find some clue as to what really happened in that fateful encounter."

Solaris wandered around the area, looking for clues until he found something in the ground. He picked up a piece of tattered clothing that has a torn logo in it.

"Ah yes," muttered Solaris. "This is convenient."

"Solaris," Lunaria called him from his PokéGear. "Did you find anything?"

"Yeah, I found some piece of torn clothing," replied Solaris. "I'll have this scanned for DNA analysis when I return-"

Suddenly, an unearthly roar reverberated throughout the Distortion World, sending shivers down Solaris' spine.

"What on Arceus was that?" asked Lunaria.

"I think I may not be alone in this world," replied Solaris. He watched in horror as Giratina, the only denizen of the Distortion World, suddenly appeared in front of him and glared at him angrily. Then the Renegade Pokémon roared again, sending fear even in the normally cheerful Solaris.

"Well, I knew this was coming," uttered Solaris as he had no choice but to deal with Giratina.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**Nice cliffhanger isn't it? Not to mention that the chapters are getting longer and longer as I write. As a writer I'll eventually improve my spelling and grammar over time. After I post this chapter I'll focus on revising the previous chapters for the next three weeks. Though critics may be harsh, they usually mean well, except for the flamers. I really dislike flames don't you agree guys?**

**And also on the next chapter I'm going to introduce a new character from another Pokémon manga. I'll give you two hints concerning this character: Like Diamond, he is based on the game character Lucas but this person has a lot in common with Sapphire Birch; kudos to those who guess who this person is.**

**Next time on COTPwrlds:**

**Chapter 18: Persuasions and Preparations**

**See you next time!**


	18. Persuasions and Preparations

**Hello readers! It's me PokeRescue again delivering to you this latest chapter. Please forgive me if I didn't add any battles; I had my hands full since Christmas is approaching fast. Although I want to clear up several things that you readers have pointed out:**

**1) About the terms; in my case I wanted to call them "PokéDex Owners" instead of "PokéDex Holders" because I was influenced of Chuang Yi's version of PokeSpe and if I call them "PokéDex Holders", I feel that they only "holding" the PokéDexes instead of "owning" them.**

**2) I call Platinum Berlitz as it is instead of calling her "Platina" because to me, I wanted to be accurate of the games they each PokéDex Owners represent; Calling Platinum "Platina" seems bland and plain to me.**

**3) I read of the comments of some readers who felt that they were reading a script as they read this story. It's understandable; I am a relatively new writer; but I'm genuinely growing to be a better writer over time. Please compare chapter 1 to the latest chapters in this story; you can see the obvious differences in the length of the sentences, in the plot in general. And to the story overall, don't worry; just one more chapter then I'll wrap up the Sinnoh Team for now; then I'll focus on Johto.**

**With these rants aside, I've wanted to introduce a new character from DP Adventure manga; yup I'm integrating Hareta into the story! Why I'm adding Hareta only? It's because he's a fully developed character, unlike the movie cameos; they have no personalities during their very short appearances and you have to create their personalities, in which I dislike. But enough ranting; let's get this chapter going!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the franchises that will be mentioned on this story.**

* * *

In the depths of the Distortion World, the PokéGuardian Solaris was horrified at the sight of the Renegade Pokémon, Giratina. The ancient dragon Pokémon was in its Origin Form, and it glared at Solaris with utmost fury.

"I'd better leave this place," Solaris muttered to himself as he called out his Metagross.

He rode his Pokémon and his Metagross did its best to float away from Giratina, who was very eager to beat them to a pulp. Suddenly, Giratina opened its mouth and release a ball of darkness directly at Solaris and Metagross.

"My goodness that was Giratina's Shadow Ball!" cried Solaris as he and his Pokémon are being pelted by volleys of Shadow Balls. "I'm pretty sure Giratina won't leave us alive."

"Solaris, what's going on there?" asked Lunaria from the PokéGear.

"I'm alright for the moment," replied Solaris. "It seems Giratina doesn't give up on us easily."

"Then we need to slow that dragon down," replied Lunaria. "But don't faint it."

"Alright, I understand," replied Solaris. Then he grabbed another PokéBall and said, "Magnezone, use Zap Cannon at Giratina!"

Magnezone unleashed a supercharged electric ball aimed at the Renegade Pokémon; however, Giratina suddenly disappeared in view, dodging the electric-type attack.

'Oh dear, this could only mean one thing,' thought Solaris.

Solaris' assumptions were proven correct when Giratina reappeared, and rammed Magnezone with full force.

"I knew it," muttered Solaris. "Giratina is using its signature move, Shadow Force!"

Giratina was very persistent at pursuing Solaris. No matter how hard Solaris did his best to evade Giratina, the Renegade Pokémon flew closer to him. Then Giratina exhaled a gust of wind from its mouth, damaging Solris' Metagross.

"Ack, that was a DragonBreath attack," spoke Solaris. "To make matters worse, Metagross has been paralyzed; Giratina's really on to us."

Giratina proceeded to attack Solaris by a series of DragonBreaths, in which Solaris and his Pokémon narrowly evaded each one of those attacks. Then all of a sudden, Giratina began to disappear from sight once again.

"Hm, you're preparing to use Shadow Force once again," said Solaris. "But this time, I'm prepared. Magnezone, use Lock-On on Giratina!"

Magnezone aimed at Giratina carefully just as the dragon Pokémon disappeared completely from view.

"Steady," muttered Solaris. "Wait for it to come out. . ."

Solaris' patience paid off when a silhouette of Giratina appeared in front of him and his Pokémon.

"Use Zap Cannon at full power!" Solaris commanded his Magnezone.

Magnezone fired an electric blast from its magnet tips. The attack hit Giratina due to the help from the Mind Reader earlier. The attack caused paralysis to the dragon Pokémon, thus it was unable to complete its Shadow Force attack.

"Let's get out of here," said Solaris as he quickly waved his staff. Within moments, he and his Pokémon exited the Distortion World in a flash of light, leaving the paralyzed Giratina roaring it utmost frustration.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Sanctum, Lunaria anxiously waited for Solaris' return. When she saw a bright flash of light, she was certain that her partner arrived safely.

"Solaris," Lunaria called out. "Is that you?"

"Yes, it's me alright," replied Solaris. "That was a close call; we almost got killed by Giratina."

"How did you escape?" asked Lunaria.

"All I did is to command Magnezone to use Lock-On, then Zap Cannon," explained Solaris. "Those attacks gave us enough time to get away from that dragon Pokémon."

"So did you get anything?" asked Lunaria. "Some clue perhaps?"

"Some sort of clue you'd say," replied Solaris. "I did find this tattered piece of clothing while I was there. I'll it DNA scanned later. Anyway, did you do as I asked earlier?"

"Do you mean to recruit a certain Pokémon trainer from another world?" said Lunaria.

"My thoughts exactly," replied Solaris. "So did you send him to aid the Sinnoh Team?"

"He was curious as in why he was chosen," replied Lunaria. "But he agreed in the end."

"Just how did you manage to recruit him?" asked Solaris.

"Well, it wasn't that easy to convince him," replied Lunaria. "But if you must know, it somehow happened like this. . ."

* * *

_Several hours earlier in another alternate Pokémon world, Lunaria appeared in the outskirts of Route 201. She was looking for willing people to aid in their mission to save the PokéWorlds._

_"Now where could that person be?" muttered Lunaria to herself. "According to his bio he's supposed to be around here-"_

_"YAHOO!" A voice echoes throughout the entire forest._

_"Now who could've made that noise," muttered Lunaria as she followed the direction of the yell which led her deep into the forest. When she arrived at the deepest part of the forest, what she saw astounded her. A boy was hanging up in the trees, attempting to give a wild Aipom some sort of berry from his hand. The boy bore an uncanny resemblance to Diamond, right up to the clothing; yet the boy shared something in common with Sapphire Birch: both were raised in nature._

_"It's okay little buddy," said the boy to the Aipom. "I'm not gonna hurt you."_

_The wild Aipom hesitated at first to the boy's generosity, but in the end it used its prehensile tail and slowly reached for the berry in the boy's hand._

_'Unbelievable, this boy can actually speak and understand Pokémon,' thought Lunaria as she saw the events unfolding right before her eyes. 'This ability is very rare among humans, but to see this ability up close and personal is breathtaking.'_

_As Lunaria closely watched from a distance the wild Aipom took the berry from the boy's hand using its prehensile tail and proceeds to consume it. Moments later, the wild Aipom was jumping around in excitement as it found out that the berry it ate was delicious._

_"See there little guy, it was delicious wasn't it?" spoke the boy to the Aipom. "You can run along now."_

_Seeing that this boy was not bringing any harm, the Long Tail Pokémon ran back to the deepest part of the forest. This prompted Lunaria to ask the boy for some intriguing questions._

_"Excuse me, but what are you doing here in the forest?" asked Lunaria to the boy._

_"Actually, I lived in this forest for most of my life," replied the boy. Then he went down to the ground and inspected Lunaria from head to toe. "Hm, it seems you're not from around here; who exactly are you?"_

_"Oh, my name is Lunaria," replied the PokéGuardian, who is slightly annoyed at the boy's behavior. "Since I told you my name, could you tell me your name?"_

_"Oh, that's easy; my name is Hareta," replied the boy._

* * *

"So that's how you met Hareta am I right?" asked Solaris to Lunaria.

"Well, what I just told you is the short version of the whole story," Lunaria grinned in embarassment.

"Then can you tell me what happened next?" said Solaris.

"Well, from my assumptions he was a very curious child," replied Lunaria. "When I transported him to the Sanctum he kept asking of the things around him, as if he had never seen these things before."

"Well, it natural for children to be curious at the things they see for the first time," complimented Solaris.

"Then when I told him of the reason why I brought him here," spoke Lunaria. "Immediately, he wanted to help. When I asked him why he was so eager to help, his answer was that he can't stand people abusing Pokémon; he's willing to go to any lengths to stop those people."

"So Hareta is quite fierce when it comes to protecting Pokémon," said Solaris. "That is a very defining character trait indeed."

"You should've seen the fierce determination in the boy's eyes, Solaris," replied Lunaria. "He left the Sanctum moments before you returned here. I transported him to the Pokemon Special world to aid the Sinnoh Team.

"Excellent, I just hope he'll cross paths with the Sinnoh Team soon," said Solaris as he rubbed his chin in the light of the situation. "I fear something bad is going to happen to them very soon."

* * *

Back at the Citadel, Kouto and his friend Motor-mouth were playing a video game in their room. They were playing a recently released fighting mega-crossover game called Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3. They currently have no mission as of the moment, so what better way to waste time than to play video game with your friend? Anyway, it seems they're down to their last character; Kouto is using Nova while Motor-mouth is using Phoenix Wright.

"Take this Motor-mouth," said Kouto. "I'm gonna pummel you with a Hyper Combo!"

**"Feel my power! GRAVIMETRIC BLASTER!"**

"Ack, you almost knocked me out!" replied Motor-mouth as he frantically pushed the buttons in his controller. "You'll pay for that!"

**"I've got all I need!"**

"What the . . . no!" uttered Kouto in horror as he saw Phoenix Wright in Turnabout Mode. Then the payback came in a form of an air combo, then followed by-

**"The one who actually committed the crime . . . is you! No alibi, no justice, no dream, no hope! It's time to pay for your crimes . . . TAKE THAT!"**

**"HYPER COMBO K.O.! PLAYER TWO WINS!"**

"I don't believe it," uttered Kouto in awe. "How did you know about that Hyper Combo?"

"It wasn't easy to perform Kouto," replied Motor-mouth. "I need Nick to activate Turnabout Mode first so I can perform that Hyper."

"Nick?" asked Kouto.

"Oh, it's a fan nickname for Phoenix Wright," replied Motor-mouth. "Speaking of that guy, apparently the Author knows of a person who is a big fan of Wright. That said person made an AU fanfic called Amotodan."

"What is Amotodan?" Kouto raised one eyebrow at his friend.

"Oh, it's a Pokemon Alternate Universe fanfic; it means **A Miscellaneous Tale of Night and Day**," replied the mercenary. "It's a romantic comedy of a story that depicts the tale of 4 girls of unique backgrounds who got enrolled to a mysterious school."

"Then what happened to them?" asked Kouto. "Did you reach the end of the story?"

"Nah, the story is still ongoing; the author planned to finish it in 25 chapters," replied Motor-mouth. "I saved the story into my notebook; I could lend it to you if you want."

"Thanks anyway; let's just go to the meeting room," said Kouto. "Master Odio wouldn't want us fooling around again."

"Alright, then let's go to the Boss Man's office!" said Motor-mouth cheerfully.

"At times, it's a wonder that you never seem to lose that sense of excitement," replied Kouto.

* * *

Later at the meeting room of the Citadel, Odio was already sitting at the main table, along with his subordinates. He was going to discuss to them something very important.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I've called most of you here because of something Sird and I found within the last few hours," spoke Odio.

"What is it, Master?" interrupted Filo.

"Shush," scolded Lanza. "Don't interrupt Odio while he is talking!"

"It's alright; he was on the topic," spoke Odio. "Anyway as we speak, our sources found out that the two PokéWorlds are decaying in a phenomenal rate."

"Excuse me Master but what did you mean of 'decaying'?" Kouto raised his hand.

"What I meant was that the PokéWorlds are slowly fading into oblivion," answered Odio. Many whispers were heard, but as Odio raised his hand, the whispers faded. "Let me continue: if one PokéWorld completely fades away, everything in it will also be erased from existence."

"What?" said Lanza. "That means if there's a Shard inside one PokéWorld and that world vanishes, then the Shard also erased from existence!"

"You've got the ace in the hole," complimented Odio. "That is why we must find the Shards as quickly as possible."

"How much time do we have Boss Man?" asked Motor-mouth.

"The estimated time before both PokéWorlds fade away is less than six days," answered Odio.

"And where is our ally Sird?" asked Filo.

"Oh, are you referring to that woman? She's currently in the PokeSpe world as of the moment." spoke Odio. "My guess is that she's conversing with her Team Galactic colleagues."

* * *

In the makeshift TG camp at Lake Acuity, the Galactic admins are busy preparing for the arrival of the Sinnoh Team when one of the grunts approached Jupiter. The grunt was holding a fist-sized jewel in his right hand.

"Ma'am, we just found the Shard," spoke the grunt.

"My, that is convenient," replied Mars. "Where did you found it?"

"We found it hidden deep in the snow, Ma'am," replied the grunt.

"Excellent work," said Jupiter. "Now with the Shard in our possession, the only thing missing is the device, in which Sird would deliver to us."

"Good, all of the pieces fall into place," spoke Jupiter. "You two may leave now."

"Yes Ma'am," the grunts saluted before leaving the tent.

Then just as the grunts left the tent, Jupiter's PokéGear rang, prompting her to answer that call.

"Who in the right mind could've called us on this time," blurted Saturn.

"Shush, just shut your mouth for once Saturn," Mars put her finger into Saturn's mouth, prompting him to shut his mouth up.

"Who is it?" asked Jupiter on the PokéGear.

"It's me, Sird," a familiar voice spoke to Jupiter. "So how is your progress?"

"It's good so far," replied Jupiter. "We found the Dimensional Shard just as you ordered."

"Excellent work," replied Sird cheerfully. "Did your team encounter any problems in the operation?"

"Unfortunately, we did encounter those PokéDex Owners again," spoke Jupiter.

"Did you say PokéDex Owners?" replied Sird. "Let me guess: they must be from the Sinnoh branch."

"Don't worry; I already have a plan for those brats," spoke Jupiter on the line.

"Oh, just do what you have to do," replied Sird. "Also, I'll send something special to your doorstep. I'll call you back later."

"So what did Sird said to you?" asked Mars in curiosity.

"She said that she will transport a device here," replied Jupiter.

"So what do you think she brought with her?" asked Mars to Jupiter.

"Nah, it doesn't really matter to me," interjected Saturn. "I'm gonna stay here!"

"No you won't," scolded Mars. "We're going outside to see the device Sird sent to us and that includes you."

"Ow!" Saturn yelped as his right ear was pulled by Mars. "Alright, I'll come; just don't pull my ear again!"

"Now settle down you two," spoke Jupiter. "All will be clear when the device is transported to us."

* * *

As the TG admins went outside a vortex appeared before them. Afterwards, the vortex disappeared; and in its place stood a device in which the likes of the admins have never seen.

"What on Arceus is that?" spoke Saturn.

"This must be the device Sird sent to us," said Jupiter as she stared at the machine.

"Ooh, there's a note stuck on that machine!" said Mars as she pointed out the note attached to the device.

"Let's find out what the note says," muttered Jupiter as she took the note and read it:

_This device is called a Dimensional Distorter. It's a powerful super-weapon capable of opening huge gates to alternate dimensions. It was given to me as a gift by my new ally Odio Tristeza. The power source of this device is a Dimensional Shard. Don't worry about the Shards. Although they're just fragments each of them still contains enough energy to power up devices including the Dimensional Distorter. But the downside is that it will take several hours for the Dimensional Distorter to be fully operational. Do whatever you can to stall those PokéDex Owners to give this machine enough time to open a portal. Odio wants to invite you to his base at the Citadel as your new hideout. Best of luck and I hope we'll meet again._

_Yours truly,_

_Sird_

"So is this thing potentially more powerful than the Galactic Bomb?" asked Saturn.

"Yes, since now we know what this device is truly capable of," replied Jupiter. Then she spoke to Mars and Saturn. "Alright, we need to power up this device. Mars, you must keep a lookout for those PokéDex Owners."

"Got it, Jupiter!" saluted Mars.

"And Saturn, you must monitor the progress of the Dimensional Distorter," spoke Jupiter.

"Alright, but what about you?" replied Saturn.

"I'll serve as bait when those PokéDex Owners arrive," answered Jupiter. "When they arrive here, we must confront them to bide time for the machine to be fully operational."

"Alright, we got it!" spoke Mars and Saturn in unison.

"Now go to your positions and wait for my signal," said Jupiter. "Our trap for those brats will start soon."

* * *

**Crisis on Two PokéWorlds!**

**Chapter 18: Persuasions and Preparations**

* * *

The Sinnoh Team was currently in Snowpoint City, where they watched over the injured Gym Leader Candice in a hospital. She was injured in various parts of her body; parts of her shirt were torn and her face was bruised. Each of the Sinnoh Team was worried over Candice and they were wondering how did she got herself injured in the first place.

"Will Candice be ok?" asked Dawn, her question directed to Platinum.

"According to the nurse, her body is bruised," replied Platinum. "Other than that, the nurse said that she will make it."

"What exactly happened to her?" asked Looker.

"And who could have done this to her?" added Diamond.

"We'll soon find out when she wakes up," replied Pearl.

"Guys, she's waking up," Barry pointed at Candice.

Just as Barry said, Candice slowly began to regain consciousness as her eyes began to open.

"W-where am I?" she asked.

"You're currently in a hospital," replied Platinum.

"Oh Platinum, it's y-" spoke Candice to Platinum but her words were cut short when she saw Dawn alongside Platinum. "Um, who exactly am I referring to?"

"Oh, I forgot to explain to you," said Platinum. "This is Dawn."

"Nice to meet you Candice," greeted Dawn. 'I guess that the Candice I know from my world and this Candice are very different alright.'

"It's just bugs me that the both of you look alike," said Candice.

"Hehe, well it's quite complicated," grinned Dawn sheepishly.

"Oh, don't be so bothered by our similarities," replied Platinum. "Alright, may we now discuss over what happened to you?"

"Oh, that's right," replied Candice. "It happened just several hours ago; I was just doing my duties as a Gym Leader: Patrolling over the Acuity area when I spotted a Team Galactic grunt and chased him to Lake Acuity. . ."

"Good," replied Platinum. "Please carry on."

"When I reached Lake Acuity I was ambushed by Jupiter," explained Candice. "I tried my best to fight back but she defeated me. I barely escape with my life. If it wasn't for you guys that I would've too exhausted to return back to Snowpoint City froze to death."

"You're welcome," said Looker. "Hm, from what I can deduce from your statement that you saw Team Galactic at Lake Acuity."

"I saw Team Galactic? Actually I fought them," replied Candice. "Jupiter was among them. I tried my best to overpower her but as you can see I was beaten up."

"Don't worry at least you came out alive thanks to us," spoke Pearl.

Diamond was silent after staring at Candice. From her expressions Diamond knew of the regret and disappointment Candice is emanating. Suddenly, he had an excellent idea to cheer her up, and he began to approach Pearl.

"Say Pearl, what about we try to cheer Candice up using our Double Act?" muttered Diamond quietly to Pearl.

"Say Dia. . . no, I mean Diamond," Pearl put both of his arms to his best friends' shoulders, then he shook Diamond while ranting, "NOW'S NOT THE TIME FOR ANY DOUBLE ACTS!"

'Woah, I rather spend my time training than be a comedian like him.' though Barry as he saw Pearl berating Diamond.

'Is this how really they get along?' thought Looker

"Double Act?" asked Candice in curiosity, interrupting the moment. "I remember Platinum mentioning you two and your 'Double Act'. Can you please perform it for me?"

"Ah-er, sure why not?" Pearl scratches his head in embarrassment.

"Alright, let's do it, Pearl!" said Diamond.

* * *

**Dia & Pearl: When you think of Pokémon-**

**Pearl: You'd think of Gym Leaders!**

**Diamond: You don't say!**

**Pearl: For example, Candice is known as "The Diamond Dust Girl" and is also the Gym Leader of Snowpoint City! She specializes in Ice-type Pokémon and gives the Icicle Badge to the opponents who defeat her.**

**Diamond: Ooh, I know a phrase that relates to her name!**

**Pearl: Then what is it?**

**Diamond: The phrase is "Candy on Ice!"**

**Pearl: (He slaps Dia in the face) You've got candy stuck in your head!**

* * *

Their performance was quite good; but it failed to make Candice chuckle or even laugh. But instead, she sincerely smiled at the duo's performance.

"I don't really get the joke but thanks for cheering me up," said Candice sincerely.

"You're welcome; but we must head for Lake Acuity now," replied Platinum. "We must thwart Team Galactic once again."

"Wait! If you guys go there, they'll know that you're coming," warned Candice. "And they'll likely lure all of you to a trap!"

"Don't worry; Platinum's not alone in this," spoke Dawn. "I'm coming along too."

"Same goes for me," added Barry.

"I'll watch these kids as best as I can," said Looker.

"Pearl and I will protect Platinum no matter what," spoke Diamond.

"So what if Team Galactic lures us into a trap?" said Pearl. "We can overcome it as long as we stick together!"

Candice couldn't help herself but to smile at these wonderful people; people that are willing to face danger in order to keep Sinnoh safe from Team Galactic.

"Alright, all of you can head to Lake Acuity beacuse I trust all of you," spoke Candice. "But can I at least ask one favor: can all of you please come back in one piece?"

"Of course, we will come back in one piece," Platinum smiled at Candice.

"No need to worry about us!" said Dawn.

"Then what're we waiting for?" interrupted Pearl. "Then let's go to Lake Acuity!"

With Candice's blessing the Sinnoh Team left the hospital and Snowpoint City to confront Team Galactic at Lake Acuity. As Candice watches the Sinnoh Team from her window; she felt proud that there are people out there who are willing to do what is right.

'_Good luck all of you_,' she thought as she saw the Sinnoh Team left Snowpoint City. '_You'll gonna need it._'

* * *

The Sinnoh Team continued in their trek to the Acuity Lakefront; but as they were coming closer to Lake Acuity, they came across a huge obstacle: a very steep cliff.

"How are we going to climb that?" complained Barry.

"The answer is simple," replied Platinum as she threw a PokéBall into the air. "Empoleon, come out!"

The Emperor Pokémon came out of the PokéBall, ready to listen to Platinum's instructions.

"I want you to use Rock Climb to carry me and Dawn across that cliff," spoke Platinum to her Empoleon.

"Are you sure about this Platinum?" asked Dawn. "That cliff is too steep if you ask me."

"Don't worry about it Dawn," assured Platinum. "I saw Candice using Rock Climb with my own eyes, so there's no problem if I attempted this myself."

Empoleon took Platinum and Dawn to her back; both girls grabbed on to Empoleon's back fin. then the Emperor Pokémon climbed the vertical cliff with ease, as moments later they reached the top of the cliff.

"Wow, I didn't know about that," Diamond watched in awe.

"Don't just stand there, you ninny!" Pearl glared at Diamond. "We need to get our Pokémon to use Rock Climb too!"

Diamond summoned Wig the Torterra and Pearl called out his Tauros by the nickname of Tauhiko. Diamond and Looker grabbed onto Wig while Pearl and Barry rode Tauhiko.

"Are you sure we have to go through this?" asked Looker to Pearl.

"If they can scale that cliff, then so can we," replied Pearl. "Let's use Rock Climb!"

Just as Empoleon scaled the cliff earlier, Wig and Tauhiko also climbed the steep cliff easily, reaching the top of the cliff quickly.

"Man, that was quite a rocky ride," said Barry.

"I agree; next time please tell me if we're going to do this again," added Looker.

"Now with this done and over with, shall we proceed to Lake Acuity?" Platinum suggested.

With no further ado, the Sinnoh Team proceeded to Lake Acuity. But unbeknownst to our heroes, they were unaware that they are being watched. Hidden from plain sight, Mars spots the Sinnoh Team traversing through Route 217 from her binoculars.

'_Alright, here they come_," she thought. '_I'd better tell Jupiter about this!_'

She went back to the TG camp to signal her comrades to prepare for the Sinnoh Team's arrival.

* * *

At last the Sinnoh Team has reached Lake Acuity, but they were shocked at what they saw. Indeed as Candice described to them earlier, Team Galactic had made a makeshift camp in the shoreline, and to top it all, a mysterious tower-like device looms ominously nearby.

"Candice was right," spoke Barry. "I'd never suspect that Team Galactic would have involved in this."

"What with the ominous tower nearby?" asked Dawn.

"I don't know about that," replied Looker. "But this is all their doing."

"But why did they build a base in a place like this?" questioned Diamond.

"I'm not sure but we'll get some answers sooner or later," replied Plaitnum.

"Yes, and we've got company!" Pearl as he felt the ground shaking around them. Then his fears were realized as two squadrons of Team Galactic grunts and drones emerged deep within the snow to confront the Sinnoh Team.

"So those robots belong to Team Galactic," remarked Diamond upon seeing those machines once again.

"This isn't the time for fun facts; call out your Pokémon!" shouted Pearl at Diamond.

As the grunts and drones began their assault, the Sinnoh Team called out their respective Pokémon: Diamond called put Wig, Pearl had Chimhiko ready, Platinum called out her Empoleon; also Looker had his Croagunk called out, Barry summoned Roserade, and Dawn called out her Togekiss. Together, they fend off the opposing forces in a series of curb-stomp battles. And sure enough, most of the grunts and drones are defeated by the prowess of the Sinnoh Team, but just as this battle had ended, three people suddenly appeared before them. The first two were women wearing variations of the standard Team Galactic uniform, while the third one was a guy riding some sort of floating machine.

"It's about time you lot showed up," spoke Mars. "I've been watching all of you earlier."

"Mars," Diamond glared at Mars with tranquil fury.

"Oh, it's you again," remarked Mars at Diamond. "I love to stay and chat but I've got a job to do and that's eliminating all of you."

"Saturn, I knew you'd come," said Pearl upon seeing Saturn once again.

"Yes, we meet again," replied Saturn, then he saw Barry and remarked, "I didn't know you had a twin brother; Nah, I don't really care; you all will share the same fate."

"I didn't know that they have twin siblings," spoke Mars to Saturn.

"How should I know?" replied Saturn. "I'm not a psychic!"

"May I ask why you're doing this?" asked Platinum to Jupiter.

"That is none of your business," replied Jupiter. "But it is the same reason why all of you must be eliminated."

"How . . . how can you three be so cruel?" pleaded Dawn.

"We're not that cruel in a sense; we're just following orders and doing what is needed to be done," Jupiter answered Dawn's question. "The time for talk ends now; we shall not show all of you any mercy."

"Now what are we waiting for?" said Saturn. "Let's go get them!"

"I can't to see their faces when we beat them!" said Mars perkily.

And so the Sinnoh Team confronts the Team Galactic admins in a 3-way battle of epic proportions! How will the Sinnoh Team stand up against the prowess of the Galactic admins? No one is exactly sure about that.

* * *

Several minutes later in Route 217, a portal appeared out of thin air; and Hareta came out of that portal. Upon landing he immediately surveyed his surroundings, searching for clues in his objective is located.

"Hm, they've been in this path alright," muttered Hareta as he saw the footprints in the snow. "I think they're already at Lake Acuity. I must hurry!"

Hareta quickly followed the footprint trail, and then proceeded to climbed up the steep cliff using his superhuman reflexes and agility, hoping to catch up with the Sinnoh Team before it's too late.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**The reason Hareta appeared later is the time displacement in each worlds; each world has its unique flow of time. Some of you readers who are savvy in TvTropes may know this term as "Narnia Time". Anyway, this chapter sets the stage for the inevitable 3-way battle between the Sinnoh Team and the Galactic admins; don't miss it! And Merry Christmas to all of you out there!**

**Next time on COTPwrlds:**

**Chapter 19: A New Ally amidst the 3-Way Battle!**

**See you next time!**


	19. A New Ally amidst the Three Way Battle!

**Greetings readers! It's official; this IS the longest chapter I have ever written so far; that shows how dedicated I really am in this fanfic, with exactly 9217 words! On top of that, I'll include another Original Character profile in this chapter, this time featuring the fourth-wall breaking character Motor-mouth.**

**COTPwrld Original Character Profile: Motor-mouth**

**Real Name: Kyle Jade Spanner**

**Age: Between 18-20 years old**

**Hair Color/Style: Black, messy hair**

**Eye Color: Brown**

**Current Status: Mercenary**

**Biography: Kyle Jade Spanner, or better known as Motor-mouth, has mysterious origins: but sources indicate he was born and raised at Mossdeep City, Hoenn. As a child, he loved Ghost-type Pokémon; with this reason his very first Pokémon was a Rotom that came from Sinnoh. Almost nothing is known about his family except for the fact the Motor-mouth was orphaned at a young age. When he was a teenager, he had a terrible accident during one of his Pokémon battles; he and his Rotom are battling against a trainer and a Kadabra when Motor-mouth suddenly suffered intense headaches and rushed to the hospital. It was during his time in the infirmary that his condition was discovered; apparently Kadabra's alpha waves highly affected his brain. However, this accident allowed Motor-mouth to "see" into the fourth wall. The doctors thought he was insane but he didn't mind them; he moved on to take a job of a mercenary and became the character that we know now.**

**EDIT: I almost forgot, Black Maya compared my writing style to that of the Inheritance Cycle series. I don't know why I added this but it sounds so trivial.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the franchises or fanfics that will be mentioned on this story.**

* * *

Back at the Sanctum, the PokéGuardians Solaris and Lunaria were busy waiting in the bio laboratory for the results of the DNA scan of the torn piece of clothing.

"It surely took this machine this long for the scan to be done," muttered Lunaria as she stared at the DNA scanner.

"Well, we have to be patient," spoke Solaris. "We must let the device do what it's supposed to do-"

"Actually, I have a question that's been bugging me for awhile," asked Lunaria. "How was Giratina provoked by your presence?"

"Well, from what we know, the Distortion World is Giratina's native habitat," answered Solaris. "So in short, I was trespassing in Giratina's turf. But you do have a point; Giratina was a lot more aggressive when it chased me earlier." #1

"What made Giratina much more aggressive than usual?" questioned Lunaria.

"I don't exactly know," replied Solaris. "But perhaps this tattered cloth can shed some light in that situation."

"I guess we have to wait until the results are in," spoke Lunaria. "Then for the moment, how about we check the status of the Sinnoh Team?"

"That's a good idea," replied Solaris. "Let's check them right now."

Both PokéGuardians waved their staffs simultaneously and tapped to the floor twice. Immediately, a hologram appeared before them, showing the map of the northern portion of Sinnoh (PokeSpe World). There are six red dots in the area; five of these are clumped together, representing the Sinnoh Team while the lone dot represented Hareta. The PokéGuardians also noticed the massive energy outburst near the Sinnoh Team.

"It seems that the Sinnoh Team have found the Shard," Solaris observed the holographic map. "But it seems that something is holding them back."

"Hmm, judging from the massive energy spike that it is the Shard that's causing it," Lunaria offered another plausible explanation. "That means the Sinnoh Team isn't holding back; rather, something is stalling them."

"Ah, I understand now; Odio himself or an associate must've summoned their lackeys to prevent the Sinnoh Team from getting the Shard," spoke Solaris.

"That misguided fool; he really wants all those Shards for himself!" Lunaria tightened her grip on her staff. "We can't interfere on this right?"

"Unfortunately, it's true; we really cannot directly interfere in any PokéWorlds," reminded Solaris. "But we can convince others to join our cause, and we can monitor their progress in the Sanctum."

"Yeah, you're right," replied Lunaria with a sincere smile. "I just hope Hareta will arrive in time."

"Trust me; Hareta will arrive to aid them at the right time," assured Solaris.

* * *

At a certain bedroom in the Citadel, Motor-mouth was lying on his bed, busy reading a certain fanfic in his electronic book. To be frank, he seemed to be enjoying reading on the fanfic.

"'My_ wife told me to do this. It must be done. Or else. Death. Socially, of course. Or possibly physically. Or mentally. Or maybe all three._' Pfft, hahaha! Gold's in a heap of trouble!" muttered the mercenary unto himself, barely containing his chuckles. "Man, I really love to read **Amotodan** so freaking much." #2

Unfortunately, his enjoyment was sadly interrupted when his PokéGear rang, which annoyed the mercenary so much. Yet, he had to answer the call anyway.

"Yeah, who is it?" Motor-mouth called on his PokéGear.

"Did you do as I asked?" asked the voice from the other line, but it was partly disrupted due to the static.

"Yeah, in a way," Motor-mouth replied. "These fellas didn't suspect a single thing. Shall I keep watching?"

"Yes, just keep a low profile," said the voice. "Remember the true purpose of why you're here." #3

"Yeah, sure thing," Motor-mouth disconnected the call. "Whew, that fella is quite demanding; I'd better not get in his nerves."

What Motor-mouth didn't know was that someone had been right outside the doorway of his bedroom, listening to their conversation.

* * *

Meanwhile on another bedroom, Kouto Cotello was also reading a completely different story from Motor-mouth's extra electronic notebook. He was quite grateful of that mercenary lending his e-book to him.

"_The soul that once was Copper Nakamura was bored out of his mind. He missed his parents, his brother, and hell, even that hyperactive and loud girl that is known as Opal Elm. There was nothing to do in the realm of Lady Giratina other than to watch your loved ones. How boring. He could pick the reincarnation option but he wanted to see if Amethyst actually got past her obliviousness to Mercury's obvious feelings…_' This is interesting indeed," muttered Kouto to himself. "This story, called **Overcoming the Clashing Tides**, has got me hooked already. I gotta thank Motor-mouth for this-" #4

Just as Kouto was about to read further, a knock was heard at the door, preventing Kouto from reading the story further.

"Alright, I'm coming," said Kouto as he walked to the door.

When Kouto opened the door, he saw Lanza stood at the entrance, carrying some sort of documents in her arms.

"Oh it's you," muttered Kouto then asked Lanza, "What're you, doing here?"

"I'm looking for your mercenary pal, Motor-mouth," replied Lanza. "Master Odio wants to talk to him."

"Yeah, Motor-mouth's room is two bedrooms from here," answered Kouto. "And what are those documents you're carrying?"

"Oh? These are character files," replied Lanza. "I'm supposed to distribute these copies to each of the bedrooms. Here, you can have Motor-mouth's profile if you want."

"Alright, thanks," said Kouto as Lanza handed him a copy of Motor-mouth's profile. "What does Master Odio want with Motor-mouth anyway?"

"I don't exactly know," replied Lanza. "I think Master Odio probably chose him to do another mission; I'm not really sure. Anyway, thank you."

"You're welcome," said Kouto when Lanza left his bedroom.

"Hm, **Motor-mouth's profile** huh," muttered Kouto as he slowly unravel the document. "Let's take a closer look."

* * *

**Crisis on Two PokéWorlds!**

**Chapter 19: A New Ally amidst the 3-Way Battle!**

* * *

_Lake Acuity, Pokémon Special world_

_6 days before the PokéWorlds decay completely_

_Dimensional Distorter Timer: less than fifteen minutes remaining_

"Gastrodon, use Mud Shot!"

"Evade it, Empoleon!"

At last the three-way battle between the Sinnoh Team and the TG admins has finally begun. In this particular battle, Platinum and her friend Dawn are in a battle against the Galactic admin Jupiter. Platinum has Empoleon and Dawn has her Togekiss while Jupiter has her Gastrodon and Tangrowth in her team.

"Let's help Empoleon out!" cried Dawn. "Togekiss, use Air Slash at Tangrowth!"

Togekiss flaps its wings, creating high-pressure waves of air that is aimed at Jupiter's Tangrowth.

"Tangrowth, evade that attack and counter with AncientPower." countered Jupiter calmly.

Tangrowth dodged the Air Slash and unleashed an orb of energy that hit Togekiss with full force.

" Togekiss, no!" Cried Dawn as she saw her Pokémon got hit by that attack.

'_Strange, I know there's a reason why she chose to use AncientPower,_' thought Platinum. Then Tangrowth's body glowed in a red aura. '_Now I know why she chose to use that attack; she was raising her Tangrowth's stats to gain an edge over us!_'

"Tangrowth, use Natural Gift at Togekiss; Gastrodon, use Stone Edge!" commanded Jupiter to her Pokémon.

Tangrowth drawed energy from its held berry, which is a Magost Berry (Rock-type), and Gastrodon hurled a large pointy rock; both attacks are aimed at Dawn's Togekiss.

"Empoleon, intercept those attacks using Protect!" countered Platinum.

Empoleon quickly defended Togekiss; the Emperor Pokémon crossed its arms, and a green barrier enveloped around the two Pokémon, deflecting the Natural Gift and Stone Edge.

"Thanks Platinum," said Dawn to Platinum. "You saved Togekiss back there."

"You're welcome," replied Platinum. "But it's not over yet."

"Smart move; you utilized Protect to your advantage. You're much tougher than the last time we met," Jupiter mused. "But this battle has just begun; don't get your hopes up."

Both Platinum and Dawn glared at Jupiter; both are determined to stand their ground against her.

* * *

_Dimensional Distorter Timer: fourteen minutes remaining_

Meanwhile things are not going great either for Pearl and Barry, as they are battling the Galactic admin Saturn. Pearl had Chimhiko and Barry had his Roserade, while Saturn has his Croagunk and Octillery. Saturn was piloting his levitating mecha-like machine; as he stared at Pearl and Barry, he noticed the timer of the super-weapon ticking by.

'_So I'm assigned to stall these brats for the super-weapon huh,'_ thought Saturn. '_This is gonna be a piece of cake._'

"Alright, let's do this!" spoke Barry. "Roserade, use Bullet Seed at Octillery!"

"Pathetic! Use Bullet Seed as well!" countered Saturn.

Both Pokémon fired high-velocity seeds at one another; however, each of the seeds destroyed each other on contact.

"Be careful Barry!" warned Pearl. "I've faced this guy before; he's no pushover!"

"I know," replied Barry. "But there's gotta be a way to beat him, right?"

"Enough of your silly talk," Saturn was annoyed at them. "Croagunk, use Sucker Punch!"

Croagunk lunged at Roserade at close range, but suddenly it was interrupted when a fist lunged at Croagunk first, flinching it and preventing its attack from working.

"What, who could have interrupted that attack?" yelled Saturn in an unexpected tone.

"It was me," Pearl wore a smirk directed at Saturn. "I let Chimhiko use Fake Out to intercept Croagunk's Sucker Punch." #5

"You brats," Saturn gritted his teeth. "I'll enjoy beating the two of you to a pulp!"

Octillery fired a glob of ink heading directly straight for Barry's Roserade. Roserade was blasted by that glob of ink; its eyes were clouded by the thickness of the ink. #6

"What did you do to my Roserade?" Barry demanded to Saturn. "Roserade, you've gotta fight back using Bullet Seed again at Octillery!"

No matter how hard it tried, Roserade couldn't get a clear shot of its target; the bullet seeds never hit their mark; Octillery just moved slightly to evade the attack.

"Hahaha, why should I tell that to you?" Saturn gloated.

"Barry, Octillery just used its signature attack, Octazooka," explained Pearl. "When Octazooka hit its mark, the Pokémon's eyes will be covered in ink, making it harder to execute attacks."

"Now you're telling me," replied Barry. "So do you have any ideas?"

"I don't have any as of the moment," replied Pearl. "But we gotta find a weakness in his team."

"Why don't the two of you just give up?" Saturn taunted Pearl and Barry. "It'll make it easier to eliminate the both of you!"

And so Pearl and Barry continued their battle against Saturn, hoping to find a weakness in the Saturn's team.

* * *

_Dimensional Distorter Timer: twelve minutes, thirty seconds remaining_

As for Diamond and Looker, they have a hard time contending with Mars as they face her in a double battle. Diamond had his Torterra, Wig and Looker had his Croagunk, while Mars has both Purugly and Yanmega at her side.

"Yanmega, use Air Slash at that Croagunk!" commanded Mars.

Yanmega flaps its wing violently, sending high-pressure waves of compressed air heading straight for Looker's Croagunk.

"Dodge them, Croagunk!" said Looker to his Pokémon.

Croagunk effortlessly dodged the attacks with ease, as if it knows the patterns of the attack.

"Way to go, Looker!" cheered Diamond.

"Tch, I didn't count that Croagunk having the Anticipation ability," scowled Mars. "On second thought, I don't really care; keep using Air Slash, Yanmega!"

"Not this time," countered Looker. "Croagunk, use Sucker Punch!"

Croagunk suddenly dashed to Yanmega and punched the Ogre Darner Pokémon; Yanmega tried to hit back using Air Slash again, but it was futile due to Croagunk's Anticipation.

"Argh, that's it!" Mars was wearing a frown look. "Purugly, slash that Torterra to ribbons using Shadow Claw!"

Purugly dashed towards Wig, with its forepaws glowed black; then it slashed Wig with its claws.

"Hurry Wig, fight back using Giga Drain!" countered Diamond.

Despite being struck by Purugly's attack, Wig fires an energy beam that struck Purugly, draining its health and transferring it back to Wig.

"You're one tough little brat," remarked Mars. "But how is your friend gonna fair for my next attack? Sick 'em Yanmega, use Slash!"

Yanmega darted towards Looker's Croagunk and slashed the Toxic Mouth Pokémon with its wings.

"Croagunk, no!" cried Looker. "Come on, you must fight back using Rock Tomb!"

Croagunk points directly at Yanmega, causing several large rock to fall from the sky in an attempt to hit Ogre Darner Pokémon; also a cloud of smoke appeared after the Rock Tomb apparently hit its mark.

"It's over; it seems that your Yanmega is defeated," said Looker confidently.

"Is that so?" Mars smirked at Looker. "Take a closer look again."

When the smoke cleared up, Diamond and Looker were surprised; the Rock Tomb missed, and Yanmega seemed to have disappeared from the area.

"It can't be," spoke Looker. "How could've it disappear like that?"

'_Where did it go?'_ thought Diamond. '_I know that Yanmega couldn't disappear like that-'_

The he heard a loud buzzing sound coming out of nowhere; then he saw a blurry figure heading straight for Croagunk.

"Looker, Yanmega's-" warned Diamond.

"It's too late; There's no escape this time," grinned Mars. "Yanmega, use Air Slash!"

Yanmega flapped its wings, creating shock waves that hit its mark at Croagunk; the Toxic Mouth Pokémon was sent flying by that attack and landed on Looker.

"Looker!" called Diamond as he and Wig approached Looker. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm a little dazed, but I'm fine," replied Looker. "But how did Yanmega moved so fast anyway?"

"It's so simple; my Yanmega has Speed Boost as its ability," answered Mars. "That means Yanmega gradually becomes faster the more it battles. Now stand aside boy; I'm not finished toying with Croagunk yet."

"Now I won't," Diamond calmly raised his arms in an attempt to protect Looker. "His Pokémon is already beaten; isn't that enough for you?"

"Now come to think of it, no," said Mars flatly. "If you would dare stand in my way, then you'll share the beating with him. Sick 'em!"

Purugly and Yanmega lunged at Diamond and Looker; it seems they are their last stand, but suddenly . . .

"Pweee!"

All of a sudden, an Empoleon appeared out of nowhere and rammed against Purugly and Yanmega, protecting Diamond and Looker; and riding the said Empoleon was a boy wearing an outfit similar that of Diamond's but with no ring mark present in his shirt; he also looked younger and a little bit shorter than Diamond.

"Alright, I'm here!" spoke the boy as he landed on his feet, completely oblivious to the battle going on. "So what did I miss?"

"Who are you and why did you attack?" demanded Mars.

"I did? Sorry I didn't notice that," a boy suddenly jumped in front of Diamond and Looker. The boy stared at Mars before speaking, "It seems you haven't changed a bit, Mabs." #10

"And just who in the world are you?" asked Mars.

"Me? I'm here to help these guys," the boy replied back; then he saw Diamond and Looker staring with surprise at their eyes.

"Who is that kid?" asked Looker to Diamond.

"I don't know," replied Diamond. '_I'd better ask him._'

"Um, can please tell us your name?" asked Diamond, offering to shake his hand with the boy.

"Wow, I can't believe that we kinda look alike," replied the boy as he stared at Diamond. "I'm Hareta."

"And I'm Diamond," Dia introduced himself. "Who send you here?"

"Well, do you know this girl?" Hareta described to Diamond. "You know, with a white robe and wearing a partially open mask?"

"Do you mean Lunaria?" answered Diamond.

"Yeah, I'm not that good in names but it was her that allowed me to be here with you guys," spoke Hareta.

"Hello, I don't like being left out here!" Mars interrupted the moment.

"Now with that settled, let's face her," replied Hareta. "Are you ready, Diamond?"

"Yeah, I'm ready," replied Diamond. "Looker, you'd better stay there and recuperate, alright?"

"Yeah, sure," replied Looker as he reached for his back. "Ouch, man that attack was painful."

His Croagunk offered its help by helping stand up properly.

"Thanks Croagunk," said Looker. "Now, I want you to do something to that machine . . ."

* * *

At the same time, Platinum Berlitz and Dawn are trying to hold their ground against the Galactic commander Jupiter, but it seems that no matter how hard they try, Jupiter seemed to intercept their movements.

"Use Bubble Beam on Gastrodon, Empoleon!" spoke Platinum.

"Hmph, I thought you could do better than that," spoke Jupiter.

Suddenly, Gastrodon disappeared below the surface; the Bubble Beam missed its mark.

"Platinum, do you need any help?" Dawn tried to assist Platinum.

"I'm quite busy at the moment," replied Platinum as she frantically searched the ground for telltale marks with her eyes. "Your Togekiss must keep Tangrowth on bay."

"Alright, I'll do it," commanded Dawn. "Let's try this attack, Togekiss, use ExtremeSpeed at Tangrowth!"

Togekiss lunged at Tangrowth with astonishing speed; Jupiter only has seconds to come up with a countermeasure.

"Tangrowth, counterattack with Wring Out!" commanded Jupiter.

After Togekiss hit Tangrowth with ExtremeSpeed, the Vine Pokémon suddenly grabbed Togekiss with its vine-like arms, and squeezed the Jubilee Pokémon before slamming it hard to the ground.

"Ah, Togekiss!" cried Dawn as she saw her Pokémon lying on the ground.

"That Togekiss has reached its limits; Wring Out's power increases the more stamina the target has," spoke Jupiter to Dawn. The she turned her attention to Platinum and spoke, "It's futile to search for Gastrodon; it's too far underground to be easily seen."

'_I know Gastrodon used Dig to evade the Bubble Beam earlier,_' though Platinum as she scanned the ground. '_There should be telltale cracks in the ground to see where Gastrodon is heading to; the question now is where did it go?_"

* * *

Simultaneously, Pearl and Barry are struggling to keep up with Saturn's pace in their battle. So far, they haven't uncovered any chinks in Saturn's strategy; Roserade is struggling against Octillery and Chimhiko and Croagunk locked in combat.

"Haha, you little brats, how many times I have to tell the two of you to just give up!" Saturn taunted Pearl and Barry.

"No we won't!" Pearl shouted back at Saturn. "We won't give up, not even to you!"

"And we're gonna find a way to beat you!" added Barry.

"Why you little-" Saturn gripped the lever of his mecha tighter in anger. "That's it; Octillery and Croagunk, crush your opponents; afterwards do the same to those brats. Do it now! Do it now! Do it now!"

Octillery unleashed a barrage of rocks at Roserade, which the Bouquet Pokémon narrowly dodged, while Croagunk crossed its arms to form an "X" and attacked Chimhiko.

"Chimhiko!" cried Pearl to his Pokémon. "That Croagunk used Cross Chop at Chimhiko; and Octillery just used Rock Blast."

"So do you have any ideas, Pearl?" asked Barry. "I don't think Roserade can hold much longer."

"I'm already on it," replied Pearl. He surveyed the battlefield carefully and thought, 'By the looks of it, Saturn's Pokémon are also at their limits. We need to find a way to win this battle.'

"Croagunk, Octillery, what's taking you two so long?" shouted Saturn to his Pokémon. "Crush them now! Crush them now! Crush them now!"

'_That's it, I know now when to strike back_," an idea formed in Pearl's mind.

"I guess from your expression, you already got an idea," spoke Barry upon seeing Pearl grinning.

"Yeah, just follow my lead," Pearl smirked as he initiates his strategy.

* * *

_Dimensional Distorter Timer: Eight minutes remaining_

With Hareta entering the fray, the real battle between he and Diamond against Mars has finally begun.

"Alright, let get this battle started!" shouted Hareta to Mars.

"First, that brat interfered, and now you showed up," Mars glared at Hareta. Then her expressions changed from anger to sudden joy. "It's alright, as the old saying goes, the more the merrier!"

Purugly and Yanmega attacked their opponents, namely Wig and Hareta's Empoleon. Purugly attacked Wig with its claws multiple times in a row, while Yanmega began to circle around Empoleon, then the Ogre Darner Pokémon dived head-on into Empoleon; however, the Emperor Pokémon was able to take the full force of the attack.

"That was Fury Swipes and Double Edge," spoke Diamond. "Her Pokémon are getting desperate."

"Yeah, that gives me an idea," Hareta smirked; He called out to Mars and spoke, "Why are you doing this?"

"Pardon?" replied Mars. "I've got no idea what you're talking about."

"Come on, don't you remember?" spoke Hareta. "The last time we met, you have a change of heart; you even consider your Pokémon your friends! I thought you quit Team Galactic!"

"Hareta, she's not exactly the same Mars as you may know," spoke Diamond. #7

"Friends, huh," spoke Mars. "Actually, I've heard of that stuff before, but I've got my orders and I can't possibly fail them now. Yanmega, use Bug Bite!"

Yanmega bit Empoleon repeatedly, even consuming Empoleon's held item Oran Berry in the process.

"I don't understand," said Hareta. "I thought she reformed; but seeing her enjoying this is just . . . wrong."

"Mars isn't a kind of person that would easily talk to," replied Diamond. "But you've got a point though; I would've done the same in your place."

"Thanks Diamond," Hareta grinned to Dia. "Now let get this battle going!"

"Yeah, I agree," replied Diamond. "Wig, use Razor Leaf!"

Wig launched several razor-sharp leaves to Mars' Pokémon; Yanmega effortlessly dodged the attack, however Purugly wasn't able to evade the attack and the Tiger Cat Pokémon was pelted by the razor-sharp leaves.

"Let's do out part," spoke Hareta. "Empoleon, use Drill Peck!"

"Hurry, Yanmega," cried Mars. "Counterattack with Air Slash!"

Yanmega unleashed a vacuum of air directly straight for Empoleon, but the Emperor Pokémon dodged the attack; in response to Yanmega's attack Empoleon began to spin like a drill and rammed Yanmega with its beak.

"Oh my," Mars spoke with one hand over her mouth. "This isn't good for me at all; so I'll just go over there. Try and catch me!"

Mars flew with her Yanmega back to the Dimensional Distorter, with her Purugly following her closely behind.

"Why is she retreating?" asked Hareta to Diamond.

"No, I don't think so," replied Diamond. "She must be onto something, we should be cautious in following her."

"Yeah, you know I'll race you there!" Hareta followed Mars' trail quickly.

"Hareta, wait up!" Diamond shouted. The he spoke to Looker, "Are you sure you want to keep going with us?"

"It's alright," replied Looker. "I'll catch up, you go follow that kid."

"Alright, just be careful," Diamond went off to follow Hareta.

"Yeah, you too," muttered Looker as he saw his Croagunk coming back to him. "So did you do as I ask?"

Croagunk nodded and gave him a large fist-sized gem.

"So this gem powers the machine we saw earlier," spoke Looker. "We'd better go follow the others."

Looker's Croagunk saluted in response as both trainer and Pokémon followed Diamond and Hareta.

* * *

'_This is harder than I expect; her Gastrodon's really deep underground_,' thought Platinum as she scanned the ground for any signs of crack or deformity. Then suddenly cracks in the ground began to appear around Platinum's Empoleon, and Gastrodon suddenly emerged from the ground, damaging Empoleon in the process.

"I told you," spoke Jupiter to Platinum. "You'll never find Gastrodon that easily."

"I'll help you out, Platinum," spoke Dawn. "Togekiss, use Air Slash!"

"Hmph, Tangrowth, evade that attack and use Power Whip," spoke Jupiter.

Tangrowth dodged the Air Slash and hit Togekiss with its long vine-like arms at full power, sending the Jubilee Pokémon crashing down to the ground.

"Empoleon, use Metal Claw!" commanded Platinum.

The Emperor Pokémon slashed Tangrowth with its sharp blade-like arms, knocking Tangrowth back a few feet.

"Togekiss," Dawn ran to her Pokémon. "Are you okay?"

"That Togekiss has reached its limits; it'll be matter of time before it collapses out of exhaustion," spoke Jupiter to Dawn.

"No, I'll never give up, not to you or anyone else," Dawn stood up against Jupiter. "Togekiss, use Metronome!"

Despite being severely injured, Togekiss flew up and flapped its wings back and forth. Then a green aura enveloped around Togekiss, healing its injuries.

"Incredible," spoke Platinum. "Metronome is a very risky move; it call upon almost any random move."

"So that Togekiss randomly used Recover using Metronome," spoke Jupiter. "Lucky shot; Tangrowth, use Slam!"

Tangrowth attempted to strike Togekiss with its arms; but with the Jubilee Pokémon recovered from its wounds, it was able to evade that attack easily.

"Now it's time to strike back," said Dawn. "Togekiss, use Magical Leaf at Gastrodon!"

"Evade that attack by burrowing underground!" countered Jupiter. "Tangrowth, use Synthesis!"

Gastrodon burrowed underground once again to evade the Magical Leaf, much to the dismay of Dawn; and Tangrowth gathered energy from the sun's ray unto itself, healing its wounds in the process...

"Platinum, you gotta be careful; Gastrodon's gone underground again," Dawn warned Platinum.

"Thank you for your concern," replied Platinum. '_Just as I thought; Gastrodon's gone underground again; this time, I need to find where it's heading to._"

Platinum's observation finally paid off when visible cracks appeared in the ground; and they seem to be heading straight for her Empoleon!

"Empoleon, jump out of the way!" cried Platinum.

"It's futile," spoke Jupiter.

"On the contrary, you're wrong," Platinum smirked, in which Jupiter noticed her expression.

Just as predicted, Gastrodon emerged from the ground; however, Empoleon jumped out of the way just in time, and Gastrodon was suddenly engulfed in a swirling vortex of water; the Sea Slug Pokémon couldn't move in the spiraling vortex as the space inside grew smaller.

"Tch, so you took advantage of Gastrodon's Dig to launch a surprise attack using Whirlpool," spoke Jupiter. "But that's not going to be enough."

"I know that," replied Platinum. "Empoleon, use Brine!"

Empoleon shot a large glob of water to the trapped Gastrodon; the Sea Slug Pokémon winced in pain because of the stinging sea water. #8

"Now let's go!" said Dawn. "Togekiss, use Aura Sphere on Tangrowth!"

Togekiss unleashed a light blue ball of energy from its mouth, and fired the projectile at Tangrowth; due to the accuracy of the attack, Tangrowth was unable to react to the attack and consequently was knocked off its feet.

"Tch, I guess my luck's running cold," Jupiter muttered under her breath. Then she looked at the Dimensional Distorter and a smirk formed on her face.

"Toying with the both of you has come to an end," muttered Jupiter as she threw a smoke bomb, veiling her presence. Moments later, she and her Pokémon were gone from the battlefield. This puzzled Platinum and Dawn; why is Jupiter retreating in the midst of this intense battle?

"Why should she back off just like that?" asked Dawn.

"It's strange, it's not her usual style to retreat unless there's a good reason," Platinum replied.

"Whatever the reason, we need to stop her," Dawn tried to follow Jupiter's trail but she was stopped by Platinum.

"Wait, we need to think about this," spoke Platinum. "From what I know about Jupiter, she is ruthless in battles. Do you find it odd that she retreated during this battle?"

"Yeah, I guess so," replied Dawn.

"If we must follow her, we are going to do it together, alright?" spoke Platinum.

"Alright," replied Dawn.

With that argument resolved, Platinum and Dawn followed Jupiter's trail, not knowing that they and their companions are being lured in a trap.

* * *

As for Pearl and Barry, they and their Pokémon ran in circles to confuse their opponents; this seemed to work as Saturn was piloting his machine, obviously annoyed by their tactics.

"Grr, what's taking the both of you so long?" shouted Saturn to his Pokémon. "Use your most powerful attacks! Use it now! Use it now! Use it now!"

Upon Saturn's orders, Octillery and Croagunk unleashed their strongest attacks; Octillery fired a large energy beam from its mouth, while Croagunk fires a light blue ball of energy from its hands; both attacks are aimed at Pearl, Barry and their two Pokémon. When the attacks collided, a huge explosion occurred, and then followed by a thick cloud of smoke that masked the battlefield.

"Hahaha, that's what you get for being so defiant!" Saturn gloated from his machine. "Now you're all underneath me!"

"I don't think so," Pearl smirked as he, Barry and their Pokémon emerged from the smoke relatively unscathed.

"How did you all survive the Hyper Beam and Focus Blast?" demanded Saturn.

"It's really simple, I just figured out your Pokémon's attack patterns," answered Pearl.

"And that's not all; your Pokémon are too exhausted," spoke Barry. "That mean we can strike back. Get them Roserade! Use Leaf Storm at full power!"

"Chimhiko, use Flamethrower!" commanded Pearl.

The Leaf Storm hit Octillery with full force, while Croagunk was scorched by the Flamethrower attack. Both Pokémon were sent flying due to the sheer force of the two attacks, much to Saturn's dismay.

"This isn't supposed to happen to my Pokémon!" Saturn gritted his teeth in anger. Then he saw the Dimensional Distorter Timer nearing its end, he smirked at the two boys and gloated, "Hehe, that was just a fluke; my playtime for you brats is over." His machine emitted a bright flash of light which momentarily blinded Pearl and Barry; moments later, Saturn and his Pokémon were gone from the battlefield.

"Argh, we were that close!" Pearl collapsed to the ground in frustration.

"Yeah, I agree," replied Barry. Then he saw in the snow what were appearing to be Pokémon footprints. "Hey, aren't those Pokémon footprints?"

"Yeah, I think we can still track Saturn down by following these footprints!" exclaimed Pearl.

"Then let's go already!" said Barry.

"You said it," Pearl wore a smirk in his face.

And thus the two hot-blooded boys closely followed Saturn's trail, determined to finish the showdown at any mean necessary.

* * *

_Dimensional Distorter Timer: Less than three minutes remaining_

Finally, the Galactic admins are on a brink of defeat. As the Sinnoh Team crept closer to them, Mars, Jupiter, and Saturn met up near to the Dimensional Distorter.

"Let me guess, you got owned by them right?" asked Saturn to Mars.

"Yeah, it was really enjoyable at first," replied Mars. "But another one of those kids suddenly showed up and spoiled the fun."

"They are coming," spoke Jupiter. "Just as we planned, we need to hold our ground."

"Understood," spoke Saturn as he started typing in the keyboard inside of his robot. "I'll type in the coordinates for our transport, while I'll randomize the coordinate for those brats."

"I'm so excited to see them gone before our eyes!" said Mars perkily. "They'll never expect this trap coming at them!"

* * *

"Yahooo!"

Hareta ran quickly in the snow, with Diamond lagging behind him; Diamond couldn't keep up with Hareta that he accidentally lost his balance and tripped down to the ground. Hareta noticed this and looked back at Diamond.

"Diamond, are you okay?" Hareta went back to help Diamond stand up.

"Yeah, I'm fine," replied Diamond. "You shouldn't run that fast."

"Hehe, I shouldn't have," Hareta grinned sheepishly.

"Diamond," spoke a voice from behind them. Diamond and Hareta turned around to see Platinum Berlitz and Dawn approaching them.

"Oh, hi Missy Platinum and Dawn," Diamond greeted them. "Oh yeah, I forgot to introduce him; he's Hareta."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," spoke Platinum.

"Same here," Dawn smiled at him.

"I-I can't believe it," spoke Hareta in shock.

"Huh, pardon?" asked Platinum.

"Excuse me?" Dawn blinked, confused of what Hareta said.

"I mean that the both of you are wearing Mitsumi's clothes," answered Hareta. "Not to mention that the both of you look a bit similar to Mitsumi."

"Who is Mitsumi?" asked Dawn.

"Oh, Mitsumi's one of my friends back home," answered Hareta. "We even traveled together back in the day."

"Hey guys, there you are!" spoke Pearl as he and Barry finally met up with them; the he looked at Hareta and spoke, "Who's the new guy?"

"Oh, he's Hareta," spoke Diamond. "Hareta, this is Pearl and Barry."

"What, I don't believe it," Hareta rubbed his eyes in disbelief. "Am I seeing two Juns?"

"Huh, who is he talking about?" asked Barry.

"I guess this Jun guy probably looked a lot like us," said Pearl.

"I'll offer to explain," spoke Platinum. "Hareta, Pearl and Barry may look like you friend Jun, but they're from another parallel world."

"So that mean they only look alike?" asked Hareta.

"Yes, but the personalities are different," answered Platinum.

"Err, I know it's a good time to talk but aren't we chasing them?" Dawn spoke.

"You're right," replied Hareta as he scanned the ground for the footprints. "Yeah, it seemed that the footprints are moving in one direction."

"Then follow them!" spoke Pearl loudly. "Come on, let's go everybody!"

With the Sinnoh Team reunited, the group continued their pursuit to the seemingly fleeing Galactic Commanders.

* * *

_Dimensional Distorter Timer: Two minutes remaining_

Meanwhile, as the Dimensional Distorter is at its final minutes of countdown, Mars used her binoculars to spot the Sinnoh Team from a short distance.

"They coming!" she spoke in a high, perky tone.

"Hmm, just as I figured," Saturn smirked.

"Here they come," spoke Jupiter as she saw the Sinnoh Team making their way to their location. "Make preparations for the trap; it's time to get dangerous."

"Ooh, they've arrived!" squealed Mars while pointing in the direction of the incoming Sinnoh Team.

Just as Mars said, the Sinnoh Team made it to the designated area. As they reached the area, they don't have an idea that a trap waiting for them is about to be sprung.

"Hmph, you've arrived just in time, brats," Saturn greeted the Sinnoh Team.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Pearl questioned.

"He means that you've arrived just in time, boy," answered Mars perkily.

Suddenly the machine produced an external barrier and an internal barrier appeared; the Sinnoh Team couldn't escape because of the external barrier and the Galactic admins are protected by the interior barrier.

"Wh-what's happening?" asked Hareta.

"Hm, it's simple," spoke Jupiter. "You're all trapped in the two barriers."

"And that's not all," added Mars. "The battles that you fought against us were just a distraction needed to power this thing."

"What did you say?" exclaimed Barry.

"This device is called a Dimensional Distorter," Jupiter explained. "It's a powerful device capable of opening portals to other dimensions."

"And this device is powered by a 'Dimensional Shard'," Saturn bragged.

'_So that's what this device does,_' thought Platinum. '_All of our fighting with them, they're all just distractions._'

"Soon, all of you will be sent to random dimensions," spoke Jupiter. "In a few moments, this super-weapon will be activated, and we'll be transported safely while all of you are going to be scattered across dimensions."

"So it's goodbye to you all!" said Mars cheerfully.

"Enough talk," Saturn spoke. "I'm going to activate the Dimensional Distorter right now!"

The super-weapon glowed in a bright red color; the space inside the barrier began to distort; the full effects are being felt by the Sinnoh Team.

"What's happening to us?" spoke Dawn as she saw everything around her became distorted.

"I don't know about that," replied Pearl. "This is much worse than Dia, Missy, and I experienced back at the Spear Pillar!"

"From my guess, space is being distorted as a portal is forcibly created," Platinum spoke her opinion.

"I feel different somehow," said Hareta; then he looked at below and was horrified at what he saw. "Guys, I-I'm disintegrating!"

"Me too!" spoke Diamond.

"If we don't do something," said Platinum "It will be a matter of time before all of us are disintegrated and sent away to random dimensions."

* * *

Back at the Sanctum, as the PokéGuardians Solaris and Lunaria watch the events unfolding before them, they were horrified at the effects of the super-weapon had on the Sinnoh Team.

"Solaris, we need to do something now," Lunaria urged. "That super-weapon is going to harm them."

"I know that," replied Solaris. "We need to channel our energies to stop the disintegration of the Sinnoh Team."

"Alright, we need to do this quickly," spoke Lunaria.

Both PokéGuardians crossed their staffs and tried their very best to channel their mystical energies to save the Sinnoh Team as much as they could, and hope that they are not too late to stop this catastrophe from happening.

* * *

Back at the Acuity Lakefront, the Galactic admins watched in delight as the Sinnoh Team felt the negative effects of the Dimensional Distorter.

"Ha, look at them disintegrating," spoke Saturn. "Yeah, serves them right."

"Yeah, I should've brought a camera with me," Mars spoke. "This scene could've been a great picture!"

"So what's the status of the super-weapon?" asked Jupiter to Saturn.

"According to the readings, the device is running smoothly," replied Saturn as he saw the readings in his robot. "Wait, something's not right."

"What is it?" questioned Jupiter.

"The super-weapon is emitting more energy than expected," answered Saturn. "If this continues, the Dimensional Distorter could blow up, taking us as well as those brats along with it."

"That's bad!" exclaimed Mars. "To make matters worse, we can't leave due to the barriers!"

"Saturn, troubleshoot the problem," said Jupiter calmly. "Locate its source."

"Already on it," replied Saturn as he frantically typed in the keyboard. "Oh no, the power source is missing!"

"Did you mean the Dimensional Shard?" asked Mars.

"Yes, the Dimensional Shard acts as a power source and stabilizer," explained Saturn. "If that Shard is removed from the Dimensional Distorter, everyone inside the barrier will disintegrate, including us!"

"Oh my, it's happening to me already!" spoke Mars in horror as she saw her lower half starting to disintegrate.

"My question is: who could've removed the Shard from its place?" questioned Jupiter.

* * *

Meanwhile, Looker and his Croagunk are following the Sinnoh Team when they saw a spectacular sight. Here in front of him is large, circular barrier; he took a closer look and was horrified at what he saw

"What happening to them? They're disappearing!" muttered Looker in horror. He looked at his Croagunk and tightened his grip on the palm-sized Gem. "Can't I do something to help?"

Then a huge pentagram-like seal appeared on the barrier, it seemed to have an effect on the Sinnoh Team as the seal stops the disintegration and restores them to normal. Then the Dimensional Distorter finally gave in and exploded; the explosion engulfed the two barriers, and shone in a very blinding white light.

"I can't see a thing!" Looker and his Croagunk shielded their eyes with their arms.

Although Looker didn't saw this, as the implosion threatened to grow bigger, something miraculous happened. Suddenly, the Lake Guardians appeared, floating in the implosion area. Mesprit, Uxie, and Azelf stood in a triangular formation and used their psychic powers to contain the explosion. The Lake Guardians, along with the combined with the magical seal by the PokéGuardians, succeeded in stopping the explosion and averting the catastrophe. As the explosion faded, smoke clouded the area around "ground zero". At last Looker was able to see again.

"That was blinding," muttered Looker. "I hope that they're alright."

His hopes came true as the smoke began to clear; revealing the Sinnoh Team lying on the ground unconscious.

"Oh no," Looker rushed to them, shaking each one of them in an attempt to wake them up. "Come on, please wake up."

Sure enough, each one of the Sinnoh Team regained consciousness, much to Looker's relief.

"Uurm," Diamond was the first to wake up. "Looker, is that you?"

"Diamond, thank goodness you're alright!" exclaimed Looker.

"Urm, it feels as though I'm in a dream," exclaimed Pearl.

"And I thought my legs would be gone," spoke Hareta. "It's a good thing I didn't lose them."

"What happened to Team Galactic?" asked Dawn.

"I don't exactly know," replied Platinum as she surveyed the surroundings. "We lost consciousness when we're disintegrating at that time."

"The main point is: we're still alright," spoke Barry.

"But that brings one question: How exactly did we survive anyway?" questioned Pearl.

"I don't know about that Pearl," replied Diamond; then he saw Looker clutching a palm-shaped gem in his right hand. "What's that you're holding?"

"Oh, Croagunk handed this to me earlier," answered Looker. "I told Croagunk to steal one component of that machine for evidence."

The Sinnoh Team looked at the gem closely, only to be surprised at what the gem really is.

"It's a Dimensional Shard!" exclaimed Pearl.

"We've been looking for this thing all along!" added Barry.

"Wait, what's a Dimensional Shard?" interrupted Hareta.

"A Dimensional Shard is an artifact that creates PokéWorlds and stabilizes them," answered Platinum.

"So this rock creates new worlds huh," said Hareta. "Cool."

"Thank goodness you found it," spoke Dawn to Looker.

"Ah-err, you should really thank my Croagunk for that. . ." spoke Looker sheepishly.

"Come on, Dia!" spoke Pearl. "Let do a Double Act for our new friend, Hareta!"

"Okay!" replied Diamond cheerfully.

"Wait, what's a Double Act?" asked Hareta.

"Just watch them, alright?" answered Dawn.

* * *

**Dia & Pearl: When you think of Pokémon-**

**Pearl: You'd think of counterparts!**

**Diamond: You don't say!**

**Pearl: You already have a counterpart in the form of Hareta, right?**

**Dia: Yes, and that makes me so happy!**

**Pearl: Let's review our counterparts: My counterpart is Barry; Missy's counterpart is Dawn-**

**Dia: My counterpart is Hareta; Flamethrower's counterpart is Sludge Wave; Poffins to Pokéblocks; an Oran Berry's the counterpart of a Potion; and Gelato's is the counterpart of Ice Cream-**

**Pearl: You're getting off topic with food again! (Whacks Diamond in the head)**

* * *

"Pfft, hahaha!" Hareta couldn't contain his laughter; it seemed that the Double Act was a success.

"Alright, we did it!" Pearl and Diamond did a high-five.

Suddenly, a portal appeared in front of them; and out of those portals came the PokéGuardians Solaris and Lunaria, wearing expressions of relief as they saw the Sinnoh Team in one piece.

"Oh, it's Solaria and Lunaria," spoke Dawn.

"Hello Dawn," replied Lunaria. "Thank goodness that all of you are safe."

"Err, who are these two?" asked Looker.

"They are the PokéGuardians Solaris and Lunaria," answered Platinum.

"Don't worry, we'll explain later," spoke Solaris. Then he saw the gem being held by Looker and spoke, "Is that a Dimensional Shard you're holding?"

"Err, yes?" answered Looker. "Why did you ask?"

"It's because we've been looking for these Shards," explained Lunaria. "We'll explain about this later when we return to the Sanctum."

"Excuse me?" questioned Looker.

"Wow, is it your first time being transported?" said Lunaria. "Don't worry; just trust us, ok?"

Both PokéGuardians crossed their staffs and everyone in its radius got enveloped in a bright light; moments later they left the area in a flash.

* * *

In a corridor in the Citadel, Motor-mouth was on his way to the dining hall to eat dinner when he met Kouto Cotello, holding a document in his hands.

"Ooh, what's that you got there?" asked Motor-mouth.

"Err, I'm holding your profile paper," answered Kouto.

"Oh? Let me see that," spoke Motor-mouth. Kouto handed him his profile paper and thought, '_Well, at least the Author was kind enough to write a bio for me in this chapter._'

"And I've read the fanfic in your e-book called: '**Overcoming the Clashing Tides**'," said Kouto. "I would admit; this fanfic is well-written."

"Yeah, it's also a PokeSpe/Anime crossover," replied Motor-mouth. "I've also finished reading the latest chapter of **Amotodan**; anyway, thanks for my files."

"You're welcome," spoke Kouto. "And I almost forgot to tell you: Master Odio wants to talk to you after dinner. Now if you excuse me, I'll be going back to my room."

"Okay, take care!" replied the mercenary cheerfully as Kouto returned to his quarters. "Well, at least the Author picked up some slack just to post these OC profiles. Oh well, gotta go eat my dinner!"

Motor-mouth continued his way to the dining hall, little knowing that someone was closely following him from behind. It was Filo, and he was eavesdropping into Motor-mouth out of suspicion.

"Hmm, that Motor-mouth," muttered Filo. "What is he up to and who exactly is he working for?"

* * *

In the deepest dungeons of the Citadel, Jessie, James, and Meowth finally regained consciousness.

"Where are we?" asked James

"I don't even know that?" exclaimed Jessie. "And why are we tied up like this?"

"Will you quit your yapping already?" whined Meowth. "Both of you are squeezing the life outta me!"

The trio continued to argue amongst themselves until someone came into the room.

"I figured that the three of you would wake up eventually," spoke the person. It was a tall woman, with auburn hair with two pointy tips. She grinned at them.

"Who are you?" asked James.

"You can call me Sird," spoke the woman. "And I have a use for the three of you."

Jessie, James, and Meowth gulped as they stared at this creepy woman, who seemed to have an hidden agenda involving them somehow.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

_1) Well, a certain reader told me that I have to explain why Giratina attacked Solaris in the previous chapter._

_2) I really love to put references of other fanfics into the story; it's because I love their stories that much, they're the ones that drive me to write further._

_3) Perhaps you might ask: who is this person? Trust me; it'll have a connection to the sequel fanfic that I'm planning to write._

_4) I also like to read the fanfic titled: **Overcoming the Clashing Tides** so much that I'll mention the story in this chapter._

_5) Remember, Fake Out only works when during the first turn; it was Chimhiko's first attack, mind you._

_6) That was an accurate description of Octazooka, isn't it?_

_7) This is a reference of how Hareta knew Mars in DP Adventure manga; she was less perky than her PokeSpe counterpart._

_8) That people, is how I describe Brine; yeah it took me that long to conceptualize it._

_9) I thought it would've been cool if I wrote the scene that way._

_10) It was intentional; in the DP Adventure manga, Hareta has the difficulty calling people by their names. I researched in Bulbapedia for this._

* * *

**Anyway, I'm quite happy that the fanfic has reached 300 reviews! It makes me even write more awesome battles. Even if there are any errors in this chapter, I'm sure I can re-correct them later; I'm that meticulous anyway.**

**Next time on COTPwrlds:**

**Chapter 20:****From Past to Present**

**See you next time!**


	20. From Past to Present

**This is PokeRescue18 delivering you this chapter of COTPwlds! I've suffered delays, but it seems that by the course of writing I unknowingly decided that I made this chapter as an "interlude".**

**And I want to thank Starran for her fanfic Amotodan was the one who inspired me to write in 1st Person POV, especially for this chapter.**

**I also have difficulty relating to Johto among the regions, mainly because I've never played HGSS. It will take time for me to be familiar with Johto and if you guys have ideas for the villains for the Johto chapters please PM me. And this is confirmed to happen in the Johto chapters: Lance from PokeSpe will make an appearance. Thanks so much and let's start the chapter off with an OC profile.**

**COTPwrld Original Character Profile: PokéGuardian Lunaria**

**Real Name: Selina Artemis Pensri**

**Age: 21 years old**

**Hair Color/Style: Brunette (Brown hair)**

**Eye Color: Blue**

**Current Status: PokéGuardian of the PokéAnimé world**

**Bio: Selina Artemis Pensri, known as PokéGuardian Lunaria, is one of the two known PokéGuardians. Born of a simple family somewhere in Sinnoh, Selina has always been in tune with Pokémon. At a young age she began to bond with Pokémon and thus she received a Ralts from her parents. Upon growing up, she dedicated her life teaching to the younger generation about the bond between a Pokémon and their trainer. These attributes apparently qualify her to become a PokéGuardian of the Pokémon Animé world.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the franchises or fanfics that will be mentioned on this story. Pokémon belongs to Nintendo and PokéSpe to Kusaka and Yamamoto. I only own the plot and the OCs.**

**Crisis on Two PokéWorlds!**

**Chapter 20: From Past to Present**

* * *

Outside of the two PokéWorlds there is an area called "The Void Sea". Darkness perpetually covered the sky, and an endless void can be seen from afar. A bright light illuminated the void; the Galactic commanders Jupiter, Saturn, and Mars suddenly appeared in the area, clueless as to where they are.

"Err, where exactly are we?" asked Mars.

"How should I know?" replied Saturn. "I don't even know that myself!"

"Settle down, you two," Jupiter spoke to the both of them. "We need to find the way out of this place."

Both Mars and Saturn stared at Jupiter's stoic face and nodded their heads in response.

"Now, we must move," spoke Jupiter. "The sooner we find the way out of here, the better. Let's go."

"Got it," replied Mars cheerfully.

"Yeah, sure," Saturn agreed as he and his cohorts wandered in the endless void, looking for a way out.

* * *

Meanwhile in the deepest cellars of the Citadel, Jessie, James, and Meowth confronted a mysterious woman named Sird, and to their horror, she is grinning at them, as if she is amused by them.

"It seems I have a use for the three of you," said Sird to Jessie, James, and Meowth.

"Wh-what do you want from us?" stammered Meowth.

"Oh, so you're a talking Pokémon," Sird grinned at Meowth. "That's very interesting to know."

"What are you gonna do to us?" asked Jessie.

"Oh, it's actually that simple," Sird replied. "I'll make a deal with the three of you."

"A deal; what sort of deal are we talking about?" asked Meowth.

"Fufufu, a sort of deal that you three can't refuse," answered Sird. "Here's the description: you three are going to Mt. Moon in the Pokemon Special world to gather an item known as a Dimensional Shard."

"And what if we refuse?" James questioned Sird.

"Fufu, this will happen if you three refused my offer," Sird answered. She approached Meowth and tapped his forehead with her finger. Immediately, Meowth's eyes went blank; the lights are on, but Sird is in total control.

"Wh-what did you do to Meowth?" Jessie questioned.

"As I have said, I've implanted part of my psyche into your minds," Sird explained. "Basically, I can control the three of you in an instant and there's nothing you three can do about it."

Sird twirled her pointing finger, and Meowth suddenly stood up began to spin his body while in a trance-like state.

"Meowth, please stop it," James pleaded.

"Yeah, you're going to feel sick," Jessie said.

"I can't," Meowth spoke in broken lines. "Someone's . . . compelling me to do it. . ."

"Fufu, that will be enough," Sird snapped her fingers, causing Meowth to snap out from his trance-like state.

"Wh-what happened? It's like I'm in a dream or something," Meowth spoke as he regained control of his body.

"As you can see, you three don't have any options to consider," replied Sird. "You see, I'm in total control over the three of you, so I suggest you three think of this through."

Jessie, James, and Meowth stared at Sird shockingly; this is something they didn't expect of what she would say to them.

"I-I don't want my mind to be invaded," Jessie stammered.

"This is much worse than invading one's own personal space," spoke James.

"Yeah, this is taking into a whole new level of freakiness," said Meowth.

"So, what's it going to be?" spoke Sird.

Jessie, James, and Meowth fell silent; they knew that this woman had them pinned down right where she wanted them. In other words, there's no other choice for that matter.

"Alright, it's a deal," Jessie, James, and Meowth answered in unison.

"Wonderful, I knew the three of you would agree to my proposal," Sird clapped her hands. Then she threw a PokéBall and spoke, "Persian, set these three free."

Sird's Persian leaped at the trio, slashing the ropes binding them with its claws.

"Now that we have made a deal first you three need training to pull this off," Sird spoke to the trio.

"And what sort of '**training**' do you want us to do?" asked Meowth.

"Oh? I'm glad you asked," Sird smirked at Jessie, James, and Meowth, causing the trio to shudder.

* * *

Meanwhile, Motor-mouth just finished his dinner; he traversed through the hallway to meet with his boss Odio Tristeza. As the mercenary cheerfully walked through the narrow corridor, he was being followed by Filo Thorn.

"Lalala, I gotta go to Boss Man's office now," Motor-mouth mused to himself. Then he paused and looked back while saying, "I know you're stalking me Filo, so you can come out now."

"Impossible, how could you know that I'm here?" Filo was flabbergasted at what Motor-mouth said to him.

"I just read the previous chapter and _pretended that you weren't there_," Motor-mouth answered his question. "So what's it gonna be, stalker?"

"Lanza was right about you," Filo spoke as he called out his Sandslash. "You're definitely on to something, don't you?"

"Maybe, maybe not; but if you think you can take me on, then you're sadly mistaken," Motor-mouth spoke as he called out his Jellicent. "Bring it, stalker."

"En garde!" Filo uttered his battle cry. "Sandslash, use Bulldoze!"

Sandslash charged at Jellicient, ramming the Floating Pokémon and slammed it into the ground.

"How was that; Pokémon that got hit by Bulldoze will be slammed into the ground and their movements restricted!" Filo gloated at Motor-mouth.

"Yeah, this battle just got started," Motor-mouth smirked. "Jellicient, use Recover!"

Jellicient's body glowed in a white aura; its injuries are healed in an instant, much to Filo's dismay.

"Argh, I'm still pressing it," Filo grunted in frustration. "Sandslash, use Night Slash!"

Sandslash's claws glowed purple and struck Jellicient with those appendages; meanwhile, Filo lunged into Motor-mouth and the two men locked each other into combat.

"Tell me, Motor-mouth," Filo spoke while grappling Motor-mouth. "**Who exactly are you working for?**"

"**That's classified**," Motor-mouth replied. "And besides, even if I could, I really can't tell you that information to a stalker like you, not in a million years."

Angered by Motor-mouth's harsh reply, Filo tried to punch Motor-mouth in the face, only to be dismayed for the mercenary deftly dodged the blow.

"You coward," Filo pointed at Motor-mouth. "Come and fight me!"

"You know, you shouldn't point your finger to me like that," Motor-mouth replied. "I must warn you; try to fight me and you'll be on the receiving end."

Filo suddenly charged at Motor-mouth in utmost fury; however, the mercenary sidestepped to evade Filo's assault.

"No way," Filo blurted upon seeing Motor-mouth dodged his attack.

"Now you're in the receiving end of the line," Motor-mouth threw a flash-bang and a stun grenade at Filo; Filo couldn't react in time to the thrown grenades. The two grenades detonated, blinding and stunning Filo simultaneously.

'_Argh, I can't see or move_,' Filo thought.

"I really don't want to do this but you left me no choice," Motor-mouth spoke as _he took his own speech bubble_ and approached the blinded and stunned Filo.

"First, here's my speech bubble in your face!" Motor-mouth whacked Filo with his speech bubble, causing Filo to wince in pain.

"Second, this is for stalking me earlier!" the mercenary proceeded to attack the hapless Filo with the speech bubble the second time.

"And this is strike three; here's a Thu'um: **FUS RO DAH!**" Motor-mouth shouted at Filo, causing him and his Sandslash to be blasted off their feet, knocking the two of them out cold.

"I used to like playing **Skyrim**, but then I took an arrow to the knee," Motor-mouth smirked as he called out his Haunter and approached Filo and his Sandslash. "Just to be on the safe side, Haunter, use Dream Eater at both of them."

Haunter absorbed the energies from Filo and his Sandslash, and integrating it to its own stamina.

"In theory, Dream Eater can also leech out recent memories from the victims," Motor-mouth mused. "Or maybe I read the **Black and White Arc **too much; I really don't care anymore."

Motor-mouth returned the fainted Sandslash back into its Pokéball and carried Filo back into a corner before proceeding into Master Odio's office.

* * *

Meanwhile in Odio's office, the titular character is anxiously awaiting Motor-mouth's arrival. He tapped his staff on the ground repeatedly while waiting for the mercenary's arrival.

"Where could that mercenary be?" Odio muttered to himself. "He should've been here five minutes ago."

"Here's Motor-mouth!" The door flew open and Motor-mouth stood at the door. "So, am I late?"

"There you are; what took you so long?" asked Odio.

"Well, I have to go back to my room and take care of some stuff," the mercenary replied. "And I've read the fanfic **Pokemon Adventures: Where Legends Cross** and its sequel **The Hunt of the Plates**."

"That's great for you, but now let's get back on the topic," Odio spoke. "As of the latest update, the Dimensional Distorter is gone."

"Gone? How did it disappear, Boss Man?" asked Motor-mouth.

"According to our sources, a massive energy flux manifested in the super-weapon," replied Odio. "It seems that the Dimensional Distorter overloaded, causing the anomaly."

"Ah, so that's what happened Boss Man," Motor-mouth nodded in response. "So why did you summon me here?"

"The reason why I summoned you is to monitor the progress of the current mission on hand," Odio replied. "Sird sent her agents to retrieve a Shard in Johto in the anime world."

"And who are those people?" Motor-mouth asked.

"Their names were not mentioned," Odio answered. "But it's known that they're elite members of Team Rocket, and recently they have offered their services to Sird and me."

"So they're the ones I have to watch?" Motor-mouth questioned.

"Yes, and you have to go to Goldenrod City," Odio said. "You need to leave immediately."

"Alright, I'm on it, Boss Man!" Motor-mouth saluted before walking to the teleport pad; within moments he left the Citadel, leaving Odio Tristeza all alone in his throne.

"Whew, finally he left; that guy can be a pain in the back sometimes," Odio sighed in relief as Motor-mouth left the room. And then he resumed sitting on his throne, bored that nobody other than him are present in his room. Suddenly, the door opened; standing on the door was Kouto Cotello,.

"Kouto, what brings you here?" Odio asked.

"I-I was looking for Motor-mouth, Master," Kouto replied.

"Actually, he left for another mission," Odio replied. He stared at Kouto momentarily and spoke, "It seems that you've got more to say to me, am I right?"

"How did you know about that?" Kouto was astonished in how Odio knew his intentions.

"I can tell using body expressions," answered Odio. "Now, tell me what's bothering you."

"It's just that it's been quite some time since you recruited me here," Kouto spoke. "I was wondering if you can at least tell me your true intentions."

"Ha, is that all you ask?" Odio grinned at Kouto. "Why did you hesitate in asking me? Alright, since you asked me nicely I'm going to answer your question."

Kouto paused in anticipation to look at Odio as he began to tell his tale.

"You see I'm a member of a secret organization known as the Shadowsword Order," Odio spoke. "Our goal was to find artifact that can create new worlds for us to inhabit."

"If that is the case," asked Kouto. "What happened in your home-world?"

"It's quite complicated, but to cut it short a violent civil war ravaged my home-world Oscure," Odio answered Kouto's question. "But the civil war had . . . unintended consequences to my home-world. The war consumed what remained of the resources of our home-world, so the few of my people who survived fled Oscure by using an inter-dimensional vessel called **Sanguine Treader**. Even until now, my people are still wandering across dimensions trying to find a new home."

"Well, that clears some things a little bit," Kouto spoke. "But how did you learn of the existence of the Dimensional Orb?"

"I thought you'd never ask," Odio smirked. "Well, it happened a few years back. . ."

* * *

_Approximately five years ago . . ._

_It happened over five years ago; I given a mission from my superior to infiltrate a place known as the **College of the PokéGuardians**, in the guise of a transferee. My mission is to get information of any world-creating artifacts. Needless to say, I was able to get into the College relatively unnoticed._

_Under my disguise, I stayed in the College for almost two years, observing both the professors and the students carefully. Among the things I observed over my time spent there were: the people were very open-minded and peaceful; they weren't that interested in any sort of battle within the College grounds. Each day I would hope that one of the teachers would at least leak something about a world-creating artifact. And sure enough, the moment of opportunity happened many months later. . ._

* * *

_"Everyone, please gather around," spoke the professor. I sat down to my desk; the rest of the students followed suit. "We will begin discussing a delicate subject involving various dimensional artifacts-"_

_"Sir, what artifacts are we discussing here?" a young man dressed in a bright red-green sun-themed outfit raised his hand._

_"You there," the professor pointed his finger at the boy. "Can you please tell me your name?"_

_"It's Apollo Stormsgale III, Sir," the boy replied. "But I was given the codename of **Solaris**."_

_"Good, but you shouldn't interrupt me when I'm still discussing, Solaris," replied the professor, annoyed at the said student._

_"Sorry about that, Sir," Solaris replied sheepishly. "I guess I got too excited."_

_"Now, please go back to your seat," spoke the professor; as the student named Solaris went back to his seat, he resumed his lecture. "Ahem, as I was saying, we'll discuss various dimensional artifacts, starting with our own **Dimensional Orb**."_

_My heart skipped a beat the moment the professor uttered the name of the artifact. Immediately, I grabbed a scroll and a pen and prepared to copy every word the professor said._

_"The Dimensional Orb is one of the artifacts housed in this very College," spoke the professor. "It has the power to create Pokémon worlds and stabilize them."_

_"Sir, what happens if the Dimensional Orb is shattered?" another student questioned the professor; this time it was girl dressed in a blue-green moon-themed outfit._

_"I'm sorry, what is your name and codename?" the professor raised an eyebrow on the girl._

_"My name is Selina Artemis Pensri, and my codename is **Lunaria**," answered the girl._

_"Lunaria, if the Dimensional Orb should be harmed in any way," explained the professor. "It would have terrible consequences on the Pokémon worlds created by the Orb; the worlds it created will disappear entirely within days. Now that I've answered your question, please get back to your chair, Miss Pensri."_

_As the Lunaria returned to her seat, I was busy scribbling down notes while the professor continued on his lecture. With the information that I have I waited for a few more days for an opportune moment to inform my comrades about my discovery._

* * *

_After a few more days, I was lying on my bed in my own dormitory at midnight when my eyes caught the attention of a mirror mysteriously placed on my study table. Out of curiosity I grabbed the mirror and looked on my reflection; suddenly, I saw my reflection distorted in the mirror and another face took its place; it was the face of my master._

_"Odio Tristeza, how was your status report?" asked the face in the mirror. I was initially shocked at what I saw, justified that I did not expect my mentor to contact me in such an unusual way._

_"Ah-er, **Master Atroverz**," I spoke to the mirror. "Why did you use the mirror to contact me?"_

_"It matters not on how I contact you," Master Atroverz spoke. "Now please answer my question: how was your masquerade?"_

_"I-it was successful," I replied. "They didn't suspect a single thing."_

_"Did you discover any world-creating artifacts?" asked Atroverz._

_"Yes," I replied immediately. "Apparently, it's called a Dimensional Orb."_

_"Excellent work, Odio," Atroverz grinned at his student. "You have done exceptionally well as my apprentice. Now you have a new mission I'd like to bestow upon you."_

_"And what kind of mission is that?" I asked hesitantly._

_"All you have to do is to know the precise location of the Dimensional Orb and steal it," Atroverz explained. "My forces will storm the College to provide a distraction while you do your job."_

_"Agreed, so I have to do this in the dead of night?" I questioned my mentor._

_"Yes, you'll do it under the cover of darkness," Atroverz answered. "Now go to your mission; I need to prepare our forces for the assault."_

_"Alright, I'll do as you ask," I spoke as my mentor's reflection warped away in the mirror and afterwards my reflection returned in its place. With my new objectives made clear, I waited for a few more hours for the ideal conditions, and I left my dormitory._

_Under the cover of darkness I sneaked around the College grounds. I tried to look for guards patrolling around the campus and sure enough I spotted one near a hallway. I managed to sneak upon the said guard; but I hid myself behind a large pillar as the guard was about to turn around. I took a glance and found out that a second guard approached the first guard and both started conversing._

_"So did you find anything unusual tonight?" asked Guard #1._

_"Nothing really," Guard #2 replied. "It's just some wild nocturnal Pokémon in the courtyard but nothing out of the ordinary."_

_"Did you make sure the Orb chamber is secure?" Guard #1 asked to Guard #2._

_My heart began beating in a fast pace upon hearing the words 'Orb chamber'. It means that Guard #2 is the one guarding the Dimensional Orb._

_"Yeah, the place is locked up tight," Guard #2 answered. "Nobody else but us guards can get in."_

_"Good, now get back on your post," Guard #1 said. "We only have a few hours left before our shift ends."_

_As the two guards separated I decided to follow Guard #2, knowing that he was the key to obtaining the Dimensional Orb. Silently, I stalked the guard, who seemed to be oblivious to my presence; unknowingly, he led me to a huge locked door. I presumed that is the Orb chamber the guards were talking about earlier._

_Without hesitation, I drew out my blow-dart, tipped with a powerful sedative to silently subdue the guard without killing him. I fired the shot, and the dart struck the guard on the neck; immediately, the sedative took hold and the guard became unconscious. I searched the guard for the key to the Orb chamber and I found them. I disposed of the unconscious guard by placing his body in a large locker. With the guard out of the way, I unlocked the door and proceeded into the Orb chamber._

* * *

_The Orb chamber was an immensely large rectangular room with four small windows situated at each of the four points. The Dimensional Orb was situated at the middle of the room, apparently unguarded._

_But I had second thoughts; to my knowledge, those people wouldn't have left the Orb unguarded so I equipped my special goggles as a precaution. And my suspicions were absolutely right; as I scanned the room wearing my goggles I saw laser and infra-red tripwires situated around the Orb. Stealing the Orb from its place isn't going to be an easy task._

* * *

Meanwhile back in the Sanctum, the Sinnoh Team breath a big sigh of relief after their tiring battle. However, Looker was absolutely confused on the current events. No matter how Solaris and Lunaria tried their best to simplify their explanation, the Interpol Agent still doesn't understand the situation.

"I really don't understand," Looker scratched his head in confusion. "What do you mean that the two worlds are about to be erased?"

"Let me explain again _for the final time_," Lunaria explained the situation to Looker for the last time. "Do you recall about the Dimensional Shard?"

"Yeah, what does have it do with the two worlds disappearing?" questioned Looker.

"We're getting into that; the Dimensional Shards are fragments of the Dimensional Orb," said Solaris. "If the Dimensional Orb remains fragmented, the worlds that it created will slowly fade into oblivion. Do you understand now?"

"Err, yes; but all of this info is making my head ache," Looker held his head with his right arm. "I think I need to rest."

"I think you should rest, Looker," replied Lunaria. "The Sinnoh Team are also tired from their battle. We shall teleport you to your quarters."

"W-wait-" stammered Looker.

"Don't worry, you need to get some rest, then we can talk," spoke Solaris as he and Lunaria teleported Looker to his bedroom in the Sanctum.

"Well, I've got a feeling that man didn't fully understand what we have said to him," spoke Solaris.

"Let it go, that man went through a lot today," said Lunaria. "So did the Sinnoh Team, considering that they are still kids."

"Yes, I also understand what they're going through," complimented Solaris. "Speaking of which, do you still remember what happened five years ago?"

"Yeah, the memories are still fresh," replied Lunaria. "We lost a lot of our comrades, classmates and teachers."

"And yet they left us a legacy that we must continue," said Solaris. "Ah, I can remember this event as if it happened yesterday. . ."

* * *

_Five years ago_

_College of the PokéGuardians_

_3rd Person POV_

_"Yawn," Solaris suddenly woke up from his slumber. He clutched his belly, knowing that he didn't ate that much during daytime, and this hunger kept him from sleeping. He wore his slippers, took his Pokémon with him, and sneaked out of his room._

_"That's weird, there are no guards this time," he muttered as he scoured his surroundings. "I guess they were on a break or something similar."_

_He continued sneaking in the hallway unnoticed, passing through several dormitories until a door opened behind him; that sent shivers down Solaris' spine._

_"Solaris, why are you sneaking around like that?" someone familiar asked Solaris from behind._

_Solaris hesitantly turned back, and saw Lunaria glaring daggers at him suspiciously._

_"Ah-er it's you, Lunaria," Solaris stammered sheepishly. He decided to go for honesty. "To be honest with you, I didn't eat well earlier today, I was just sneaking into the cafeteria to get a sandwich before returning to bed."_

_Lunaria stared at Solaris eye-to-eye; then, she smiled at him and said, "Well, at least you did go for honesty; but you shouldn't go around sneaking around like that."_

_"Ahehe, I know right?" Solaris scratched his head._

_"I'll go with you this time," said Lunaria. "I'll get you a sandwich but you must-"_

_Then Solaris and Lunaria heard a banging noise coming from the locker rooms._

_"What was that noise?" asked Lunaria._

_"I don't know, but we better check it out!" replied Solaris as they rushed towards the source of the noise._

* * *

_"Well, there's the source of the noise," spoke Lunaria as she and Solaris are standing near a specific locker. The locker door was bent slightly, as if someone from the inside was trying to get out in desperation._

_"Is someone there?" a voice echoed from the locker. "Please, let me out!"_

_"Alright, we'll get you out of there," replied Solaris as he and Lunaria opened the locker door. A man suddenly flew out of the locker, looking exhausted and looked as though he was glad to be out of that infernal locker._

_"Thanks for letting me out," spoke the man. "It was horrible being stuffed in a locker."_

_"Wait a second; you're one of the hallway guards!" Solaris exclaimed._

_"How did you end up like that?" asked Lunaria._

_"Well, I don't really know," replied the guard. "I was just going to enter the Orb chamber when I suddenly lost consciousness; the next thing I remember is that I'm stuck in a locker and then you two freed me."_

_"Wait, did you say you're the guard of the Orb chamber?" asked Solaris._

_"Yes, in fact I have the keys-" the guard searched his pockets for the key to the chamber, but to his horror, the key was missing from his pocket. "Oh no, someone's stole the key!"_

_"Don't fret, we'll go to the chamber to confront the theif who did this to you," said Lunaria._

_"Um, that's great, but it's dangerous," warned the guard._

_"We know, but we also want to protect the College," replied Solaris. "You've got to report to the superiors; we'll go to the chamber to confront the thief."_

_"Alright, just be careful," said the guard before running off._

_"We've got to go to the Orb chamber," Solaris said to Lunaria._

_"Alright, let's get going," the duo rushed to the Orb chamber, fearing the worst._

* * *

_3rd Person POV_

_Meanwhile, several people warped outside the College grounds. They seem to be a strike team of sort; leading that strike team is none other than Atroverz himself._

_"So this is the famous College," Atroverz mused to himself._

_"Sir Atroverz, what should we do now?" asked one of the men._

_"It's simple; attack the College to provide cover for our little intel inside," replied Atroverz. "We'll take this place so all of you better summon your Pokémon now."_

_"In the name of Oscure we shall do our duty!" The men shouted their battle cry as they called out their Pokémon to attack the College._

_'Odio, you'd better do your part,' thought Atroverz as he watched his men storm the College._

* * *

_Odio's POV_

_As I have said before, stealing the Orb is not an easy task to fulfill. But for all I know, even the most complex of defenses has one to two weaknesses in its design; I just have to find it quickly. Minutes passed by, slowly I began to disconnect the wires of the laser and infra-red tripwires; with each wire disconnected I am inching ever closer to the Dimensional Orb. After a stress-inducing hour, I finally managed to disconnect all the tripwires._

_"Whew, that was a close one," I muttered as a sigh of relief. But that was short-lived, for unexpected guests appeared in my midst. . ._

_"Odio Tristeza, what is the meaning of this?" a voice echoed in the room. I immediately turned around to see two furious faces staring at me, the angry faces of Solaris and Lunaria._

_"Oh, it's the two lovebirds," I mocked them. "Well. it seems that you caught me in the act."_

_"**We're not lovebirds!**" Both Solaris and Lunaria shouted at me; I can especially see Lunaria's face burn red in embarrassment._

_"Anyway, I'm supposed to steal the Orb, so I'll be on my way," Afterwards I attempted to grab the Orb from its pedestal._

_"Hey, where are you going with the Orb?" Solaris bellowed at me._

_"It's a secret," I smirked. "But here's another revelation; I'm not really a student here. See ya!"_

_I tried to escape from them but all of a sudden, the Dimensional Orb slipped out of my grasp. I looked back to see Solaris with the Orb in his hand. I was obviously furious at that point._

_"Very clever, especially you Solaris," I said at him. "You used your Solrock to grab the Orb from me using Confusion."_

_I sent out my Zweilous to confront their Pokémon._

_"But I'm not intending to leave empty-handed," I said to Solaris and Lunaria. "Zweilous, attack using Crunch!"_

_My Zweilous attacked Solrock and Lunatone simultaneously with the same attack. But I decided that wasn't enough to satisfy me._

_"Pawniard, steal back the Orb using Thief!" I called out my second Pokémon._

_"Solaris watch out!" warned Lunaria to Solaris._

_"I know about that," Solaris said after he was forced to call out his Gallade to defend him from my Pawniard. "Just keep a close watch on Odio."_

_"Okay, I got it," Lunaria nodded in agreement. "Gardevoir, use Confuse Ray on Zweilous!"_

_Gardevoir fired a orb of light directly at my Zweilous, the moment the Hostile Pokémon made contact with the orb of light, it suddenly release its grip on Solrock and Lunatone and proceeded to attack itself out of confusion._

_"Ack, how dare you!" I spat at Lunaria. "Pawniard, what's taking you so long to steal the Orb? Snatch that Orb away using Thief!"_

_"I don't think so," Solaris smirked at me. "Gallade, use Low Sweep!"_

_Gallade struck Pawniard using his legs, making the Sharp Blade Pokémon kneel as it took damage._

_"Ack, this is taking too much time!" I was beginning to panic, knowing that I was wasting time. "I need to end this silly battle now-"_

_Suddenly, a loud noise was heard within the College grounds. Everyone present in the chamber heard that sound and it meant only one thing; the whole College was currently under attack! It seemed everyone else was distracted by the alarm at the moment; Solaris and Lunaria covered their ears to block the loud alarm noise. During that moment in time, someone contacted me through my com-link._

_"BZZT! Odio, this is Atroverz," a voice spoke in my com-link. "Did you have the Orb?"_

_"Unfortunately, I don't have it," I replied. "There were interferences."_

_"We can get the Orb later," spoke Atroverz through the line. "We need you here with our strike team on the double."_

_Aw, shoot! I was that close in obtaining the Dimensional Orb! If only those two interlopers didn't appear I would've stolen the Orb successfully. But Atroverz is my superior; I can't defy his orders._

_"Alright, whatever you say," I replied. "This is Odio, signing out."_

_Then I confront my two adversaries and spoke, "It seems luck in on your side today. But mark my words, I will have the Orb; but for now I bid the two of you adieu!"_

_I pulled out a smoke grenade and threw it into the floor; smoke filled the chamber as my Pokémon and I made our escape._

* * *

"So that's it? You weren't successful in nabbing the Orb?" asked Kouto.

"Yes, to make the story short, our assault had bittersweet results," replied Odio. "We did conquer the College, but the rest of its students and professors were either killed by the strike team or fled off but as I've said I didn't have the Orb with me."

"I guess you resented that day, Master," Kouto sympathized. "So what happened to the College?"

"After we have conquered the College we renovated it to suit our operations," replied Odio. "This Citadel we all live in and the PokéGuardian College are one and the same."

"Whoa! I didn't know this was once a College!" uttered Kouto in awe.

"Yes, since I have told you my story can you please go back to your room?" Odio said to Kouto. "My head is aching from your friend's antics."

"Sure, whatever you say," Kouto replied before leaving Odio's presence.

"Sigh, what a day," Odio muttered after Kouto left the room. "I should rest in my bed, then I'll go for an espresso."

* * *

Back in the dining hall of the Sanctum, the Sinnoh Team are busy eating their meals, courtesy of Diamond's superb cooking skills, which can rival Brock's. As of the moment, Diamond and Pearl are doing their Double Act once again in front of their friends.

**Dia and Pearl: When you think of Pokémon. . .**

**Pearl: You might think of exotic Pokémon from faraway regions!**

**Dia: I agree!**

**Pearl: Take Cherubi and Vanillite as examples; Cherubi is a Grass-type native to Sinnoh while Vanillite is an Ice-type native from Unova!**

**Dia: I would like to order a Vanillite with a Cherubi on top, please!**

**Pearl: (Smacks Dia in the face, _again_) That's it! Enough food puns for this skit, buster!**

"Hahaha! That was hilarious!" Hareta couldn't contain his giggles. "Wait, what kind of Pokémon is Vanillite anyway?"

"Vanillite is known as the Fresh Snow Pokémon," Platinum Berlitz provided the answer. "According to the Unova PokéDex Vanillite can create snow crystals and make snow fall in the areas around them."

"Wow, I didn't know you were that good with that!" Barry exclaimed.

"Yeah, did you memorize that from a book, Platinum?" Dawn asked.

"Of course, I often read 10 books in a single day during my extra time," replied Platinum. "Actually, I read from the library in the Sanctum."

"You don't say," Diamond joined the conversation. "Does the library have cooking recipes?

"Sometimes, I don't understand you affinity for food," replied Pearl. "But for me, I would definitely read a book that is totally about Pokémon battles."

"Same here," Barry agreed to Pearl. "I'm always training my Pokémon to become stronger!"

While the Sinnoh Team talk among themselves, Solaris and Lunaria watched them secretly from a window in their control office room.

"From your expression, you somewhat envy them, right?" Lunaria asked Solaris.

"Haha, yes I am a little envious of those kids," replied Solaris. "They still have a bright future ahead of them; they kind of remind me of us when we were younger."

"Did you mean our days back at the College?" asked Lunaria.

"Yes, I'm referring to the fateful day," replied Solaris. "What a loss that day is. . ."

* * *

_"Drats, that guy escaped!" Solaris shouted as Odio made his getaway._

_"Don't mind him now," Lunaria spoke as she covered her mouth due to the smoke. "We must protect the Orb-"_

_Suddenly, the whole College shook, sending Solaris and Lunaria to thier knees._

_"What's going on?" asked Solaris aloud._

_"I don't know, but I think the College is being attacked!" replied Lunaria._

_"What are you two doing here?" a voice spoke to them from the door. Both Solaris and Lunaria turned around to see a man about a few years older than them, wearing a coat adorned with stars. "We need to get out of here!"_

_"Wait, how can we trust you if you don't reveal your name?" Solaris questioned the man._

_"But, this isn't the time- oh what the heck, my name is **Stellanius Dux**," the man introduced himself. "Just call me by my first name. Anyway, bring the Orb with you and let's get out of here!"_

_"Alright, we'll follow you," Lunaria questioned. "But where exactly are we going?"_

_"Just trust me on this, okay?" replied Stellanius. "We don't have much time, so let's go!"_

_Having no other option but to trust Stellanius, Solaris and Lunaria followed him outside the Orb Chamber._

* * *

_Several minutes later, Solaris and Lunaria kept following Stellanius as they faced the invaders. Needless to say, they defended themselves quite well. As the trio crept closer to their goal, they managed to defeat each Oscure grunt they come across._

_"Get out of our way," said Stellanius. "Lucario, blast them away with Aura Sphere!"_

_His Lucario fired multiple blue orbs at the incoming grunts, knocking several of them unconscious._

_"Let's help him out," Lunaria said to Solaris._

_"Of course," replied Solaris. "And I know what attack to use."_

_"Heh, I thought you'd never ask," Lunaria grinned._

_"Solrock and Lunatone, pummel them with Rock Slide!" Solaris and Lunaria instructed their __Pokémon._

___Solrock and Lunatone used their psychic powers to remove chunks of concrete from the floor and hurled them into the aproaching grunts and their ____Pokémon._

_______"Good teamwork, at least some of those sods are knocked out," said Stellanius. Then he surveyed the area carefully and said, "Okay, we're getting close."_

_"Come on, where is this place you were talking about?" asked Solaris._

_"Just be patient will you?" replied Stellanius. "We'll get there when we get there!"_

_As the grunts are being pummeled by Stellanius' Lucario, our trio is slowly advancing towards their objective. After defeating the last of the grunts, Solaris and Lunaria followed Stellanius until they came across a brick wall._

_"Ah, this is the place," Stellanius said as he stood near a wall._

_"Stellanius, what're we doing in a wall?" asked Solaris._

_"Nope, **this isn't a wall at all**," replied Stellanius. "Now watch closely."_

_Stellanius reached his hand into the wall, and to Solaris and Lunaria's astonishment his hand went through the wall!_

_"See, it's just a hologram," Stellanius said. "We must go inside."_

_Stellanius turned off the hologram using a nearby hidden switch, and proceeded inside the hidden room. Solaris and Lunaria followed him to the secret room._

_"So what's your plan Stellanius?" asked Lunaria._

_"My plan is to get the two of you somewhere safe," answered Stellanius. He pointed to a nearby dimensional gate "I'll activate that portal to send the both of you along with the Orb to a remote location."_

_"Then what will happen to you?" Solaris asked._

_"I'll stay here to guard the gate," replied Stellanius. "Don't worry; I'll catch up with the two of you."_

_Stellanius finished typing the coordinates into the computer and the dimensional gate is activated._

_"Now, I want the two of you to protect the Dimensional Orb at all costs," Stellanius spoke to Solaris and Lunaria. "**The survival of the Pokémon multi-verse depends of the two of you now.**"_

_"Yes, we understand," replied Solaris._

_"I guess this is goodbye," said Lunaria._

_"Don't worry, I promise that we will all meet again!" replied Stellanius cheerfully. He stared at Solaris and Lunaria as they stepped into the portal; a smile was present in his face._

_"There they go, I hope they keep each other safe," muttered Stellanius. He called out his Lucario, Poliwrath, and Medicham and spoke, "Now, let's show those bad guys what we're made of. . ."_

* * *

"I'm sure we missed Stellanius," said Solaris as he and Lunaria recalled their memories.

"Yeah, it's been more than five years already," replied Lunaria. "I wonder what happened to him-"

Suddenly, a loud ting came from the forensic laboratory; the two PokéGuardians knew that the DNA scan is complete. They went to the room to examine the DNA scanner.

"So whose DNA is on that torn cloth?" Lunaria asked Solaris.

"Hmm, wait for it," Solaris replied while he tinkered with the scanner. Then his eyes bulged as he saw the results. "Oh my goodness, it can't be. He's alive-"

"Who are you talking about?" questioned Lunaria. "Who's alive?"

"Stellanius," replied Solaris as he held the torn cloth in his hands. "This is part of his robe. **Stellanius Dux is alive.**"

* * *

"Why are we running around in circles?" James complained as he, Jessie, and Meowth ran around in the tracking field, with Sird monitoring their progress.

"How long do we have to run like this?" Meowth complained.

"Fufu, you three have to run two more laps," Sird replied.

"What? We have to run two more laps?" Jessie, James, and Meowth voiced their complaints.

"Just do as I say," replied Sird. '_Hmph, they somehow reminded me of the Team Rocket Elite Trio. Those buffons always mess up even with the simplest of orders. I just hope these three won't end up the same._'

* * *

_Goldenrod City,_

_Pokémon animé world_

_5 days before the PokéWorlds decay completely_

On the outskirts of Goldenrod City, a bright flash of light illuminated the landscape; in a flash, the GSC trio appeared in their destination.

"Err, where the heck are we?" asked Gold to his friends.

"Why don't you check your PokéDex for once?" replied Silver.

"Oh yeah, thanks Silver," Gold held his PokéDex and looked at the map. "Hey guys, it seems that we're in Goldenrod City."

"Yeah, but something isn't right," said Crystal as she surveyed the city from a distance. "This isn't exactly the Goldenrod City that we remember."

"Anyway, we're here to find the Shard," Silver added. "We need to go to the city soon, but be on your guard."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say Silver," Gold supported himself with his billiard stick. '_This is boring; I hope something exciting will happen soon._'

"Yeah, let's get going," Crystal agreed as they walked towards Goldenrod City.

* * *

Meanwhile around the same time, Motor-mouth sat on a high ground, overlooking Goldenrod City. He was apparently reading from his e-book again.

"**With desperate cries Charizard, Ninetales and Exeggutor called for the sun, while Golduck retired into his Poke Ball to unhinder their work. Green gritted his teeth in anticipation as the clouds slowly retreated and the fierce downpour thinned, causing Zapdos to notice and caw angrily,**" the mercenary was amused by the fanfic. "Hm, this fanfic, **Pokemon Adventures: Hunt of the Plates**, whoever wrote this fanfic must be a very skilled writer."

The he stood up and looked into Goldenrod City, and a grin formed in his face. He took his PokéGear and dialed a phone call.

"This is Motor-mouth speaking," the mercenary spoke through the line. "Everything's going to plan, just as you've predicted."

"Good, just keep doing your job, mercenary," spoke the voice. "Watch the progress of my student Odio for me."

"Sure thing, Boss **Atroverz**," Motor-mouth ended the call. "Well, as much as I love to read, I've got a job to do."

Motor-mouth ran towards Goldenrod City. hoping to meet up with those former Masked Children waiting for him in the city itself.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**Well, how do you like this chapter? As I tried to write the plot in this chapter, I struggled on what to write next. Not to mention that my exams are coming next week. But I persevered and finished writing this chapter. I wanted my OCs to have importance with the plot, and I think it's because I'm influenced by ****DemigodWitch96's fanfic** Overcoming the Clashing Tides. 

**Anyways, whatever the reason, thank you DemigodWitch96, Black Maya, Starran, AndrewK9000 and countless other authors for making this chapter possible. And if I made any mistakes in this chapter, I can always revise it later.**

**And about Stellanius Dux, don't worry; there's more to this OC than you might realize! His backstory will be eventually revealed in future chapters, so hang tight for now.**

**Next time on Crisis on Two PokéWorlds!**

**Chapter 21: ****The Scene of a Fiery Battle!**

**See you next time!**


	21. The Scene of a Fiery Battle!

**Author: Welcome to the latest edition of the PokéSpe/Anime crossover fanfic Crisis on Two PokéWorlds!**

**Motor-mouth: It's been awhile since a chapter has been posted. What are you, lazy?**

**Author: Oh, a lot has happened, Motor-mouth. You should be glad that this chapter has been posted.**

**Motor-mouth: And why should I be glad about it?**

**Author: Because I wrote your scenes in your point of view!**

**Motor-mouth: Really? That's great! (Reads Chapter 21) Hm, you really going for the extra mile there, being influenced by Amotodan and other fanfics.**

**Author: You have no idea how those fanfics help shaped this story to the way it is now. Other than that, I've decided to post two Original Character profiles in this chapter! Here's Stellanius' profile.**

**Original Character Profile 1: Stellanius Dux**

**Age: 30**

**Blood Type: O**

**Eye Color: Green**

**Hair Color: Blond**

**Pokémon on hand: Poliwrath, Lucario, Medicham, Sigilyph, Golurk, and Magmortar**

**Bio: His name comes from a foreign language meaning "leader of the stars". Stellanius is among the top students at the prestige PokéGuardian College. He is also a brilliant battle tactician and has excellent knowledge when it comes to inter-dimensional travel. During the Oscuran invasion, he helped Solaris and Lunaria escape the crumbling College. He did not join them, leaving his fate unknown until recently, when Solaris and Lunaria uncovered a lead that will potentially pinpoint his exact location. . .**

**Motor-mouth: Impressive, but what I'm waiting for is for my part and the encounters of the protagonists. It's going to be a sizzling hot battle!**

**Author: Lastly, I do not own any of the franchises or fanfics that will be mentioned on this story. Pokémon belongs to Nintendo and PokéSpe to Kusaka and Yamamoto. I only own the plot and the OCs.**

**Motor-mouth: Let's get this chapter going. Oh, I can't wait for my part!**

* * *

At the Sanctum, the PokéGuardians Solaris and Lunaria are surprised by the revelation that they uncovered.

"Stellanius Dux is alive," muttered Solaris once more as he and Lunaria are still shocked to know that their colleague is still alive and kicking.

"Solaris, what do we do now?" asked Lunaria.

"Well, we need to rescue him," Solaris replied. "After all, he promised that we'll meet again."

"Maybe he'll share some insight on the situation on hand," Lunaria added.

"And since I picked up the torn cloth in the Distortion World," Solaris said. "That means he's somewhere in that dimension."

"But what about the Sinnoh Team?" questioned Lunaria as she glanced at the titular team from a window.

"Don't worry about them," replied Solaris. "They can handle themselves; we need to rescue Stellanius."

He waved his staff, and a portal to the Distortion World appeared in the forensic laboratory.

"Lunaria, are you with me on this?" Solaris asked Lunaria.

"I'm with you all the way!" replied Lunaria as they stepped into the portal to the Distortion World.

* * *

Motor-mouth's POV

Somewhere in the alleys of Goldenrod City, I walked around, looking for my clients. But as of the moment my attention was focused on the fanfic I'm reading right now.

"Hm, and so I read: **'It's bad enough Sapphire confessed to my female persona, now both Gold and Crystal are going to slaughter me for not taking care of their kid!'** " I mused to myself as I walked through the city alleys reading my e-book. "Wow, **Amotodan** is getting a lot more interesting, with its mind screws, plot twists, and stuff."

When I reached my intended destination, I put back the e-book into my pocket and scoured around.

"Hey, I'm supposed to meet those people," I muttered under my breath. "Where could those guys be?"

Then I spotted a silhouette lurking in the corner. In curiosity, I followed that silhouette into the dark alley. Naturally, I grab my flashlight and pointed it into the alley where I was freaked out of what I saw.

"What the heck," I spoke in a low tone. "Are you kidding me?"

What I saw was an exact duplicate of myself staring at me. I tried to move my right arm, and in response, the impostor moved his right arm too! It was freaky; it reminded me of those mimes!

"Alight, you better quit imitating me!" I snapped at the impostor. "Are you one of those Rocket Executives?"

"Bingo! How'd you know!" The impostor ripped his disguise; he revealed himself to be Petrel, one of the Rocket Execs known for his excellent impersonation skills.

"I had practice," I replied. "Say, where are your cohorts?"

"Oh, you sure got some spunk," replied Petrel. "They're somewhere in the Radio Tower; I'll lead you to them."

"Great, I can't wait to meet up with your cohorts," I spoke aloud.

"I like your attitude already," Petrel smirked as we made our way to the Goldenrod Radio Tower.

* * *

At the Citadel, Sird's brutal training has left Jessie, James, and Meowth tired and out of breath. They began their training in the open space in the cellars of the Citadel.

"Man, that was brutal," Meowth said.

"Do they call this training?" James complained. "I call this torture."

"That's an understatement," Jessie replied. "I really can't take much more of this!"

"Yeah, they better serve refreshments when we're done here!" Meowth ranted.

At the sidelines, Sird watched their progress. Needless to say, she found their behavior quite amusing.

"Fufu, those three make are excellent pawns to my plan," Sird mused to herself. "Their antics are quite amusing even to me."

"So that's the reason why you recruited those buffoons," someone spoke to Sird.

Sird turned around to see Odio Tristeza face-to-face. Then he turned his attention to the tracking field and a smile formed in his face.

"You seem to put your chance on those three," Odio said. "Mind if ask what are their roles?"

"Hmph, you're about to find out soon enough," Sird replied. "So how are things in your end?"

"Well, things are in progress," Odio answered. "My sources found the next location of a Dimensional Shard and it's located somewhere in Johto of the anime world."

"Excellent, I have already summoned the right people for the job," Sird was delighted at Odio's answer.

"So who are those people?" Odio questioned.

"Remember that I once posed as a Team Rocket member," Sird replied. "Up to this day I still have connection with a few elite members."

"Interesting," Odio rubbed his chin in interest. "You're very cunning indeed. . ."

* * *

"Aahh!" Filo yelped as he suddenly woke up from his apparent slumber. He looked around and he realized that he was in his own bedroom.

"What happened?" Filo asked himself as he massaged his forehead with his right hand. "My head aches and I can't remember a damn thing earlier. . ."

Filo walked out of his bedroom in an uneasy pace and saw Kouto Cotello walked in the hallway.

"Hey there Filo," Kouto greeted him. "How're you feeling?"

"A little better," Filo replied dryly. "Say, what exactly happened to me earlier?"

"Oh, you were found by my buddy Motor-mouth," Kouto explained. "He said that you accidentally fell into the staircase and suffered a minor head concussion. Well, I'd better go; I need my sleep for my next mission."

"Oh, okay see you around," Filo said his farewell to Kouto. He suffered another headache and muttered, "This headache is so darn annoying."

* * *

**Crisis on Two PokéWorlds!**

**Chapter 21: The Scene of a Fiery Battle!**

* * *

_Goldenrod City,_

_Pokémon animé world_

_5 days before the PokéWorlds decay completely_

"Something's isn't right here," spoke Crystal as she, Gold, and Silver wandered around the streets of Goldenrod City.

"Yeah Crys, the people here looked the same to me," replied Gold as he stared at the Goldenrod Game Corner. "Even the Game Corner looks different from the one back home."

"We need to keep moving," Silver said to his friends. "Remember what we came here for-"

However, he didn't finish his sentence for he saw something strange in the sky. Mysterious cracks started to appear in the sky which he was shocked to see.

"Guys, you might want to look up," Silver said.

Gold and Crystal also looked at the sky to see the same cracks in the sky before disappearing altogether.

"Man, that was freaky," Gold spoke.

"I-It's not like anything I've seen," Crystal added.

"Something's up," Silver said as he summoned his Honchkrow. "I'll investigate this. You two keep looking for any leads while I sort this out."

"Alright buddy," replied Gold nonchalantly. "Just make sure you come back."

"Be careful!" said Crystal before Silver flew off with his Honchkrow.

"So what do we do now, Gold?" asked Crystal.

Gold remained silent; he searched his bag and grabbed a skateboard, much to the surprise of Crystal.

"What do you think?" Gold smirked at Crystal. "At least this beats the boring walk!"

With that, he wheeled away before Crystal can even protest.

"Gold, you reckless idiot?" Crystal fumed at Gold before following his trail.

* * *

Meanwhile, Silver flew to the rooftop of one of the buildings with the aid of his trusty Honchkrow. There, he stared at the city below then he looked at the sky once again.

'Hm, what we saw earlier wasn't an illusion,' Silver thought to himself. 'Something is at work here, and it probably involves those Shards-'

Suddenly, Silver sensed movement coming nearby. He percieved it as an attack and called out his Honchkrow in self-defense.

"Wait, that was a Slam attack," Silver deduced. Then he saw a blur speeding away from him. "Pursue it, Honchkrow!"

Obeying Silver's orders, Honchkrow pursued its target, which revealed to be a Dragonair. The Dragonair lashed its tail to Honchkrow, dealing some damage and forced the Big Boss Pokémon to return to its PokéBall.

"A Dragonair?" Silver muttered under his breath. "That means he's here."

Out of the blue a familiar person appeared in front of Silver riding an Aerodactyl.

"Lance, what are you doing here?" questioned Silver.

"Funny, I was going to ask you the same question," Lance retorted as he jumped from his Aerodactyl, return it to its PokéBall and landed near Silver.

"How did you come to this world?" Silver asked to Lance.

"Simple, the answer to your question is above us," Lance pointed at the sky. "Look at the sky again."

Silver glanced at the sky and the cracks appeared once again, much to his surprised.

"Those cracks," Silver asked. "What do those cracks mean?"

"I'm not sure; but I came into this world through one of those cracks," replied Lance as the cracks disappeared as fast as they appeared.

"What is causing those cracks to appear?" Silver questioned.

"To be frank, I'm not really sure," replied Lance. "But the cracks appear more frequently near the Magnet Train Station."

"What do you mean?" said Silver, unsure of what Lance said.

"From what I've observed, these cracks are a bad sign that this world, as well as ours, is in great danger," replied Lance. "If something isn't done to resolve this, this may hold . . . terrible consequences."

"I see," Silver replied. "So what're you going to do for the time being?"

"Well, I'll investigate more about this, to see what I can come up," Lance said as he called out his Aerodactyl and rode it. "Just be careful around the Train Station."

As Lance left the rooftop, leaving Silver filled with unanswered questions in his mind.

* * *

Meanwhile Gold rode throughout Goldenrod City in his skateboard, much to the annoyance of the people he almost ran over.

"Hey, watch it!" the onlookers warned Gold as he rode dangerously near them.

"Get out of the way, I'm coming through!" Gold shouted as he equipped his googles.

His skating spree continued for some time, going faster until someone who was just walking by, totally unaware that person is directly in Gold's path.

"Whoa, watch out!" Gold said to that person.

CRASH!

However, his warning came too late; Gold crashed into that person, falling out of his skateboard. Both casualities landed on the hard ground. As Gold looked at the person he crashed into, he was surprised at that person's appearance; he was a boy close to Gold's age and highly resembles Gold except with the lack of goggles in his hat.

"Hey dude, watch were you're going!" the boy snapped at Gold.

"At least I warned ya," Gold retorted as he adjusted his goggles. "Not to mention that you look a lot like me, knock-off."

"And who are you calling a knock-off?" the boy spat at Gold again. "I do have a name, and it's Jimmy!"

"Whatever, my name's Gold," Gold replied as he picked up his skateboard. "But it doesn't change that you're a knock-off and you look a lot like me!"

Both hot-blooded boys stared each other, determined to take each other down.

"There's only one way to settle this," Jimmy smirked. "We'll settle this in a Pokémon battle!"

"Fine with me," Gold smirked in retaliation. "I'll beat you, just to prove you're a knock-off."

Both boys stared each other down as their heated fight was about to begin.

* * *

Meanwhile Crystal flew above Goldenrod City with Xatee, but she couldn't find Gold among the countless of people around Goldenrod. She sighed in frustration and landed near the entrance of the Goldenrod Department Store.

"That jerk," she muttered to herself. "He'll be begging for mercy once I find him-"

Suddenly, the entrance door opened, causing Crystal to step out of the way. A girl of Crystal's age came out of the department store. The girl highly resembled Crystal, although the girl was wearing Crystal's previous outfit. Both girls stared at each other in silence until. . .

"Kyaah!" the girl squealed. "Wow, I didn't know that a fan would go this far to admire me!"

"What are you talking about?" Crystal asked in confusion.

"I've never dreamed of the day I would find someone who would look like me," the girl cheerfully replied. "I'm Marina and this is a once-in-a-lifetime chance!"

"Um, I'm Crystal," Crystal introduced herself. "Actually, I need to find someone important-"

"Oh yeah, I'm supposed to find somebody too!" Marina replied. "We should go together to look for them!"

"I-I don't know-," Crystal stammered. "Who are you looking for anyway?"

"Oh, his name is Jimmy," Marina replied. "He's around my age, wears a red shirt with yellow shorts and wears a cap backwards."

Crystal was surprised at Marina's description of Jimmy, she just described Gold's previous outfit! That means Jimmy is possibly Gold's counterpart.

"And besides, there's a chance that the people we're looking for are in the same place!" Marina persuaded.

Crystal was silent as she assesses the situation. Marina had a point; if she's her counterpart, which means her friend is possibly Gold's counterpart and may have met each other already. She must risk it to find Gold quickly.

"Alright, you can come with me," Crystal answered to Marina.

"That's great!" Marina squealed in delight. "Come on, let's find them!"

With that the two girls started their search on Gold and Jimmy, little knowing that a heated battle was already taking place.

* * *

Meanwhile in a nearby battlefield, Gold and Jimmy have started their Pokémon battle. Jimmy called out his Beedrill, while Gold called out Ataro.

"Heh, here we come!" Jimmy smirked. "Beedrill, use Pin Missile!"

Beedrill shot sharp spikes aiming at Ataro at high velocities. However, Gold waited for this moment.

"Ataro, dodge that attack and fight back using Fury Swipes!" Gold commanded his Ambipom.

Ataro nimbly dodged the Pin Missiles coming straight for him; using his speed, Ataro dashed towards Beedrill repeatedly slashed the Poison Bee Pokémon using his two prehensile tails, which ended in knocking Beedrill down to the ground.

"Ah, you gotta get up, Beedrill!" Jimmy coaxed his Pokémon to stand after being knocked down by Ataro. The Poison Bee Pokémon steadily recovered from Ataro's attack and it was battle-ready once again.

"Are you done?" Gold said to Jimmy. "I'm getting bored already. Scratch that Beedrill, Ataro!"

The Long Tail Pokémon lunged at Beedrill, and swiped the Poison Bee Pokémon repeatedly using his hands. However, Beedrill wasn't knocked out by that attack.

"Oh, we're just getting started," Jimmy showed his smirk at Gold. "Let's go; Beedrill, use Assurance!"

Beedrill charged with its stingers aimed at Ataro; its attack struck the Ambipom with such force that it knocked Ataro off his feet.

"Hey, that was a cheap shot!" Gold spat at Jimmy.

"No it's not," Jimmy countered. "Assurance deals more damage if the user was injured before attacking."

"I still call it a cheap shot," Gold narrowed his eyes at Jimmy. "Alright, there's no more holding back!"

Ataro ran to Beedrill with his two tails ready to stroke.

"Use Double Hit, Ataro!" Gold shouted his attack.

Ataro swung his two tails onto Beedrill, hoping to land a strike. Unfortunately, Beedrill managed to evade both strikes of the attack, much to Gold and Ataro's dismay.

"Ack, no way," Gold spat in frustration. "It dodged the attack?"

"Yeah, now it's our turn!" Jimmy grinned. "Now there's no escape for you; Beedrill, use Twineedle at full power!"

Beedrill dashed at Ataro and jabbed the Long Tail Pokémon twice using its stingers. The attack knocked the Ambipom down to the ground; Ataro tried to get back up but he succumbed to the poison caused by Twineedle and fainted immediately.

"This is impossible," Gold cringed in horror. "Ataro went down!"

"Ha, I knew it!" Jimmy smirked in confidence. Then he gave a thumb-up to his Beedrill and spoke, "You rock and you rule, Beedrill!"

"Heh, just because you've beaten Ataro doesn't mean it's over," Gold spoke to Jimmy. "Now the real battle begins. Come on out, Explotaro!"

Gold called out his Typholsion Explotaro. The Volcano Pokémon flared its neck with flames after it came out of the PokéBall.

"I won't back down!" Jimmy spoke in confidence. "Use Fury Attack, Beedrill!"

"Not this time," Gold countered. "Burn that Beedrill with Flamethrower Explotaro!"

Beedrill tried to lunge at Explotaro, but the Typholsion was faster and released a stream of fire directly aimed at Beedrill. The Poison Bee Pokémon didn't stand a chance; the super-effective attack was enough to knock Beedrill out of the battle.

"You did your best, buddy," Jimmy said to his Beedrill before returning it to its PokéBall. "Now, come on out Typholsion!"

Jimmy threw another PokéBall and his Typholsion popped out, roaring at Gold as it landed in the battlefield to face Explotaro.

* * *

Meanwhile Crystal and Marina walked around Goldenrod City, searching for their hot-blooded friends. At the same time, they were discussing about their hobbies and dreams.

"So you're saying that you want to capture every single Pokémon out there," Marina said after she heard Crystal's accomplishments. "Did you accomplish your goal?"

"Sort of, but I haven't captured all of the Pokémon from Sinnoh or Unova yet," Crystal replied. "Anyway Marina, what do you aspire to be?"

"I want to be a Pokémon Idol," Marina replied. "I want to be adored by many people. That's also the reason why I became a Coordinator."

"What's a Coordinator?" Crystal asked.

"Coordinators are trainers that perform Pokémon Contests," Marina explained. "Pokémon Contests are held yearly. I can't wait to participate in the Grand Festival again-"

Her speech was cut short when a group of young trainers passed by them; they were chatting something among themselves.

"Hey, I've heard that there's a battle going on nearby," a boy spoke among the group.

"Yeah, what's weird is that the trainer looked similar right down to their clothes," another boy commented.

"I bet they're down to their last Pokémon," a third boy uttered in excitement. "Let's go watch the battle!"

As the group walked past Crystal and Marina, both gird had a feeling that the described trainers were somewhat familiar.

"Hm, do you think they're referring to Jimmy and Gold?" Marina asked Crystal.

"I'm not yet sure about that," Crystal replied. "Anyway, let's go to that place."

Both girls decided to investigate the commotion, suspecting that the battle participants are the people they are looking for.

* * *

Meanwhile, the battle between Gold and Jimmy has gotten fierier as the battle reached its climax. Both trainers are using their last Pokémon against each other; both boys seemed to be determined to out-compete each other. At the same time, a relatively large crowd of people gathered, watching the entirety of the battle.

"Wow, this battle is so cool!" a boy exclaimed.

"So anyone would like to bet which one will win?" a salesman proposed a bet with the rest of the crowd.

"Nah, no thanks," a sailor replied. "What really bugs me is that the battlers looked similar."

As the crowd began to talk among themselves the ensuing battle between Gold and Jimmy began to heat up.

"Give it your all, Typholsion!" Jimmy cheered his Pokémon. "Use Flame Wheel!"

Jimmy's Typholsion engulfed itself in flames, and ran towards Explotaro. However, Gold was prepared for this moment.

"Heh, do you think a move like that would do anything?" Gold smirked. "Explotaro, show 'em your Double-Edge!"

Before Typholsion's Flame Wheel made contact, Explotaro suddenly dashed towards Typholsion in a risky attempt to tackle the Volcano Pokémon with great force. Gold's risky tactic worked; the Flame Wheel was interrupted and both Pokémon were sent flying in opposite directions.

"Tch, I totally didn't expect that," Jimmy gritted his teeth in frustration. "Typholsion, use Flamethrower!"

"I don't think so," Gold grinned in anticipation."Explotaro, counter that with your own Flamethrower!"

Both fiery attacks collided, but neither attacks surpassed one another, much to the disappointment of the combatants. Meanwhile the crowd was sweating bullets at the intensity of this battle.

"See, I knew this battle was getting hotter!" the salesman wiped the sweat off his head with a towel. "You fellas should have accepted my bet."

Nah, I don't want to bet right now," the sailor replied. "Watching this fiery battle is fun enough."

"Psst! Let's just watch the battle, okay?" the boy spoke his opinion.

The three just made up their minds and returned to watch the fiery battle. Speaking of the battle, it seemed that the battle has just gotten more intense than ever before.

"You're not so bad for a knock-off," Gold complimented Jimmy. "But I gotta end this battle now. Explotaro, show them your Blast Burn-"

"GOLD, WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING?" a voice echoed into the battlefield.

The crowd went silent as Gold and Jimmy nervously looked back to see Crystal and Marina staring at them; however, Crystal was glaring at Gold while Marina tried to calm her down. Even their Typholsions were scared and slowly backed off into the corner.

"Please, calm down Crystal," Marina pleaded. "This isn't appropriate to do it here."

"Ooh, I sense trouble brewing," one of the onlookers muttered.

"Ah-er, Super Serious Gal," Gold stammered. "W-what brings you here?"

"Gold," Crystal spoke sternly. "Do you even realize your recklessness would cause harm to others?"

"Ah, I can explain about that-" Gold tried his best to cover up but Crystal suddenly grabbed his arm and dragged him away from the battlefield.

"You and I are going to talk about this in private," Crystal said to Gold as she dragged him out of the area. As for the crowd, disappointments were in the air as they realized that the battle was interrupted. One by one, the people left the battlefield to go back to their daily routine.

"Aw man, that was unexpected," a boy said his disappointments.

"Let it go boy," the sailor replied. "At least it was a good battle."

"I should have made them accept my bet," the salesman muttered out of regret.

As the crowd began to withdraw from the battlefield, Jimmy and Marina met up again. They were curious to what trouble Gold was getting into.

"Marina, who is that girl?" Jimmy asked. "And why is she glaring at Gold?"

"Oh, she's Crystal," Marina sighed as she answered Jimmy's question. "We roam around the city looking for you two."

"Oh, I see," Jimmy replied. "I wonder what's happening to those two now?"

* * *

Back with Gold and Crystal, it seems whatever anger that Crystal contained was pouring out as she began to reprimand Gold.

"Gold, didn't you realize your reckless actions can hurt a lot of people?" Crystal spoke at Gold in an angry manner. "What were you thinking?"

"Crys, I-I didn't hurt anyone else," Gold defended his actions.

"And yet you did hurt somebody; what if it was somebody else who has a short temper?" Crystal continued. "Things would've gotten worse than it is now!"

"Um, I know what I did was wrong," Gold stammered. "And I'm sorry-"

Suddenly, Crystal slapped Gold in the face. Gold couldn't believe that he was slapped by the Super Serious Gal.

"That's for the trouble that you've caused," Crystal said to Gold. "Don't do it again."

"Ouch," Gold massaged his right cheek where the slap mark is visible. "Alright, I won't do it again. I promise!"

Crystal looked at Gold carefully. Seeing that Gold was telling the truth, she smiled at him and spoke, "Okay, but we need to meet up with Silver and head to the Pokémon Center."

"Alright, sure thing Crys," Gold replied. '_Whew, I'm glad this is over._'

Crystal helped Gold to his feet. Gold scratched his head and began to remark but suddenly Jimmy and Marina arrived at the scene.

"Hey guys!" Jimmy yelled as he and Marina approached them.

"Oh, it's you two," Crystal replied as Jimmy and Marina met up with them.

"Er, dude I'm sorry back there," Gold apologized at Jimmy. "I was being a sore jerk back there and-"

"Nah, it's okay with me," Jimmy replied. "If you didn't show up, we wouldn't have that heated battle."

"So are you two okay?" Marina asked Gold and Crystal.

"Yeah, we're fine," Gold replied. "We need to go to the Pokémon Center."

"Yeah, my Pokémon got injured too," Jimmy replied. "Let's get going!"

As the group walked towards the Pokémon Center, Crystal finally let out a silent sigh of relief. Gold may be a jerk on the outside, but inside he's a good person. She hoped that his antics would be the last she would see for a long time.

* * *

Meanwhile, Silver was soaring above Goldenrod City with his Honchkrow. He recalled the cryptic message Lance said to him earlier.

'According to Lance, the cracks would spread across the world if left unchecked,' Silver thought. 'If this is related to the Shards, then there's another problem to deal with.'

Silver ordered his Honchkrow to land in the bushed for cover. After he recalled his Pokémon, he looked around and saw Gold, Crystal and two more people to enter the Pokémon Center.

"There they are," Silver muttered to himself. "What's up with those two?"

Silver jumped out of the bush and walked towards the Pokémon Center.

* * *

Inside the Pokémon Center, the quartet sat down at the table. As they await for thier Pokémon to be healed they began talking among themselves. Gold and Crystal decided to reveal the truth to them; however, Jimmy and Marina were skeptical when they revealed the facts to them.

"To be frank with you two," Crystal spoke to Jimmy and Marina. "We're really not from here."

"Huh, what do mean Crystal?" Marina asked in confusion.

"It means that we came from another world," Gold explained. "Another dimension, you know what I mean."

It took awhile for Jimmy and Marina to take this into account, with Jimmy voicing his opinion aloud.

"So what you're saying is that you two came from another world," Jimmy said. "I think it's absurd."

"Wait, they have a point," Marina said. "At first, I thought Crystal was among my fans but when I came to know her, I realized that wasn't the case."

"So do you two believe us now?" Crystal said.

Jimmy and Marina exchanged glances, and afterwards they both shook their heads.

"Yeah, it's hard to take this in," Jimmy said. "I really can't tell if you two are telling the truth!"

"Yeah, I'm not sure if I can believe all of the things you've said," Marina added.

"It really can't be helped," Crystal replied. "A lot has happened in a short amount of time."

Nurse Joy approached them and handed Gold and Jimmy's PokéBalls to their respective owners.

"Here are your PokéBalls," Nurse Joy spoke to Gold and Jimmy. "Your Pokémon are fully healed."

"Thanks, Nurse Joy," Jimmy replied.

"You're welcome," Nurse Joy smiled in response. "Well, I'd better get back; there are other patients in the waiting room."

"Wait a sec, isn't that the same Nurse Joy we met back at Viridian City?" Gold asked Crystal as Nurse Joy went back to her post.

"I'm not sure about that Gold," Crystal replied. "Come to think of it, I was thinking of the same thing-"

Suddenly, the doors automatically opened. Standing at the doors was Silver. Gold and Crystal was surprised at his arrival while Jimmy and Marina had no idea who he was.

"Silver, I didn't know that you would come here!" Gold exclaimed.

"I saw you two went inside along with those two," Silver replied while staring at Jimmy and Marina.

"Excuse me, but who is this guy?" Jimmy asked Gold and Crystal.

"Yeah, but I had a feeling that I've seen him somewhere before," Marina spoke her opinion.

Silver stared at Jimmy and Marina carefully. He deduced that Jimmy is Gold's counterpart while Marina is another counterpart of Crystal.

"He really doesn't talk much to others," Gold put his right arm into Silver's shoulder. "But he's one of my buddies and his name is Silver!"

"I don't have time for this," Silver distanced himself from Gold. Afterwards, he spoke in a serious manner, "We have another problem to deal of."

"What sort of problem are we dealing with?" Jimmy asked Silver.

"Yeah, what's really going on between you three?" Marina said.

Gold and Crystal exchanged glances before staring at Silver. Silver just nodded at both of them. It looks as though they have to reveal the truth to them.

"Marina, do even wonder why I highly resemble you?" Crystal questioned her.

"Um, I don't even know," Marina responded. "Maybe you've read some magazines and tried out the same hairstyle?"

"Geez, you're as airheaded as the other people I've known," Gold voiced his answer rudely, earning him a glare from Crystal. "Just as I said, we came from another world."

"Another world!" Jimmy and Marina exclaimed in unison.

"Yes, in other words we are your counterparts," Silver spoke. "We came here to search an artifact before time runs out."

"Well, the artifact is called a-" Crystal tried to explain but she was interrupted when the windows suddenly shattered, forcing them to hide under the table. As they remained under the table, the Johto Team heard screams from the outside.

"Ack, what the heck is going on out there?" Jimmy said.

"I don't know," Silver replied. "I think it's safe to come out now."

The Johto Team emerged from their table to see the windows of the Pokémon Center shattered to bits. People are rushing out of the building and screams can be heard from the distance.

"Who could've done this?" Gold voiced his question aloud.

"Oh, please don't go outside," The Johto Team turned around to see Nurse Joy wearing a concerned look. "I think the city is under attack. I asked around and they say that this was caused by Team Rocket."

Looks of dread began to appear in the Johto Team's faces. Of all the times that Team Rocket would attack, why would it attack now?

"If we stay here, we couldn't help other people escape," Silver said. "If Team Rocket is involved in this attack, then we must fight back."

"I for one agree," Gold smiled at Nurse Joy. "We'll stop Team Rocket from trashing this place!"

"I want to be a part of the action!" Jimmy agreed with Gold. "Team Rocket will pay for this!"

Nurse Joy sighed and shook her head. "I guess I can't stop you all in your goals, but please take care of yourselves."

"Sure, we'll be careful!" Gold gave Nurse Joy a thumbs-up.

"Thank you for your hospitality," Crystal thanked Nurse Joy.

"We must leave," Silver addressed Nurse Joy. "Time is running out."

"Yes and take care!" Nurse Joy said her goodbyes as the Johto Team left the Pokémon Center. She silently hoped for their safety as they faced this new crisis.

* * *

Motor-mouth's POV

I decided to let Petrel ride my Driftblim as we soar towards the intended destination: the rooftop of the Goldenrod Radio Tower. As we float closer to the rooftop, I saw three people in the rooftop. One of these fellows was a man wearing a white suit with the Team Rocket emblem sewn on his shirt; the second person was another man wearing a similar uniform to Petrel but he wore a beret in his head; the third person was a chubby woman with red hair. From what I've read in a certain website I knew these people as Archer, Proton, and Ariana; these three people have awaited our arrival.

"Hey fellas, our messenger has arrived!" Petrel called out his companions as we landed in the rooftop.

"Hmph, it's about time you arrived," the one known as Proton spoke. "What took you so long?"

"Well, it took me awhile to find this fella," Petrel patted my back with his right arm, which slightly annoyed me. "But eventually we met in a dark alley."

"Wait, so you're the Rocket Executives?" I said my question to them. "From the records, I thought you four disappeared without a trace due to Arceus!"

"Ha, you're well informed of our . . . disappearance," Archer smirked.

"When were banished by Arceus," Ariana explained. "We were sent to a pocket dimension. We wandered there for quite some time, until someone arrived and rescued us."

"Who rescued you four from that prison?" I reluctantly asked.

"Oh, didn't you know?" Proton provided the answer. "It was a woman named Sird who rescued us from that infernal prison."

"And now here we stand," Archer said. "We have formed an alliance with Sird and the one called Odio Tristeza. Once we have gathered all the Shards we will ascend beyond the Alpha Pokémon itself!"

When the truth dawned on me, I knew something big was coming. If only the Author would tell me about it, but he wouldn't reveal it to me, telling me that I just have to go along for the ride. Oh well, at least it's getting more interesting.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Distortion World, a dimensional vortex appeared. Solaris and Lunaria stepped out of the vortex just before it vanished. They are here to locate their missing colleague Stellanius, whom they assumed is somewhere in this bizarre dimension.

"So this is the Distortion World," Lunaria surveyed the surroundings carefully. "This place defies the laws of physics."

"Yeah, I agree with you," Solaris replied as he drew closer to a tree, which completely disappeared when he tried to touch it. "Stellanius must be around here somewhere-"

An unearthly roar echoed across the Distortion World, forcing Solaris and Lunaria to cover their ears due to the sheer volume of the roar.

"Stay close to me," Solaris said to Lunaria. "Giratina must be watching us right now."

"How could you be certain of that?" Lunaria doubted Solaris' suspicions.

"Because…" Solaris pointed in front of themselves. "Because Giratina has found us!"

The Renegade Pokémon stared at Solaris and Lunaria before roaring at them.

"We'd better go!" Solaris grabbed Lunaria and called out his Metagross. Riding Metagross, the PokéGuardians are being chased by Giratina once again. Giratina hurled volleys of Shadow Balls at Solaris, Lunaria, and Metagross, forcing them to evade each attacks.

"Giratina really holds grudges on us, isn't it?" Lunaria spoke to Solaris.

"You have no idea what I've gone through prior to this!" Solaris replied back.

Suddenly, one of Giratina's Shadow Balls has finally hit Metagross, sending the Iron Leg and its passengers plummeting down to the ground.

"Ack, we're going down!" Solaris shouted to Lunaria. "Hang on tight!"

"I'm trying! I'm trying!" Lunaria shouted. "Aaaahhhhh!"

Metagross landed on the ground hard, sending Solaris and Lunaria flying a few feet before landing on the ground on their backs.

"Ouch, that was painful," Lunaria groaned in pain as she massaged her back.

"That's the understatement of the day," Solaris replied sarcastically as he stood up and pointing at Giratina, who is glaring at them. "But it's not over yet."

Solaris and Lunaria braced themselves as Giratina unleashed a Shadow Ball from its mouth.

"Lucario, use Dragon Pulse!" A voice echoed into the darkness.

Out of nowhere, a pulsating wave of energy struck Giratina, causing the Renegade Pokémon to abort its attack.

"Use Dragon Pulse again, Lucario!" A voice cried out once again.

Another energy wave struck Giratina; the super-effective attack was enough to send Giratina scurrying away from Solaris and Lunaria.

"Who fired that Dragon Pulse?" Lunaria asked to Solaris.

"Hm, let's see," Solaris surveyed the area, and sure enough, he spotted a Lucario stadning in a cliff. "My, how could a Lucario be here?"

"Is that a Lucario?" Lunaria asked in confusion.

"Yes, it's definitely a Lucario," Solaris replied; then he recalled something important. "Hm, that Lucario seems familiar."

Lucario stared at Solaris and Lunaria before returning to a nearby cavern.

"Hm, I think it wants us to follow," Lunaria said.

"Agreed," Solaris replied. "We need to be on our guard."

Both PokéGuardians went to the cave to investigate. Inside the cave, they found out that the place was rather open and there are lots of torches around. They explored the cave until they came across a wooden door.

"What could be beyond this door?" Solaris said as he reached for the doorknob, but Lunaria suddenly grabbed his hand.

"We shouldn't open the door like that," Lunaria warned. "Who knows what danger lurks behind this door."

"Alright, I'll slowly open the door," Solaris heeded her warning.

Solaris reached for the doorknob again and slowly turned it around. The door creaked open; Solaris and Lunaria feared for the worst. They expected a monster to suddenly appear but they were surprised that no such monster appeared. Instead, someone was standing at the entrance, waiting for their arrival. That person was a man a few inches taller than Solaris and Lunaria; he wore a tattered cloak adorned with stars and his eyes are dyed in green. Solaris and Lunaria couldn't believe their eyes to see a familiar face.

"Solaris and Lunaria, we meet again," the man spoke to them. "I can still remember what I've said to you two a few years ago."

"**Stellanius Dux!**" Solaris and Lunaria exclaimed in unison.

"Yup, it's me," Stellanius replied. "I bet you wouldn't recognize me by this state, but I guess I was wrong."

"How did you survive for so long?" Lunaria asked. "The Distortion World is totally devoid of any food sources."

"Yes, it's true; but I've survived thanks to this dimension," Stellanius explained. "You see, in the Distortion World one can go without any sustenance for a long period of time. Anyway, come inside; there's something important I want to discuss with the two of you."

Okay, but what things do we need to discuss?" Solaris asked.

"I said I'll explain when the two of you go inside and sit down on the table," Stellanius wagged his finger for emphasis. "Come on, follow me."

The duo followed Stellanius to his room. There, both of them sat on the chairs adjacent to the table; It took a while for Stellanius to finally settle down in his chair.

"So, what are the things do you want to discuss with us?" Solaris questioned Stellanius once again.

"Hm, as you know already, the Dimensional Orb shattered, sending the shards flying in this world and into Pokemon Special world," Stellanius replied. "But there's more to that; it's not just the shards but the evil people who want to have the fragments."

"I thought Odio was the only one who wanted the Shards," Lunaria spoke her opinion. "Do you mean there's another person involved?"

"Yes, her name is Sird," Stellanius explained. "If you've read the archives, Sird is a Team Galactic commander that infiltrated Team Rocket to search about Pokémon from outer space."

"Yeah, we know about Sird," Solaris replied. "So how is she involved in this?"

"It was during the time when the PokéDex Owners encountered her into the Distortion World," Stellanius explained. "She used the Shard to send all them in different directions. However, the Shard also sent her directly into Odio's Citadel."

"Are you implying that Odio and Sird have joined forces?" Lunaria asked Stellanius.

"No, I'm not implying," Stellainus replied. "**It's the truth.**"

Solaris and Lunaria were shocked at this revelation. They didn't expect this information to be revealed so soon.

"**So what happened to the Shard?**" Lunaria questioned.

"The answer to that question is simple," Stellanius smirked. His Lucario approached him and handed to him a large transparent gem. Solaris and Lunaria couldn't believe their eyes.

"You picked up the Dimensional Shard!" Solaris and Lunaria shouted in unison.

"Yes, I picked this up after that event," Stellanius put the Shard in his pocket for safekeeping. "Anyway, it's not just Sird and Odio we have to worry about."

"What do you mean?" Solaris replied.

"I have a hunch that they have gathered evil forces from both worlds," Stellanius continued. "With such a massive force, they could easily find the Shards and let the two worlds rot!"

"Then what shall we do?" Solaris questioned. "We can't stay just here and debate-"

Suddenly, the ground they're sitting on shook violently. They were knocked off from their seats and landed into the ground.

"What's happening?" Lunaria said.

"I think Giratina has found us," Stellanius uttered as the problem dawned on them.

Above them, Giratina bombarded the cave with barrages of Dragonbreaths and Shadow Balls. In the mindset of the Renegade Pokémon, it will not cease attacking until it is absolutely sure that the intruders are annihilated.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**Author: There, I finished the chapter. Now here comes another OC profile, featuring the villain Odio Tristeza.**

**Original Character Profile 1: Odio Tristeza**

**Age: 23**

**Blood Type: AB**

**Eye Color: Purple**

**Hair Color: Dark Brown**

**Known Pokémon on hand: Bisharp, Hydreigon, Sharpedo, Houndoom, Shiftry, and Drapion.**

**Bio: His name comes from a foreign language meaning "Sadness and Hate". Odio is among the survivors of the world called Oscure when a violent civil war left the planet uninhabitable to all forms of life. Ever since, he and other survivors searched the cosmos for any power source that could create a new world for them to inhabit, and recently, they have set their sights on the Dimensional Shard. Odio bravely attacked the Sanctum alone, but he was stopped by the combined might of the PokéGuardians Solaris and Lunaria. However during their struggle, the Dimensional Orb shattered into several pieces and the fragments were scattered to the two nearby worlds. Now, he has recruited many villains to gather the Shards as quickly as possible.**

**Motor-mouth: Wow, now that's one of the longest chapters in this story. You have really outdone yourself in this chapter.**

**Author: You have no idea. Hey, there are some readers who are curious as to what alignment are you in.**

**Motor-mouth: Oh, do you mean which side I'm on? Let's just say that I'm a mercenary; I'm doing this for cash and fun; although I have to choose sides eventually, but I'll let you decide on that, Author. By the way, when will be my next salary?**

**Author: I'm not sure about that. According to the sources, Marina wanted to become a "Pokémon Idol". In later episodes, she was shown as a Coordinator.**

**Motor-mouth: So that's why you mentioned that into the story. I wonder if you're going to put that info to good use.**

**Author: In due time I'll use that info, Motor-mouth. As for the readers out there, I want each and every one of you to write a long review of the top 3 most awesome moments in the entire fanfic.**

**Motor-mouth: And don't forget to add the reasons why you think those moments are deemed awesome!**

**Author: Watch out for Chapter 22! I've got more crazy ideas that I want to add in this fanfic and I'm bringing back Lyra and Khoury, the two characters that were "put on a bus" earlier. I'm going to make the next one as awesome as this chapter!**

**Motor-mouth: See you next time and that's all for now folks!**


	22. Rescue at the Train Station!

**Motor-mouth: Welcome to the latest edition of COTPwrlds!**

**Author: Thanks, I've been in tough times recently.**

**Motor-mouth: What do you mean?**

**Author: There are many delays in the development of this chapter, but I was determined to finish this chapter ASAP.**

**Motor-mouth: Hm, it looks as though you've made this chapter as an 'interlude' again.**

**Author: Well said, Motor-mouth. Just like in the last chapter, I'll introduce two OC profiles; but first, I'll introduce you Filo's profile.**

**Original Character Profile 1: Filo Thorn**

**Age: 18**

**Blood Type: A**

**Eye Color: Red**

**Hair Color: Black**

**Pokémon on hand: Shiftry, Roserade, and Liepard**

**Bio: Filo is the older of the Thorn siblings. His personality can be described as "hot-blooded". This is evident when he is in a ****Pokémon. Despite his unruly behavior, he cares for his younger sister Lanza. In fact, they excel in double battles exceptionally well. Recently, Filo had a fight with Motor-mouth, but he lost the fight and ultimately suffered amnesia from the battle. Only time will tell if Filo can ever recover his memories. . .**

******Motor-mouth: Wow, I fell guilty about Filo suffering from amnesia.**

******Author: Yeah, Filo will regain his memories eventually. In case I forgot, I started writing this chapter on April 20, 2012.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the franchises or fanfics that will be mentioned on this story. Pokémon belongs to Nintendo and PokéSpe to Kusaka and Yamamoto. I only own the plot and the OCs.**

* * *

At Stellanius Dux's Hideout in the Distortion World, The PokeGuardians Solaris, Lunaria, and Stellanios fell off their seats as Giratina bombarded the area with barrages of Dragonbreaths and Shadow Balls.

"What should we do?" Solaris asked. "We mustn't stand here for long!"

"Wait; let me think for three seconds!" Stellanius rubbed his chin as he though up of an escape plan. "Alright, I've got it!"

"So what's your idea, Stellanius?" Lunaria asked him.

"Just follow me to the inner chamber," Stellanius smirked as he stood up.

Solaris and Lunaria exchanged confused glances into what Stellanius is planning.

"What are you waiting for?" Stellanius called at them. "Let's go! We're running out of time!"

"Alright, we're going," Solaris replied as he and Lunaria followed Stellanius to the inner chamber.

The inner chamber is a wide rectangular room. There were various pieces of machinery, surveillance cameras and in the middle of the chamber was a huge intricate symbol enveloped in a pentagram. Solaris and Lunaria couldn't comprehend the complexity of the chamber. Then Stellanius frantically searched each of the drawers and grabbed a scroll.

"So this is where you spend most of your time in all these years," Solaris commented.

"Yeah, I guess Stellanius has to keep himself busy," Lunaria replied as she saw Stellanius drew something on the scroll. "Stellanius, what is that scroll?"

"Oh yeah, this is a 'portal scroll'," Stellanius replied as he finished scribbling at the scroll. The he approached Solaris and Lunaria and showed them the scroll.

"So what is this 'portal scroll' you're talking about?" Lunaria asked Stellanius.

"Oh, a portal scroll is like a primitive version of a teleportation device," Stellanius explained. "My colleagues used this before the advent of modern forms of teleportation."

"Hm, this is interesting," Solaris stared at the symbol. "So how does the it work?"

"Oh, the portal scroll works by channeling large amounts of magical energy into the symbol," Stellanius explained. "But there's a catch: the portal will only stay open for one minute-"

Suddenly, the whole room shook violently, cracks began to appear at the ceiling, glass tubes fell down the ground and shattered; basically, everything in the room began to fall apart.

"Ack, we're running out of time!" Stellanius explained. "We need to channel our energies at the scroll now!"

"Hm, I wonder why we have to do this?" Lunaria questioned. "I mean, we can teleport out of here-"

"Look, the distance between this dimension and the Sanctum is so far that any other form of teleportation will result in a very unpleasant _'tele-frag'_," Stellanius explained. "So the portal scroll is the only safe form of long-distance teleportation at the moment."

"Wait, what is a 'tele-frag'?" Lunaria asked her question.

"A tele-frag happens if one teleports into someone else or someone teleports into you," Stellanius explained. "In other words, tele-frag isn't a very pretty sight."

"Okay, but how do we know about the place where the portal that will lead us to?" Solaris questioned.

"We need to focus on the place and the portal will take us there," Stellanius answered. "For example, if we three concentrate on the Sanctum, then in no doubt the portal will transport us there."

Solaris and Lunaria have no other option but to follow Stellanius' lead. The three PokéGuardians channeled their energies into the scroll; despite the place shaking violently due to Giratina's attacks. Suddenly, the scroll glowed in a light blue hue; then moments later the scroll disintegrated. In the scroll's place, a large blue portal materialized. Solaris and Lunaria were astonished; they have not seen anything like this before.

"Stellanius, what happened to the scroll?" Lunaria asked.

"Our channeled energies distort the scroll and it is consumed," Stellanius explained. "But in its place a portal made by our combined energies appeared-"

The whole chamber shook violently once again; it looks as if the whole place could not stand Giratina's attacks much longer.

"Tch, it looks as though the hideout is about to collapse on us," Solaris said.

"Alright the portal is open; we must enter the portal now!" Stellanius yelled. "Hurry, time is running out!"

"Alright," Solaris agreed. "I guess we have to trust you in this."

The three PokéGuardians jumped into the portal, transporting them away from the hideout. Moments after they entered the portal, it collapsed; and the whole place crumbled as Giratina's attacks pierced through. Upon examining the ruined hideout the Renegade Pokémon roared in fury as its targets disappeared.

* * *

At the Sanctum, as the Sinnoh Team began to prepare for their meal, a portal suddenly appeared in the Great Hall. The Sinnoh Team are curious to as why the portal appeared near them.

"What's going on?" Hareta asked.

"I'm not certain about that, Hareta," Platinum replied. "It is a portal; but why did it appear before us?"

"Something is coming out of the portal!" Pearl exclaimed, pointing at the swirling vortex.

Just as Pearl said, three people emerged from the portal. The portal closed as the last person stepped out of the vortex. The Sinnoh Team recognized two of the three people that came out of the portal.

"Solaris! Lunaria!" Diamond cried as he saw the two familiar faces.

"Ah, it's the Sinnoh Team!" Solaris greeted the Sinnoh Team. "We're glad that you've waited our untimely arrival."

"Yeah, where have you two been?" Barry asked while pointing at the guy cloaked in green stars. "And who's the new guy?"

Suddenly, that person stood up and addressed Barry, "You know, it's not nice to point at someone; it's quite rude."

"Um, I'm sorry about that mister," Barry replied.

"Oh, it's alight," replied the man. "I do have name, and it goes by the name of Stellanius Dux."

"Stellanius Dux?" Platinum Berlitz said aloud.

"Oh, so you must be the elegant Platinum Berlitz," Stellanius replied. "Yes, I'm Stellanius and I'm here to help Solaris and Lunaria out in the gathering the Shards."

"Are you a PokéGuardian too, Stellanius?" Diamond asked.

"Yes, I'm also a PokéGuardian just like Solaris and Lunaria," Stellanius answered. "You must be Diamond; it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Wow, I have never seen you before!" Hareta said. "My name's Hareta and do you like Pokémon too?"

"Of course, I love my Pokémon very much," Stellanius replied. "And you must be Hareta; it's nice to see you too."

"Wait a sec, how come you know all of us?" Pearl asked skeptically to Stellanius.

"Well, I am a PokéGuardian after all, so I knew a lot about all of you from the archives," Stellanius answered. "Well, if you excuse me, I'll be going on my room to rest."

Stellanius left to proceed to his quarters, leaving the Sinnoh Team mystified.

"I notice something weird about that guy," Barry spoke.

"Yeah, me too," Pearl agreed with Barry. "Stellanius looks so tired."

"It is justified that he spent five years in the Distortion World," Solaris explained. "In the  
Distortion World, one can go years without any food."

"That's terrible!" Diamond exclaimed. "Being hungry for that long isn't good at all!"

"Thank you for your concern, Diamond," Lunaria replied. "Don't worry about Stellanius; after a good rest and a healthy breakfast, he'll be back on his feet."

"You kids should eat your meals by now," Solaris said. "We shall start monitoring the progress of the Johto Team soon."

"Alright then," Platinum replied. "Please update us from time to time about the whereabouts of the Johto Team."

"Agreed," Lunaria replied. "We'll go to the command room. We'll see you later."

As the Sinnoh Team resumed eating their meals, PokéGuardians Solaris and Lunaria left them to resume observing the progress of the Johto Team, whom they didn't observe since they were busy searching for Stellanius earlier.

* * *

At the recesses of the Citadel, Odio Tristeza sat on his throne, currently reading a report about the recent upgrades of his trainer drones.

"Hm, this report came in that there was a breakthrough in the performance of the drones," Odio muttered as he read the report. Then he thought up an idea. "Lanza, I need you here!"

Suddenly the door opened; and standing in the door was Lanza. She was carrying a sort of speherical machine in her arms when she entered Odio's room.

"Master Odio, what is the matter?" Lanza asked.

"Hm, it's about the recent upgrades to the trainer drones," Odio replied. "I'm quite interested in what are these upgrades are for."

"Yes, I understand," Lanza explained. "In fact, I'm carrying one of the upgraded drones right now."

"The show me the capabilities of the upgraded drones," Odio smirked in amusement.

"As you wish," Lanza put the drone into the ground, and then she pushed a button located in the drone itself. Suddenly, the drone became online and it floated above the ground. The drone surveillance the entire room and upon seeing Odio it spoke in a way which surprised Odio.

"_Odio Tristeza, I am D-1412,_" the drone spoke in a human-like voice. "_It will be pleasure to serve under you._"

* * *

**Crisis on Two PokéWorlds!**

**Chapter 22: Rescue at the Train Station!**

* * *

_Goldenrod City,_

_Pokémon animé world_

_5 days before the PokéWorlds decay completely_

Motor-mouth's POV

A few hours after I met with the Rocket Executives, we surveyed Goldenrod City from the top of a hill. While the Rocket Execs were busy observing the chaos they ensued upon the city, I focused my attention on my e-book, reading the latest chapters of a fanfic authored by Yowl of Time:

**_'Ruby froze at the same time Zuzu did. Sapphire! How could he have left her out of his mind for even a moment? She could be under attack right now, by someone much stronger than Celebi. How would he live something happened to her?'_**

My lips formed a u-shaped smile as I finished reading the first new chapter. Yowl of Time wrote this chapter well, despite being busy at that time. In fact, my Author is slow to update compared to Yowl, yet the Author gives his all when he finally published the new chapter, especially this chapter. I then proceeded to read the next new chapter:

**_'Ruby stood there, seemingly having just dismounted Staro, but for all Red knew he could've been frozen on that spot for hours; time seemed to have stopped as his numb gaze locked onto the unmoving figure on the ground.'_**

**_"SAPPHIRE!"_**

I was rather impressed by the how the plot rolls in this fanfic; even the Author was astonished by the speed of the publishing of the two chapters. I'm sure these factors made the Author more motivated to writing this fanfic even further. In this I was rather happy; at least for all I know, this fanfic will just get more intense over time-

"Hey, what're doing there?" Petrel suddenly asked me from behind. I turned around to see a curious look in his face.

"Um, I'm actually reading something in my gadget," I stammered as I explained to Petrel.

"Oh, okay," Petrel grinned at me. "It's cool with me."

I let out a silent sigh of relief when Petrel meant no harm in his words.

"Actually, you might wanna look at the city on the distance," Petrel spoke. "Here's a binoculars so you can see what I'm talking about."

Using the binoculars, I looked into Goldenrod City to see what Petrel is pointing at. And I was surprised at what I saw; the Johto Team has arrived and I can see their movements from a distance! They will interfere with the plans of the Rocket Execs, just like they did before in the Arceus incident.

"Hm, I can see in your face that those kids will interfere with our operations again," Archer said to me. "It's alight; we actually have a secret weapon to use against those brats."

With a snap of his fingers, Archer summoned a spherical machine from above us. It floated down to our level for us to see the machine in detail. When I looked into the machine, I realized that it was a trainer drone, similar to the one used against the Sinnoh Team. However, this drone looked more advanced compared to the older models, and it stared at us in a creepy way.

"Wait a minute," I was rather skeptical at this drone. "I have seen this drone before. Are you sure this is our secret weapon?"

"Yes, but this drone is an entirely new model," Ariana answered my question.

"Hmph, Odio Tristeza directly sent a whole batch of these drones to us," Proton explained. "This is the most updated model we currently have."

"And we will test the capabilities of these drones against our adversaries," Archer smirked. "Those fools won't be expecting this."

I stared at Archer for a moment then looked away and shuddered. I had this gut feeling that the storyline will get even darker, but the Author kept me in the dark about this! So what other surprises the Author will have in store for me? I'm not even sure I can answer that question myself.

* * *

Meanwhile Goldenrod City is in shambles; people are running away from the chaos, glasses and windows of the buildings were shattered, and the streets are flowing with the fleeing crowd of panic-stricken people. Amidst of the chaos stood the Johto Team, each of them couldn't fully comprehend the growing intensity of the chaos around them.

"Ack, look at this place," Gold spoke his opinion. "I guess we stayed at the Pokémon Center too long."

"The people must running away to a certain place," Crystal observed the fleeing people around them.

"You're right; look over there," Marina pointed her finger in a certain direction. The Johto Team saw a large crowd of people running away. "They must be running away from the Magnet Train Station."

"Do you guys think that Team Rocket attacked from the Magnet Train Station?" Jimmy asked.

"Based on the direction of the fleeing crowd, it's possible that Team Rocket came from that area," Silver said his idea. "That might explain why Team Rocket suddenly attacked Goldenrod; someone set this whole attack up."

"Nah, thinking here won't get us anywhere!" Gold said. "People's lives are at stake; we gotta get to the station now!"

"Gold, don't be reckless!" Crystal interjected. "Your reckless actions might make things worse for us and other people!"

"But Gold has a point," Jimmy agreed with Gold. "The more we talk here, the more of the city will get destroyed by those fiends!"

"And from what I can see, more than half of the city is already reeling from the attacks," Silver said. "So perhaps Gold is right about this."

Crystal crossed her arms and closed her eyes; she knew that Gold did have a point; the enemy might ruin the city further if they stay here and argue.

"Crystal," Marina muttered; she was concerned about Crystal's reaction to Gold's statement.

Crystal relaxed and opened her eyes. She spoke to Gold, "Alright, we'll head to the train station, but we need to stick together; no splitting up."

"Okay, Crys!" Gold agreed. "At least we'll take the battle to them."

"Alright, so what are waiting for?" Jimmy spoke aloud. "Let's head to the train station already!"

Without further ado, the Johto Team walked towards the train station, little that they know that they were being watched by the villains from afar.

* * *

Motor-mouth's POV

Meanwhile, the Rocket Execs continue to monitor the progress of the Johto Team from the top of a hill. While I was reading my e-book again, I paid close attention to the Rocket Execs as Petrel smirked as he saw the Johto Team on the move.

"Well, look at them go!" Petrel said while he looked the Johto Team through the binoculars. "They are going into the trap, just as you've planned, Archer."

"Excellent, the brats are coming closer to our trap," Archer smirked. Then he turned his attention to Proton and spoke, "So did you find the location of the Shard?"

"Hm, the signal of the Shard is faint," Proton answered as he used his laptop to locate the Shard. "Yet, the scans indicate the Shard is in a place only accessible by a train."

"Do you mean that the Shard is located near the train tracks?" Ariana questioned.

"It's possible that the Shard is near the tracks," Proton explained. "But the signal emitted by the Shard is so weak that I can't pinpoint its exact location."

"Then we'll make use of those brats once again," Archer explained his plan. "We'll use them to find the exact location of the Shard for us, and then we'll use the drones to grab it and sent it back to us."

"Hm, it is a brilliant plan, but do you think that plan would work flawlessly?" Ariana considered Archer's idea.

"Ariana, don't you have full confidence on my leadership skills?" Archer smirked. "I have my full confidence that this plan will work."

"Hmph, if you say so Archer," Ariana crossed her arms. "You'd better make sure that this plan of yours would work without a hitch."

As the Rocket Execs talked about their plan, I turned my attention back to my e-book; I read another fanfic authored by **OathkeeperRoxasXNamine09**.

_**And with one final wave, the twins headed to Ilex Forest.**_

_**"You think we'll see them again?" Max asked as they headed to Kurt's house.**_

_**"Well the writer promised all trainers we meet won't be Characters of the Day, so yeah." Pearl pointed out.**_

_**No Fourth Wall breaking, especially for you, Pearl!**_

When I finished reading the latest chapter of his fanfic, I smiled in delight. The Author revered OathkeeperRoxasXNamine09 and his fanfic; the Author even reviewed and encouraged him to continue writing his fanfic. It's nice to know that the Author enjoys reading this fic; this fic could inspire him to write further.

* * *

The Johto Team finally reached the Goldenrod Train Station. However, the place was badly damaged; glass shards are on the floor, cracks in the concrete wall are evident, and there are Rocket grunts and spherical drones wandering around.

"My goodness, what happened to this place?" Marina uttered in horror as she saw the wrecked Train Station.

"This place is utterly thrashed beyond recognition," Crystal calmly said.

"Those freaks thought they would get away with all of this carnage," Jimmy tightened his right hand in anger. "They'll pay for this!"

Crystal tried to reprimand Jimmy; but surprisingly, Gold did that instead of her.

"Hey dude," Gold patted Jimmy's shoulder. "I know how you feel, but they've heard your yell and they're coming for us!"

Just as Gold said it, the Rocket Grunts and the trainer drones are closing in with the intention of eliminating any more stragglers.

"Here they come," Silver said as the enemy took the initiative. "We'll keep these grunts busy."

"Then what should I do?" Gold asked.

Then Silver turned his attention to Gold and said, "Gold, I want you and Jimmy to find anyone left and get them outta here."

"Alright, we got it, Silver!" Gold equipped his goggles and called out Explotaro. "Let's go!"

"Yeah, I'm tagging along too!" Jimmy said as he called out his Typholsion.

"And there they go," Crystal said as she saw the two boys ran past the enemy lines. "Silver, we need to draw their attention, right?"

"Yes, in order to maximize the chances for Gold and Jimmy in finding any more survivors," Silver replied as he called out his Weavile.

"Alright then, we'll go with your plan," Crystal said calmly as she called out her Cubone, Bonee. Then she turned her attention to Marina and addressed, "We're going to battle now; are your Pokémon ready?"

"Of course my Pokémon are ready!" Marina exclaimed as she summoned her Feraligatr, Wani-Wani. "Let's get this started already!"

As the enemy began their assault, Silver, Crystal, and Marina defended themselves using their Pokémon. Silver tackled a Grunt into the ground; his Weavile used Night Slash at the Grunt's Golbat. At the same time, Crystal kicked another grunt, sending the poor sap flying across the room; her Cubone used its bone nunchakus to attack the Arbok owned by that Grunt. Although Marina is not versed in hand-to-hand combat, Wani-Wani protected her from enemy assaults; it used Aqua Tail to decimate scores of Pokémon summoned by the Rocket Grunts. They seemed to control the battle as of the moment.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gold and Jimmy are doing their part in this battle. With their Pokémon with them, they decimate the Grunts that blocked their path. Gold whacked a Rocket Grunt with his cue stick while Explotaro incinerated the Grunt's Gloom with Flamethrower. Although Jimmy wasn't proficient in melee combat, he was able to land a haymaker to one of the Grunts, knocking the sod out; his Typholsion used Swift against groups of Pokémon that were owned by the Grunts.

"Hey, these fellas are easy pickings," Gold said to Jimmy.

"Yeah, I guess it boils down to our skill as Trainers," Jimmy replied.

"Kkyyyaaaahh! Get away from us!"

Suddenly, Gold and Jimmy heard a loud scream echoed in a nearby hallway.

"Hey, did you hear that?" Gold asked.

"Yeah, I hear it too," Jimmy replied, "Let's go save them!"

Gold and Jimmy rushed to the hallway, hoping to find those people before it's too late.

* * *

At the hallway, two familiar people faced immeasurable odds as they were surrounded by Grunts in every corner. Their Pokémon are beaten and bruised; they could barely stand against the multiple Pokémon sent by the Grunts.

"Lyra, I don't know how much we can last," spoke the boy known as Khoury.

"I know that," the girl known as Lyra replied. "But these Grunts are too much for our Pokémon to handle."

"Heheh, you two are finished," one of the Grunts taunted them. "Sick 'em!"

As the enemy Pokémon lunged at them, Lyra and Khoury braced for the worst. All of a sudden, a steam of flame struck one all of the enemy Pokémon; they were knocked out in one stroke. A rolling yellow ball bowled over the Grunts, knocking them out cold. Lyra and Khoury took a glimpse of the people who saved them. They were Gold and Jimmy; although the due recognized Gold, they couldn't say the same for Jimmy.

"Oh yeah, we made in time," Gold announced as he recognized Lyra and Khoury. "Oh, it's Genki Gal and Nerdy Boy. It's nice to see you two again."

"Gold!" Lyra and Khoury shouted simultaneously. But as for Jimmy, Lyra asked him, "But who are you?"

"Oh, sorry I forgot to introduce myself," Jimmy replied. "I'm Jimmy, and we're here to rescue you."

"Speaking of which, are there any survivors aside from the both of you?" Gold asked.

"I-I don't think so," Khoury replied. "Many of the people left in a hurry when Team Rocket arrived from this station; I think Lyra and I are the only ones left."

"Then we'd better get going!" Gold said. "There are more of those fellas coming."

"Yes, we'll go with you," Lyra replied. "Our Pokémon are badly injured already."

"It's okay!" Jimmy exclaimed. "We'll protect the both of you all the way!"

Lyra and Khoury smiled at Gold and Jimmy. With that, the quartet backtracked their way to the rendezvous point.

* * *

Meanwhile, Silver, Crystal, and Marina are battling what seemed to be an endless assault of Grunts, robotic drones, and their Pokémon. Powerful as they are, their Pokémon are already exhausted after each consecutive battle with their opponents.

"Where are those two?" Crystal asked Silver. "They should be here already."

"I know," Silver replied.

"We can't keep fighting forever," Marina whined. "They will eventually overwhelm us."

As the foes crept closer, Silver, Crystal, Marina, and Pokémon stood back to back. As the enemies lunged at them, a steam of yellow stars stuck at the foes, forcing them to abort their assault. Silver, Marina, and Crystal stared at the distance to see Gold, Jimmy, Lyra, and Khoury walking towards them.

"You guys!" Crystal exclaimed. "What took you so long?"

"Well, we found these two," Gold replied. "Then we have to fight every single baddie just to get back here."

"Hey guys, it's great to see you again!" Lyra waved at Silver and Crystal.

"Oh hi there," Marina said to Lyra and Khoury. "My name's-"

"As much as we like to introduce ourselves," Silver replied. "Let's do that later!"  
Another wave of grunts and drones were heading towards them. A loud noise suddenly echoed in the station. The Johto Team looked back to see a magnet train behind them.

"Wow, that was unexpected," Gold commented at the arrival of the train.

"Then we'll use it to our advantage," Silver replied. "Everyone get inside the train now!"

With the enemies heading towards them, the Johto Team hastily entered the magnet train. As they boarded the train, the doors closed and the train slowly accelerated. The Johto Team breathed a sigh of relief that they have left the station, but they don't know where the train would transport them.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Sanctum, Diamond and Pearl were practicing their Double Act routine; the rest of Sinnoh Team watched them as they tried out a new joke in this particular routine.

"Alright, let's do this!" Pearl exclaimed. "At three, two, one-"

**Dia and Pearl: When you think of Pokémon!**

**Pearl: You'd think of S.T.A.B.!**

**Dia: Huh, what's S.T.A.B.?**

**Pearl: Don't you know, Dia? S.T.A.B. stands for Same Type Attack Bonus!**

**Dia: And I thought it meant to stab food with a fork!**

**Pearl: (Face faults) We'll let's not get off topic again, shall we? Let's talk about Gym Leaders again! For example, Norman is the Gym Leader of Petalburg, and he specializes in Normal-type Pokémon!**

**Dia: Ooh! I have something to say about Norman!**

**Pearl: Well, let's hear it!**

**Diamond: There's nothing normal about Norman!**

**Pearl: (Slaps Dia, again) For you, being normal is out of the question!**

"Hey, our act isn't good enough!" Pearl exclaimed. "We have to recite the lines again!"

"But Pearl, I want to eat now!" Diamond complained.

"You won't eat anything until we memorized our lines completely!" Pearl shouted at Dia.

"Wow, Pearl is that serious when it comes to their performances," Hareta said.

"I agree, but aren't they taking this too seriously?" Barry replied.

"Yeah, I mean they're not in some sort of competition, right?" Dawn said as she saw the commotion between Dia and Pearl.

"It's best that we leave those two," Platinum smiled as she observed Dia and Pearl. "From my journey with them, I grew to appreciate their quirks-"

Suddenly, the kitchen door flew open, and the Sinnoh Team saw Solaris carrying a huge chocolate cake; he carried the cake to Stellanius' quarters.

"Next time, you to recite the line like this," Pearl berated his partner. However, Dia's eyes are fixed onto the door to Stellanius' room. Agitated, Pearl waved his right hand over his face and said, "Hey, are you even listening to me?"

"Wow, it's a hhhuuugggeee ccaaakkkeee," Diamond uttered while he drooled saliva from his mouth.

"Dia, don't you dare come near the cake," Pearl ushered a futile warning to his partner. "I'll fine you-"

Even before Pearl finished his sentence, Diamond rushed towards Stellanius' room at a blinding speed.

"Wow, I didn't know Diamond has a big craving for food," Hareta said as he saw Dia entered the room.

"Dia will be motivated if food is around the corner," Pearl replied as he buried his face with his hands. "Let's go get him."

The Sinnoh Team followed Diamond to Stellanius' room, they were surprised on what was going on inside the room.

Stellanius Dux was busy eating on what appeared to be a huge bouquet of food. Among the dishes served were a plate full of rice cake, a jug of Sitrus juice, and a huge chocolate cake situated near the bed.

"What is this?" Pearl blurted. "I d-don't believe this-"

"I know that Diamond can be a glutton," Barry added. "But this is all too much."

"Speaking of Diamond," Platinum interjected. "Where is he?"

"Err, Platinum, you might wanna look on the far right," Dawn pointed her finger to the right side of the room.

At last, they have found Diamond, but it looked as though Diamond was busy eating his share of the banquet.

"Diamond, what are you doing!" Pearl shouted to Diamond. "You're not supposed to eat at this time!"

"Oh, don't mind him," Stellanius replied after he finished his slice of the cake. "You can't stop him when he's eating."

"Wait a minute," Barry said. "We forgot about Hareta!"

"Yeah," Dawn replied. "Where is he?"

Their answer came when they saw Hareta on the left side on the room, eating a slice of the chocolate cake.

"Wow, this food taste sooo good!" Hareta said after he took a bite.

"Ack, not you too Hareta," Pear buried his face again. 'This's gonna take a long time.'

"It's not a problem at all," Stellanius smiled at Hareta; then he resumed to eat his humongous meal, "Now let's dig in!"

Stellanius, Diamond, and Hareta continued to consume their humongous meals.

Meanwhile, Lunaria entered the room carrying a tray containing several glasses of water.

"Hm, so those three are having a feast," Lunaria remarked. "At least they're happy."

"Miss Lunaria, do you know about are the location of the Johto Team?" Platinum asked.

"Yes, we found them; they seem to be in Goldenrod as of the moment," Lunaria replied. "But I can't get any more useful info for now."

"It's alight," Dawn said. "Thank goodness they're still out there!"

"Do you have any updates about the Shard?" Platinum questioned Lunaria.

"There is a Shard nearby," Lunaria replied. "But the signal is so weak that its exact location couldn't be found."

"Alright, please let us know of the latest updates," Platinum requested.

"Sure thing," Lunaria replied. '_I have a strange feeling that it's going to be a lot harder for us to gather the Shards._'

* * *

Motor-mouth's POV

I looked into the binoculars to see if I could spot the Johto Team. Earlier, I saw them as they went inside the train station and an hour later, I saw a train coming out of the station, with the Johto Team on board. I took off my binoculars and resumed to read another fanfic authored by the one known as Lunar Wave:

**_"… I had enough of getting lost at the moment…" Tai gasped. "It's great and all that we're out, but I'd love it if we know where Daemon is…" Yellow made a slight pout. She knew all the routes in the forest and being told that they got lost is not really acceptable to her. After all, she LED them out. Red sweat dropped at seeing this prideful side of Yellow._**

Wow, Lunar Wave really did give his all upon writing this chapter. The Author respects that; this fanfic is among the decent Pokemon/Digimon crossovers out there. The Author and I would love to read the next chapter very soon; we would like to see how will the plot turn out.

I turned off my e-book and looked at the newly upgraded drone. Earlier in Chapter 17, the prototypes were trashed easily by the Sinnoh Team. How will this new drone fare to the PokéDex Owners? I crept closer to the drone out of curiosity.

"Hey, don't come near to that thing-" Petrel warned me, but it was futile.

After I touched the drone, the machine deployed a device in its forehead and scanned me. Afterwards, the drone began to transform in a way that I asked myself.

**"How did my comrades back home come up with this?"**

* * *

In his throne room, Odio Tristeza sat quietly, recalling of the report he had heard earlier today.

"Hm, those drone upgrades were very impressive," Odio mused to himself. "I can still recall that moment. . ."

_"My, I'm quite impressed by the voice, it seems this drone can emulate the human voice so well," Odio said as he was impressed at the upgrades of the drone. "What other upgrades are installed in this drone?"_

_"Let me show you the other upgrades, Master Odio," Lanza replied as she grabbed a remote from her pocket; She then directed the device to the drone and pressed a button on the remote._

_Immediately, the drone scanned Odio Tristeza from head to toe and the drone changed shape. Mechanical arms and legs sprout from the openings of the machine as the drone began to transform. When the transformation was complete the drone was now more robust and humanoid in shape; mechanical arms dangled from their joints and mechanical legs touched the ground, giving the done stability. As a finishing touch, the humanoid drone began to take the form of Odio Tristeza, completing the transformation._

_"The upgrades are splendid!" Odio praised Lanza. "I am well pleased for your efforts."_

_"Don't just thank me, Master Odio," Lanza replied. "The credit actually goes to the Oscuran scientists that developed the new technology for the drones."_

_"Then I shall thank them later," Odio said. "But I want these drones to be put to the test."_

_"Do you want the drones to be tested in the field?" Lanza asked._

_"Why, of course; I want to deploy a batch of these drones into the anime world," Odio replied. "A Shard has been recently detected in the Johto region. That is an excellent testing ground for the capabilities of these upgraded drones."_

_"It will be done, Master Odio," Lanza bowed her head; afterwards she left Odio's room along with the drone._

After Odio finished recalling, he sat down in his throne and smiled. Now with the upgraded drones in his disposal, Odio hoped that this will tip the scales in his favor.

"With the new upgrades, I'm sure the PokéDex Owners would find these drones formidable," Odio smirked as he thought of the possibilities. "I can't wait for the results!"

* * *

At the Citadel gates, Looker hugged the fortress wall as he attempted to infiltrate the place. A bead of sweat ran down on Looker's forehead as he realized how hard his mission will be.

"This place is heavily guarded," Looker muttered. "I'd better blend in."

Looker took a grappling hook from his pocket and scaled the Citadel wall stealthily; then he disguised himself as a boulder and sneaked into the dungeons of the Citadel, obviously looking for something very important.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**Author: Well, this chapter ended with a cliffhanger. Before I discuss with the cliffhanger, I'll introduce Lanza's profile.**

**Original Character Profile 1: Lanza Thorn**

**Age: 18**

**Blood Type: A**

**Eye Color: Red**

**Hair Color: Brown**

**Pokémon on hand: Scrafty, Zwelious, and Pawniard**

**Bio: Lanza is the younger one of the Thorn siblings. She is the polar opposite of her brother; she is a cunning strategist, and she thinks before she can act. She can act rather strict to her brother, but deep down she loves him very much. She also works as a researcher and secretary to Odio Tristeza. She still has more roles to play in the near future. . .**

**Motor-mouth: So you left out some scenes hanging; for instance, what was Looker searching for in the Citadel? What are the roles of the upgarded drones in the later chapters?**

**Author: All will be answered in time. In other news, hydro-serpent58 suggested that I add Eusine into this fanfic.**

**Motor-mouth: Eusine? Hm, that is a good idea; after all, Marina is a fangirl of guys with capes. ****I almost forgot; it's your birthday! Happy Birthday, Author!**

**Author: Ack, I forgot! Okay, I finished writing this chapter on May 4, my birthday! I'll be busy celebrating my birthday after I post this chapter.**

**Motor-mouth: You better enjoy your birthday; it only occurs once a year!**

**Author: Point taken; Anyway, watch out for chapter 23. The battle aboard the magnet train begins! This will be the last chapter for the Johto Team for now.**

**Motor-mouth: Yeah, I can't wait for the next chapter. Oh yeah, please read and review and we'll see you next readers next time!**


	23. The Magnet Train Showdown!

**Author: Hello again fellow readers, here's chapter 23 of COTPwrlds!**

**Motor-mouth: A lot of time has passed; even fellow authors like Starran, Yowl, and DemigodWitch96 managed to update their fanfics!**

**Author: Yes, I'm quite slow to update, but when I finally publish my chapter, it shows how I am dedicated in writing this fic!**

**Motor-mouth: On a side note, it seems that you ran out of OC profiles to write.**

**Author: Yes, there's one more profile I didn't write yet; Atroverz. Who exactly is he? What are his motives? Well, I'm keeping this a secret for now. I don't want to spoil anything at this point.**

**Motor-mouth: Also, this chapter is utterly insane! What were you thinking back then?**

**Author: Oh, I was brainstorming ideas at that time, so I had thought up these ideas and I decided I'd add them to this fanfic.**

**Motor-mouth: Man, that's some risky gambit there, Author; Good luck with that. So do you have anything else to say for this chapter?**

**Author: Oh that's right; in this chapter I'll explain the mechanics of the multiverse and the flow of time in each world. Stellanius Dux isn't just a big eater! There's more to him than meets the eye. Ack, I seriously need to update the TvTropes article of this fanfic. In case I forgot, I started writing this chapter on May 4, 2012.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the franchises or fanfics that will be mentioned on this story.**

**Crisis on Two PokéWorlds!**

**Chapter 23: The Magnet Train Showdown!**

* * *

Inside the seemingly impenetrable fortress called the Citadel, Looker was able to sneak inside. His objective was to steal a blueprint from one of the Citadel Vaults. He wore a camouflage cover that resembled a boulder. He managed to bypass the guards so far using his disguise, but there was still one guard he had yet to sneak past; the guard stood by the library and by the looks of it, it's not going to be that simple.

"Let's see if he can be lured by this," Looker muttered as he threw a coin near to the guard.

Just as Looker expected, the guard was distracted by the coin in the ground; this gave Looker enough time to sneak past the last guard and entered the library and closed the door. Soon afterwards, the guard resumed to his usual position.

Inside the library, Looker scanned the surroundings carefully before he made his next move. Seeing that no one else was present for the time being, he removed his disguise and carefully tread the library, he had his doubts about his mission when he accepted it from the PokéGuardians Solaris and Lunaria.

'_Why did I agree to do this?_' Looker thought as he walked around the library. '_If only they gave me more info on this. . ._'

A few hours ago, Looker was called by the PokéGuardians Solaris and Lunaria. While the Sinnoh Team and Stellanius were busy at the next room. Solaris and Lunaria began briefing Looker about his next assignment.

_"Looker, we would like you to do a mission for us," Solaris said sternly as he handed a document to Looker._

_"So, what is the mission all about?" Looker asked._

_"Your mission is to infiltrate the Citadel and steal the blueprints of the robot drones," Lunaria answered._

_"But the whole Citadel is heavily guarded," Solaris continued. "Stealing the blueprints won't be an easy task."_

_"May I ask the reason why I should undertake this mission?" Looker questioned._

_"It's because Odio and his allies grow stronger with every passing moment," Lunaria answered. "If we cannot keep up with them, we would surely lose everything."_

_"Why you guys are so powerful, why don't you two do this mission instead?" Looker complained._

_"It's because we're not as verse in the art of stealth as much as you," Lunaria replied. "You can sneak into places where even we couldn't sneak into."_

_"Also, Stellanius proposed for this mission," Solaris added. "If you have anything against this, then complain to him."_

_Looker glanced from a nearby window to see Diamond, Hareta, and Stellanius gobbling their humongous meals voraciously. Looker put his right hand in his forehead and sighed._

_"Alright, I'll do it," Looker agreed. "But I hope this better be worth the risk."_

_"Before you set off, I want you to have this," Solaris gave Looker a scroll. "In case you need a quick getaway, just tear up this scroll and it will transport you back here in a flash."_

_"And don't worry; I'm sure everything will work itself out in the end," Lunaria cheered. "Now, we will show you to the teleportation room to begin with your mission. . ."_

"I hope those PokéGuardians know what they're doing," Looker mumbled. 'This better be worth it."

Looker sneaked past the security cameras, guards successfully and afterwards he entered into a ventilation shaft and began crawling past the throne room.

* * *

In a secluded room in the Sanctum, Solaris and Lunaria sat on a wide, oval table; they discussed about their decision to sent Looker to the Citadel.

"I hope Looker will find the blueprints in time," Solaris said. "I wonder how he is faring in that place."

"Don't worry about Looker," Lunaria assured. "I have faith in his infiltration abilities."

"It seems we're in a pickle as of the moment," Stellanius spoke as he entered the room. He sat down adjacent to Lunaria.

"Hmph, you have no idea," Solaris chortled. "So, how was your big meal?"

"The meal was delicious," Stellanius cheerfully replied. "It's the best meal I've ever had in five years."

Lunaria stared at Stellanius shortly before she addressed him, "Hm, I have a hunch that you're just not here to chat with us?"

"Ha, you're always observant, Lunaria," Stellanius chortled. He pulled a hologram device from his pocket and put it on the center of the table.

"What is it you're trying to say?" Solaris asked.

"Just watch the hologram, and you'll see what I mean," Stellanius replied as he turned the hologram device on.

As the hologram was activated, it began to project a humongous stellar map with hundreds of spheres, decorating the map like stars in the night sky. Moments later, more details appeared on the spheres; a sphere in the very center of the stellar map glowed brightly. Solaris and Lunaria could not believe what they were seeing.

"Are those spheres . . . Pokémon worlds?" Solaris wondered.

"Solaris, you're absolutely correct," Stellanius smiled. "These are indeed Pokémon worlds. But please take a closer look at the three worlds at the center of the hologram."

Solaris and Lunaria drew closer to the two worlds at the center of the hologram. They stared the three worlds in every single detail. In their amazement, they recognized the two of those worlds.

"I can recognize two of those worlds," Solaris exclaimed. "They are the **Pokémon anime world** and the **Pokémon Special world**; these are the worlds our champions came from."

"But I'm not that familiar with that world in the center," Lunaria was completely mystified at the central world. "Stellanius, do you know about that world?"

"Of course I know that world," Stellanius chuckled. "That world is known as the PokéWorld Prime."

"PokéWorld Prime?" Solaris and Lunaria blurted simultaneously.

"Yes, PokéWorld Prime is the original Pokémon world," Stellanius explained. "PokéWorld Prime is the first world created by the Dimensional Orb."

Lunaria fell silent as she began to understand what Stellanius meant, "Wait, you're showing this to us for a reason."

"Your observation skills are very impressive, Lunaria," Stellanius replied as he pushed a button on the hologram.

Suddenly, multiple cracks appear in the Pokémon worlds near to the center; the Pokémon anime world and the Pokémon Special world appear to have the most number of cracks, as far as Solaris and Lunaria could see.

"Those cracks, what do those mean?" Solaris questioned.

"The cracks signify of the decay of the Pokémon worlds," Stellanius answered.

"What?" Lunaria gasped. "Does that mean the cracks are a manifestation of the decay of the worlds?"

"Yes, as you can recall the Dimensional Orb is the one that stabilizes the PokéWorlds," Stellanius reminded. "Since the Orb was shattered, the worlds it created would continue to decay to oblivion, starting with the two worlds. These cracks are among the first signs of the disintegration of the Pokémon worlds."

"What would happen if the Shards are not gathered in time?" Solaris hesitantly asked.

"To answer that question, just watch the hologram carefully," Stellanius replied.

Solaris and Lunaria stared at the hologram again and they were rather shock on what happened next; the cracks in the affected worlds began to multiply and spread to other worlds in the map like a contagious disease. Eventually, the cracks grew bigger in each affected world until each one of those worlds suddenly disintegrated into minute particles in the map.

"No! It can't be," Solaris uttered in despair.

"So that's going to happen if we fail to gather the Shards in time," Lunaria quavered.

"Oh, it gets more interesting," Stellanius spoke as he pushed the same button on the hologram again. The stellar map disappeared, and in its place, a huge timer projected from the hologram device.

"What does the timer mean?" Solaris asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Stellanius replied. "Solaris, can you describe to us what the timer is showing?"

Solaris stared at the timer carefully. Immediately, he noticed something odd: the second counter of the timer began to behave in an irregular rate; at one moment it showed that the time flowed backwards like it normally should, the next moment it suddenly began to show the time moved forward.

"Yeah, the timer is behaving erratically," Solaris described. "One moment, it's moving backwards, and then the next moment, it's moving forward, and so on."

"I am impressed Solaris, but you're missing the point," Stellanius replied. "The timer is merely a device that shows us how much time we have left. But you did find something important; the flow of time is fluctuating left and right like waves in an ocean."

Solaris and Lunaria were perplexed on what Stellanius elaborated. Stellanius saw their confused expressions and stood up to address them.

"I see that you two are still confused on what I'm saying; let me offer a much simpler explanation," Stellanius said. "As of this moment several of our teams are in the two PokéWorlds, looking for the Shards right?"

"Um, you're right," Solaris nodded. "But what are you elaborating on this?"

"I was getting there, Solaris," Stellanius said. "Have the two of you ever noticed that we can only oversee one team's whereabouts at a time?"

"No," Solaris shook his head. "Lunaria and I didn't notice that until you brought it up for us."

"The distortion in the time-stream in each of the PokéWorlds," Stellanius explained. "That is the primary reason why we can only observe one team at a time."

"Ah, I get it now," Lunaria declared. "Stellanius, you explained to us that the flow of time in each of the PokéWorlds is different. Since the Dimensional Orb was shattered, the flow of time in each Pokéworld began to behave erratically."

"And this event also affected the allotted time in which the PokéWorlds will decay," Solaris continued. "With this valuable information, we still have a chance to gather the remaining Shards and hopefully avert the crisis!"

"Now that's what I wanted to hear from the both of you!" Stellanius smiled at Solaris and Lunaria. "I hope you two are more motivated than ever to resolve this crisis."

"Of course we are determined as ever," Solaris reassured. "What about you, Stellanius?"

"I already have an idea in mind," Stellanius replied. "I must speak with the Sinnoh Team right away."

"What do you intend to do with them?" Lunaria asked.

"Oh, I have something special in mind for them," Stellanius smirked. "I'm sure Hareta would be delighted to hear this. You two may come with me if you want to know more."

As Stellanius Dux left the room, Solaris and Lunaria stared at each other before they left the room to accompany him.

* * *

_Goldenrod City outskirts, Johto_

_Pokémon anime world_

_5 days before the PokéWorlds decay completely_

Motor-mouth's POV

"How did my comrades back home come up with this?"

That was my thought when I saw the drone transformed into a robot version of myself. It has all my likeness and appearance; the only difference that I could spot was the eyes of the duplicate glowed in an eerily red color.

"You shouldn't have touched that thing!" Petrel shouted at me. "Now look what you've done!"

"Well, my curiosity was peaked at that time," I said in my defense.

"Alright, that's enough you two," Archer broke in. "At least, our ally fully knows what these upgraded drones are truly capable of."

Suddenly, the drone transformed back to its original form, startling me a little. I turned to Archer to see if he anything else to say.

"From what I've heard about you, Motor-mouth," Archer said to me. "You're one of the most unpredictable, yet one of the most reliable members of your organization."

"And what are you implying about that?" I asked.

"Hm, and I thought you would know the answer already," Archer smirked. "You have witnessed the drone's full capabilities, right?"

"Yeah, I've seen it with my own eyes," I nodded.

"And those brats are currently riding the magnet train," Archer addressed. "Think about it: the brats on the magnet train, plus with the upgraded drones equals-"

"A brilliant plan," I finished his sentence.

"Excellent, now we're on the same boat," Archer congratulated me. "In fact, why don't you take the lead?"

"What do you mean?" I wondered.

"You can use Proton's laptop to control the drones," Archer replied. "I have my utmost confidence in you."

"Archer, are you sure about this?" Ariana objected. "You might put out the whole plan in jeopardy-"

"It's alright; I have my reasons," Archer replied. "Proton, hand him over your laptop."

"As you command," Proton replied as he handed the laptop to me.

"By this time you would have already thought up of a plan," Archer said to me. "Now, set that plan in motion."

I smiled to myself as I sat down and used the laptop. As I typed in the commands to the drones, this will be a fun battle to strategize. I'm sure the Johto Team would find this battle challenging.

* * *

At the same time, the Johto Team was currently on board the Magnet Train. They have no idea where the train would carry them. For the time being, each one of them told their stories to one another. Jimmy and Marina told their story first; they began to tell of their adventures, where they and their friends have confronted Attila and Hun, who are after the legendary Pokémon Raikou. As they were nearing to the conclusion of their story, the other team members already had tough up questions to ask them.

"In the end, we managed to free Raikou," Jimmy concluded. "But Attila and Hun got away and we haven't seen them again for a long time."

"Man, your story is cool alright," Gold commented. "But that's nothing compared to what Silver, Crys, and I went through."

"Gold," Crystal reprimanded. "You shouldn't insult them-"

"Crys, I'm not really insulting them," Gold replied. "I'm just saying their adventure is as cool with ours."

"Hey, why not tell us each of your adventures?" Jimmy asked. "If you're so confident in your story, it should be fair to tell us what happened in each of your adventures."

"Good enough for me; I'll be the first to tell," Gold explained. "It all started when I caught Silver 'stealing' in Prof. Elm's Lab."

"Do you have to bring that up?" Silver interjected. "I was following orders at that time."

The Johto Dex Owners took turns telling their tale; each of them explained how they got involved with Neo Team Rocket and its leader the Mask of Ice, how they met up for the first time, the attack at Indigo Plateau, and the conclusion at the Ilex Forest. When they revealed the true identity of the Mask of Ice, Jimmy went ballistic.

"What, the Mask of Ice is Pryce!" Jimmy exclaimed. "I can't believe it!"

"Believe me, buddy," Gold sympathized. "I lost to that guy several times, yet I didn't give up and I finally win in the end."

"Wow, it's a wonder you three have colorful stories to share with us," Marina said. She turned her attention to Lyra and Khoury and asked, "What about you two? Do you have any cool stories to share with us?"

"I-I don't know if I-I w-want to," Lyra stammered for a bit, then she calmed down and said, "Alright, here's our story. . ."

* * *

Motor-mouth's POV

At the same time, I was busy typing the last commands to the drones. A smiled formed in my lips as I hit the "enter" button. As the last of the commands has been entered, I closed the laptop, stood up, and walked to a nearby tree to relax for a little bit.

"Hey man, where are you heading to?" Petrel yelled at me.

"I'm exhausted from typing the commands of those drones," I replied. "I'm taking a break."

"What?" Petrel exclaimed. "You can't just sit there-"

"Wait, his actions are justified," Proton said upon examining the laptop. "He even found the exact location of the Dimensional Shard."

"Let him rest," Archer remarked. "I'm rather impressed that he was able to accomplish these tasks in a short amount of time."

I observed Archer talking to Ariana as I lay down on the tree to relax. I just shook my head in disagreement and proceeded to grab my e-book to read a new chapter of Starran's fanfic Amotodan:

**_'"Don't, I want…" Lyra started, trailing off. She froze in position, leaning forward and her eyes widening once again. Her gaze trailed down her hand, clutching Silver's firmly. Silver looked at her funny, blinking a couple times in confusion. Lyra stood there frozen for a few moments, but slowly, blood rushed to her face, and her body began to tremble.'_**

I was impressed at this scene. Starran did a wonderful job in writing this chapter; even the Author agreed with me. I'm sure this will get him psyched to write this chapter! I can relate on this excerpt to what will happen later on this chapter; my Author and I find this chapter very entertaining. That's how the Author and I are impressed about this fanfic!

* * *

Back at the train station, the tale of Lyra and Khoury began to culminate to its conclusion. At the same time, the magnet train has finally left Goldenrod City. Apparently, the magnet train is divided into three parts: a front cabin, a back cabin, and a middle cabin. The Johto Team are currently in the middle cabin.

"So that's what happened to you two," Marina nodded as she and the others listened to Lyra and Khoury's stories.

"Well, Lyra and I did travel around a lot," Khoury explained. "We even met up with Ash and his friends at Sinnoh."

"Ash? You mean that Red look-alike?" Gold raised one eyebrow. "He doesn't look special to me."

"Gold, didn't you know," Jimmy berated. "Ash is among the strongest trainers out there. He entered the finals in every major Conference."

"Recently, he managed to enter the semi-finals in the Lily of the Valley Conference," Marina added. "But he lost to Tobias in the end."

"Alright, I get it," Gold sighed. "I guess he's a pretty awesome trainer."

"Without a doubt this makes Ash Red's counterpart in this world," Silver concluded.

After that conversation, silence was prevalent in the train. No one dared to bring forth new topics to discuss. On the other hand, Jimmy looked at the window and realized that they have left the city.

"Do you guys have any idea where this train is taking us?" Jimmy asked.

"Now that you mention it," Gold replied. "I didn't even know that this train would arrive and fetch us."

"This might be a trap," Silver cautioned. "We need to be careful."

"Then we must investigate this train," Crystal suggested. "If we haven't found anything, we'll return to this cabin."

"We got it, Crys," Gold said. "I'll be staying here if you need me-"

"Gold, you'll be accompanying me in our investigation," Crystal pulled Gold's right ear. "Now, I don't want you to fool around, got it?"

"Argh! Ouch!" Gold winced in pain as Crystal pulled his ear. "Okay, I'll go with ya! Just stop pullin' my ear!"

"What about me and Jimmy?" Marina asked Crystal.

"You two can come with us," Crystal answered. "You two can help out and to watch over Gold in case he does something rash."

"Hey! I can be serious when the time comes!" Gold yelled while putting his right hand into his right ear.

"What about us?" Lyra questioned. "Do you want Khoury and me to accompany you?"

"Hm, you can accompany Silver if you want," Crystal replied. She turned her attention to Silver and asked,"Is that alright with you?"

"Fine, it's alright with me," Silver nonchalantly replied.

"Then it's settled; you three will go to the back cabin," Crystal addressed Silver, Lyra, and Khoury. "The rest of us investigate the front cabin."

With their decisions made, the Johto Team temporarily split up into two groups to investigate where the magnet train will take them; little that they know that their robotic foes are drawing ever closer to their location.

* * *

Motor-mouth's POV

Meanwhile, I was taking a few minutes of rest under the shade of a tree. I closed my eyes and asked myself: is my gambit going as planned? I momentarily glanced at the Rocket Execs; it seemed that they were waiting for my move; I could see Proton using the laptop; he was astonished at what I have done with it earlier.

"How come he could come up with such advanced programming?" Proton exclaimed as he looked into the history of the laptop. "And he did all of this in a short span of time!"

"What did I tell you about Motor-mouth?" Archer wore his proud smirk. "He will be a useful asset to our ascension as gods!"

"Don't be overconfident, Archer," Ariana whispered to Archer. "We don't know what motives this man has."

"You seem to be paranoid about that mercenary," Archer addressed. "Don't worry; he's nothing more than a mere pawn to us."

As Archer and Ariana settled their arguments, I stood up and walked towards Proton. I was wondering if the drones that I've programmed earlier have confronted the Johto Team.

"Hm, I'm glad that you're impressed on my skills," I spoke to Proton.

"Yes, your skill in programming is incredible," Proton replied. "That makes me wonder who the person that taught you those skills was."

"Oh, he's actually one of best buddies," I replied. "His name is Kouto Cotello. I wonder how is he doing now back in HQ?"

Meanwhile at the Citadel, Kouto was arranging documents in the library when he suddenly sneezed, covering some of the papers with his mucus.

"Darn it, I have a feeling that someone's talking about me," Kouto muttered after he wiped the mucus off his face using a handkerchief. "It's probably Motor-mouth."

As Kouto continued to arrange the documents, Looker sneaked past him, using stealth to dash past bookshelves in a flash.

'_I'm sure those blueprints are around here somewhere,_' Looker thought as he silently scoured the library. '_But the question is: where exactly are those blueprints stored?_'

* * *

At the front cabin of the train, Gold, Crystal, Jimmy and Marina set out to investigate every nook and cranny in the entire room. However, Gold seemed less motivated compared to the other people in the room; his thoughts expressed his boredom during their search.

"Man, this is a drag," Gold muttered under his breath. "I would rather do something else-"

"Huh, do you have something to say, Gold?" Crystal asked, making Gold cringed in reaction.

"N-no, it's nothin'," Gold hastily replied.

Crystal gave him a suspicious look before resuming her investigation. Afterwards, Gold silently sighed in relief; he couldn't afford to have another argument with the Super Serious Gal.

'_Tch, why do I have to deserve this?_' Gold looked at a nearby window. Gold saw Goldenrod city from a distance, but something strange has caught his attention. Apparently, he saw five blurry figures dashed in a blinding speed; the figures are seemingly trying to catch up with the train for some reason.

"What the heck are those things?" Gold wondered. He called out to his friends, "Hey guys, check this out!"

"What is it, Gold?" Marina asked.

"I hope you found something interesting," Jimmy said.

"I saw four or five figures from outside the window," Gold explained. "They were blurry; I can't describe them well."

"Hm, let me take a closer look," Crystal said.

"Okay Crys," Gold replied. "I'm sure those things are still there outside."

Crystal took a peek at the window; she saw nothing particular outside; no blurry figures at all. She refrained from the window and turned her attention to Gold.

"I didn't see anything unusual, Gold," Crystal addressed him.

"Yeah, you lied to us," Jimmy added.

"Liar," Marina crossed her arms.

"W-what are you guys saying?" Gold stammered. "I'm seriously telling the truth! I saw those things outside-"

Gold's plead was cut short when four figures suddenly entered the cabin from above them, puncturing four holes in the ceiling. Upon closer examination, our heroes realized that these are the drones they have encountered earlier, but these ones are different: they were sleeker and they have glowing red eyes.

"Ack, this is such a drag," Gold spoke. Then he turned his attention to his friends and addressed, "Now do you believe me?"

"Alright, you're not a liar this time," Jimmy replied.

"Wait, something strange is happening to them!" Crystal pointed at the drones.

Just as Crystal said, the drones emitted a red light from their eyes that scanned our heroes; they had to cover their eyes due to the sheer brightness of the red light. Afterwards, the drones began to transform. The body of the drones began to extend vertically; Mechanical arms and legs sprouted out from the joints and the abdomen began to expand. At this point, the four drones are now humanoid in shape; however the transformation was not complete. The four drones began to take the form of our heroes; the only notable difference was that the humanoid drones still retained their glowing red eyes.

"I don't believe it," Marina uttered.

"I didn't know they could do that," Crystal commented.

"Is this some kind of a joke?" Jimmy asked aloud.

Suddenly, robo-Jimmy called out a Beedrill from its PokéBall; the rest called out their Pokémon (A Smoochum, an Ampibom, and a Misdreavus respectively). Even the Pokémon of those drones are nearly identical to the one our protagonists have, except for the prominent red glowing eyes.

"It looks like these things aren't joking," Gold said while he summoned Ataro to his side.

"They're really that bent on eliminating us." Jimmy stared at their adversaries as he sent out his Beedrill.

"They're creepy," Marina shuddered as she called her Misdreavus, Little Miss. "They looked like us, but they still have those creepy eyes."

"Be on your guard," Crystal cautioned as she called her Smoochum, Chumee. "I have a feeling this isn't gonna be easy fight for us."

As both sides confronted each other, an inevitable fight was about to begin. . .

* * *

Around the same time, Silver, Lyra, and Khoury investigated the back cabin of the magnet train. As they began to scour the area for any clues, Silver stared at one of the windows and smiled. He and his comrades have gone through a lot of situations before; however, this one was strange. He was rather suspicious that this magnet train suddenly appeared when they were being overwhelmed by their adversaries.

'_Something's isn't right about this,_' Silver thought as he continued staring at the window. 'It's like our foes have led us to a trap-'

"Hey Silver," Lyra called him, snapping him out of his thoughts. "Why are you staring at the window?"

"It's nothing," Silver nonchalantly replied.

"Okay then," Lyra gave him a questioned look and addressed Khoury, "Did you find anything here, Khoury?"

"I didn't find anything unusual," Khoury replied. "It's just some old pamphlets-"

Suddenly, the whole cabin shook; Lyra and Khoury were thrown off balance and they were knocked down to the floor. On the other hand, Silver grabbed a metal bar from the ceiling just as the cabin shook violently.

"W-what was that?" Khoury asked aloud.

"I-I don't know," Lyra stammered, and then she stared at Silver. "What's wrong, Silver?"

"I have a feeling we're not alone in this cabin," Silver replied as he pointed at a circular dent forming at the ceiling.

The trio stared at the dent in the ceiling as it continued to grow larger until the dent punctured, creating a large hole in the cabin ceiling. Moments later, something descended from the hole, and it was visible enough for them to recognize it. It was a drone, the same adversaries they have fought earlier in the train station with the addition of a pair of glowing red eyes.

"Lyra, Khoury, go to the control room," Silver said to them. "I'll handle this."

As Lyra and Khoury fled to the control room, the drone emitted a red light from its eyes, and the light hit Silver; he had to cover his eyes due to the intensity of the red light. As the red light finally faded, Silver lowered his arms, only to see the drone began to transform into a robot copy of him!

"What in the world," Silver muttered as he called out his Weavile.

Suddenly, robo-Silver did exactly as the real Silver do; it also summoned its own Weavile. However, this Weavile was different and it had the same set of red eyes as its master.

"I am D-4108; I have been sent here to dispose of you and your cohorts," The drone spoke, which momentarily startled Silver.

"So, it's gonna be a mirror match," Silver muttered. He turned his attention to his Weavile and spoke, "Weavile, be on your guard; this opponent mustn't be taken lightly."

Weavile smirked and prepared itself for a tough battle. At last, the battle between Silver against his robotic counterpart was about to start.

* * *

Moments later, a battle on the front cabin has just begun. Gold, Crystal, Jimmy, and Marina began to battle their robotic counterparts. Attacks came wildly from both directions, damaging the area as the combatants continued in their battle. Eventually, our heroes and their Pokémon are forced to find cover behind the seats as their foes attacked them relentlessly; Gold and Jimmy took cover behind the second-to-the-last seat while Crystal and Marina took cover at the last row of seats.

"Man, these guys fight a lot like us," Gold said to Jimmy after narrowly escaping a Swift attack from the Ampibom.

"Haha, is that all you've got," robo-Gold taunted in human-like voice as he continued his assault. "Keep using Swift!"

"No kidding; I can't even believe these things can talk," Jimmy replied as he took a peek at their foes. He called out to Marina, "How're things in your end?"

"It's not looking good here either," Marina replied as a Psybeam narrowly flew past her.

"There's gotta a way past this," Crystal muttered as she ducked for cover when a Icy Wind from the robo-Smoochum bombarded their seats they are hiding in.

Gold mustered the courage to take a peek at their foes. Immediately, he noticed something odd about their attack patterns; robo-Jimmy and robo-Gold attacked first, then followed by robo-Crystal and robo-Marina. There was a gap between the first and second wave of attacks. With this information, Gold thought up of a brilliant idea; sure this was a long shot, but then what do they have to lose?

"Guys, I have a plan," Gold announced as he took out his pool cue from his bag. "You guys watch my back."

"Gold, what're you planning-" Crystal interjected.

"Crys, I know that I won't be reckless but we're in a pickle," Gold replied as he recalled Ataro. "So you gotta trust me on this, okay?"

Crystal fell silent for several seconds before she replied, "Alright, just do what you have to do."

"Okay, time for my plan to take action," Gold announced. "Let's do this!"

All of a sudden, Gold jumped out of his hiding place, armed with a cue tipped with a PokéBall; at the same time, Jimmy, Crystal, and Marina also came out and distracted their foes with their attacks. With the enemies distracted, Gold took aim at his pool cue and launched the PokéBall.

The PokéBall traveled to the distracted foes and gradually began to slow down to a complete halt behind the baddies. Suddenly, the PokéBall popped open, and Utaro, Gold's Sudowoodo, began to attack the enemies using a couple of Low Kicks. However, robo-Crystal somehow anticipated this assault and prepared for a counterattack.

"Use Powder Snow!" robo-Crystal commanded.

As Utaro began to execute his attacks, the whole area suddenly filled with a white mist. Our protagonists couldn't see well due to the thickness of the mist.

"Ack, I hate it when the baddies play dirty," Gold muttered as he searched for Utaro.

"Yeah, you said it," Jimmy replied. "Crud, where the heck are they-"

Suddenly, two arms grabbed Gold, Jimmy and Beedrill and pulled them into the mist. Crystal and Marina were shocked when this happened.

"Gold! Jimmy!" Crystal cried out.

As the mist cleared, it was evident that robo-Ambipom held Gold and Jimmy with their Pokémon in its two prehensile tails.

"They've got both of them," Marina said.

"Let go of us you useless piece of junk," Gold spat at his robot counterpart.

"Shut up," robo-Gold denied. "You're not in place of asking for requests."

"In fact, let's deal with the both of you outside," robo-Jimmy smirked.

"Sure thing," robo-Gold agreed.

Both robo-Gold and robo-Jimmy suddenly jumped to the hole in the ceiling, presumably to continue their battle outside, leaving Crystal and Marina to battle with their drone counterparts.

"This isn't going well for us," Marina uttered in despair as she and Crystal were about to face their foes without Gold and Jimmy's help.

* * *

At the same time, Silver was currently fighting his robotic counterpart in a heated battle. As the two Weaviles clash, slash marks were present in the cabin, and windows were shattered as each of them hurled Ice Shards against each other.

"Tch, this one is more than a match for me," Silver muttered. "Weavile, don't let your guard down!"

"You can't beat me," robo-Silver bragged. "After all, I know a lot about you."

"What did you say?" Silver froze as he listened to robo-Silver.

"I know that you're trying to run away from your past," robo-Silver tauntingly spoke. "And yet your past keeps haunting you. Soon, you'll be consumed by your past and there's nothing you or your friends can do about it-"

"You're wrong!" Silver snapped. He thought of his friends, allies, and most importantly, Blue. "I'm not running away from my past. I'm confronting my past so I can move on; and my friends will help me!"

"You're very defiant," robo-Silver smirked. "However, your defiance is worthless in the long run."

"We'll see about that," Silver glared at his robot counterpart. "Weavile, use Crush Claw!"

* * *

Motor-mouth's POV

I was allowed by Archer to use the laptop once again; this time, I connected a special headset into the laptop. This headset allowed me to voice one of the drones that were fighting the Johto Team, and I've chosen the drone that was currently fighting Silver; the rest of them were AI-controlled. When the drones scanned their opponents, the Pokémon of the drones were cloned using advanced nanotechnology; that would explain the red-eye defect of the cloned Pokémon. At a distance, it seemed that Petrel and Proton were talking as I was busy at the laptop.

"I didn't recall that he had that headset with him," Proton said.

"He seems to be always prepared whatever the situation presents itself," Petrel replied. "I would've convinced Archer to let him join us, but I figured he would refuse."

"Yeah, he'd made a fine Team Rocket commander," Proton agreed. "But too bad he belongs in another group."

I turned away from their conversation and resumed my attention on the laptop. This chapter was nearing its climax; I can't wait for the Author to wrap this chapter up spectacularly!

* * *

At the top of the magnet train, robo-Gold and robo-Jimmy leaped out of the two holes in the damaged cabin. Afterwards robo-Gold commanded his Ambipom to knock Gold and Jimmy down along with their Pokémon. Immediately, Gold and Jimmy recovered from their knockdown and faced their opponents head-on.

"Heh, this is getting interesting," Gold remarked as he adjusted his hat.

"These fellas aren't pushovers," Jimmy replied. "We gotta wrap this battle up quickly."

"Sorry dudes no can do," robo-Gold replied. "Spray 'em with Swift!"

"Follow it up with Pin Missile!" robo-Jimmy added.

As a barrage of stars and needles were closing in, Gold and Jimmy were prepared for these attacks.

"I'll defend you while you go for the attack," Jimmy spoke to Gold.

"Okay, I hear ya," Gold agreed.

"Let's do this," Jimmy announced. "Beedrill, use Protect!

"Use Rock Slide, Utaro!" Gold commanded.

The barrages of Swift and Pin Missile collided with the barrier formed by Beedrill's Protect; this opened a chance for Utaro to leap out and unleashed a barrage of large boulders that pelted their opponents. Eventually, the drones and their Pokémon were buried in large boulders.

"Did we get them?" Jimmy asked Gold.

Suddenly, the mound of boulders suddenly exploded, and the humanoid drones were seemingly unscathed. The same couldn't be said for their Pokémon, who sustained damage from the Rock Slide.

"Aw man, what does it take to bring these creeps down?" Gold ranted in sheer frustration.

* * *

Meanwhile, Crystal and Marina weren't faring any better against their drone counterparts. Each side unleashed flurries of attacks to the other; as of the moment, it seems the battle was a stalemate.

"You two can't hide from us forever!" robo-Marina taunted them.

"Where are you two?" robo-Crystal said aloud "Come out or we'll flush the two of you out!"

Afterwards, a flurry of Shadow Balls and Ice Beams bombarded the already damaged cabin; Crystal and Marina were running out of options.

"I-I can't take much more of this!" Marina shrieked and took cover as a Shadow Ball flew past her.

"There must be a way to defeat them," Crystal muttered as she peeked at their foes.

"You'd better hurry," Marina replied. "Little Miss can't take any those attacks much longer."

Crystal fell silent for a few seconds as she thought of a possible strategy. Then, she smiled as she finally thought up a great tactic.

"Alright, I have a plan," Crystal addressed Marina. "But we need to pull this off flawlessly."

"Okay," Marina replied. "So what's your plan?"

"It seems that our enemies are spamming attacks all over the place," Crystal explained. "After they've executed their attacks, we'll strike back; I'll use Chumee to slow them down while you use Little Miss to press the attack."

"Okay, I got it," Marina agreed to Crystal's plan.

"Wait for my signal," Crystal cautioned as she took another peek at their foes. She noticed that their enemies had fully executed their attacks; this was their chance to launch a counterattack.

"Now, Chumee attack using Icy Wind!" Crystal declared.

"Follow it up with Psybeam, Little Miss!" Marina commanded.

Chumee released a cold, powerful wind from her mouth to slow down their opponents; afterwards Little Miss unleashed a multicolored beam from its eyes that struck their foes; that attack also induced confusion at the targets.

"Yes, we did it!" Marina smiled.

"It's not over yet," Crystal calmly replied. She was right; even when confused, the enemy's Pokémon still were able to execute their attacks randomly, damaging the cabin even further.

* * *

At the back cabin, Silver was locked in combat with his robotic counterpart. Although Silver had the upper hand, robo-Silver was expecting this all along.

"Weavile, use Protect," robo-Silver countered.

A green barrier suddenly formed around the opponent's Weavile; the barrier managed to deflect the Crush Claw the Silver's Weavile executed.

"You're not half bad," Silver jested.

"Heh, thanks," robo-Silver replied; suddenly, his tone of voice changed to a familiar voice. "I got that from studying your battle data. Uh oh!"

Upon hearing the robo-Silver, Silver immediately recognized the familiar voice.

"So you're the one pulling the strings all along," Silver spoke; he pointed his finger at the robot. "Is that right, Motor-mouth?"

"Gah, darn that vocal emulator," robo-Silver cursed in frustration. "Alright, that's it; I'm through playing games with you!"

Suddenly, robo-Silver's Weavile slashed a compartment in the cabin, revealing a huge reflecting gem inside the damaged compartment. Robo-Silver used his Weavile to grab the gem; by the looks of it, the gem seemed to be fractured and was on the verge of shattering into two pieces.

"In case you're wondering, this is a Dimensional Shard," robo-Silver explained. "I'm just trying to distract you and your buddies to hide this. Sure, you know I have the Shard now, but that won't make a difference."

"I beg to differ," Silver smirked. "Weavile, use Ice Shard!"

"Ah, nuts!" robo-Silver exclaimed.

Silver's Weavile waved one of its arms to the side; multiple shards of ice materialized and struck the enemy Weavile. That attack managed to hit the enemy Weavile due to the hold item Razor Fang. The attack was managed to force it to drop the Shard that it was holding. However, as the shard landed on the floor, it shattered into two identical pieces.

"Weavile, retrieve those Shards!" Silver commanded with such determination.

"Oh no you don't!" robo-Silver snapped. "Hurry, grab the Shards before they do!"

Both Weaviles managed to grab one of the Shards before returning to their owners.

"It's such a shame that I only got one," robo-Silver mused as he held the Shard into his hand. The the Shard disappeared in his hand. "This Shard will be transported elsewhere; now I'll snatch yours!"

* * *

Meanwhile at the control room at the back cabin, Lyra and Khoury watched in the monitor screens in horror as they saw their friends being overwhelmed by the drones.

"Khoury, we have to help them somehow," Lyra addressed him.

"Yeah, but what can we do to help?" Khoury replied. "We're stuck here and Silver is currently trying to hold off one of those creeps!"

Lyra looked around the control station and she saw multiple buttons that are in the main console of the control room.

"Ah, I know!" Lyra exclaimed as she thought up an idea. "Let's push all of these colorful buttons!"

"Don't do it!" Khoury snapped. "We don't know what those buttons do and we may worsen the situation!"

"You're right, but we'll end up doing nothing if we don't take the risk," Lyra replied. "I'll push these buttons anyway!"

"Lyra, no!" Khoury exclaimed in horror as he saw Lyra pushing all of the buttons in a rapid pace.

At first, Khoury thought they were done for; however the only things that happened were the windows were opening and closing, the air conditioners were toggling on and off, and the magnet train suddenly picked up speed.

"I've pushed almost all of these buttons," Lyra said. "Except the big red button that says 'Magnet polarity button'."

"Lyra, whatever you do, don't press that button!" Khoury warned her.

"Here goes nothing!" Lyra was having fun as she pushed the big red button. Khoury cringed in horror the moment she pushed it.

* * *

Meanwhile at the top of the train, Gold and Jimmy were struggling against their adversaries. They were at their limits. On the other hand, their robotic counterparts seemed unfazed; their Pokémon were still battle-capable.

"Gold, this is getting nowhere," Jimmy acknowledged. "These guys are tough!"

"Yeah, just surrender to us," robo-Jimmy demanded.

"Yeah, that'll make our impersonations of the two of you a lot easier," robo-Gold added.

Gold shook his fists in anger; there's no way they would surrender to these posers.

"Then we'll get tougher!" Gold barked as he pointed at the drones. "We've come this far; we won't back down!"

"Alright, you've sealed your fate," robo-Gold replied. "Sick 'em!"

As the enemy Pokémon lunged on Gold and Jimmy, something unexpected happened. The magnet train shook violently; Gold and Jimmy almost lost their footing. Simultaneously, the drones were suddenly pinned down to the metal roof of the train; their Pokémon cancelled their attacks and clutched their heads in sheer agony.

"Wait, what just happened?" Jimmy wondered aloud.

"Nah, I don't care," Gold nonchalantly replied. "Let's trash them now!"

"I agree," Jimmy replied. "Beedrill, use Twineedle at maximum power!"

"Follow it up with Rock Slide, Utaro!" Gold commanded.

Beedrill dashed towards the handicapped drones and ripped them apart using its two stingers; Utaro waved one of its arms to the side and a barrage of boulders came crashing down on the enemy Pokémon.

"Yeah, we did it!" Jimmy exclaimed, as he and Gold did a high-five.

"Yeah, but Crys and Marina are still in danger below," Gold replied.

"We'll rescue them!" Jimmy replied. Suddenly, he felt a searing pain in his back. "Ah!"

"Buddy, are you okay?" Gold rushed to help Jimmy.

"Not good; my back hurts a lot," Jimmy replied. "You said we'll rescue them, right?"

"Yeah, I said that; but we can't do that in your condition," Gold sternly explained. "Don't worry; Super Serious Gal and your friend can take care of themselves."

"Alright, if you say so," Jimmy nodded. Gold was right; they have to rest for a few minutes from their long-fought battle.

* * *

Meanwhile, Crystal and Marina huddled in their last cover as their robotic counterparts destroyed the other viable covers.

"Come out from there," robo-Crystal declared.

"There's no escape," robo-Marina taunted. "Flush them out!"

Their Pokémon annihilated the last intact cover with the force of their attacks; now Crystal and Marina were vulnerable to their attacks.

"We tried our best, but this is too much," Crystal stammered.

"I guess this is it huh," Marina admitted.

"Yes, it is," robo-Marina interjected. "Once we dispose the two of you, we'll take your place and-"

Suddenly, the magnet train shook violently; Crystal and Marina hang on as hard as they can. At the same time, the humanoid drones were pinned to the metal floor. They emitted sparks and ceased to function; their Pokémon suddenly collapsed on the floor. Crystal and Marina were left speechless at what happened.

"What just happened?" Marina blurted aloud.

"I was asking the same question," Crystal said.

"Hey, are you two alright?" A voice spoke from one of the holes in the roof. Crystal and Marina looked up to see Gold and Jimmy looking at them.

"Gold! Jimmy!" Crystal greeted them. "Yeah, we're okay at the moment."

Upon hearing Crystal's reply, Gold and Jimmy jumped down below to meet up with Crystal and Marina.

"What happened to this place?" Gold wondered. "It's utterly trashed."

"We had a hard time dealing with those robots," Marina explained. "Yet something incredible happened."

"Let me guess; these posers got pinned to the floor and their Pokémon got affected too," Gold blurted out.

"Yes, and we haven't heard of Silver, Lyra, and Khoury," Jimmy added. Then he realized what he said. "Ack, they're still in danger!"

"We gotta go to them now!" Gold exclaimed.

Just as they were about to set off, the magnet train shook violently again. They suddenly lost their footing and were knocked down to the ground. It seemed that the train wanted them to stay for the moment.

* * *

At the back cabin, Silver was making his stand against his robotic counterpart controlled by Motor-mouth.

"I don't exactly know what you're planning with these Shards," Silver stated. "But I won't let you have this fragment!"

"Heh, is that all you get to say?" robo-Silver replied. "Weavile, use Thief!"

"Intercept that attack using Quick Attack!" Silver countered.

Suddenly, robo-Silver's Weavile lunged at Silver in an attempt to snatch the remaining Shard from his grasp. However, Silver's Weavile slammed itself to intercept the attempted theft.

"That's it; I've had it with you!" robo-Silver exclaimed. "Use Giga Impact-"

All of a sudden, the train shook violently; Silver and his Weavile were forced to cling on the metal handlebars. As for robo-Silver, he was suddenly pinned to the ground; his Weavile clutched its head in sheer agony before it collapsed on the floor.

"What is ha-happpennnning? T-this can't b-bbbbeeee! M-Mmy w-whole p-plan i-is r-ruiinnnned," robo-Silver's voice progressively deeper and more elongated before it ceased to function altogether.

Silver was perplexed at what happened at the drone and its Pokémon; he was holding the Shard firmly in his grip. Soon afterwards, Gold, Jimmy, Crystal, and Marina arrived at the scene.

"Silver," Gold greeted. "We're glad you're alright!"

"Oh, it's you guys," Silver replied.

"Oh man, what a ride," Khoury uttered as he and Lyra left the control room. From the looks of it, they were nauseated and dizzy from all the violent shaking earlier.

"Lyra and Khoury, I'm glad you two made it," Marina greeted them.

"Thanks," Lyra replied. "The train was shaking violently after I pushed the big red button."

"What big red button?" Crystal asked.

"Oh, she pushed the 'Magnet polarity button' and the whole train felt like a roller-coaster," Khoury explained.

"Excuse me, I was trying to help you guys," Lyra retorted.

"It's okay; we're able to defeat them," Crystal addressed. "So we're safe as of the moment."

"That leaves one thing," Silver said. "Where is this train carrying us to?"

The Johto Team wondered for themselves as the badly damaged train was still carrying them to an unknown destination.

* * *

Motor-mouth's POV

I calmly closed the laptop as the last of the drones went offline. True, I was rather frustrated at the final result of my plan, but the bittersweet victory was worth it. At least I got a Dimensional Shard; it's not that much, but it is something worth risking everything.

"Good job Motor-mouth," Archer acknowledged. "Those brats may have destroyed the drones, but we've got a Shard in our hands."

"Yeah, you're really are something, buddy," Petrel congratulated.

On the other hand, Ariana was rather silent and glared at me; I guess she didn't completely trust me even at this point.

"So, shall we return to the Citadel and rendezvous with Sird?" Proton suggested.

"Nah, you guys can go first," I replied as a portal materialized nearby. "I'll stay here for a little while longer."

"Okay, suit yourself," Archer replied. Afterwards, I saw them enter the portal and left this place. I was alone once again. I took this chance to lean onto a tree and opened by e-book once again to read the fanfic authored by Yowl of Time:

**_"Wh-what's wrong with her? I didn't even hit her that hard!" Stammered Emerald in dismay as he backed away from the deity, who was still wailing off like a child that lost her mother. Even without the tears cascading off the sides of her face like a twin waterfall, the sound itself had a piercing quality that kept on puncturing Crystal's heart until it became unbearable._**

Yeah, I could feel this fanfic was drawing to a close. I can tell due to the intense action it has presented on this chapter alone. I proceeded to read the latest chapter:

**_As if on cue patches of the celing began to crack and fall down in earnest, some of which Red had Vee move away from them. Pretty soon the dark sky was visible through the roof of the Gym, and lining the top of the walls were a horde of horrible familiar uniforms -_**

Now I could bet the Author was rather excited when he read this chapter. I'm sure he'll write a review about this chapter soon with some cool suggestions to Yowl himself! My Author and I applauded Yowl for his creativity!

* * *

At the Sanctum, Diamond and Pearl began to practice their lines once again. As they were rehearsing, their friends were watching them performing their double act routine.

"Man, they really are that serious in their performances," Barry said.

"It's justifiable; they are manzai performers after all," Platinum explained.

"Yeah, that one of the things I like about them," Hareta added. "They made me laugh so hard last time!"

"They're starting to rehearse their lines!" Dawn pointed out.

**Dia and Pearl: When you think of Pokémon!**

**Pearl: You'd think of the Pokédex!**

**Dia: What about the Pokédex?**

**Pearl: A Pokédex is a device that records all about Pokémon!**

**Dia: Ooh! I want to record my food intake!**

**Pearl: (Slaps Dia) We have different device for that, you ninny!**

**Pearl: Let's talk about the Professors this time!**

**Dia: You don't say!**

**Pearl: There are five regional Professors in the Pokémon world: they are Prof. Oak, Prof. Elm, Prof. Birch, Prof. Rowan, and Prof. Juniper!**

**Dia: Ah, I see the theme here; they were named after trees!**

**Pearl: Good observation Dia! Can you find anything else they have in common?**

**Dia: I don't know; but they do remind me of a cartoon show whose characters are named after various foods-**

**Pearl: (Slaps Dia in the face) We're talking about the Professors, not some crummy cartoon show!**

"It's an impressive performance from you two," Stellanius greeted them; he was accompanied by Solaris and Lunaria.

"Thank you, Stellanius," Diamond replied.

"So what brings the three of you here?" Barry asked.

"Oh, we're here to tell you guys that all of you have been assigned for a mission," Solaris explained.

"What mission?" Hareta questioned.

"Oh, you'll gonna like this one," Stellanius grinned. "**We're going to send you to your home-world, Hareta.**"

* * *

At the Citadel, Looker was busy scouring the library for the blueprints. When he went to a big table, he found what he was looking for; a large piece of blue paper was laying on the table. Looker examined the paper and he realized that it was the very blueprints that he was assigned to look for all along.

'_I found it,_' Looker thought as he grabbed the blueprints, wrapped it in a bundle, and stored it in his coat. '_I better get out of here-_'

All of a sudden, he accidentally bumped into a bookshelf. A big book fell down the shelf, and it landed on the floor with a big thud. Looker feared the worst as his cover was blown.

'_Oh no,_' Looker wore a panicked look in his face. '_My cover has been compromised!_'

"Who's there?" Kouto shouted. "Show yourself!"

Looker was frozen in place; he had two choices: either to fight this person or run away. He was beginning to sweat buckets as Kouto Cotello drew ever closer to his location.

**Chapter End**

* * *

**Author: Wow, this chapter has set a new record for the most word count I've ever written so far: it's a whopping 12,089 words!**

**Motor-mouth: That's incredible Author! So do you any other announcements?**

**Author: Yes, there are things I need to point out:**

**- The trainer drones were prototypes, so they'll be upgraded after this battle. Remember that technology marches on!**

**- PokéWorld Prime is none other than the Pokémon game world! But I won't include it because I have so many characters to write now.**

**- The drones were made of metal, so they were affected when Lyra pushed the big red button. I used the trope "Spanner in the works" while writing their roles in this chapter.**

**- LittleFireDragon: True, chapter 19 and this chapter could have been split into two chapters each. I have my reasons on why I did this.**

**Motor-mouth: I hope the readers would understand this.**

**Author: Of course they would understand. After this chapter, I will focus on the Kanto Team. I'm still open on the setting/place of the Kanto chapter.**

**Motor-mouth: Hm, didn't you forget something else?**

**Author: Yes, thank you Black Maya for helping me out on writing the latest chapters of this fanfic. If it wasn't for her effort as my beta reader, my story wouldn't reach its height now.**

**Motor-mouth: we have to thank you readers for sharing your ideas; trust me, this fanfic wouldn't make progress if you readers didn't share your ideas with the Author.**

**Author: And I hope that you would continue to read this wonderful story! I'm always reminded that criticisms may be hard, but usually they benefit you more than they discourage you.**

**Motor-mouth: Before we go; we have two questions to ask to the readers: What makes you addicted to this story and what makes this fanfic unique from the other PokeSpe/Anime crossovers?**

**Author: Point taken; anyway, watch out for chapter 24. This chapter will wrap the loose ends left out and it will also focus on the Kanto Team! I'm gonna need ideas for this chapter so feel free to help me out!**

**Motor-mouth: The Author finished writing this chapter on May 31, 2012. Happy birthday to Emerald and happy advanced birthday to Blue! We'll see you readers next time!**


	24. The Trek towards Mt Moon!

**Author: Hello again fellow readers and here's the latest chapter of COTPwrlds!**

**Motor-mouth: I'm sure our readers are itching to know what's gonna happen next; but what's with the delay?**

**Author: I guess school caught up with me; it delayed the progress in this chapter.**

**Motor-mouth: Anyway, we sure have a treat to you readers! It's because we'll be sure to wrap up the loose ends the Author left in the last chapter and we'll begin to focus on the Kanto Team!**

**Author: And remember that the Kanto Team are going to Mt. Moon of the anime world!**

**Motor-mouth: I bet you readers will be surprised on who's going to appear on this chapter!**

**Author: Speaking of appearances, I'll introduce to you a new OC by the name of Rebecca Scooper!**

**Motor-mouth: Another one? Man, what are you intending to do?**

**Author: Oh, you'll have to read this chapter to find out. And Rebecca will meet up with you; it's inevitable!**

**Motor-mouth: There's absolutely NO way I'll meet up with this "Rebecca" person.**

**Author: I'll be the judge of that. Now here's the OC profile of Kouto Cotello.**

**Original Character Profile 1: Kouto Cotello**

**Age: 18 years old**

**Hair Color/Style: Spiky, blond hair**

**Eye Color: Red**

**Current Status: Odio's Lieutenant**

**Pokémon on hand: Beeheyem, Haunter, and Sandslash.**

**Biography: Kouto was born in the world of Oscure. He was among the orphans who lost their parents in the violent civil war. After the war rendered their world uninhabitable, he was brought up by Odio Tristeza. He became close to Odio and treated him like a real father. He confronted the PokéDex Owners and lost twice. However, he's currently facing an unknown intruder that infiltrated the Citadel library. . .**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the franchises or fanfics that will be mentioned on this story.**

**Crisis on Two PokéWorlds!**

**Chapter 24: The Trek towards Mt. Moon!**

* * *

Inside the library of the Citadel, Looker was panicking as Kouto Cotello drew ever closer to his location. Beads of sweat began to pour from his forehead as he carefully considered his choices of action.

'_What should I do?_' Looker thought in desperation. '_Should I hide, or run for my life?_'

"Come out, whoever you are," Kouto shouted as he scoured every bookshelf. "There's no point in hiding!"

Looker was in a state of panic. One wrong step and Kouto would easily detect him. Unfortunately, his right arm accidentally swiped a book and it fell down into the wooden floor with a loud thud. Kouto was at a hearing distance of the noise, and he rushed towards the source. This prompted Looker to run for his life.

"Hey, come back here!" Kouto shouted at Looker, who was fleeing from him.

Kouto called out his Beeheyem as he chased after Looker. When Looker ran to a dead end, he turned and confronted Kouto, who was surprised on who he was.

"Wait, y-you're Looker of the International Police!" Kouto exclaimed. "What are you doing in this place?"

Looker remained silent as he glared at Kouto.

"So, you're not talking?" Kouto stared at Looker. "Make him talk, Beeheyem! Use Psyshock!"

Beeheyem fired a ball of psychokinetic energy at Looker; Looker barely dodged the attack. The Psyshock hit one of the bookshelves; books and papers were sent flying by the attack.

"It looks like I really have to confront him," Looker muttered after seeing Kouto called out his Pokémon. "Croagunk, deal this quickly."

Croagunk used Vacuum Wave at Beeheyem, which counterattacked using Headbutt, which knocked Croagunk back.

"Face it, you're in a disadvantage," Kouto bragged. "Croagunk is a Posion and Fighting type Pokémon. One Psychic attack from Beeheyem will be enough to defeat you."

"Is that really what you think?" Looker glared at Kouto. "You're wrong; take a closer look at your Beeheyem."

Kouto inspected Beeheyem and he was shocked that the Cerebral Pokémon suddenly became confused. "How dare you use Swagger on Beeheyem!"

While Kouto was distracted, Looker recalled Croagunk and deployed his rocket pack and took off.

"Wait, you're not getting away!" Kouto recalled Beeheyem and deployed his own jetpack and took off to pursue Looker.

Looker flew through the huge library, with Kouto trailing behind. Kouto continued to pursue Looker as they flew throughout the huge library. As for Looker, he was rather annoyed at the persistence of Kouto.

'_He's so persistent,_' Looker thought as he momentarily glanced at Kouto. '_Perhaps throwing books at him will slow him down._'

Looker grabbed whatever book he could grab and threw it at Kouto.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Kouto yelled as he managed to dodge the books Looker threw at him, but his eyes bulged when he saw a large thesaurus coming straight for him.

"You've got to be kidding me," Kouto uttered as he collided with the giant thesaurus.

_BONK!_ The thesaurus hit Kouto on the head; a big bump appeared on the spot where he was struck by the thesaurus. After Kouto recovered from the collision, it seemed that Kouto wasn't pleased at all.

"Alright, I've had it with you!" Kouto bellowed. "Activating the nitro boosters!"

With the nitro boosters in his rocket pack, Kouto was able to accelerate towards Looker.

'_He managed to keep up with me,_' Looker thought. '_Maybe if I can outmaneuver him . . . I can shake him off._'

So, Kouto chased Looker throughout the library; Looker tried his best to outmaneuver Kouto, but Kouto managed to counter his movements. When Looker approached a big bookshelf, he thought up of a brilliant maneuver. He accelerated towards the bookshelf; he hoped that Kouto would do the same. And Looker's expectations were right; Kouto did accelerated just as he predicted. Just at the right time, Looker veered right just several inches from the bookshelf. On the other hand, Kouto suddenly realized that he was on a collision course with the giant bookshelf.

"Oh crud," Kouto uttered in horror as the inevitable crash dawned on him.

Moments later, Kouto crashed into the bookshelf just as he saw Looker speeding away from it. The giant bookshelf fell down afterwards; this set a chain reaction that toppled the rest of the remaining bookshelves in the library! Looker watched above as he checked his pursuer carefully.

'_Well, that takes care of him,_' Looker glanced back at Kouto. '_This is my chance to use that scroll!_'

A he flew to the ceiling of the library; Looker grabbed the teleportation scroll in his pocket and tore it apart. Immediately, a bluish light enveloped around Looker and he was transported out of the library in an instant.

"I-I don't believe it; he's gone," Kouto was left bewildered that the intruder was able to get away from him.

"Kouto, what are you standing there for?" A voice boomed behind Kouto Cotello. Standing behind him was Lanza, who was very furious to see the library in a very messy condition.

"L-Lanza, I-I can explain," Kouto pleaded.

"You can explain to Odio for this mess that you've caused!" Lanza bellowed. "Go to his office on the double!"

"Y-yes, I'll go to Master's office right away!" Kouto hastily left the library.

"What on Arceus did he do to this place?" Lanza muttered as she looked around the library and shook her head afterwards. "The library is a total wreck . . ."

* * *

Odio Tristeza was sitting with his arms resting on his office table; he was waiting for the arrival of Kouto. When he heard his office door creaking, he knew that Kouto arrived at his office.

"Y-you called me, right?" Kouto asked as he slowly opened the door.

"There's no need to be afraid of me," Odio said. "You can come in."

Kouto slowly closed the door, and he nervously walked towards the empty seat and sat down.

"W-what punishment are you g-going to give me?" Kouto stammered as he hesitantly asked Odio.

"No, I won't punish you or anyone else today," Odio grinned as he answered to Kouto.

"R-really?" Kouto was surprised at Odio's answer. "I don't understand why you're so calm about this."

"It's because I was expecting something like this from the start," Odio explained. "Someone sent that Interpol agent here; there's only one person who can do such thing."

"Who is that person?" Kouto asked in particular.

Odio was silent for a few moments before he gave his answer.

"That person is . . . Stellanius Dux," Odio calmly answered. "He's one of the missing PokéGuardians during the invasion five years ago."

"I thought there were only two PokéGuardians left," Kouto said. "How did he survive?"

"I don't know how Stellanius survived for so long," Odio replied. "But I think Solaris and Lunaria may have something to do with this."

Kouto couldn't understand what Odio was trying to say at him. Suddenly, he thought of his buddy's whereabouts.

"Master, do you know where Motor-mouth went?" Kouto asked.

"Oh, I sent him to the Kanto region of the anime world," Odio answered. "Before he left, he left an e-book to be given to you."

Odio grabbed the e-book from the drawer on his desk and gave it to Kouto.

"Oh, he did that for me?" Kouto was surprised. "That was thoughtful of him."

"Now, if you don't have any more concerns, you may leave," Odio spoke to Kouto. As Kouto Cotello left the room, Odio was thinking of the theft in the library and the future outcomes that may come from this.

_'I have a feeling that this is just the beginning. Stellanius Dux, what on Arceus are you up to?' _

* * *

Motor-mouth's POV

I was laying my back on a tree as the sun began to set and nightfall loomed by. Suddenly, I received a message in my e-book from the Boss Man himself. I opened the message and read its content:

"Motor-mouth, I am assigning you in another mission. Travel to the Kanto region of the anime world, and observe the actions of Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth). They are assigned by Sird to retrieve a Dimensional Shard from Mt. Moon. . ."

I closed the messaged and put my e-book back in my pocket and opened an inter-dimensional portal.

"Heh, this will be fun," I said to myself as I entered the portal into Kanto of the anime world.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Sanctum, Hareta suddenly became excited as the PokéGuardians delivered to him the good news.

"Wait, you're saying that we're gonna go to my home-world?" Hareta blurted in shock.

"Yes Hareta, you'll be able to reunite with your friends and loved ones," Solaris replied.

"This is great! I can't wait to see Jun, Mitsumi, and a lot of other people!" Hareta couldn't contain his joy of seeing his friends and family back home.

"I'll bet they miss you so much back in your home-world," Stellanius grinned.

"Ooh, I want to go to that world!" Diamond spoke in delight.

"It will be interesting to see other worlds aside from the ones we've visited," Platinum added.

"So, can we come with Hareta?" Barry asked.

"Of course all of you can come with Hareta," Stellanius replied. "You guys deserve a break from the Shard hunting."

"Plus, meeting with new people can be an enriching experience!" Lunaria added.

"Don't worry; we'll call you guys if anything goes awry," Solaris assured.

"Okay, so what are we waiting for?" Hareta exclaimed. "Let's go to my home-world already!"

"Whoa, take it easy, Hareta," Solaris interrupted. "Don't be so rash."

"Yeah, I can relate," Pearl added. Diamond grinned at Pearl in response.

"We'll be transporting all of you in Hareta's home-world immediately," Stellanius said. "Just make sure you guys take care of yourselves, okay?"

"No matter what happens, have fun along the way!" Lunaria smiled at the Sinnoh Team.

The PokéGuardians surround the Sinnoh Team in a triangular formation. With the wave of their staffs, the Sinnoh Team was enveloped in a blanket of light, and they disappeared from the Sanctum without a trace.

"Whew, I'm glad that was over," Solaris sighed in relief. "Stellanius, what do suggest we do?"

"Hm, I have to fetch the Johto Team from the damaged magnet train," Stellanius replied. "You two must stay here just in case-"

Suddenly, a blue portal opened in the room. Looker came out in the portal, which surprised the PokéGuardians.

"Oh, it's you Looker," Stellanius greeted. "So, how was your mission?"

"The mission was hard," Looker replied as reached for the blueprint hidden on his coat. "I searched the entire place for this blueprint, and I was almost caught."

Looker approached Stellanius and gave the blueprint to him. Stellanius stared at Looker's unusually calm expression.

"To be honest, I'm quite curious as what this blueprint holds," Looker said to Stellanius. "In any case, you should be grateful I was able to return with the blueprint. I'll be in my room if you need me."

As Looker left the room, the PokéGuardians remained silent; they were rather surprised at the awkwardness of the situation.

"So. . . everything's okay now?" Stellanius asked Solaris and Lunaria.

"Yeah, we're good," Solaris awkwardly replied.

"Let's get to the important matters on hand, shall we?" Lunaria suggested.

"Alright, but before I go, you two can observe the stellar map for the time being," Stellanius said as he handed the map to Solaris and Lunaria. "You'll need to inform me if anything important happens."

"Okay, we'll see you later, Stellanius," Solaris replied as Stellanius teleported out of the Sanctum.

"So, what do we do with this map?" Lunaria asked.

"Hm, shall we open it and see it for ourselves?" Solaris answered as he opened the stellar map.

Solaris managed to open the stellar map, which displayed all of the known PokéWorlds using holographic imagery in great detail. The two PokéGuardians were just as awestruck as they were the first time they saw this map. Solaris and Lunaria scoured each PokéWorld, and a particular world has caught their interest.

"What's this PokéWorld suppose to be?" Lunaria asked Solaris.

"Hm, let's find out," Solaris replied as he selected that world using the cursor in the map.

Immediately, more information about that world was revealed in the stellar map. Solaris and Lunaria read the information aloud.

"Hm, it reads: **PokéWorld No. 7572122**," Solaris read aloud. "It's a world almost identical to that of the Pokémon Special world."

"Yes, but it also reads that this universe is currently in turmoil," Lunaria added. "There's a big conflict going on in that world, andit has something to do with the sixteen plates of the deity Arceus."

"Hm, let's select another PokéWorld, shall we?" Solaris suggested to Lunaria.

"Of course, Solaris," Lunaria complied. She browsed the stellar map for other worlds and she has found another one. "Wow, this PokéWorld is quite unique!"

"What is it about that world, Lunaria?" Solaris asked.

"According to the map, this world is registered as **PokéWorld No. 6692084**," Lunaria read the info in that world. "This world is a parallel universe, where there's a mysterious school and no one can leave once they enter. Also, four girls of different backgrounds enrolled into that school some time ago."

"That's very interesting," Solaris commented. "I'll look for another world in the map."

Solaris searched countless PokéWorlds in the map, until another interesting world has caught his attention.

"Lunaria, come and see this PokéWorld!" Solaris called out to Lunaria.

"Wait, let me see about that world," Lunaria replied as she read the information about that world. "According to the map, this world is known as **PokéWorld No. 6981611. **This world is divided into two parts; both of those parts are identical to the Pokémon anime world and Pokémon Special world."

"What's more is that the situation in that world is parallel to the problem we're in," Solaris noted. "I'll look for one more world in the map."

Solaris' attention was focused on the holographic map; his eyes scanned every world until he found a PokéWorld that was so unique that his eyes bulged.

"Lunaria, come and see this," Solaris called out. "You wouldn't believe what this world has."

"Hm, let me see about this world," Lunaria replied. Then she saw the PokéWorld that Solaris was talking about and read the info of that world. "According to the info on the map, this is **PokéWorld No. 7022112**. This world also has the features of Pokémon anime world and Pokémon Special world. However, what makes this world so unique that it has a three time-lines."

"What do you mean?" Solaris asked curiously.

"According to the info we have, the time stream is so unstable that there are three time lines in that world; one is in the present time, another one in the near future, and the last one in the distant future," Lunaria read aloud. "There are syndicates plotting in those time-lines and there are good people that are trying to stop them. What's more surprising is that those good people are descendants or relatives of Ash, his friends, and the PokéDex Owners."

"That's good to know that there are very unique worlds out there in the Pokémon Multiverse," Solaris said. "The sad part is that all of these wonderful worlds will be put in danger if the Dimensional Orb remains fragmented."

"I understand, but we have our chosen heroes in our side," Lunaria cheered Solaris up. "These people will stop at nothing to protect their world, their friends, and their loved ones. I'm quite sure that they can do it."

"No one can be completely certain on what is going to happen in the future," Solaris spoke. "But if we do our part, we can avert this catastrophe in the end!"

"That's good to hear from you!" Lunaria smiled at Solaris. "Shall we contact the Kanto Team?"

"Of course," Solaris replied. "We haven't heard from them in a long while."

As Solaris and Lunaria started to find the Kanto Team, they didn't know that a drone was observing them from a distance. As the hovering drone completed its observation, it fled the Sanctum without a trace.

* * *

Meanwhile, the training of Team Rocket (Jessie, James and Meowth) was finally complete. Sird was painstakingly monitored their progress until up to this very moment.

"I believe you three are ready to face the challenges ahead," Sird congratulated them.

"Are you sure about that?" Jessie asked.

"Yes, I have trained you three myself after all," Sird replied with a creepy grin. "It wasn't easy at first, but you three have proven your worth."

"So, what exactly are we waiting for?" Meowth asked aloud.

As if to answer Meowth's question, a red swirling portal appeared before them.

"What's this portal supposed to be?" James questioned Sird.

"This portal will transport you three to your destination," Sird answered. "You three are going to Mt. Moon."

"Oh, we're going there to find those Shards, right?" Jessie recalled.

"You're right," Sird grinned as she replied to Jessie's question. "But before you three set off, I want to give this briefcase to you."

Sird grabbed a black briefcase and gave it to James.

"What's this briefcase for anyway?" James asked. "It's quite heavy!"

"Oh, it's a surprise; I'm sure its contents will help you in your mission," Sird answered. "It's best that you three set off now; the PokéDex Owners are not far behind."

Team Rocket nodded and walked through the portal; within moments, they left the confinements of the Citadel.

"Hmph, they may be among the lowest of the low in Team Rocket," Sird mused to herself. "But even they can be useful in the right circumstances-"

Her musings were cut short when the door to the room creaked open. Sird turned around to see the Rocket Admins entered the secluded room.

"It's about time you four have arrived," Sird greeted them. "What took you four so long?"

"Time distortion during our travels," Archer explained. "It's something we found out recently."

"I see," Sird replied. "So, were you able to obtain a Dimensional Shard?"

"Yup, we managed to obtain it," Petrel answered. "But we did have help from Motor-mouth."

"Motor-mouth?" Sird was interested at the moment she heard that name.

"Yes, he was a member of Odio's group," Proton explained. "He's a very resourceful agent."

"He . . . managed to obtain one of the Shards in our behalf," Ariana reluctantly added.

"I would be glad to meet him in person," Sird said. "Unfortunately, we have more important matters on hand; this concerns with the four of you. . ."

* * *

_Pewter City outskirts, Kanto_

_Pokémon animé world_

_5 days before the PokéWorlds decay completely_

On a green patch of field outside Pewter City, a bright light illuminated the area; the Kanto Team landed without any problems. However, some of them were not so sure on where they were.

"Where exactly are we?" Yellow asked aloud.

"I have no idea, Yellow," Red replied. Then he turned his attention to Green and asked, "Do you have any idea on where we are, Green?"

"I can't be certain, but this place looks familiar," Green said when he observed the surroundings.

"Yup, by the looks of it we're in the outskirts of Pewter City," Gary explained.

"Really, no wonder this place seems familiar," Red was surprised. "I thought we're on the base of Mt. Moon!"

"Now that you mentioned it," Green agreed. "It's quite strange we've arrived here instead of our intended destination,"

"Anyway, we're back in this world again," Blue commented. "All we've got to do is to find the Shard here, right?"

"Yeah, we got to find those shards," Ash said. "Isn't that right, Pikachu?"

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded in agreement.

"Ash, there you are!" Someone yelled behind them. The Kanto Team turned around to see two familiar faces running to meet with them. The Kanto Team immediately recognized them as Misty and Brock; however for the Kanto Dex Owners, they were different from the Misty and Brock they knew back home.

"Misty and Brock?" Ash called them out.

"In the flesh," Brock replied. "Man, it's been quite awhile since we last saw you."

"Yeah, we've been looking everywhere for you!" Misty berated. "Where have you been?"

"I-I . . . it's quite complicated," Ash stuttered as he replied to Misty.

As Misty continued to scold Ash, Brock looked at the Kanto Dex Owners and his attention was suddenly focused upon Blue. In a flash, he approached Blue and held her right hand. Red and Yellow were surprised by this, while Green became annoyed at Brock's behavior.

"You're such a beauty to behold!" Brock declared to Blue. "Your beauty shines forth like a thousand suns. . ."

Blue was rather surprised at this awkward moment. Red and Yellow were also surprised at this; both Green and Gary just face palmed at this awkward moment. Suddenly, Misty approached Brock and pulled his ear.

"You're not going to flirt to anyone today, Brock," Misty scolded Brock as she dragged him away from Blue.

"Why is this always happening to me?" Brock complained as he was being dragged away. The Kanto Dex Holders were silent as they saw Brock being scolded by Misty. Ash noticed this and offered an explanation.

"Don't worry; Brock's like that sometimes," Ash smile as he explained to the Kanto Dex Holders. "But he's among my best friends; he was one of my companions since the start of my journey."

"I see; those two became your best friends," Red replied to Ash.

Afterwards, Misty and Brock approached the Kanto Team once again. Although Brock was rather disappointed, he hid it rather well from the others.

"Sorry about that," Misty explained. "Brock can be like that when he sees a girl."

"Let's just go to Mt. Moon," Green stated. "We're already wasting time."

"Why are we going to Mt. Moon?" Misty asked.

"Misty, we'll explain on the way," Yellow answered.

"We're going to Mt. Moon once again," Ash stated ash he addressed his Pikachu. "Are you ready, Pikachu?"

"Pika!" Pikachu smiled as he agreed with Ash.

Without further ado, with Misty and Brock in the group, the Kanto Team set off to Mt. Moon. However, they did not know that a malicious force was waiting for them at the mountain.

* * *

Meanwhile, a red vortex appeared near a cliff in the base of Mt. Moon; Team Rocket stepped out of the red vortex. When they examined their surroundings, they couldn't help but to feel nostalgic.

"So, we're here once again," James exclaimed. "Remember the first time we're here?"

"Yeah, like I care about that," Jessie sarcastically replied. "So, are we going inside?"

"Yeah, we have a job to do," Meowth agreed. As Meowth and Jessie set off for Mt. Moon, Meowth turned his attention to James and called, "Come on, let's go!"

"Okay, I'm coming!" James exclaimed as he joined his companions, while carrying the mysterious briefcase. "This briefcase is so cumbersome. . ."

* * *

Around the same time, the Kanto Team were heading towards Mt. Moon. Along the way, they shared their past experiences to each other. Misty and Brock were intrigued when the Kanto Dex Owners describe their counterparts.

"I-I can't believe it," Misty blurted. "My alternate self owns a mansion?"

"And that's not all," Red added. "Your other self also gave her Gyarados to me."

"What about my counterpart?" Brock asked Red. "Do he and I have a lot in common?"

"Now that you mentioned it," Blue broke in. "Brock, you're a Pokémon breeder, right?"

"Yes, I am," Brock replied proudly.

"From what I know, I highly doubt that your other self is a breeder," Blue revealed.

"That figures," Brock stared the ground in disappointment.

"Don't worry!" Blue reassured him. "Aside from being a Gym Leader, your counterpart also works as a security guard in for the Pewter City Museum!"

"Really?" Brock beamed. "Then I'm glad to know that."

Silence was prevalent in the group until they reached the base of Mt. Moon. The Kanto Dex Owners stared at the mountain and remarked that it's quite similar to the Mt. Moon on their world; at the least, they couldn't help but to feel nostalgic.

"Yep, we've arrived here," Gary said.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see Seymour again," Ash exclaimed.

"Who's Seymour?" Yellow asked.

"Oh, Seymour is a scientist that dedicated himself to study the Clefairy in Mt. Moon," Ash explained. "I wonder what he's doing-"

"Ooh, there's someone at the entrance!" Blue pointed out.

As the Kanto Team approached the entrance to the cavern, they were able to see the person more closely. The person was a young woman; she was wearing a teal coat with a white undershirt that bore her midriff, and brown cargo pants. When she saw the Kanto Team heading towards the entrance, she approached them.

"Um, can we help you?" Yellow asked the woman.

"Yes," the woman replied. "My name is Rebecca Scooper and I -"

Suddenly, Rebecca found her hand being held by Brock as he declared his feelings for her.

"You're such a magnificent beauty," Brock declared to her. "You are a marvelous beauty, a majestic-"

"Brock, didn't I told you not to flirt with anyone!" Misty scolded Brock as she dragged him away by pulling his right ear.

Everyone else was silent when Misty dragged Brock away. Rebecca just shook her head and continued with her introduction.

"Like I said, I'm a reporter sent here to investigate the disappearance of a scientist by the name of Seymour."

"Wait, I know about Seymour!" Ash exclaimed.

"Oh, you know about Seymour; that's great!" Rebecca was delighted; she pulled out a pad paper and a pen from her bag and addressed Ash, "So, please tell me anything you know Seymour within the past week."

"Uh, I-I can't exactly explain," Ash stammered as he tried to answer Rebecca's question. Well, if you're suddenly interviewed out of nowhere, how would you feel about it?

However, Blue saw this moment as an opportunity to get some valuable information, no matter how insignificant it might be. So, she "saved" Ash by butting into the interview.

"Oh, I know a lot about Seymour," Blue interrupted.

"And who are you supposed to be?" Rebecca asked her.

"Oh, my name's Blue," Blue introduced herself. "Ash, Seymour's a scientist, right?"

"Um, that's right," Ash answered.

"And you've met him when you traveled to this place, right?" Blue addressed Ash.

"Er, you're right," Ash blinked, as he had no idea what Blue was up to.

"Yes, but I'm asking what happened to Seymour," Rebecca reiterated the question. "He's been missing for a few days now."

On the sidelines, Red, Green, Gary, and Yellow were quite perplexed at Blue's behavior. When Ash approached them, he had a confused look in his face. At the same time, Misty and Brock met up with them.

"I'm quite confused what Blue's doing," Ash admitted.

"Yeah, I can compare her to a sly thief," Brock added.

"Blue is like that sometimes," Yellow replied. Then she turned her attention to Red and asked, "Red, do you know what Blue's up to?"

"Er, I'm not really sure about that," Red replied. The he addressed Green, "What about you, Green?"

"I don't have a clue either," Green replied calmly.

"I don't know about this," Gary spoke. "But we're wasting precious time here."

"You're right," Misty agreed. "We gotta keep moving."

"What about Blue?" Yellow asked as she watched Blue talking with the reporter.

"Fine, let's go get her," Green sighed in annoyance.

At the same time, Blue continued to converse with Rebecca Scooper. Although Blue had little idea what she was talking about, she knew that there was more to this incident.

"Ah, so that's what happened to him," Blue babbled like she knew what she's talking about. "My friends and I are actually searching for him since he disappeared."

"Oh, I see," Rebecca replied as she wrote their conversation in her pad.

"Blue, we're going inside now," Green calmly said to her. "Let's go."

"Just give me ten seconds!" Blue replied with a wink. She addressed Rebecca, "As much as I'm glad to tell you, me and my friends gotta go."

"Oh, I understand," Rebecca blinked as she replied to Blue.

"Anyway, thanks for the interview!" Blue waved at Rebecca before she accompanied Green. "I'm sure we'll meet again!"

As Blue and Green rejoined the Kanto Team and resumed their journey towards Mt. Moon, Rebecca felt a little suspicious of the Kanto Team as she watched them entered the cave.

"Something is suspicious on those people," She said to herself. "As a reporter, I'm going to the bottom of this and uncover the truth!"

She made up her mind to sneak upon the Kanto Team; she was determined to find out what exactly was going on.

* * *

Motor-mouth's POV

I soon entered Mt. Moon through a portal, which I conjured. As my feet landed on the mountainous ground, I surveyed my surroundings. I admitted it; this place was breathtaking and the view of the mountain was picture-perfect. But I didn't forget to grab my e-book and read the latest chapter of the fanfic written by madmuffin14:

**_"The four dex holders made a silent break for the side door, Silver in the lead. Crystal's mind raced as they slunk away. She never knew it would feel this strange to meet her double in person. She looked even more like Crystal offscreen, all except for her hair, and the way she carried herself…"_**

Man, it has been more than a year since she last posted a chapter in her fanfic; the Author still found this story hilarious because it's one of the stories that inspired the Author to write this fanfic! I hope madmuffin14 would continue to write more chapters; I'm quite sure that would motivate the Author to write!

Anyway, I turned off my e-book and put it back in my pocket. I immediately entered Mt. Moon. To be honest, I don't really know what intentions the Author has with me, but I'm sure what he's planning it's going to be awesome!

* * *

At the Citadel hallways, Kouto Cotello sat down on the bed of his room as he read from the e-book that Motor-mouth sent to him. He was actually reading the latest chapter of Yowl's fanfic Pokemon Adventures: Hunt of the Plates.

**_"We had to ask you to go through... an ordeal,"_**** continued Lugia carefully, obviously struggling to keep her words vague and unspecific. _"It is a hard and sufferable passage, but something only you and your friends are capable of - we understand that now. Your various encounters with our kind was a sign, a sign that you are the ones we needed for this."_**

Now Kouto was more interested to read the conclusion of this story; the way the writer writes this fanfic intrigued Kouto. He was glad that Motor-mouth was kind enough to lend his spare e-book to him for the meantime. He closed the folder and read another story written by Starran:

**_Blue thought for a moment, registering his words, confused by his sudden suggestion. Her headache seemed to be clearing, though. "I'm… Blue Aoineko, seventeen." She looked up at the woman helping her, as if she wanted a true confirmation on who she was. She waited eagerly, until the woman answered, looking back up at the man._**

Kouto knew about Amotodan since Motor-mouth mentioned that story to him earlier. For Kouto, it was rather fascinating as the protagonists of the story were the PokéDex Owners, but the setting was on an alternate universe.

But before Kouto could read any further, he heard a loud bang outside his room. Immediately, he turned the e-book off and rushed outside. He was shocked when he found Filo Thorn lying motionless on the floor.

"Filo, are you alright?" Kouto nudged Filo. Then he called out, "Please, help me out!"

"Okay, I'm coming," Someone approached Kouto. It was Lanza, and she was genuinely concerned on her twin brother.

"What happened here, Kouto?" Lanza asked. "What happened to my brother?"

"I don't know," Kouto replied. "But we need to get him to the infirmary immediately!"

"I'll help you carry him," Lanza nodded in agreement.

Both Kouto and Lanza struggled to carry the unconscious body of Filo to the infirmary. They didn't know what happened to Filo Thorn, but they were anxious to find out.

* * *

Meanwhile at the battered magnet train, the Johto Team were huddled together in the middle cabin. The magnet train ceased to move due to the excessive damage from the battles earlier. In other words, the Johto Team were stuck in nowhere.

"Ack, now the train stopped," Gold ranted out of frustration. "Now, we're stuck here!"

"Well, that's not good for us," Jimmy replied.

Suddenly, Lyra and Khoury came out of the control room; although they didn't like to be the bearers of bad news, they had to reveal what happened anyway.

"So, did it work?" Crystal asked them.

"We tried to push all of the buttons like we did before," Khoury replied. "But this time, it didn't work at all."

"Yeah, I pushed all of the buttons in that room like I did last time," Lyra added. "But the train didn't bulge! It didn't even move at all!"

"Then, we just have to walk along the tracks," Silver suggested. "It's no use if the train can't transport us."

Before the Johto Team could even consider Silver's suggestion, a green portal appeared before them. A man stepped out of the green vortex and addressed the Johto Team, "Wow, I'm glad I was able to find you guys!" the man exclaimed.

"Who the heck are you?" Gold asked out of suspicion.

"You know Gold, it's quite rude to ask someone in that tone of voice," the man replied back to Gold.

Gold was surprised that this man knew his name; on the other hand, Crystal had her suspicions about this man.

"Excuse me," Crystal asked the green-robed man. "Are you a PokéGuardian?"

"Why, of course I'm a PokéGuardian!" the man delightfully replied. "You must be Crystal, right? I'm Stellanius Dux and I came here to transport you all back to the Sanctum."

"Sanctum?" Jimmy, Marina, Lyra, and Khoury exchanged glances at what Stellanius said. The man in question saw their confused looks and addressed them,

"Please trust me," Stellanius spoke to them. "I promise I'll explain everything when we arrive at the Sanctum."

"You'd better," Jimmy responded"We need to know what's really going on."

"Okay, everyone please get yourselves ready," Stellanius said aloud. "We're heading back to the Sanctum!"

Stellanius smiled as he waved his staff and everyone in its radius got enveloped in a bright light; moments later they left the battered magnet train in a flash.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**Author: Before anything else, I would like to thank Black Maya for her very strong support as my beta reader.**

**Motor-mouth: Yeah, she was delayed at first, but in the end she managed to proofread this chapter! Kudos to her for being a wonderful beta reader to you, Author!**

**Author: In other things, as I over-viewed this chapter, I can't believe on how this chapter is short!**

**Motor-mouth: Well, this is just part one; so it's natural that it's short. We haven't even reached the climax yet!**

**Author: Oh, well. Anyway, here's the OC profile of my new character, Rebecca Scooper!**

**Original Character Profile 2: Rebecca Scooper**

**Age: 19 years old**

**Hair Color/Style: Long, brown hair**

**Eye Color: Brown**

**Pokémon on hand: Loudred, Magnemite, and Metang.**

**Current Status: Freelance reporter/journalist**

**Biography: Rebecca Scooper is a renowned reporter; she traveled around the Pokémon world to record bizarre stories from strange places. Recently, she came to Mt. Moon to investigate the disappearance of a scientist by the name of Seymour. Little that she knew that she was in an adventure more than she bargained for. . .**

**Motor-mouth: And you told me earlier that I'll have to meet up with this woman! Like that will ever happen!**

**Author: It will happen; there's nothing you can do about it!**

**Motor-mouth: Aw man! On the flip-side, xxxDreamingflowerxxx asked me a question in her review: Do you read your own story sometimes too when you have nothing else to do?**

**Author: So, what do you say about it?**

**Motor-mouth: My answer to that question is: Yes, I read this fanfic during the time when I'm bored. It helps that the Author is brilliant enough to pull off ridiculous plots.**

**Author: Okay, I take that as a compliment; and there are things I need to point out:**

**- The PokéWorlds that were mentioned in this chapter are my favorite fanfics! The numbers are actually their story IDs.**

**- Watch out for chapter 25; I'll add more crazy-awesome ideas as the Kanto sub-arc is approaching its climax!**

**Motor-mouth: But before we go, we have two questions that you readers can answer:**

**- What are your expectations of this story?**

**- What is your favorite OC character in this story? And bonus points if explain why you like that character.**

**Author: Yeah, I know this is too early to say, but happy birthday to Gold! We'll see you readers next time!**


	25. The Dimensional Madness!

**Motor-mouth: Alright, readers! This is the moment you've been waiting for!  
**

**Author: This is PokeRescue18 delivering to you chapter 25 of Crisis on Two PokéWorlds!**

**Motor-mouth: Hang on tight, readers; this chapter will have surprises, minor chase scenes, and lots of hilarity!**

**Author: Heh, the majority of those will come with your encounter with Rebecca Scooper.**

**Motor-mouth: What! Don't get the wrong idea at me, Author!**

**Author: It wasn't easy for me to write this chapter; real life is catching up to me.**

**Motor-mouth: So, I have a question: Do you really plan for every chapter that you write?**

**Author: Actually, no. Although I do prepare the chapter titles, but that's about it. I just write things as I go along!**

**Motor-mouth: In other news, it seems that this type of crossover is very rare in this site! The Author only found around five PokeSpe/Anime crossovers in this site, this fanfic included.**

**Author: It's a good thing could-not-think-of-a-good-name was kind enough to advertise this story on his fanfic. **

**Motor-mouth: And shall I do the same for his fanfic, right?**

**Author: Of course, just make the reference subtle. Well, enjoy this chapter!**

**Motor-mouth: And the Author does not own any of the franchises or fanfics . . . blah blah blah fudgenabbit, except this one. Let's get this chapter started already!**

**Author: I started writing this chapter at around the 15th of August. Alright, it's showtime!  
**

**Crisis on Two PokéWorlds!**

**Chapter 25: The Dimensional Madness!**

* * *

At the Sanctum, as the PokéGuardians Solaris and Lunaria were occupied in finding the Kanto Team, a bright flash of light filled the room. To Solaris and Lunaria, this was a sign that Stellanius returned safely along with the Johto Team.

"My Stellanius," Solaris greeted Stellanius and the Johto Team. "Thank goodness all of you arrived safely!"

"Heh, it's good to see Sunny Boy and Loony Girl again," Gold snickered; Crystal glared at him in response.

"Heh, arriving safely was the easy part," Stellanius chortled.

"And you brought along new people too," Lunaria commented as she saw Jimmy, Lyra, Marina, and Khoury.

"Excuse me, but who are you two?" Marina asked.

"Oh, my name is Lunaria," Lunaria introduced herself. Then her eyes gazed upon Solaris. "And that man is Solaris."

"So, let me get this straight," Jimmy clarified. "Are you two PokéGuardians?"

Solaris and Lunaria exchanged glances and smiled at Jimmy.

"Why, of course we're PokéGuardians," Solaris cheerfully replied to Jimmy. Then, he noticed the boy clutching his back. "Are you okay?"

"Ah, it's nothing really," Jimmy replied. "I just got this when we fought those robot creeps earlier."

"Shush, you shouldn't ignore those injuries," Lunaria said to Jimmy. "Come with us to the infirmary; we'll patch those up."

As Lunaria and Solaris escorted Jimmy to the infirmary, Silver approached Stellanius and gave him the Dimensional Shard.

"I found this when we were battling those robots," Silver explained.

"Thank you and your friends for your support," Stellanius smiled as he replied. "You guys might want to see Jimmy in the infirmary."

Stellanius watched as the rest of the Johto Team went to the infirmary to see their friend Jimmy. However, his eyes caught a glimpse of a shadowy figure that began to float away to one of the open windows. On impulse, he called out his Lucario in an attempt to intercept the figure.

"Lucario, use Aura Sphere!" Stellanius commanded.

Lucario obeyed his master's orders and conjured a ball of pure aura into the shadowy figure. The attack hit its mark; the light emitted from the attack revealed that the shadowy figure was a spy drone. The spy drone hovered for a few seconds before it fell down to the floor in a soft thud. Stellanius approached the downed drone to investigate.

"My, how did it get here in the Sanctum?" Stellanius muttered as he inspected the battered machine. The spy drone was damaged from the aura sphere but it was mostly intact. Suddenly, Stellanius thought up a brilliant idea; he recalled that he received the blueprints from Looker and those blueprints contain the schematics of these drones. But as he pondered on his ideas, another drone came out of the shadows, with its weapons drawn and attempted to attack Stellanius.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Stellanius shouted as his Lucario pushed him away so he would evade the drone's attack. When Stellanius came to his senses he saw the second robot and realized why Lucario pushed him away.

"Heh, I'm sorry for doubting you," Stellanius addressed his Lucario. "I didn't know there was another drone."

Suddenly, the drone turned around to face Stellanius and Lucario and lunged at them again. Fortunately, the drone's attack was never executed as it suddenly fell down to the ground. Stellanius was surprised to see a Croagunk beside him and looked back to see the second drone spazzing in the ground. He also saw the person who saved him from the attack; it was none other than Looker!

"Thank goodness I came just in time," Looker said as he recalled Croagunk.

"Yes, thank you so much for your valiant efforts," Stellanius replied with a smile. "Lucario, can you please help me carry these drones? I'll need to study those machines."

Lucario picked up the battered remains of one of the drones while Stellanius picked up the other. Looker watched in curiosity as he saw them walking towards the door.

'A_ccording to Solaris and Lunaria, he was the one who assigned me to retrieve the strange blueprint_,' Looker thought. '_I'd better ask him now what his true intentions are._'

As Stellanius approached the door, he stared at Looker briefly. He noticed at Looker's expression that the Interpol agent wanted some answers. He turned around and addressed Looker, "I bet by your expressions, you wanted some answers from me."

"Yes, I have questions to ask of you," Looker replied. "Why do you need that blueprint and what is its relation with the robots?"

"Oh, you mean those questions," Stellanius grinned as he listened at Looker. "Come with me to my room and I'll try to explain the answer to you."

* * *

In another infirmary in the Citadel, Kouto Cotello and Lanza Thorn sat down in the chair; they were waiting for the doctor to see the condition of Lanza's twin brother Filo.

"What's taking the doctor so long?" Lanza whined in desperation.

"Be patient, Lanza," Kouto reassured her. "I'm sure the doctor will tell us what happened to Filo."

As if on cue, the doctor came out of the infirmary door. Lanza especially was anxious to know what happened to her twin brother; Kouto couldn't help but felt the same way.

"Please, can you tell us what happened to my twin brother?" Lanza asked the doctor.

The doctor was silent for a few seconds before he came up with an explanation to Lanza's question.

"When I diagnosed you brother, I found that he sustained a severe head injury," the doctor answered. "It appears that he was hit hard on the head exactly three times."

"Who could've done such a thing?" Lanza was shocked to hear the doctor's answer.

"Normally, a person with head trauma this severe could've died by now," the doctor added. "It's a miracle that you brother survived to receive medication."

"Is Filo alright?" Kouto asked.

"Yes, he's okay at the moment," the doctor replied. "He's currently resting inside; I will show the two of you to his room."

As Kouto and Lanza went inside the infirmary, they saw Filo Thorn confined in a hospital bed. His head was partially wrapped in a bandage; he looked glad to see Kouto and Lanza.

"Hey guys," Filo greeted them.

"Filo, who did this to you?" Lanza asked him. "Do you remember?"

Filo closed his eyes and began to concentrate, but in the end, he shook his head in frustration. "I'm sorry sis, but I can't remember anything last night."

"It's okay," Lanza assured. "Just take a nice, long rest."

"Yeah, you're my sis alright," Filo replied before he closed his eyes and began to sleep.

"And one last thing you must know," The doctor muttered to Lanza. "It's possible that your brother may have lost some of his memories due to his head trauma."

Lanza nodded as she continued to watch over her twin brother. However, questions began to form in her mind. What happened to Filo earlier prior to this incident? What did the perpetrator want at Filo? What was the reason behind the assault? These questions clouded her thoughts as she watched her brother sleeping peacefully in the hospital bed.

* * *

Sitting at his throne at the Citadel, Odio Tristeza slouched as he recalled the events that occurred earlier today. He didn't expect Stellanius Dux to send someone like Looker to steal one of the blueprints in the library. This act of theft intrigued him to no end.

"I'm sure there's more to this theft than it looks," Odio muttered to himself. "Could it be he knows of my master plan?"

Odio stood up and walked towards a nearby cabinet. He opened the cabinet and retrieved a large blueprint from it. The he returned back at his throne and unraveled the blueprint. The blueprint turned out to be some sort of a concept idea of a super-weapon capable of destroying dimensions. As Odio was busy reading the blueprint, someone came into his room.

"I see you're busy ready, hm?" Sird greeted Odio as she entered the throne room.

"Yes, I was expecting your arrival," Odio replied as he folded the blueprint. "So, did your lackeys take the briefcase, like we planned?"

"Yes, they took it with them without question," Sird replied. "May I ask what kind of blueprint is that you're holding?"

"Oh, you mean this blueprint?" Odio held the blueprint in front of Sird. "From what I can read from it, it looks like schematics of a super-weapon of destructive proportions."

"Excellent," Sird clapped her hands. "How are you going to plan this out?"

"I do plan to build this in mind," Odio answered. "But it will take time and a lot of our remaining resources to accomplish this."

"Hmph, I see," Sird smirked. "I must go now; the Rocket Executives are waiting for me in the next room."

"Just let me know if you've made any progress," Odio replied as Sird left the throne room.

* * *

Motor-mouth's POV

Meanwhile, I was traversing through the huge cave in Mt. Moon. It's dark, creepy, and there are wild Zubat hanging in the ceiling. In my opinion, those Zubat are just as annoying in this cave as in the games! Nevertheless, I continued my trek through the dim cave, until my flashlight suddenly ran out of power. Great, of all the things that could happen here, I totally didn't expect my flashlight broke at this point in the story! Without any prominent light source, I was forced to wander in the darkness. I could have grabbed one of my PokéBalls from my pocket, but I decided against it, because it's dark and there's a chance I could pick the wrong PokéBall.

All of a sudden, I saw what appears to be a a bright light in all of this darkness. Sweet, that's what I really need in this dark cave! Immediately, I dashed towards the source of that light; however, cruel fate played its hand against me as I drew closer to the light. Suddenly, I lost my footing and tripped, knocking me down on the ground. As the light source suddenly dimmed down, I felt that I landed on something soft. As I moved my hands around in the darkness, I realized that I actually fell on top of someone! That someone was currently struggling to push me off.

"Please," The person muttered in a feminine voice. "Get yourself off me."

Wanting not to be rude, I managed to get off of that person and stood up amidst the darkness; I could tell from the tone of the voice that the person I've bumped into was a girl. This was confirmed when the light source reappeared, revealing a girl holding a rechargeable flashlight. The girl was wearing a teal coat with a white undershirt that bore her midriff, and brown cargo pants. Also, that girl was glaring at me for bumping into her.

"Why did you bump into me in this cave?" The girl asked me furiously. "And why you are here in the first place?"

"Please, calm yourself down," I calmly replied to her. "It was an accident; my flashlight broke and I wandered around until I bumped into you. I'm so sorry!"

The girl stared at me for a few seconds, then a smile formed in her lips. Apparently, she read my facial expression and determined that I was telling the truth.

"That still doesn't answer the other question as to why you're here," The girl said to me.

"I-I'm looking for a certain group of people," I explained to her. "I saw them entering this cave."

Now I can tell by her expression that the girl was surprised that I've mentioned that information.

"Really, did you really saw them?" The girl asked me. "Do you mean those group of kids with a Pikachu accompanying them?"

"Er, yeah that's them," I awkwardly answered.

"That's great!" The girl exclaimed. "I'm following them too! I thing they're hiding something sinister."

"My name is Rebecca Scooper;" The girl introduced herself as she shook my hand. "What's your name?"

I blinked as I stared at this girl; she was doing the "puppy eyes" look for crying out loud! I just rolled my eyes and answered her question.

"Heh, I have many names," I babbled. "Be it the Fourth Breaker, the Wall Breaker, or even the Lech with a Mouth."

I was quite amused at Rebecca's profound expression after I uttered those ridiculous nicknames.

"Those lame nicknames aside," I said to her. "You can call me Motor-mouth."

"Motor-mouth?" Rebecca blinked. "Is that your name? Or is that your codename?"

"Haha, you can say that it's my nickname," I grinned. Then I decided to change topics and asked, "So, what do you say? Shall we join forces to pursue our common goal?"

"Let me think about it," Rebecca replied. But, before she can consider my offer, a sea of glowing red eyes appeared to surround us.

"What in the world are they?" Rebecca uttered as she and I stand back-to-back.

"I'm not sure, but we'll find out soon enough," I replied as I pulled my PokéBall out from my bag. "Use your flashlight, Rebecca."

"Okay," Rebecca agreed. Sure enough, she used her flashlight to reveal our adversaries. We were surprised they were actually a group of Clefairy; I can tell that they're not happy to see us.

"Rotom, come out!" I shouted.

I threw the PokéBall in the air, and the Plasma Pokémon was summoned out of the PokéBall. It looked at me, waiting for me to issue a command.

"Use Thunder Wave!" I commanded my Rotom.

Rotom unleashed a weak electric blast that was able to hit the Clefairy; the attack managed to paralyze them. With the Clefairy paralyzed, I grabbed Rebecca's hand and we fled from the enraged Clefairy.

* * *

At long last, our protagonists have entered the chasms of Mt. Moon! As they traversed through the cave, Ash recounted his first time in this place.

"Man, it's good to be back here after a long while," Ash said aloud.

"I agree," Brock replied. "I hope we meet up with Seymour again."

"I'm sure we'll meet him soon enough," Misty grinned.

As Ash, Misty, and Brock began converse with each other, Yellow could not help but feel that they were being watched. However, Red noticed this and asked Yellow out of concern.

"What's wrong, Yellow?" Red asked her.

"I-I don't really know, Red," Yellow replied. "It's just that, I just had a feeling that we're not alone in this cave."

"It's quite simple," Gary interjected. "I'm sure you're referring to the wild Pokémon living in this cave."

"No," Yellow shook her head. "There's another malevolent presence. . . I can feel it watching us right now."

"It's okay, Yellow," Red assured her. "If it's one of those bad guys, we'll be ready."

"We can easily handle ourselves," Blue added.

"And besides, no bad guy can stand against us as long as we're together," Ash boasted. "Right, Pikachu?"

"Pika!" Pikachu grinned in agreement.

Suddenly, multiple red eyes suddenly appeared; they appeared around the Kanto Team. Our protagonists stood guard, in case of any imminent attack.

"Is this the malevolent presence you're talking about, Yellow?" Red questioned, in which Yellow answered with a nod.

"We can't see them clearly due to the darkness," Green declared. Then he turned his attention to Red and asked, "Red, any bright ideas?"

"Yeah, I do have a bright idea," Red smirked. Then he threw a PokéBall and shouted, "Pika, light up the cave using Flash!"

The PokéBall popped open in midair; with a flash of light, Pika came out of the PokéBall. Then Pika's body glowed yellow; the yellow light was bright enough to illuminate the cave. This allowed our heroes to see their foes more clearly, and they were shocked at their adversaries. They were actually a group of Clefairy! However, these Clefairy were very angry at our heroes; their eyes glowed in an eerily red color.

"Clefairy?" Blue blurted. "Why are they so angry at us?"

Suddenly, the arms of the Clefairy glowed white; they punched the ground with such tremendous force that the whole cave began to shake.

"Don't get separated!" Red warned.

Unfortunately, it was already too late; the cave they were situated in began to collapse. Everyone scrambled as the tunnel began to cave in, separating the team into two groups. Everyone was disoriented by the collapse and the Clefairy seemed to have disappeared.

* * *

Meanwhile, Team Rocket was walking deep into the cave when they felt the entire cave shook violently.

"What the heck was that?" Meowth bawled.

"I think the whole cave shook," James offered an answer.

"Whatever, I'm not scared of earthquakes," Jessie scoffed. Then she addressed James and Meowth, "Don't just stand there! Let's go!"

But just as they were about to venture further, a swarm of glowing red eyes from the darkness began to surround them. They were surprised that Meowth and Jessie dropped their flashlights; only James was able to hold on to his flashlight but he was shaking because he was scared.

"What are these supposed to be?" Meowth blurted.

"I-I don't know," James stammered as he looked at the glaring red eyes. "But I think they're glaring at us!"

"Shine your flashlight at them, James," Jessie suggested.

"A-alright," James hesitantly shone the flashlight at the swarm of glowing red eyes. The bright light exposed the group, revealing them to be a group of very agitated Clefairy.

"Clefairy?" Jessie murmured. "Why are they mad at us?"

"Meowth," James asked. "Can you please tell them to calm down?"

"I'm not sure if this will work, but I'll try anyway," Meowth replied. However, as Meowth tried to approach the Clefairy, they retaliated with a Meteor Mash, which Meowth narrowly avoided.

"Gah, I guess these Clefairy aren't so friendly!" Meowth exclaimed.

"Then we'd better make a run for it!" Jessie yelled.

And thus, Team Rocket made a run for their lives as they tried to get away from the agitated Clefairy. The Clefairy pursued them as they were trying to get away from them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Red began to regain consciousness. Although the light was dim, the first thing he saw was the cave-in; suddenly, he realized what had just happened to them earlier and called out his friends.

"Guys!" Red shouted to the top of his lungs. "Where are you guys!"

Then Red felt something tugging his pants. He looked down and saw Pika tugging his pants using his paws. It seemed Pika was able to survive the cave-in and was fine.

"Pika," Red addressed his Pikachu. "Will you help me look for our friends?"

Pika nodded and ran off to the darkness, prompting Red to follow him.

"Alright Pika, lead the way," Red muttered as he followed Pika.

Red was glad he taught Pika how to us the move Flash. It really came in handy in dark places such as this cave. It wasn't long when he found the unconscious bodies of Ash, his Pikachu, Misty and Yellow.

"Guys," Red shook each one of them. "Please wake up."

It took a while but one by one, each one of them began to wake up. Ash was the first to regain consciousness and Red was the first person he saw.

"Red?" Ash asked. "What happened?"

"There was a cave-in earlier caused by the Clefairy," Red explained. "It was thanks to Pika that I was able to find you guys."

"Red, what happened to the others?" Yellow asked.

"I'm not sure," Red answered. "But I think we've been separated."

"What?" Misty exclaimed. "How are we going to find them now?"

"I don't know," Red replied. "But if we were in their shoes, we would keep going further into the cave."

"Are you sure about that, Red?" Ash reasoned.

"Yes, I'm quite sure they can handle themselves," Red reassured. "Besides, I'm sure that we'll meet up with them at the end of this cave."

* * *

On the other side of the collapsed tunnel, Brock regained his senses. He managed to get up on his feet.

"Guys?" Brock called out. "Where are you guys?"

"We're here," A voice replied to Brock. Brock turned around to see Blue, along with Green and Gary.

"We're okay for the time being," Gary said. "We were lucky we're not crushed by the falling rocks."

"Do you guys know what happened to Ash and the others?" Brock asked Green.

Green responded by shaking his head vehemently. "Honestly, we don't know what happened to them."

"Nah, we should be concerned with our own safety for now," Blue suggested. "I know Red and the others can take care of themselves."

"But, Ash could be-" Brock stammered.

"Blue has a point," Green stated. "It's dangerous if we remain here. The Clefairy will undoubtedly return to ambush us; it's better for us to keep moving. I'm sure Red and Ash would do the same."

"Yeah, from I know about Ash, he and his friends will be fine," Gary added. "We just have to put our trust in them."

Brock fell silent as he considers the possible situation of Ash and Red with their current situation.

"Well, I guess your right," Brock sighed. "By what you said, it's best that we keep going."

"Let's go," Green urged. "Red and the others may be moving as well."

* * *

Motor-mouth's POV

Rebecca and I were running away from the enraged Clefairy and trekking ever deeper into the cave. I looked back if the Celfairy were chasing us, but to our relief they didn't gave chase.

"Whew, I'm glad they didn't chase after us," I blurted as I wiped the sweat off my forehead. "They're just as worse as some annoying enemies that I know of."

"Yeah, that brings up one question," Rebecca pointed out. "Why were the Clefairy were chasing us in the first place?"

"You're right; something's wrong with those Clefairy," I replied in agreement. "From what I know, Clefairy are usually docile and cute; the Clefairy we encountered are aggressive and they have glowing red eyes."

"Glowing red eyes," Rebecca repeated those words. "Motor-mouth, are you saying those Clefairy were brainwashed?"

"It is possible, or maybe they're just stressed out," I replied nonchalantly. "Anyway, we need to keep moving; they may be after us-"

Suddenly, I heard footsteps of possibly three people walking nearby. Immediately, I became alert and began to observe my surroundings.

"Motor-mouth, what are you-" Rebecca tried to ask when I covered her mouth to keep her quiet.

"Shh, there are other people beside us," I whispered to her. "Just follow my lead and be quiet."

Rebecca nodded in response and I let go of her. The footsteps slowly became audible for both of us to hear it clearly. We hugged the cave wall and I took a peek at the corner. To my surprise, it was those three losers from Team Rocket.

"That was close," Meowth said as he wiped the sweat off with his paws. "Those Clefairy sure are nasty."

"It's like they attacked us out of pure rage," Jessie added. "They're really that annoying; it's a good thing we were able to elude them."

"Are we there yet?" James complained. "I'm tired and this suitcase is so heavy."

"Quit your whining James," Jessie scolded. "I'm tired too, but we were told to go to the heart of the Mt. Moon."

"Yeah; the more ya complain, the more we slow down," Meowth added. "If we keep messing this up, those twerps will beat us there!"

"Okay, I get it," James replied. "I'll just be quiet and carry this cumbersome load."

As Team Rocket ventured further into the cave, I breathed a sigh of relief and faced Rebecca. Suddenly, Rebecca was glaring at me for some reason.

"Okay, you're hiding something," Rebecca addressed me. "Who are those people and why are they doing here?"

"Ah, I can explain," I replied to her. "You see, these guys are part of an organization known as Team Rocket."

"Team Rocket; I've heard of stories of these thugs running around and stealing Pokémon," Rebecca said. "I thought it was just a rumor."

"Trust me, it isn't a rumor," I explained. "They must be after something in this cave."

"It's just great; first, a suspicious group of kids entered this cave," Rebecca blurted out. "Then you showed up in the most awkward way possible, and then finally these three thugs showed up."

"What can I say, but it isn't a coincidence these things happen the way they should," I replied. "Anyway, we need to follow those three."

"You're right," Rebecca agreed. "Who's to say they're planning something sinister this time."

As Rebecca and I started walking further into the cave, something kept bothering me. From what I know of the previous chapter, Sird dispatched these buffoons into Mt. Moon. I'm sure there's a lot more to that; if only the Author would reveal it; I would be able to something about it.

* * *

At around the same time, Ash, Red, Misty, and Yellow began to explore the cave. The darkness was ever present; it was hard for them to see where they were going.

"Ash, are you sure you know where we're going?" Red asked.

"I'm positive," Ash cheerfully replied. "Misty, Brock and I have been here before."

"Pika!" Pikachu growled.

"Oh yeah, you're there too, Pikachu," Ash grinned at his longtime companion.

"We're heading deeper into Mt. Moon," Misty remarked. "What happened to Brock and the others?"

"I'm sure they're okay, Misty," Yellow smiled as she replied. "We have to think positive."

"I agree with Yellow," Ash added. "I'm sure we'll meet up with them somehow."

"Wait, I can hear someone nearby," Yellow suddenly said as she put her right hand in her right ear. "It's faint, but I can hear someone screaming."

"Somebody help me!" Someone shouted so loud that it reverberated throughout the cave.

"Hang on, we're coming!" Red shouted as he and the others ran towards the distressed person.

As our group approached the source of the distressed call, they were surprised at who was the one in distress. The person in distress was a man wearing a lab coat, and his face was partially obscured. He looked scared as he was pushed in a corner by three Clefairy.

"Please help me," The man pleaded. "I-I don't know where else to go."

"Guys, we better help him out," Ash suggested. "Are you ready, Pikachu?"

"I agree," Red replied as he called Pika.

"I'll help out too," Yellow said as she summoned Chuchu.

"Use ThunderShock!" Red, Ash, and Yellow shouted in unison.

The three Pikachu released a low electric current at the Clefairy, effectively paralyzing them and allowing them to use Quick Attack to knock them out.

"It's okay," Ash called out to the distressed man. "They're taken care of; you can come out."

"Thanks for saving me from the enraged Clefairy," The man spoke his gratitude as he emerged from the shadows. Ash and Misty were surprised at the identity of the man.

"Seymour, is that really you?" Ash blurted in surprise.

"Ahaha, yes, I'm Seymour," The man sheepishly replied. "It's good to see you two again."

"Okay, I'm quite confused," Red said obviously.

"Ash, can you tell us who exactly Seymour is?" Yellow elaborated. "I remember that you mentioned his name earlier."

"Oh, you must be talking about me right?" Seymour said to Red and Yellow. "You see, I met with Ash, Misty, and Brock when they first came here."

"Yeah, I remember that you research the Clefairy living here," Misty added. "Before we part ways, you stayed with the Clefairy."

"Unfortunately, a series of events happened over two days ago," Seymour explained. "It all began when a meteor crash landed on Mt. Moon."

This revelation intrigued our heroes as they continued to listen to Seymour's tale.

"Wait a sec, before Pikachu and I arrived home," Ash stated as he tried to recall what happened during that time. "We saw a meteor heading straight for Mt. Moon. Is that the meteor you're talking about?"

"Ash, don't interrupt," Misty scolded. "Seymour's not done with his side of the story!"

"Sorry about that," Ash sheepishly grinned while his Pikachu face-palmed.

"Ahem, like I was saying, it was like any ordinary day when the strange meteor crash landed and pulverized the already fragmentary Moon Stone," Seymour continued. "At first, the Clefairy were curious and approached the meteor, then the meteor began to glow red."

"What do you mean by that?" Red asked.

"Then the Clefairy began to change," Seymour elaborated. "Moments after they approached the meteor, they became very aggressive and tried to attack me. That's why you guys saw me cowering from them when you saved me."

"Seymour, you're saying that the Clefairy became enraged the moment they approached the meteor," Red said. "It could be that they were brainwashed by the meteor."

"Are you sure about that, Red?" Yellow asked.

"There's only one way we can be sure," Red answered. "Yellow, can you read the their thoughts?"

"Sure Red, I'll try," Yellow replied. Then she approached one of the fainted Clefairy; she put her hand into the Clefairy's forehead, closed her eyes, and began to concentrate.

"What is she doing?" Seymour asked curiously.

"Yellow has the ability to read the minds of Pokémon," Red explained. "She can tell if that Pokémon is injured or distressed but this will exhaust her if she uses her ability too much."

Yellow opened her eyes, removed her hand from the fainted Clefairy, and faced her friends; she looked horrified at whatever she saw in the Clefairy's mind.

"Guys, I think this is much worse than we realize," Yellow said urgently. "I saw what was going on in their minds and it was . . . horrible."

"What do you mean?" Red asked out of concern.

"The Clefairy were being tormented," Yellow explained. "It's like they're slowly turning insane by the meteor."

"Ah, so it's the meteor that is causing the Clefairy to be aggressive to us," Ash exclaimed.

"It actually makes sense now," Seymour added. "We need to get to the deepest point in this cave and destroy the meteor."

"The longer we stay here the more agitated they will become," Red agreed. "We need to get to the meteor now."

"But there's just one problem," Misty spoke. "We're separated from the others and we don't know where we're going."

"Ah, you have me," Seymour declared. "I know this mountain very well and I can guide you guys to the meteor!"

"You'll do that for us?" Ash asked.

"Why of course," Seymour grinned as he adjusted his glasses. "It's the least I can do for you guys since you helped saved the Moon Stone last time."

"This is so awesome!" Ash enthusiastically exclaimed. "What are we standing here for? Let's go!"

"Haha, you said it, Ash," Red grinned as they continued to travel through the cave with Seymour as their guide.

* * *

Meanwhile, Blue, Green, Brock, and Gary were walking through the cavern as the area progressively went darker. The only sources of light were the holes in the cave ceiling and the reflections from the stalagmites and stalactites.

"You know guys, I can actually make this place my secret hideout," Blue said. "If only the Clefairy weren't that aggressive at us."

"Hm, now that you brought it up," Green replied. "It seemed that only the Clefairy were aggressive at us."

"What are you saying, Green?" Brock asked.

"Blue, I want you to call out your Clefable," Green said to her.

"What do you need Clefy for?" Blue raised her eyebrow in confusion.

"Just do it," Green flatly replied. "Just call your Clefable out."

Blue rolled her eyes in annoyance and sent out her Clefable, Clefy. As Green stared at Clefy, the Clefable did not have any recognizable changes the moment it was called out; it didn't even have the glowing red eyes the Clefairy had.

'_This confirms my suspicions,_' Green thought. _'It seems only the Clefairy were affected, not their evolved form at least._'

"So, did you find anything?" Blue asked.

"I can't seem to find anything particular with your Clefable," Green shook his head in response. "It seemed that Clefable are not affected by the same phenomenon that affected the Clefairy earlier."

"This doesn't make any sense at all," Gary commented. "Clefable is the evolved form of Clefairy, so why Clefable wasn't affected?"

"I don't know," Green replied. "But we'll get to this soon enough."

Meanwhile, Brock apparently saw something coming from the darkness of the tunnel. It was a faint glow of light; it was glowing brighter as it seemingly approached closer to their location. The glowing light started to wave back and forth in a constant pace. Suddenly, Brock realized it wasn't just a light show and warned his friends.

"Guys, get down now!" Brock warned.

Without warning, a spark of electricity flew past them and struck a nearby stalagmite; the electric attack shattered the stalagmite completely. If it wasn't for Brock's warning, our protagonists could have been struck by that electric attack.

"What was that for?" Gary said to Brock. "And where did that Thunder attack came from?"

"It came from that," Gary pointed further at the tunnel. Slowly, the waving light turned out to be the arms of the Clefairy waving back and forth in a continuous motion.

"Those Clefairy are attacking us using Metronome!" Green exclaimed. "We need to move now!"

And thus Blue, Green, Gary, and Brock began to run away from the Clefairy. Truth be told, they did not know where the tunnel might lead them, but they didn't waste time thinking of that, especially when they are being pursued by the enraged Clefairy.

* * *

Motor-mouth's POV

Meanwhile, Rebecca and I continued to follow the trail of those pathetic comic reliefs by the names of Jessie, James, and Meowth. We tried our best to silently follow the trio as they go deeper into the cave.

Suddenly, Team Rocket stopped moving and began to look around. Oh, poptarts; I glanced at Rebecca and she too was just as surprised as me. Did these three buffoons detected us, or heard our footsteps? My heartbeat is beating in a fast pace, I could easily pass out; I'd bet Rebecca felt the same. But to our relief, the trio resumed walking; we remained behind and I silently sighed in relief. As those trio ventured further into the cave, I just shook my head and thought of any possible outcomes if we were detected by those three.

"What's wrong?" Rebecca looked concerned at me when she asked that question.

"Oh, it's nothing," I replied quickly. "I was getting a bit sidetracked."

"Okay," Rebecca said, and then she adjusted her glasses. "Those three are going farther into the cave."

"Yeah, and I bet they're planning something," I said. "Either that or the Author is just screwing us up."

"Wait a sec, who in the world is the Author?" Rebecca interrupted, and then she glared at me. "Is he your boss?"

"Ah-er, y-you're right," I stammered as I replied to her. I need to be careful when I break the fourth wall around this girl; she's really that nosy sometimes. "Yeah, he's my boss alright."

"Well, in that case, I would like to meet him in person," Rebecca replied. "I'd like to ask him a few important questions."

"Yeah, but right now we're stalking those three stooges," I reminded her, knowing that we were already far behind. "Ack, we need to catch up with them!"

We resumed our walk in the cavern, albeit in a much faster pace.

"But they may be too far ahead!" Rebecca objected. "We are not even sure on the path we're going!"

"Relax, I'm sure those three haven't gotten far," I replied to her. "I'm sure we won't be running to any obstacles-"

As soon as those words left in my mouth, we were surrounded by the crazed Clefairy once again. It was quite stupid for me to tempt fate like this.

"What are we gonna do?" Rebecca asked me. "We're surrounded again."

"I guess we really have to fight these fellas," I answered as I took Rotom's PokéBall from my pocket. "Rotom, pelt them with Shock Wave!"

Rotom was summoned from its PokéBall and fired a burst of electrical waves at the Clefairy. But to my dismay, a green barrier appeared at the Clefairy; the barrier somehow protected the Clefairy from the Shock Wave.

"Since when did the Clefairy learned to use Protect?" Rebecca asked in confusion.

"I don't really know how, but they _can_ learn Protect anyway," I quickly replied. Although I could have said that it was the Author's idea, but I'd bet she wouldn't believe it.

Suddenly, the Clefairy waved their arms back and forth in a rhythmic beat. I recognized that move as Metronome; I grabbed Rebecca's hand and ran away from the Clefairy.

"Why are we running away?" Rebecca asked me.

"It's because they're using Metronome!" I exclaimed. "It allows them to use any random attack!"

Suddenly, there was a big flash of light coming from behind us; I can recognize that attack; a Hyper Beam was coming straight for us!

"Get down!" I shouted.

As we crouched down, we saw a beam of pure energy whizzing past us. If we didn't duck for cover, we would have been hit by the Normal-type attack.

"Whew, that was a close call," Rebecca expressed her relief. "Thanks for the save."

"No problem," I looked down as I replied to her. Truth be told, I'm really that awkward when a girl complements me; but I shouldn't be thinking of this, for the crazed Clefairy were still pursuing us like a bunch of super-persistent predators.

"Come on, we gotta go," I said to Rebecca as we stood up. "We're running out of time!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Team Rocket continued their trek as they arrived in the deepest point in the cave. They were rather nostalgic as they arrived at the familiar place. Like before, the place was a beautiful sight; a hole exposed the place to the outside world, but the only difference was that a strange meteorite lay on top of the fragmented Moon Stone.

"It really brings back memories," James became nostalgic.

"Yeah, I remember this place like it was yesterday," Meowth nodded in agreement. "At that time, our heist almost went off without a hitch."

"If it wasn't for those twerps," James shook his right hand. "We would've made big bucks out of that Moon Stone!"

"Yeah, as much as we like to recall," Jessie ruined the nostalgic moment. "We have a job to do-"

Suddenly, they heard an explosion so loud that it shook the cave.

"What was that explosion?" James blurted out.

"I bet those may be the twerps battling it out with those Clefairy," Meowth theorized. "Or the cave is that unstable."

"I don't know," Jessie replied. "And I really don't care. James, open that briefcase now."

"Sure, I'll open it now," James replied as he opened the mysterious briefcase. As James opened the briefcase, Jessie and Meowth could tell from his facial expressions that he was shocked at the contents of the briefcase.

"Hey, why do you look so pale?" Meowth asked.

"It's just. . ." James stammered. "The contents of the briefcase. . ."

"Come on, spit it out," Jessie sternly said. "Move aside, I want to see what's inside that briefcase-"

Unlike James, Jessie was not surprised at the contents of the briefcase. All she and James could see inside the briefcase were several metal spheres and a letter written to them.

"Hey, what's this letter for?" Meowth asked as he grabbed the letter from the briefcase.

"You read it, Meowth," James replied.

"Alright, here goes," Meowth said as he began to read the note. "According to this, the metal things are actually robots and this note is some sort of instruction manual."

"So, does it say how to activate these things?" Jessie asked as she held one of the metal spheres in the palm of her hand.

"Yeah, it says in the note that you've got to throw them like a PokéBall," Meowth read the note. "I can't read the rest, cos it's all gibberish."

"Fine, I'll follow the instructions," Jessie said as she prepared to throw the metal ball. "Here goes nothing!"

As Jessie threw the metal ball, it began to glow purple the moment it went airborne. While airborne, the metal ball began to transform and change shape. The metal ball suddenly grew from a size of a PokéBall to the size of a large boulder. Robotic arms and legs sprang from the exposed joints of the metal ball. The Team Rocket trio couldn't believe their eyes as they saw first-hand the transformation of the metal ball. Finally, the transformation was complete, and the metal ball had become a spherical mecha, armed with every arsenal Team Rocket would ever dream of.

"Wow, I didn't believe it until I see it!" Meowth exclaimed.

"This is a wonderful gift we had for ages!" James agreed.

"With an army of these, even the twerps and those annoying Clefairy doesn't a chance against us," Jessie commented. "We're on the top of the food chain!"

Then they let out a couple of evil laughs before activating the other metal spheres. With these unexpected gifts at their disposal, how are they going to use these against our protagonists?

* * *

Meanwhile, Seymour led Red, Ash, Misty, and Yellow through the humid cave. While they were walking, our heroes began to discuss each of their past experiences with one another to pass the time.

"How did you make it to the top, Red?" Ash asked.

"I admit, it wasn't that easy," Red cheerfully replied. "You see, my final opponent was Green. We had an awesome battle, in which I barely won."

"Man, I'm glad you made it to the top," Ash solemnly said. "Whereas I made it to the League Conferences in every region so far, yet I didn't made it to the top."

Red stared at Ash when he revealed his accomplishments to him. Sure, Ash didn't made it to the top, but just like any trainer Ash continued to learn from his mistakes and grow as a trainer and a person. This is something Red could totally relate.

"Ash, you don't have to be depressed if you didn't made it," Red cheered Ash. "Even I lose a Pokémon every once in a while."

"Really?" Ash beamed up.

"Red's right," Yellow agreed. "Each time we make a mistake, we need to know why we made that mistake and learn not to do that again. It's a lesson in life."

"Don't worry about it," Misty added. "There's always next year. You've grown to be a wonderful trainer over time."

"Thanks guys," Ash said to his friends. "I don't know how to make it up to you guys. . ."

"You don't have to," Red replied. "We're here for you through thick and thin."

"Um, if I may interrupt," Seymour butted in. "We're finally at the end of this cave."

As for Ash and Misty, they were familiar to the chamber since their last visit to Mt. Moon, but for Red and Yellow, it was a beautiful sight, for they have not seen anything like this before. However, the only thing that hampered the beauty of the grotto was that of a strange meteorite at the center of the area.

"So, is this the meteorite you're talking about?" Ash asked to Seymour.

"Yes, this is the meteor alright," Seymour replied as he adjusted his glasses. "Something's wrong though."

"What do you mean?" Misty asked curiously.

"There is a group of Clefairy guarding the meteor supposedly," Seymour explained. "I wonder what happened to them-"

Suddenly, loud cracking noises were heard from another nearby passage. The group comprising of Blue, Green, Gary, and Brock emerged from the passageway.

"Whew, we made it," Blue panted as she and her group were exhausted from running.

"What's wrong?" Red asked. "What are you guys running from?"

Red's question was soon answered when a large group of Clefairy emerged from the same passageway.

"They're really that persistent," Green stated.

"Yeah, we can't shake them off our trail," Gary added. "They managed to keep up with us."

"Well, at least we're together again," Blue said nonchalantly. "That's the only good thing that happened right now."

Suddenly, the Clefairy were encased in a huge black net; the Kanto Team were surprised at these turn of events.

"Haha, you all are surprised, right?" Someone addressed the Kanto Team.

Our heroes turned around to see three familiar faces riding in a humongous robot. The three of them were smirked as if they have gained the upper hand.

"Team Rocket!" Ash glared at them. "What do guys doing here anyway?"

"Haha, it's none of your business, twerp," Jessie replied.

"Let those Clefairy go!" Seymour demanded. "This is their home!"

"Like I care about that," Jessie boasted.

"This is our turf now," Meowth added. "So, all of you should be the ones to back off!"

"You said it, Meowth," James agreed. "Shall we get started?"

Our heroes faced off against Team Rocket as a showdown was about to begin. . .

* * *

Motor-mouth's POV

Rebecca and I made it to the end of the cavern; earlier, we managed to evade the pursuing Clefairy by taking a different route. As we were about to enter the inner chamber, my e-book was vibrating in my pocket. I took the e-book and examined it. Apparently, there was a message in the e-book that said, "New Chapter for Pokemon Adventures: AshGray Chapter by could-not-think-of-a-good-name".

"Hey, what are you reading?" Rebecca called.

"Oh, it's just my pocketbook updated," I explained. "I am an avid reader in my spare time."

"But this isn't the time for reading," Rebecca sighed as she shook her head. "I can see people at the end of this cave!"

As much as I wanted to read that fanfic, Rebecca has a good point. So, I put my e-book back in my pocket and followed Rebecca to the end of this cavern. As we entered the inner chamber, we hid in a corner as we saw Team Rocket confronting the Kanto Team.

"Hey, it's those kids that I've met earlier," Rebecca whispered at me.

"Yeah, and those losers from Team Rocket are confronting them as of now," I whispered back.

"So, what do we do?" Rebecca asked to me.

"It's simple," I answered dryly. "We wait."

"What?" Rebecca hissed at me.

"Take it easy, Rebecca," I explained. "If we butt in right now, it can complicate the situation; the best thing we can do for now is to sit tight and watch this scenario unfold."

Rebecca looked flabbergasted as she glared at me; I just shrugged and stared at the two opposing teams. This was going to be interesting to watch, but I would have fully enjoyed it if I brought some bags of popcorn to munch on!

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**Author: This is the end of this chapter! I hope this was worth the wait for you readers!**

**Motor-mouth: Yeah, if it wasn't for you fellas, this fanfic wouldn't be written at all!**

**Author: One of the reasons I write Crisis is because: 1) I like to write, 2) It helps me improve both as a writer and as a person, and 3) There are readers out there that love my work. This fanfic is for them as much as for me.**

**Motor-mouth: Man, we're getting closer to the final chapter of the Kanto sub-arc!**

**Author: Trust me, you and Rebecca will play a big role in that chapter!**

**Motor-mouth: Really, that's wonderful! Just don't forget to characterize the other OCs.**

**Author: Of course, but it will take time, especially with school; these are the things I wanted to point out:**

**- I made use of Chekhov's Gun in this chapter. Remember the scene in chapter 2 where Ash and Pikachu saw a "falling star"? This was referenced in this chapter.**

**- Every OC I write in this fanfic has a purpose and a role. Although I admit that Rebecca will be my last OC to be added in this story.**

**- I will make the next chapter as awesome as possible! Just get ready for big surprises as a character from the previous chapter will make an appearance in the next chapter. I'll keep that as a surprise!**

** could-not-think-of-a-good-name: I shall answer the two questions that you asked in your reviews:**

**"When does this story take place relative to both universes? Does it fit in the canons at all?"**

**- Crisis takes place just after Ash's adventures in Sinnoh; and after the conclusion of the Platinum arc. So, in this fanfic I'm afraid I can't include Unova in this story. But I will include Unova in the sequel.**

**"Does the PokeMultiverse at all connect with our universe? That would be an interesting idea to explore."**

**- Hm, you do have an interesting point; but remember, this is the ****PokeMultiverse, so I can't include the real world. But with Motor-mouth, I can reference it from time to time. However, it does raise the possibility to add other Pokemon mangas in the future stories, like ****Pokémon Battle Frontier manga and ************Pokémon R************************éBURST.**

**Motor-mouth: As for you readers, feel free to add questions in each of your reviews in preparation to the COTPwlds Q&A Segment, which will come after the final chapter of the Kanto sub-arc.**

**Author: And that's it for this issue of COTPwlds! At this time, I finished writing this chapter at September 18, 2012. Get ready for the next chapter, entitled "A Grand Battle between 3 Sides!" See you readers next time!**


	26. Grand Battle, Sudden Betrayal!

**Author: This is PokeRescue18 delivering to you chapter 26 of Crisis on Two PokéWorlds!**

**Motor-mouth: So, if I remember correctly, this is the final chapter of the Kanto sub-arc, right?**

**Author: Yes, this is the climax the readers have been waiting for! Also, this is the longest chapter I have ever written! The words in this chapter surpassed chapter 23 by about 2,500 words!**

**Motor-mouth: You don't say! Watch out for action scenes, the occasional funny scenes and the all-important spoiler scene at the very end!**

**Author: Did you just say "spoiler scene"?**

**Motor-mouth: Yep, for those who are new in reading this, I'd suggest to read this fanfic from chapter 1. Trust me; you'll have your minds screwed for those readers who didn't read from the beginning.**

**Author: Well, coming up at the end of this chapter will be the Q&A segment! Are you up for the challenge, Motor-mouth?**

**Motor-mouth: If you want me to be the host for that segment, then I'll be more than ready! Oh, before I forget, remember that the Author doesn't own Pokémon, just the OCs and the plot itself. And the Author started writing this chapter during November 15, 2012.**

**Author: Now, let's get this story going! It's showtime!**

**Crisis on Two PokéWorlds!**

**Chapter 26: ********Grand Battle, Sudden Betrayal!**

* * *

_"Tell me, Motor-mouth; who exactly are you working for?"_

In the infirmary of the Citadel, these words began to haunt the only patient, Filo, inthat room. He was rolling left and right as he continued to experience this particular nightmare.

_"First, here's my speech bubble in your face!"_

Filo was shaking convulsively as his nightmare slowly began to turn from bad to worse.

_"Second, this is for stalking me earlier!"_

Filo was sweating profusely and his hands grabbed the reins of his bed tightly.

_"And this is strike three; here's a Thu'um: FUS RO DAH!"_

"Gyaah!" Filo suddenly opened his eyes.

He put his right hand in his forehead and realized that he was sweating profusely. Filo stared at the ceiling of his room. As he began to recall the nightmare that he experienced, he could only utter one name.

"Motor-mouth . . ." Filo mumbled. "Now I remember everything . . ."

* * *

At the infirmary of the Sanctum, PokéGuardians Solaris and Lunaria were busy patching up Jimmy's injuries.

"Okay, just hold still a little bit longer," Lunaria said to Jimmy as she partially patched up his left shoulder.

"Thanks, Solaris and Lunaria," Jimmy replied as he put his shirt on. "Seriously, I don't know how to thank you two."

"There's no need to repay us," Solaris smiled at Jimmy.

"Jimmy!" Gold's yell could be heard from outside the infirmary. Solaris, Lunaria, and Jimmy saw the door open, and the rest of the Johto Team went inside.

"Oh, it's you guys," Jimmy grinned at them.

"We wandered around looking for you," Crystal explained. She glanced at Gold and glared, "And Gold here couldn't keep his mouth shut."

"What did he do?" Jimmy asked curiously.

"Well, Gold barged into every room in the hallway, shouting your name," Khoury explained.

"Hey, I was trying to help," Gold defended. "We were looking for you anyway."

"Like shouting across the hallway would be any help at all," Silver muttered. Gold glared at Silver in response but Silver ignored him.

"So, all of you have finally arrived," Solaris spoke to the Johto Team. "We expected your arrival."

"However, we shall brief you all in your next mission as soon as Jimmy recovers," Lunaria added.

"Aw, that's great," Gold said sarcastically. "Just as we got from a really tough mission, we've been assigned to another one."

"At least, you can rest for the rest of the day now," Solaris mentioned.

"Yeah, we're really that exhausted from the entire ruckus we did earlier," Lyra added as she stretched her arms. "So, a day's rest is just what we need to recharge."

"I agree with her," Gold said as he put his hands behind his head in a relaxed manner. "So, if that's really that important, we can hear about it first thing in the morning."

With that, Gold just walked towards the door and left the room. The rest of the Johto Team was in an awkward silence for a few seconds before they realized the situation.

"Wait up!" Crystal shouted as she went out of the room to follow Gold. Silver, Lyra, and Khoury also left the room moments later, leaving Jimmy, Solaris, and Lunaria in the room.

"Should I go with them?" Jimmy asked the PokéGuardians.

"You should stay here and rest," Lunaria shook her head as she replied to Jimmy.

"Lunaria and I have other matters to attend to," Solaris addressed "Please excuse us."

As the two PokéGuardians left the infirmary, Jimmy lay on his bed and slowly drifted off to sleep . . .

* * *

Holding the remains of the attack drone, Stellanius Dux walked towards his room, with Looker trailing behind him. As for Looker, he could not contain his doubts as Stellanius opened the door to his room.

"My apologies for not answering your questions earlier," Stellanius addressed Looker. "I had my suspicions that we were being watched."

Looker remained silent as Stellanius waked to his table and grabbed a blueprint from one of his drawers.

"Looker, I know that you're just as eager to know the answers," Stellanius elaborated. "But, the answers you seek aren't easy to explain."

Stellanius grabbed the blueprint from his desk and showed it to Looker.

"This blueprint is a clue to what our foes are up to," Stellanius explained to him.

"Wait a sec, I recognize that blueprint," Looker blurted. "It's the same blueprint I stole from the Citadel."

"Yes and please read the blueprint carefully," Stellanius unraveled the blueprint in front of Looker. "What do you see?"

Looker stared at the blueprints carefully. To Looker, the blueprint depicted a schematic of a robot, and huge laser cannon.

"I can see a crude image of a robot and laser cannon," Looker described.

"You're on the right track," Stellanius replied. "As you have seen earlier, they have already built the robots. These serve as their primary force."

"What do you mean?" Looker asked.

"The robots have an ability to transform into humanoid forms," Stellanius explained. "In those forms, the robots can act as trainers and can use Pokémon. The Pokémon that the robots use are cloned using nanotechnology."

"If that is the case," Looker rubbed his chin, "What are they planning to do with the laser cannon?"

"That I am not sure of," Stellanius replied honestly. "Nonetheless, Solaris, Lunaria, and I cannot do this with ourselves."

"This is where the PokeDex Owners and I come in, right?" Looker asked.

Each one of us has a role to play in this cosmic game of chess," Stellanius explained, "Individually, we can only do so little; however, if each one of us supports one another, then the advantage would be ours."

"So, what are you going to do with the blueprint?" Looker questioned.

"Our adversaries are getting stronger even at this moment," Stellanius replied. "In order to gain as much advantage over them as possible, we need to build a robot army of our own to counter theirs."

"So that explains why you have stolen the blueprint," Looker rubbed his chin as he began to realize Stellanius' plan.

"I also have another assignment for you," Stellanius stared at Looker. "You can decline my offer, if you want."

Looker closed his eyes as he considered his choices. Then he opened his eyes and addressed Stellanius, "Okay, what is it this time?"

"It seems that you've considered my offer," Stellanius smiled. "Here's what I want you to do. . ."

* * *

"Excellent, all is going according to plan," Odio Tristeza crossed his arms and grinned as he turned on his projector in his throne. "It seems Sird's lackeys have served their roles well."

Suddenly, the door creaked open, and Lanza

"My apologies for interrupting," Lanza interrupted.

"Ha, there's no need to apologize to me," Odio replied. "How's your twin brother?"

"Oh, Filo's okay at the moment," Lanza replied. Then she saw the screen that Odio was watching and uttered. "Wait; are those the Mark-2 Trainer drones? I thought they're prototypes and not yet ready to be mass produced!"

"Those drones were indeed the prototypes," Odio grinned. "But, the best way to test those machines is on a real battlefield."

Lanza was silent as she listened to the explanation of her superior.

"Regardless if the drones succeed or fail, the outcome will be in our favor," Odio explained. "And the Team Rocket buffoons that Sird recruited did an excellent job in the whole plan."

"Are you saying you planned all of this from the start?" Lanza was surprised as she asked the question.

"Well, the theft at the library was totally unexpected," Odio admitted. "But, it did not hinder my plans at the slightest. It's a good thing the stolen blueprints held only had parts of the information from the original."

"Be careful on how you manage your plan," Lanza warned. "Should your plan fails, there will be consequences and we would not be able to complete our main goal."

"Yes, I am quite aware of the many risks that my plan has," Odio replied. "But the outcomes reaped from this will be worth the risk."

"I am just reminding you, sir," Lanza sternly affirmed.

"Thank you for your concern," Odio replied nonchalantly. "I have to plan something out, so please leave my premises."

As Lanza left the room, Odio glanced at the blueprint and muttered, "Things are going along as planned, but just to make sure. . ."

He turned on the monitor screen and pressed the playback button. He viewed a recording of the events that transpired a few nights earlier. In that video, Odio saw what a certain loudmouth mercenary did to one of his subordinates.

"Motor-mouth, you sly little fox," Odio mused. "I'll make sure I'll arrange a welcoming party just for you."

* * *

"Sir Odio must be planning something big," Lanza muttered as she walked her way towards infirmary ward where her twin brother Filo was recuperating.

Lanza was rather suspicious of the risks that their boss was taking. She knew that there were alternate methods to achieve their goals, but Odio refused to hear out these routes and remain grounded in his decision. However, she let those thoughts aside for now as she entered the ward where her brother was recuperating.

"Filo," Lanza called to her twin brother. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm doing well despite being confined," Filo replied cheerfully; then his expressions changed to a melancholi c tone. "But, I shouldn't be that glad about my recovery-"

"What do you mean?" Lanza asked.

"Not long before you arrived here, I was plagued by nightmares," Filo explained. "As I woke up, memories began to flood my mind. Now I know who attacked me."

Lanza became silent as she was eager to listen to what her twin brother was about to reveal.

"The one that attacked me and left me in this state is . . ." Filo uttered. ". . . that ungrateful bastard Motor-mouth."

* * *

_Mt. Moon_

_Pokémon animé world_

_5 days before the PokéWorlds decay completely_

At the deepest point in Mt. Moon, our heroes were confronted by their adversaries, the Team Rocket trio. The trio was currently piloting a humongous mecha that towered over the cave and blocked the moonlight in the exposed ceiling. From the cockpit of the mecha, the Kanto Team saw Jessie, James, and Meowth piloting the humongous machine. As they towered over our heroes, Team Rocket began to recite their motto in front of them.

_"Listen, is that a voice I hear?_

_It's speaking to me loud and clear._

_On the wind!_

_Past the stars!_

_In your ear!. . ."_

The Kanto Team scowled upon hearing the familiar motto again. But Team Rocket didn't pay attention to their expressions as they continued to recite their motto.

_"Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace._

_Dashing hope, putting fear in its place._

_A rose by any other name is just as sweet._

_When everything's worse, our work is complete._

_Jessie!_

_And it's James!_

_And Meowth-"_

"Seriously, you three have to recite your motto before battling us?" Blue interrupted as she glared at Team Rocket with a deadpan expression.

"Hey, it's the second time you interrupted our motto!" Meowth accused Blue; their mecha pointed its right mechanical arm at her.

"No offense but you three can skip the motto and battle us already," Blue crossed her arms. "A typical villain wouldn't waste their time in reciting lines."

"Why you little-" Meowth was furious at Blue. He was clenching his paws in accusation.

"Uh, I think the girl has a point," James muttered. "Maybe we should take her advice and–"

"Ha, it's doesn't really matter now," Jessie spoke. "What matters is that we tower over you and we can beat all of you!"

"Just because you have a robot doesn't mean you're invincible!" Ash shouted.

"Yeah right, but we have a robot; that makes a big difference!" James taunted our heroes as they pilot their humongous mecha.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Misty rhetorically asked.

"We've beaten you three many times already!" Ash boasted confidently.

"That might be the case," Jessie replied through a microphone. "But this time, you twerps are in a disadvantage!"

Suddenly, the mecha deployed several metal spheres to the Kanto Team. The spheres began to surround our heroes in all the possible angles.

"What the heck are these?" Gary said out loud.

"You'll find out soon enough, twerp," Meowth replied through the speakers. "Activate the trainer drones!"

Suddenly, the floating spheres began to transform in front of the Kanto Team. The shape of the robots began to change from a spherical shape to a humanoid shape, forming an abdomen. Four holes opened from the abdomen as mechanical arms and legs sprouted out from the joints and the abdomen began to expand. As the drones fully assumed their humanoid form, their appearance resembled the typical Team Rocket grunt, but with emotionless expressions and they stared at the Kanto Team with their glowing red eyes.

"Now, sick 'em!" Jessie declared enthusiastically.

The trainer drones called forth their Pokémon and stared at the Kanto Team with their static faces and eerie red eyes.

"So, the battle is starting," Ash said upon seeing the robots transform. "Are you ready, Pikachu?"

"Pika!" Pikachu growled as sparks emitted from his cheeks.

The rest of the Kanto Team called out their Pokémon. Yellow had her Butterfree, Kitty and Chuchu, Red called out Pika, Blue summoned her Nidory, Green had his Scizor ready for battle.

"This is interesting," Blue commented as her Nidory used Fury Swipes against a Golbat controlled by the drones. "They're really that good in fighting dirty."

"Blue, this isn't the time for compliments," Green replied to her. His Scizor made short work on a Glalie using Bullet Punch. "I have a plan to get us out of this mess."

"What's your plan, Green?" Red asked.

"You, Ash, and Yellow will confront Team Rocket and defeat their machine," Green explained. "Blue and I will provide cover for the three of you."

"What about me?" Seymour stuttered as he asked his role. "W-what should I do?"

"Misty, Gary, and Brock, can you draw the attention of the robots and protect Seymour for the time being?" Green said to them.

"Yeah, you can count on us," Gary replied.

"Okay," Green looked at the rest of the Kanto Team. "Let's get to our positions."

As Gary, Misty, and Brock escorted Seymour away from the battlefield, the rest of the Kanto Team readied themselves against the trainer drones.

"Here they come!" Ash exclaimed as their opponents lunged at them with their Pokémon.

"Yellow, get ready," Red reminded to her.

"Okay, Red," Yellow replied with a nod. "Kitty, use Gust!"

Kitty the Butterfree obeyed Yellow's orders and flapped his wings. The whipped-up gust managed to pick up dust particles on the ground and obscured portions of the cave.

* * *

Motor-mouth's POV

Meanwhile at the sidelines, Rebecca and I watched as the two opposing teams began to duke it out in a battle of . . . interesting proportions. I frowned when Team Rocket recited their motto. Really, do they have to recite that bogus motto every time they meet the heroes? No wonder they'll never be able to stand a chance; they had to recite their motto before battling them. However, I shifted my attention to the strange meteor glowing in the background. I had my suspicions that the meteor held something of value.

"What are you looking at?" Rebecca asked me.

"Shh, be quiet," I hissed. "We need to find a way to sneak past them."

"And how are you going to do that?" Rebecca asked skeptically.

"It's simple," I replied, grinning at her. "We're going to tiptoe our way to the meteor."

"Are you nuts?" Rebecca hissed at me. "Team Rocket is just a few feet away! How'd you expect us to sneak past-"

"Relax," I replied to her. "They're currently being distracted, so there's a miniscule chance that they can detect our presence."

"Fine, I'll go with your plan," Rebecca agreed grudgingly. "But I'll put the blame on you in case this fails."

Just as I planned, Rebecca and I attempted to sneak past Team Rocket while they were still confronting the Kanto Team. As we crept closer to the meteor, I grinned that my plan was working brilliantly.

"See," I whispered to Rebecca. "I told you my plan would work like a charm-"

Suddenly, several trainer drones showed up in our midst. From what I could describe from them, these drones had the appearance of a typical Team Rocket grunt. I frowned at our misfortune that befell on us.

"_Stupid, rotten luck_," I muttered in frustration.

"Like a charm, you say?" Rebecca sneered at me. Then, she grumbled, "I knew this plan won't work from the start."

As we were being surrounded by these annoying drones, we pulled out our PokéBalls and began to battle these training pieces of junk.

"Rotom, come out!" I shouted as I threw my PokéBall into the air. The Plasma Pokémon was summoned and it showered the opponent's Pokémon with Discharge.

"Hey, don't leave me out of this!" Rebecca shouted as she threw her PokéBall in the air. "Magnemite, use Magnet Bomb!"

Her Magnemite conjured an orb made of concentrated iron sand and threw it on their foes; the attack managed to hit many of the drones' Pokémon at once.

"Nice, now it's my turn to shock 'em," I said aloud. "Rotom, pelt them with Electro Ball!"

Rotom unleashed an orb of electrical energy at the drones and their Pokémon.

"Not bad," Rebecca complimented. "For a guy I just met, you're really that good in battle."

"Thanks for the compliment," I replied to her. "But I'm afraid this battle has just begun."

The drones began to block our path to the meteor. It seemed those three programmed them to protect the meteor at all costs. A grin formed in my face as a ridiculous idea formed in my head.

"What's with the grin of yours?" Rebecca asked me.

"Oh, I just though up a ridiculous idea," I replied. "But it will have to wait; we've got company."

* * *

"Haha, this is going as planned!" Jessie declared as she viewed the ensuing battle from the screen in their mecha.

"Yeah, the twerps are busy fighting the robots," Meowth agreed.

"Wait, I see from my monitor that there are two more people," James said aloud as he watched a man and a woman battling the drones. "I haven't seen them before."

"I don't really care who those people are," Jessie declared. "But if they butt in, we'll treat them to a no-holds barred beat down!"

Suddenly, a powerful gust of wind appeared in the battlefield, sweeping up dust to obscure the vision of Team Rocket in the battlefield.

"Wait, what happened to the three twerps and their Pikachu?" Meowth blurted out.

"Yeah, they disappeared from our sights," James agreed.

"Then, what are waiting here for?" Jessie bellowed. "Let's split up and look for those twerps!"

"Roger that!" Meowth bellowed as he, Jessie, and James pushed a blue button simultaneously.

Suddenly, the Team Rocket mecha separated into three mini-mechas. Each of the mini-mechas was personalized by the appearance of the trio.

"Now let's search for those pesky twerps!" Jessie bellowed.

"Yeah!" James and Meowth agreed.

"Are you looking for us?" A voice called to them.

"Who said that?!" Jessie, James, and Meowth shouted simultaneously.

"We're up here," A female voice called out to Team Rocket. They looked up and saw Ash, Red, Yellow, Blue, and Green staring at them.

"There they are!" James shouted.

"Aren't they supposed to be battling those robots?" Meowth added.

"We wouldn't worry about those things for now," Ash boasted.

"They're currently being battled by our friends," Blue added. "But you three are all ours to battle."

Jessie gritted her teeth. Then she put her PokéBall in a slot and pressed a button. "That's it! Seviper and Yanmega, come on out!"

"You too, Carnivine!" James tried to put the PokéBall in a slot, but Carnivine popped out and chomped James. "Gyaah! Stop that, it hurts!"

"Seviper, use Sludge Bomb!" Jessie commanded.

"Scizor, intercept that attack," Green countered. "Then attack with Metal Claw!"

Due to Scizor being part Steel, Scizor managed to take the full brunt of the Sludge Bomb. Then, the Pincer Pokémon retaliated by using its very sharp pincers to slash Jessie's Seviper.

"Now it's our turn to battle!" James exclaimed. "Carnivine, use Power Whip!"

Carnivine extended its vine-line arms and lashed them at the Kanto Team and their Pokémon. However, they managed to evade the powerful attack.

"Say, Red," Ash suggested. "How about we team up for an attack?"

"Sure," Red smirked. "Let's do it."

Red and Ash with their Pokémon ran in opposite directions. This tactic managed to confuse Team Rocket.

"What on earth are those twerps planning to do?" James wondered.

"Maybe they're making us dizzy by running around in circles," Meowth suggested.

"Whatever, we just need to stop them," Jessie interjected rashly. "Seviper, after them!"

"Y-you too, Carnivine!" James stammered.

Seviper and Carnivine followed Ash and Red respectively. In fact, Team Rocket were falling for the tactic the Kanto Team have devised.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash called out.

"Pika, use Thunderbolt too!" Red commanded.

As Seviper and Carnivine encountered Red and Ash in opposite sides, they were instantly electrocuted with two high-powered attacks. The electric attack managed to knock the two Pokémon back to their trainers. The collision momentarily engulfed the area in dust and smoke.

"Did we get them?" Ash asked aloud.

"I'm not sure about that, Ash," Yellow replied.

"Mwahahahaha!"

An evil laugh echoed throughout the grotto. The Kanto Team frowned as the dust settled down.

"Looks like we're in for round two," Blue frowned.

* * *

At the sidelines, Gary, Misty, and Brock were escorting Seymour out of the battlefield. As Seymour was being escorted away, he saw the crazed Clefairy struggling from the net that Team Rocket fired at them.

"Hurry up, Seymour," Misty urged. "We need to get you to safety!"

"I know," Seymour replied as he continued to stare at the struggling Clefairy.

All of a sudden, a group of trainer drones appeared and surrounded them. Had they continued to move out of the area they could have avoided the encounter.

"We've wasted too much time already!" Gary spat in frustration.

"That means we have to battle them," Brock grimaced as he drew out his PokéBall. "Sudowoodo, come and help us out!"

"Don't leave me out of this," Misty interjected. "Staryu, come on out!"

"Blastoise!" Gary threw his PokéBall into the air. "We need you here now!"

As their Pokémon were called out, the trainer drones lunged at them with their Pokémon. This was not going to be an easy battle for our heroes.

* * *

Motor-mouth's POV

While the Kanto Team were busy battling Team Rocket, we were having a terrible time with the trainer drones. As much as Rebecca and I have the advantage over the drones by skill, the trainer drones have the advantage in numbers. In particular, I found this situation ironic as I was the one who controlled these drones in the chapter 23.

"There's no end to them!" Rebecca shouted at me as her Magnemite used Thundershock at the enemy. "More are coming!"

"Yeah, it never gets any easier," I muttered as my Rotom used Ominous Wind. "Perhaps it's time to try my crazy idea that might just work."

"And what is that idea you're talking about?" Rebecca hesitantly asked while her Magnemite fended a drone's Snover with Mirror Shot.

"Oh, you'll about to know soon enough," I grinned at her. "Rotom, it's time we show 'em our secret move!"

Rotom's body began to glow in a yellow aura, and then the Plasma Pokémon discharged its stored energy at the drones and their Pokémon.

"That's your plan?" Rebecca became skeptical upon seeing that attack. "Is Charge Beam your oh-so-secret move?"

"Nah, that was just a warm-up," I replied as I grabbed a magnet from my pocket. "Rotom, it's time to do the real thing."

I threw the magnet up in the air, while Rotom began to glow in a yellow aura. Then, Rotom unleashed the electrical power into the magnet, and the shock wave went through the drones and their Pokémon.

"Wow," Rebecca uttered in awe. "That's a very powerful Shock Wave."

"I know; it was boosted thanks to the Charge Beam earlier," I replied at her. "I would've called it a railgun, but a certain hazel-haired girl wouldn't agree on that."

"What do you mean?" Rebecca asked in confusion.

"N-Nevermind what I said," I stammered. "Let's just deal with these junk-heads."

As much as Rotom damaged them with Shock Wave, the trainer drones were temporarily incapacitated; it seemed that these models were far stronger than I thought. Also, more drones were appearing out of freaking nowhere; it seemed that as long as Team Rocket was active, these trainer drones kept coming. This wasn't good for us and the Kanto team.

"I thought we dealt with them," Rebecca groaned as she saw the drones again. "This is getting out of hand."

"Yeah, these drones are implacable," I agreed with her. "They're very hard to destroy."

"That, how do we dispose of them permanently?" Rebecca asked me.

"Gee, don't ask me about that," I sarcastically replied. "But we'll figure it out somehow."

"Then, we'd better do it soon!" Rebecca exclaimed. "More of them are coming at us!"

I thought of that for a brief moment and stared at the battle between Team Rocket and the Kanto Team. Then, I looked as the rest of the Kanto Team; they were escorting someone and they were surrounded by trainer drones. Finally, a super-crazy idea manifested in my mind.

"In that case, it would be better for us to team up with those kids," I suggested.

"What do you mean?" Rebecca asked in confusion.

"I know for the fact that many of those kids are among the strongest of the Pokémon trainers out there," I explained to her. "If can team up with them, we can boost our chances of survival."

"But-" Rebecca stammered.

"Just look at our situation; we're being overwhelmed by these junk-heads," I said at her. "At this rate, we'll lose and even be killed by these things."

Rebecca looked briefly at me; it seemed that she would rather stand her ground. But, the situation was getting dangerous, and she lowered her head and muttered.

"Okay, we'll go with your plan, Motor-mouth."

"Excellent, but we need to incapacitate these junk-heads first," I suggested. "Rotom, use Discharge again!"

As the enemy Pokémon attacked us, Rotom unleashed an electrical attack over a wide radius. The electric attack managed to hit several of the drone's Pokémon and paralyzing some of them afterwards. The drones were momentarily affected by the electrical blast, so I took this cue to grab Rebecca's hand and ran away from them.

"Let's go," I said to Rebecca. "We need to move."

* * *

Meanwhile, Misty, Gary, and Brock were not as fortunate as the rest of the Kanto Team. As they were escorting Seymour out of the grotto, they had to deal with many trainer drones; what's making their situation even worse was that the drones that they thought were down suddenly came back again.

"They keep coming back!" Misty shouted as her Staryu fended off more of the drone's Pokémon using Swift.

"There's no end to them," Gary exclaimed as his Blastoise fended off more of the enemy Pokémon with Water Gun.

"Yeah, the more we dispose of these robots, the more of them will show up," Blue agreed.

"There must be a way to deal with them," Brock muttered. "At this rate, we'll be overwhelmed."

Then, a bright light flashed nearby, this phenomenon gained their attention. Suddenly, the drones that they were battling were incapacitated along with their Pokémon. Afterwards, two people began to run towards them.

"Wait, I see two people approaching us!" Seymour pointed out.

"Yeah, and one of them is the reporter that we've met before," Misty looked at the two approaching people. "But I have no clue on the guy that accompanies her."

* * *

Motor-mouth's POV

As we walked closer to them, I felt a little nervous. Justified, it's my first time teaming up with these fellas. And what's even worse was that the Author made me do this! But in retrospect, Rebecca and I were being overwhelmed by those junk-heads; so if Rebecca and I were to survive, we really need to cooperate with the heroes for the time being.

"Um, why are you shaking?" Rebecca asked.

"W-what are you talking about?" I stammered. "I-I wasn't shaking out of nervousness."

"Ha, I knew it," Rebecca grinned. "Don't be nervous; this was your idea after all."

Come to think of it, Rebecca was right; I shouldn't be nervous; after all, this team-up was only temporary, so I just need to puff up and march towards them.

"Oh, it's . . . Rebecca, was it?" Misty addressed. "And who's the guy beside you-"

Suddenly, Brock approached Rebecca and held her right hand. At first, I was surprised at this gesture, but I remembered that this was Brock. And then, I became annoyed at his very action.

"I am glad that we meet once more, my love," Brock declared to her. "I, Brock, will be at your humble service-"

"Rotom, shock him," I nonchalantly commanded my Pokémon. Rotom grinned as it managed to shock Brock into submission.

"Why did you do that for?" Brock tearfully complained at me.

"Sorry for doing that Brock, but we're short on time," I hastily explained. "My name's Motor-mouth and I met up with Rebecca earlier."

"So, do you have any idea on what those things are?" Gary questioned me.

"Um, sort of," I scratched the back of my head. "You see, they're . . . trainer robots. They're designed to emulate trainers and have complex attack commands."

"So how do we destroy them?" Misty asked me.

"I . . . I'm not really sure," I sheepishly replied. "I tried to shock them, but that only temporarily incapacitated them."

As soon as I said that, something strange was happening to the trainer drones. Their glowing red eyes began to focus on me; I had a feeling that in a few moments they will rise up and attack us once again.

"Here we go again!" Rebecca exclaimed.

The rest of the team began to show signs of panic. If I don't think of a countermeasure soon, we'll be overwhelmed easily.

And then, I thought up of a crazy, new idea. Our opponents were trainer drones and they were powered electronically. If we could somehow tamper with the delicate electronics, we might be able to stand a chance against them! This strategy was risky, but if it was successful, then it would be worth the gamble.

"Okay, I thought up of a new plan," I announced. Then, I turned my attention to Misty, Gary, and Brock and asked. "You three have water-type Pokémon, right?"

"Why should we listen to you?" Misty sternly questioned me.

"It's because I know more of our foes than all of you combined," I replied to her. "In other words, you guys need to trust me cos' I know how to get out of this mess."

"Yeah, but what do you plan for that?" Gary asked.

"Okay, listen carefully to what I say," I explained to Misty, Brock, and Gary. "You three will drench those creeps with water while Rebecca and I prepare our Pokémon to use a high-powered electric attack."

Misty, Brock, Gary, Rebecca, and Seymour exchanged glances as they have their opinion on my plan. Then, Seymour walked towards me.

"Ah, I get it," Seymour exclaimed and adjusted his glasses. "Those robots are made of metal, and drenching them with water will make them susceptible to electric attacks!"

"I'm glad you figured it out," I replied at Seymour. Then, I declared. "Now, let's get this plan to action!"

* * *

"These three don't know when to quit," Blue muttered to herself.

The Kanto Team were currently facing Team Rocket in their combined mecha. Team Rocket could not help but place themselves above our heroes.

"Hahaha, see what we've become?" Jessie gloated. "We tower over the likes of you!"

The Team Rocket mecha unleashed its salvo of missiles heading straight for the heroes.

"Look out!" Ash exclaimed as the missiles were about to descend on them. The whole cavern shook as the missile exploded all around them.

"Blasty!" Blue commanded her starter Pokémon. "Douse 'em with Hydro Pump!"

Blast deployed his two water cannons and blaster a large torrent of water at Team Rocket.

"Ha, you're trying to drown us with that?" Meowth gloated.

"We're not trying to drown you," Blue smirked. "We're soaking your robot, so we can do this."

"Now, use Thunderbolt!" Red, Yellow, and Ash shouted.

The three Pikachu zapped the soaked mecha with their electric attack with all their stored electrical power within their bodies. The electric attack vaporized the water on the mecha, creating a mist that obscured the mecha from view.

* * *

Motor-mouth's POV

Meanwhile, we struggled on our footing as the whole cave shook. Nonetheless, we proceeded with the plan. With the drones distracted and doused by Misty, Gary, and Brock's Pokémon, Rebecca and I were preparing our electric Pokémon for the main attack.

"So, what's our role in the plan?" Rebecca asked me.

"Your role is to have your Magnemite use Metal Sound," I explained to her. "I figured that these junk-heads are vulnerable to sound-based attacks due to the metal being an excellent conductor of sound."

"Okay, I guess that make sense . . . sort of," Rebecca shrugged. "So, what are you gonna do?"

"I'll have Rotom use Discharge once all the perquisites are fulfilled," I answered her question.

"Uh, if I may interrupt, they're overwhelming us!" Seymour interrupted.

"I don't think we can keep them occupied much longer," Gary agreed.

Then, I glanced at Misty, Gary, and Brock. Ack, they were being overwhelmed already! We don't have much time left!

"A-ah, your Magnemite must use Metal Sound now!" I panicked. "They're not going to hold their ground much longer."

"Okay, the sooner we do this the better," Rebecca agreed. "Magnemite, use Metal Sound!"

"Okay, everyone cover your ears!" I warned at Misty, Gary, Brock, and Seymour.

Magnemite emitted a deafening sound by rubbing its two magnets with its body. It's a good thing we covered our ears or else we'll be driven mad the screeching. Unfortunately for the drones and their Pokémon, they were stunned as they heard the horrible screech; I bet the attack messed up the delicate circuitry of the drones.

Despite being tormented by the Metal Sound, the drones turned their attention to Rebecca. The enemy Pokémon lunged at Rebecca and her Magnemite; they were determined to eliminate the source of the horrible screeching.

"Motor-mouth, you'd better do something!" Rebecca pleaded.

"And you bet I'll do something!" I smirked. "Rotom, use Discharge now!"

Rotom's body began to glow in a bright yellow color as it dashed to the rampaging drones and their Pokémon. Unfortunately for them, they were not able to expect the Plasma Pokémon charging straight for them. Then, Rotom unleashed its stored electricity in form of beams that managed to hit all of the drones and their Pokémon. With the drones soaked from the water-type attacks and weakened by Metal Sound, they finally went down for good.

"Yeah, we did it!" Rebecca yelled. Afterwards, Misty, Brock, Gary, and Seymour rendezvoused with us.

"That plan isn't half bad," Misty smiled. "You really have a knack for this, don't you?"

"At first, I thought that your plan was nuts and won't work," Gary smirked as he admitted. "At least, you proved us wrong."

"Rebecca, thank goodness you're alright," Brock blurted.

"Um, thanks," Rebecca awkwardly replied. I glared at Brock at the moment but I realized that there were more important things going on now.

"Ah, but we shouldn't be celebrating yet," I shook my head. "We still have Team Rocket to deal with."

* * *

A steamy cloud of mist continued to obscure the mecha from the sight of the Kanto Team. Red, Ash, and Yellow were not sure if their attack successfully hit the humongous machine.

"I can't see through this thick fog," Ash gritted in frustration.

"Did we beat them?" Yellow asked.

Then, three voices shouted in unison, alerting out heroes.

"Hahaha! You really think we're going to be beaten by that attack alone?"

"I guess it's safe to say they're not out of the battle just yet," Blue commented.

The steamy mist soon cleared up for the Kanto Team to see Team Rocket relatively unscathed from the electric attack.

"Did you all miss us?" Jessie mocked them.

"Heh, I knew the rubber-plate armor will come in handy," Meowth boasted. "And it was worth every single penny we have left."

"Then, we'd better make this worth the cost!" James bellowed. "Carnivine, use Bullet Seed."

"And while at it, release more drones!" Meowth added as he pushed a red button.

Carnivine fired multiple seeds from its mouth to our heroes. Also, more drone pods were launched from the mecha, further hindering the Kanto Team.

"Just when to these three quit?" Blue complained as her Blasty drenched a drone's Boldore with Water Gun.

"It seems they're more annoying than before," Green agreed as his Scizor attacked a drone's Muk with Bullet Punch. "You really have to give credit to those three for their tenacity."

"We need to think of something soon," Yellow blurted. "Or else, we'll be overwhelmed."

"I agree; Pikachu is becoming exhausted," Ash added. "We can't fight like this for long."

"Then, we need to find a solution fast," Red said. "Time is running out."

* * *

Motor-mouth's POV

Just as we're able to defeat the first batch of drones, Team Rocket deployed another bigger batch, which utterly frustrates us to no end.

"We have to fight these things again?" Brock complained.

"And they're tough as nails," Gary agreed. "I'm not sure we can keep this up."

"Dang those Team Rocket, they just had to spew more drones for us to deal with," I grumbled out of frustration.

"So, what should we do, Motor-mouth?" Rebecca asked me.

"Should we use the same strategy earlier?" Misty suggested.

"Tch, and the tactic that we used was a one-shot," I replied. "We need to think of a new plan-"

My reply was interrupted when one of the drones aimed its right arm dangerously at Rebecca. The right arm detached from the drone and flew like a guided missile heading straight for Rebecca Scooper!

"Watch out!" I yelled as I grabbed Rebecca to dodge the missile.

If it wasn't for my timely intervention, Rebecca would have been impaled by that attack and died; the severed right arm continued with its trajectory and struck another nearby drone, impaling it in the abdomen.

"That was a close call," Rebecca muttered as I helped her stand up. "Thank you for saving me."

"It's not a big deal," I wiped the sweat off my forehead as I sheepishly replied to her.

Then, I looked at the remains of the impaled drone carefully. It seemed that the drones were not implacable after all.

"I see," I muttered. "It seems that the only thing that can penetrate them is-"

As I recalled from the events of chapter 23, the prototype drones were put down when the magnet train emitted a huge magnetic pull, pinning the hapless drones to the metal floor. Then, I smiled with confidence as I thought up of a new idea that would rid of these drones once and for all!

"By the look in your face, you have another idea in mind, right?" Rebecca asked me.

"As a matter of fact, you're right," I chuckled. "Just like before, you are the key role in this plan."

"Wh-what?" Rebecca stammered. "What do you mean by that?"

"Just follow my lead," I grinned to her. "Your Magnemite can basically attract metallic objects, right?"

"Yeah?" Rebecca raised one eyebrow. "What's your point exactly?"

"I would suspect that your Magnemite has Magnet Pull as its ability," I explained. Then, I pointed at the Team Rocket mecha and continued. "The plan is to attract all the scrapped remains from the destroyed drones and compact it into a huge metal spike. Then, you'll have to order Magnemite to use Magnet Bomb on that mecha."

"Ah, I see where your plan is going," Misty exclaimed. "Your plan is not to deal with the drones, but to attack the source of the problem and destroying it."

"Misty, I'm glad you're able to understand my babble," I grinned. Then, a group of drones appeared before us and they were ready to attack us. "Okay, we need to do our roles properly, so let's kick this plan into motion!"

"Yeah, we know the drill," Gary huffed. "We'll keep them busy while you and Rebecca prepare the big attack."

"Yeah, thanks for the support," I gave him a thumbs-up, which Gary just shook his head.

"Er, what about me?" Seymour hesitantly asked me. "W-what should I do to help?"

I looked around and saw the Clefairy were still being entrapped in the net casted by Team Rocket.

"Seymour, I want you to help the Clefairy loose from those nets," I said to him. "Can you do that task?"

"Of course I'll do it!" Seymour replied. "I'll go help them out right away."

With the pieces now in place, the plan to bring down the Team Rocket mecha has finally started. Just like in the previous stratagem, Misty, Brock, and Gary diverted the attention of most of the drones, leaving Rebecca and I undisturbed for the next step in the plan.

Rebecca and I ran around the grotto, looking for a suitable place to attract the metallic parts while keeping Rebecca safe from any straggling drones that were nearby. At last, we were able to find a suitable place where they were many severed drone parts scattered around the place.

"We found the place," I muttered. Then, I faced Rebecca and said. "Rebecca, please call out your Magnemite."

"Okay," Rebecca nodded, and then she threw a PokéBall into the air and said. "Magnemite, come out!"

The PokéBall popped open and the Manget Pokémon floated in the air for the both of us to see. Magnemite was rather intrigued and looked at its trainer as to why it was called out at this point in time.

"Magnemite, I want you to attract the metal in the area and compress it into a metal spike," Rebecca explained to the Manget Pokémon. Then, she pointed at the Team Rocket mecha and continued. "Then, use Magnet Bomb using that spike at the huge robot."

Magnemite stared at Rebecca momentarily; my guess was it was quite surprised that its trainer gave it a seemingly complex order. But, Magnemite waved its two magnets as if it understood what Rebecca was saying and proceeded to draw scrap metal from the surroundings using its ability Magnet Pull.

"Yes, it's working!" I exclaimed. And it seemed that Rotom was also grinning along with me. "I just hope this will go smoothly-"

As soon as those words left my mouth, a small group of drones managed to find our location. They were accompanied by Weavile, Goldbat, Tentacruel and many other evolved Pokémon.

"Such misfortune," I grumbled. I looked at Rotom and said. "I guess we have to fight them here."

"Motor-mouth, they're coming," Rebecca warned. "Magnemite is still drawing the metal; what should we do?"

"Rebecca, you and Mangemite continue to draw the metal," I replied. "Rotom and I will take care of these junk-heads."

Without further ado, Rotom and I lunged at the drones and their Pokémon. A Tentacruel tried to bombard me with Sludge Bomb, and then Rotom intercepted the attack using Protect and zapped the Jellyfish Pokémon with Shock Wave. Then, a Golbat tried to attack Rotom using Air Cutter, but the little Plasma Pokémon managed to dodge the flying-type attack with ease and countered with Electro Ball.

I also took part in this battle; when two of the drones tried to attack me, I was able to anticipate the attacks and prepared a counter-assault I grabbed the right arm of one of the drones, and used it as leverage, slamming the hapless machine into the ground. The other drones detached their arms and launched them at me, but I managed to roll to avoid the deadly attacks and threw a stun grenade. The grenade did wonders to the drones, electrocuting them in place. I picked up a detached arm and used it like an improvised club, whacking the paralyzed drones with it. Then, the defeated drones were attracted to Magnemite's Magnet Pull. I looked back at Rebecca and her Magnemite, and the Magnet Pokémon managed to pull a big amount of metal in a short amount of time!

"Keep it up you two!" I said to them. "Only a few more and we'll be able to use those metals for the coup-de-grace!"

"Thank you for the compliment," Rebecca smiled. "Magnemite, you better keep drawing more metal."

The Magnet Pokémon was busy attracting all the scrap metal but apparently, it understood Rebecca. However, the strain began to show on the little Magnet Pokémon.

* * *

Meanwhile, Seymour ran to the entangled Clefairy despite the chaos rampaging around him. When he arrived, he saw the Clefairy were struggling to free themselves from the net.

"There, I'll help you guys," Seymour muttered as he began to release the Clefairy from their ensnarement.

As Seymour tried to free the Clefairy, he found out that nets were really reinforced; it seemed that this net was designed to bring down big Pokémon like Aggron or Tyranitar. He saw a jagged piece of rock nearby and picked it up.

"I hope this will help me cut the net loose," Seymour hopefully muttered.

Seymour attempted to cut the net loose with the jagged rock that he obtained. However, the jagged rock did not cut through the net like Seymour hoped. He was getting a bit desperate upon this revelation.

"Come on, this has got to work," Seymour grumbled as he repeatedly cut the net with the jagged rock. However, this has left him vulnerable when three drones found him and attempted to ambush him.

"Oh no, this was uncalled for!" Seymour exclaimed when a Koffing, Arbok, and Ghastly were going to attack him.

Then, an electric attack, a fire-type attack, and an ice-type attack came out of nowhere and struck the three attacking Pokémon, knocking the three out of the battle.

"Those attacks are Thunderbolt, Flamethrower, and Ice Beam," Seymour deduced. "Wait, this can't be . . ."

Seymour looked behind him and he saw a group of Cleffa and Clefable. Like him, they were determined to free their kin from the clutches of the net.

"Thanks for saving me," Seymour said to the Cleffa and Clefable. "Let's free your friends, shall we?"

* * *

Motor-mouth's POV

Meanwhile, Rebecca and her Mangemite were busy gathering metal for the Magnet Pokémon to attract while Rotom and I were busy fighting the drones with their Pokémon.

"Are you making progress, Rebecca?" I asked her for confirmation.

"Yeah, Magnemite is attracting more metal as we speak," Rebecca replied back. "I don't think Magnemite can hold this much metal any longer."

"I know, but we only have one shot at this," I reminded her. "It's either that or we'll face death by these things."

"I understand," Rebecca nodded. Then, she pointed her right hand and declared. "More drones incoming!"

"Then let's give them a warm welcome," I grinned. "Rotom, let's kick some drone butt!"

Thus, we all have roles to play in this crucial moment; Rebecca used her Magnemite to attract nearby metal to the already massive metal spike, while Rotom and I were beating the crap out of the drones and their Pokémon. But, we were becoming exhausted as the battle continued its course; after all, Rebecca and I were human and our Pokémon were reaching their limits. Somehow, I had a gut feeling that we must keep fighting until the metal spike attracted sufficient amount of mass.

"Motor-mouth, I think Magnemite has gathered enough metal," Rebecca said to me. "Is it time to use the Magnet Bomb?"

I looked at Rebecca and her Magnemite and my eyes bulged at the metal that the little Magnet Pokémon gathered. The massive metal spike was around twenty times larger than Magnemite, and I was genuinely surprised that the little Electric/Steel Pokémon was able to attract all of those metals in a short period of time.

"Okay, now would be a good time to use all the accumulated metal," I replied. "Have your Magnemite use Magnet Bomb at the humongous mecha now!"

"You heard him," Rebecca said to her Pokémon. "Use Magnet Bomb on that robot!"

Upon hearing Rebecca's orders, the Magnet Pokémon began to use its remaining strength to aim the massive metal spike at the intended target. At the same time, Magnemite began to glow in a brilliant white color. Rebecca was perplexed at what was happening to her Pokémon.

Meanwhile, Rotom and I were disposing the last of the drones when we saw the white glow. We went to Rebecca to ask what was going on.

"Motor-mouth, what's happening to Magnemite?" Rebecca asked me.

"Hehe, Magnemite's evolving," I answered. "It's going to be awesome to watch."

After the evolution process was complete, the appearance of the Electric/Steel Pokémon has changed completely. It looked as though the Pokémon was three Magnemite stuck together by strong magnetic forces. The name for this newly evolved Pokémon was Magneton, and it apparently gained a newfound strength upon evolving. With its new body, it launched the massive metal spike with ease. I'm quite sure Team Rocket wouldn't see this attack coming.

* * *

"Seviper, use Sludge Bomb!" Jessie commanded.

"Follow it up with Power Whip, Carnivine!" James yelled.

Meanwhile, Red, Ash, Blue, Green, and Yellow were still fighting Team Rocket. With the unfair advantage with their mecha, Jessie, James, and Meowth were confident that they would emerge victorious from this battle.

"This is getting out-of-hand," Blue complained as Blasty repelled Jessie's Seviper with Hydro Pump. "We're getting exhausted and they are relentless."

"It's because they had a huge robot," Green explained while his Scizor used X-Scissor at James' Carnivine. "In other words, they had an unfair advantage over us."

"If this battle continues, they'll win for sure," Yellow added.

"Yellow, don't say that," Red replied. "I'm sure we'll find a way to beat them."

"So, do you have any ideas?" Ash asked Green.

"I'll try something," Green sternly replied. "Scizor, attack the robot with Iron Head!"

Upon hearing Green's orders, Scizor dived towards the Team Rocket mecha headfirst. It helped that the acceleration will add to the effectiveness of the attack. When the attack made contact, it managed to put the huge robot off-balance.

"What's the heck was that?" Meowth asked aloud.

"I think we've been hit by that Scizor," James said obviously.

"Then, we'll just have to swat it like a fly," Jessie took control of the robot and swiped the Pincer Pokémon away.

"Hahaha! We just have enough of your tricks!" Jessie gloated to the Kanto Team. "We'll just finish you off, and take all your Pokémon-"

Sadly, she did not manage to finish her speech when something huge impaled the entire mecha on the back. Jessie, James, and Meowth could feel the entire mecha shaking violently. The attack also forced the mecha to lose its footing and accidentally stomped the glowing meteorite with its huge feet.

"What was that attack?" Jessie said aloud.

"Don't ask me," Meowth replied. "I think it came from behind. . ."

"Uh, I think we just crushed the meteorite," James hesitantly revealed.

Sweat began to pour on the trio as they began to process this revelation. The meteorite that Sird assigned them to protect was crushed by their very own robot. Sird wouldn't be impressed about this. And that's not the only thing they should be concerned; Red, Ash, and Yellow saw this opportunity to strike a fatal blow to the mecha with a massive electrical attack.

"Now is our chance!" Ash exclaimed. "We need to attack them now!"

"I agree with you, Ash," Red replied.

"Okay, let's do this together," Yellow solemnly said. "Use Thunder!"

The three Pokémon gathered all the remaining electrical energy left in their bodies for this one massive attack. This time, the electric attack managed to penetrate the mecha using the massive metal spike as a lightning conductor. Yet, the Team Rocket mecha continued to approach the Kanto Team despite being electrocuted by that attack.

"We won't give up," Jessie gritted as she struggled to control the mecha.

"We'll fight to the very end," James declared as their robot pushed on despite being impaled and electrocuted.

* * *

Motor-mouth's POV

Rebecca and I were watching the awesome spectacle as the Team Rocket mecha continued to crawl despite getting severely electrocuted. To me, the humongous mecha lit up like a Christmas tree as it limped towards the Kanto Team. As much as I sometimes admired their tenacity, this was too much.

"Rebecca, why don't we lend a helping hand?" I suggested.

"Yeah, we need to wrap this up," Rebecca agreed. "Let's finish this!"

"I couldn't agree more!" I grinned.

Simultaneously, we shouted in unison to Rotom and Magneton.

"Thunder!"

* * *

"Keep going, Pikachu!" Ash cheered.

"Come Pika, you can do it!" Red chided.

"Just hang on a little longer," Yellow murmured.

Team Rocket continued to pilot their mecha despite getting electrocuted by the Thunder attack from the three Pikachu. The humongous mecha limped as it moved inches closer to the Kanto Team.

"We've come this far," Jessie groaned in frustration.

"We can't turn back now!" James bellowed.

"So, there's no way we'll lose!" Meowth exclaimed.

Unfortunately for them, two more electrical attacks struck the metal spike impaling the mecha. The damage was too much for the machine to handle; circuitry began to overload, interface screens went black, and the Team Rocket trio were getting shocked from the inside.

"Gyaaah! This can't be!" Jessie hissed.

"W-we were s-so close!" James blurted.

"A-and yet we're s-so f-far!" Meowth screamed.

Sparks were flying everywhere on the mecha as it finally collapsed on its own weight and exploded. The resulting explosion sent the unconscious Jessie, James, and Meowth into the sky along with the fragments of the meteor.

"We did it!" Ash exclaimed.

"Yeah Ash," Red agreed. "We all did it."

Yellow smiled as the whole battle was over. However, the blonde couldn't help but wonder about one important detail.

_'Where did the two additional electric attacks came from?'_

"Finally, we got rid of them," Blue sighed in relief. "They were more annoying than challenging."

"Ash!" Misty called out to him. She was accompanied by Gary and Brock. "Thank goodness you all came back in one piece."

"You guys," Ash said aloud. "I'm glad to see all of you are okay."

"Yeah, we were busy battling those goons," Brock explained. "I guess you owe us a favor for that."

"I'll keep that in mind," Ash replied as he scratched the back of his head. "It wasn't a particularly easy battle for us either."

"We have to face those robot creeps while you guys were battling that robot," Gary crossed his arms. "Either way, we're lucky we won this battle."

"Hey guys," A voice called out to them. The Kanto Team turned around to see Seymour along with a group of Cleffa, Clefairy, and Clefable.

"Well, you managed to pull through," Green said.

"At least the Clefairy are back to normal," Blue added.

"I'm not sure how they reverted to normal," Seymour theorized. "But I bet when Team Rocket accidentally stomped the meteorite, the Clefairy stopped being aggressive."

Then, a surprised expression was seen on Seymour's face; he looked left and right, as if he was looking for someone or somebody.

"What's wrong, Seymour?" Yellow asked.

"I could've sworn they were here," Seymour replied.

"Who are you referring to?" Green sternly questioned.

"That reporter girl . . . oh right, Rebecca!" Seymour exclaimed. "She and her friend were the ones that helped bring down Team Rocket with their electric Pokémon."

Yellow became surprised when she heard Seymour's testimony.

_'So the two additional electric attacks came from their Pokémon!'_

"They were here just moments ago," Seymour veered left and right. "Now where did they go off to?"

* * *

Motor-mouth's POV

After all was said and done, I grabbed Rebecca's hand and made our hasty retreat. Rebecca was rather confused as to why we were leaving that quickly.

"Where are you taking me?" Rebecca asked me as I continue to grab her hand.

"You said you wanted to meet my boss, right?" I recalled the question she asked me earlier.

"Yeah but-" Rebecca stammered.

"No buts!" I interrupted. "I'll create a portal for us to travel through HQ; just be quiet and trust me."

"Are you sure about this?" Rebecca faltered. "I know what I said but-"

"I won't let them harm you," I assured her as I opened a dimensional portal. "I gave you my word."

With Rebecca calmed down by my words, we stepped into the portal back to the Citadel.

* * *

Meanwhile in a place far away from Mt. Moon, the Team Rocket trio finally regained consciousness and found themselves in a deserted forest.

"Man, what happened?" Meowth wondered as he scratched his head.

"If I can recall, we were that close to beating those twerps," James recalled. "But, we were zapped, and I couldn't remember anything else after that."

"Yeah, the point is we were beaten by those twerps once again," Jessie sighed. Then, she noticed a bright rock next to her right foot. "What's this white rock supposed to be?"

"That is a Dimensional Shard," A voice answered Jessie's question.

Jessie, James, and Meowth turned around and saw a tall woman, with auburn hair with two pointy tips. She was leaning on a huge tree.

"S-Sird?" The trio stammered as they faced the woman.

"Hmph, I'm glad you three managed to remember my name," Sird smirked at them.

* * *

Motor-mouth's POV

"I can't believe what I'm seeing," Rebecca blurted as she saw the Citadel with her own eyes for the first time.

"Yeah, it's quite an impressive sight for the first-timers like you," I grinned. "Let me show you around."

As we walked around the corridors of the Citadel, I noticed that it was too quiet. It was like there were people watching our every move.

"Uh, let's go to the Library," I suggested. "I want you to meet my friend there."

"Okay?" Rebecca raised one eyebrow. "And I thought a guy like you don't have many friends."

"You're right, but then again, I'm human and I'm social," I cheerfully replied as we arrived at the Library and I opened the door. "Kouto buddy, are you still here?"

"Motor-mouth?" A young man approached and greeted me. "Well, you're a sight for sore eyes. And who is this girl?"

"My name is Rebecca Scooper," Rebecca introduced herself. "I was dragged along to this place by him."

"Is that so?" I retorted. "You were the one who wanted to come here in the first place."

"Just shut up," Rebecca crossed her arms. "You don't have to bring that up now."

"Haha, at least with her around, you're showing your soft side," Kouto smiled. "How was the mission?"

"Well, I couldn't say that it was a failure," I explained. "But, a lot of things happened and then I-"

I groaned as I felt a sharp needle pierced my left arm. I looked at my left arm and saw a syringe filled with a strange black fluid attached to my left arm. I hastily removed the syringe before the rest of the black fluid was injected to my bloodstream.

"Welcome back, Motor-mouth; or should we say a traitor."

Kouto, Rebecca, and I turned back to see Lanza, Filo, and a bunch of elite guards and robot drones glaring at us.

"Hey, what trouble did you cause this time?" Kouto demanded.

"Shh, I'll explain later," I muttered to Kouto. Then, I proceeded to greet them sarcastically. "Well, if it isn't the welcoming party."

"Silence, you traitor," Filo pointed his right finger at me. "You'll pay for what you did to me."

"Yeah, I did attack you; however, you were snooping around," I replied to Filo. "You butted into something you cannot comprehend-"

"Shut up!" Filo snapped. "I won't forgive what you did to me!"

"That's enough, brother," Lanza interrupted. She faced me and demanded. "Under Master Odio's orders, you and your accomplices will have to face arrest. Should you all resist, we have no qualms in battling and eliminating all of you."

"Motor-mouth," Rebecca called my name. I looked at her and saw that she was worried. At this point, there were only two appropriate words I would utter in a situation like this.

"Such misfortune," I grumbled.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**Author: Well, that's a well-written plot twist, isn't it?**

**Motor-mouth: Plot Twist?! I call it a "Wham Episode"!**

**Author: You've been reading TvTropes again, aren't you?**

**Motor-mouth: To be fair, I became a troper because you were the one who browsed those tropes in the first place!**

**Author: Ahaha, you right about that. Anyway, let's answer the questions posted by our beloved readers!**

**Motor-mouth: StarStrike21A has provided three questions for us to answer. His questions are:**

**1) How does the multiverse in this story work?**

**2) Are the other worlds being affected by the decay of the Dimensional Orb?**

**3) What the heck is the super-weapon mentioned in this chapter, and what is its purpose?**

**Author: Yes, let me answer the questions one by one. For question #1, the answer is already at the fanfic itself; it's explained by Stellanius Dux at chapter 23. I'll just paraphrase it: my interpretation of the Pokémon Multiverse is similar to the Solar System. If the center of the Solar System is the Sun, the center of the Pokémon Multiverse is the Pokémon Game world; the manga and anime worlds are "revolving" around the Pokémon Game world. I hope this explanation makes some sense.**

**Motor-mouth: For question #2, the answer is explained once again at chapter 23. The decay spreads like a virus, it starts at the Pokémon Game world, and then it spreads through the adjacent worlds until it decays every Pokémon into oblivion.**

**Author: For question #3, I'm afraid I can't reveal the details of the super weapon. Revealing its purpose would spoil the entire plot.**

**Here are some things I would like to point out:**

- **I was having a hard time writing this chapter. So many delays, and with real life problems encroaching nearby, I doubt that I'll be able to finish this chapter. But I persevered, and I managed to finish this chapter just in time for the 3rd year anniversary of this fanfic!**

**- There are many references in this chapter. For example, did you know the climax of this chapter was inspired by one of the final bosses of Resident Evil 6? Yeah, I've been playing that game the whole month and enjoyed it. The other reference is quite obvious, isn't it? Motor-mouth even quoted some of the lines from that series.**

- **Once again, I made use of "Spanner in the Works" in this chapter Part of Motor-mouth's real name is very meaningful. He is a true wild card that can utterly screw up any plan, whether for the bad guys or the good guys.**

- **You wouldn't think I would forget about Filo, aren't you? Motor-mouth knew that Filo will regain his memories sooner or later, yet he was busy with his missions that he couldn't do anything about it.**

**Motor-mouth: Yeah, thanks for pointing out my quirks and flaws. By the way, the next chapter will focus on Hoenn, right?**

**Author: Ah, you're right. The Hoenn Team is my favorite among the teams in this chapter; I assure you I will be motivated in writing chapter 27.**

**Motor-mouth: What about me? What was inside that syringe that was injected to me?**

**Author: Motor-mouth, that question will be answered on the next chapter. In the meantime, this is the 3rd anniversary of Crisis!**

**Motor-mouth: Yeah, you've writing this fanfic for that long; this chapter marks the third anniversary of this wonderful fanfic!**

**Author: That's why I intended to publish this chapter on December 31st. I want to thank Black Maya, and the readers for all their support. Without them, this fanfic wouldn't be possible.**

**Motor-mouth: And that's it for now folks. Lastly, this chapter and chapter 27 will create the setting for the upcoming sequel to "A Certain Duelist's Dream" called "A Certain Duelist's Dream 2: The Nightmare of GREMLIN". Watch out for that fanfic.**

**Author: And remember, I finished writing this chapter on December 31, 2012. Happy New Year, everyone! This is PokeRescue18 signing out!**


	27. Interlude: Escape from the Citadel!

**Author: This is PokeRescue18 delivering to you chapter 27 of Crisis on Two PokéWorlds!**

**Motor-mouth: So, this chapter is more of an interlude than a main chapter, right?**

**Author: Well, I have to explain the things that were left out in the previous chapter; trust me, this chapter is going to be long.**

**Motor-mouth: I feel as though this chapter is going to be another "Wham Episode"; are you turning me into your 'plaything'?!**

**Author: Define me as you like, but you and your companions will have important roles in the plot of this story. And I don't own Pokémon and thanks to everyone for their grateful support.**

**Motor-mouth: Oh yeah! The chapter was conceptualized at around February 21, 2013. It's about time for things to go spiraling into randomness!**

**Crisis on Two PokéWorlds!**

**Chapter 27: Interlude: Escape from the Citadel!**

* * *

In the remote location outside of Mt. Moon, Team Rocket were shocked that they met up with their boss, Sird.

"S-Sird?" Meowth babbled. "How'd you managed to find us here?"

"Oh, I have my ways; it's not important to explain them now," Sird replied. "By the way, I bid the three of you congratulations on a job well done."

"You're congratulating us?" Jessie bawled out loud.

"But we lost to those twerps once again!" James objected. "And only thing we've got from that battle is this strange white rock that you call a Dimensional Shard."

"Hmph, it doesn't matter if you lost to those PokéDex Owners," Sird explained. "As long as you three have served your roles, it will benefit to us in the long term."

"Did you mean that by obtaining this we already did a good job?" James asked as he held the Dimensional Shard.

"Now, you're starting to understand the bigger picture," Sird grinned as she approached James and picked up the Dimensional Shard. "In fact, I have a new mission for you three . . ."

* * *

_Mirage Island, Hoenn_

_Pokémon Special world_

_Approximately 4 days before the PokéWorlds decay completely_

Mirage Island: it was known by the denizens of Hoenn as "inaccessible". No one knew how to find its exact location, thus Mirage Island became a mystery for the ages. However on the very island, a man was standing on a cliff, looking on the horizon. His hair was mostly black with fringes of white on the sides. He was wearing a blue coat that would mistake him for royalty.

He was actually Juan, the Gym Leader of Sootopolis City. He was the mentor of Wallace, who was the previous Gym Leader and eventually became the Champion of the Hoenn League. Even though as a Gym Leader, Juan knew that troubled times lay ahead. He grabbed Sandshrew-shaped hourglass from his pocket and examined it.

"Oh my," Juan muttered. "It seems we're running short of time."

Based on his experience, he knew that something terrible was going to happen not only to Hoenn, but to the entire Pokémon world in general. One of the evidences was the time fluctuation on Mirage Island was becoming more frequent; it meant that getting in and out of the island was getting a lot harder.

"Are you sure they're going to arrive here?" A voice asked him from behind.

Juan turned around to see the questioner. It was a young man with green hair and matching eyes. He had been accompanied by his Roselia.

"Tres bien," Juan replied. "I'm sure they'll arrive here; it's only a matter of time."

As much as Juan tried to reassure the young man, he felt that Wally was unsatisfied with his answer.

"W-will I ever see Ruby again?" Wally faltered as he asked Juan. "W-we haven't seen each other for a long time."

"Fret not, I'm certain that Ruby will be delighted to see you once again," Juan reassured him. "Don't forget to open your heart to new friends as well."

As Juan focused his attention on the young man, a part of him wondered if this child could actually help as a member of the Hoenn Team. Although he was not present during the events on Sky Pillar, it was because of Norman that he took the boy under his care.

* * *

_Previously on Crisis on Two PokéWorlds . . ._

_"Silence, you traitor," Filo pointed his right finger at me. "You'll pay for what you did to me."_

_"Yeah, I did attack you; however, you were snooping around," I replied to Filo. "You butted into something you cannot comprehend-"_

_"Shut up!" Filo snapped. "I won't forgive what you did to me!"_

_"That's enough, brother," Lanza interrupted. She faced me and demanded. "Under Master Odio's orders, you and your accomplices will have to face arrest. Should you all resist, we have no qualms in battling and eliminating all of you."_

_"Motor-mouth," Rebecca called my name. I looked at her and saw that she was worried. At this point, there were only two appropriate words I would utter in a situation like this._

_"Such misfortune," I grumbled._

Motor-mouth's POV

"You have two choices, Motor-mouth," Lanza repeated. "Either you and your cohorts go with us or face immediate execution."

My eyes constantly shifted between Lanza and Rebecca. It seemed that the jig was up and we were going to surrender. Heh, I don't really think so.

"Hey you," I called to Filo as I threw a flash and smoke grenades at him. "Catch!"

"What?" Filo exclaimed as the two grenades detonated. Bright light and thick smoke filled the Library instantaneously.

"Come on guys," I muttered as I grabbed Kouto and Rebecca's hands and fled the area. "Let's get out of here."

"Hey, don't let these traitors escape!" Filo coughed as he breathed through the smoke. "Arrest them all!"

Meanwhile, Lanza Thorn began to track down our whereabouts using her multi-functional cell phone; it seemed that her cell phone has some sort of radar featuring the entire map of the Citadel. She was connecting her devices to the security cameras.

"Hm, what's this?" Lanza uttered as she saw someone else entering the Citadel. "Another intruder has entered the Citadel."

"Let the guards handle it," Filo abruptly suggested. "We need to deal with the traitors now."

* * *

"Hey, where are we going?" Kouto asked me as I was still holding his hand as well as Rebecca's.

"What do you think?" I answered. "We're getting away from them!"

"You're missing the point," Kouto shook his head.

"Yeah, they're after you and yet you're dragging us along," Rebecca added.

"Remember what that girl said?" I reminded them. "She explicitly said that they will arrest and kill not just me, but everyone that is involved; that includes the two of you."

"I never expected that they would be this desperate," Rebecca lowered her head solemnly.

"Oh that's great," Kouto sighed. "That makes me a wanted fugitive too!"

"Yeah, it's my entire fault, but there's no point to pout here," I reminded them. "It seems we picked the wrong day to quit this organization. Yet, I'm sure everything will turn out fine in the end."

"Are you sure on what you're saying, Motor-mouth?" Kouto raised one eyebrow. "I think you've been watching too much T.V. last night."

"Nah, I've been too busy playing StarCraft last night; Wait, that's off-topic," I retorted. "We need to get out of here- Arrgh!"

I clutched my left shoulder in pain. Whatever was in that syringe has begun to affect me now.

"Motor-mouth," Rebecca leaned close to me to inspect my left shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"My left arm hurts a lot," I replied as I held my left arm using my right arm. "It must be the syringe that I was injected earlier."

Then, we heard footsteps no far from our hiding place. I leaned against the door to take a peek on who was making that noise. To my surprise, it was Looker, who was being pursued by several Citadel guards.

"Motor-mouth, what's going on?" Kouto crawled towards the door to take a better look. When he saw Looker, he muttered. "Wait, I recognized him. That guy was the reason the whole Library was trashed earlier."

"Yes, and we're going to rescue him," I grinned.

"Are you nuts?" Kouto objected. "We're aiding the enemy if we do that!"

"Listen closely Kouto," I explained. "We're branded traitors; do you really think they would welcome us back in open arms when they'll arrest and possibly kill us?"

"I admit he has a point," Rebecca agreed. "You went with us when we escaped from them earlier. They would've killed you on the spot."

Kouto gritted his teeth in disappointment. Somehow, I could tell from his face that Rebecca and I had a point.

"Tch, you're right," Filo lowered his head. "I guess they'll see me as an accomplice and will have no qualms in killing me."

"What are we waiting for?" I urged. "Let's rescue Looker from his predicament."

* * *

Meanwhile, Looker was on the run, with several Citadel guards hot on his trail.

"These guards don't know when to quit," Looker muttered while being chased by them.

Looker dashed in the corridor in an attempt to elude the pesky guards. Unfortunately for him, he realized that the corridor led to a dead end.

"I guess that leaves me with no other choice but to battle," Looker muttered as he faced his pursuers armed with his only PokéBall.

"You'd better come with us," One of the guards said to Looker while the rest grabbed their PokéBalls.

As the guards moved close to Looker, a bolt of lightning suddenly streaked and the guards stepped back.

"Tch, it's a trap!" One of the guards shouted.

Suddenly, a bigger lightning bolt struck the guards and they fell down to the ground instantaneously. On the other hand, Looker could not believe his luck.

"Who in the world," Looker muttered as he saw a Rotom floating in front of him; he also saw three people staring back at him.

* * *

Motor-mouth's POV

After Rotom shocked the Citadel guards unconscious, Kouto, Rebecca, and I faced Looker in a corridor.

"Who are you three?" Looker asked the three of us.

"You don't remember, do you?" Kouto replied to Looker. "You met me back at the Library some time ago."

"Wait, I remember now," Looker's eyes widened upon hearing Kouto's reply. "So, it was you all along! But why are you helping me all of a sudden?"

"A lot of things happened that we can't explain in full detail now," Kouto explained. "But, come with us-"

"There they are!" One of the guards shouted.

Crap, those pesky guards arrived on cue. We'd scram from this area quickly!

"What are you waiting for?" I urged Looker. "Do you want to come with us or not?"

Looker hesitated for a moment before nodding at me in agreement. I silently sighed in relief. However, the guards were not far off; we need to leave the area.

"Whew, that was close," I sighed as Kouto, Rebecca, and I managed to evade the pursuing guards and hid ourselves in one of the storage rooms.

"Indeed, that was a close call," Looker spoke. "May I ask as to why did you three help me?"

Rebecca and Kouto looked at me; I guess I would be the one to explain to Looker.

"To be frank, we were branded as traitors," I explained. "We ran away from our pursuers, but we can't hide from them for long."

"Ah, I see," Looker nodded. Then, he turned his attention to Rebecca and asked. "I haven't seen you here before. Who are you?"

"My name is Rebecca Scooper, and I'm a freelance journalist," Rebecca introduced herself. "I was dragged along by Motor-mouth into this place."

"Anyway, why did you return here?" Kouto asked.

"You see, I came back because I'm looking for something," Looker explained. "It's a blueprint for a top-secret file for the trainer drones."

"Oh, I see," Kouto nodded. "If I recall, I managed to find one of the blueprints. It's in the throne room."

"We need to plan this out first," Rebecca interrupted. "We can't just go to the throne room with the entire Citadel on our tail."

"She has a point," I agreed. "We can't just waltz in without a decent plan."

Then, Rebecca and Kouto stared at me, as if they were expecting a plan from me.

"Why are they looking at you?" Looker asked me.

"Nah, they're expecting a decent plan from me," I nonchalantly replied. "Fortunately, I just thought up of a crazy plan to get to the throne room. . ."

* * *

"Yes, it's finished!"

Stellanius' cries of triumph reverberated in his room in the Sanctum. For several hours, he was tirelessly began to reverse-engineer the designs from the destroyed drone.

"Hm, the drone functions fine, but I feel as though it isn't enough," Stellanius mused as he examined his creation. "Perhaps it needs more of that stuff those people call 'Redstone' and some repeaters . . ."

It was all thanks to the prototype blueprint that Looker stole from the Library in the Citadel. Sure, it was not easy to reconstruct the drone from all the materials the Sanctum has to offer, yet Stellanius Dux managed to build an exact replica of the drone. It had no special features whatsoever, yet it was functioning quite well for a prototype.

"I dedicated my free time just to build this masterpiece," Stellanius wiped the sweat on his forehead. "Perhaps, I'll show my creation to Solaris and Lunaria."

* * *

Meanwhile, the two mentioned PokéGuardians were observing the decay of the Pokémon Multiverse in a huge projected screen. Although they were able to obtain Dimensional Shards, it seemed that the decay continued to increase by several hours.

"This isn't good," Lunaria muttered under her breath. "The situation is worse than we thought."

"And the people in each of those world have noticed the signs," Solaris added as he viewed the multiple screens coming from many PokéWorlds. "If the Dimensional Shards are not gathered in time, chaos will ensue in each world."

"That is why we need to up the ante, is that right?" A voice called out to them. Solaris and Lunaria turned around to see Stellanius grinned at them. However, what they did not expect was the drone that was hovering beside him.

"Hello Stellanius, it's been a while since we saw you," Lunaria greeted.

"We'd expect that you'd lock yourself in your own quarters again, doing some unspeakable experiments," Solaris quipped.

"Ahaha, I guess you could say that," Stellanius sheepishly replied.

Solaris turned his attention to the drone that was hovering beside Stellanius. The new drone piqued his interest, and he was curious as to how it was built.

"And is this your latest creation?" Solaris asked. "It looks quite impressive for a drone."

"Yeah, it looks sleeker than the old training drones that we have," Lunaria complimented. "How did you build this?"

"Oh, I just reverse-engineered the schematics of the blueprint that Looker stole from the Citadel," Stellanius explained. "The designs from the blueprint were unlike the drones we have on the Sanctum. However, the blueprint turned out to be incomplete."

"What do you mean?" Solaris asked.

"The blueprint only has the basic designs of the drones," Stellanius answered. "It lacked the designs for weaponry, mass production, and transportation."

"I see; my guess is that Odio had two blueprints, this one and the more advanced version," Lunaria suggested. "The reason you sent Looker back to the Citadel is to retrieve the second blueprint, am I right?"

"Yes, your assumptions are absolutely correct," Stellanius complimented Lunaria. "While Looker is busy finding the second blueprint, I need both your help in planning the designs for this model."

"Yes, but we're short on time," Solaris replied. "The Kanto Team is finished with their mission. We need to escort them back to the Sanctum."

"Yes, you two may do that," Stellanius agreed. "However, I'm asking your opinion as to what this drone can do for the time being."

Solaris and Lunaria exchanged glances and appeared to be in deep thought; then Solaris replied to Stellanius.

"I think it's best to program this drone to be a worker unit," Solaris suggested.

"Solaris is right; if you need to build more of these drones, we need a lot of resources to meet the quota," Lunaria added. "This is crucial because if we don't build the first few drones as worker units, we won't have enough resources to produce more."

"Ah, I see; I'd presume that's how the Citadel managed to produce so many drones," Stellanius acknowledged. "They prioritized the resource gathering before mass production. I guess common sense dictates we should do the same."

Solaris and Lunaria exchanged glances after hearing Stellanius' reply. Then, Solaris spoke to Stellanius. "I guess we need to go pick up the Kanto Team to see their progress."

"Ah, yes; the Kanto team needs to return here soon," Stellanius agreed. "I'll just make some modifications to the drones in resource gathering."

"Of course; we all need to do our part in this endeavor," Solaris agreed.

"Good luck," Lunaria added. "Just make sure the Sanctum is safe from any surveillance."

As Solaris and Lunaria teleported from the Sanctum, Stellanius found himself alone with his creation.

"I guess they're right," Stellanius muttered. "I need to create more of these drones to serve as worker units starting now."

* * *

Motor-mouth's POV

We managed to find the route to the throne room using the air ducts. However, the passageway was tight, so we have to take caution as we crawled through the air ducts.

"Why are you waiting for?" Kouto hissed. "Keep moving!"

"Shh, the guards are passing by," I hissed back. "Don't move."

We stayed completely still for two tense minutes; my heart was beating so fast from all the suspense. I heard the clatter slowly fading away; it's a sure sign that the guards went past and we're allowed to continue through the air ducts safely. When we reached for the exit, we entered the throne room one by one. Afterwards, we all sighed in relief.

"That was close," Rebecca muttered. "And to think they would hear our movements."

"Let's just grab the blueprints and run towards the waypoint room," I quickly suggested. "I'd bet they will find us eventually."

We scoured the throne room, looking for the said blueprint. Kouto and Looker searched the area around the throne for the blueprints. We decided to spread out to look for the blueprints. Looker grabbed a piece of headgear from his trenchcoat and put it on his head.

"What kind of goggles are those?" Kouto asked.

"They're not goggles; this is the International Police Arms Number 21: X-ray Goggles," Looker explained. "This will help me detect objects that are hidden behind walls, ceilings, and the like."

"You have a point," Kouto shrugged. "I guess Mr. Odio wouldn't just put the blueprints in plain sight-"

"Ah, I found it!" Looker exclaimed. "I can see a large piece of paper underneath the throne! Kouto, please help me move the throne."

"I'll help you out," Kouto rushed towards Looker. At the last, they began to push the massive throne from its pedestal. The task wasn't easy; the throne itself weighed half a ton, and it took around 15 seconds for the two men to push the throne far enough for the blueprint underneath to be visible.

"Finally, this is the blueprint I've been looking for!" Looker grabbed the large piece of paper, folded it, and stored it in his trenchcoat. "Now, let's leave-"

"Um, we have a terrible, terrible problem on our hands," Kouto interrupted.

Looker looked back and saw a squadron of Citadel guards and trainer drones glaring at them.

"Oh dear," Looker uttered as they realized their situation.

* * *

Meanwhile, my eyes caught the sights of a nearby kitchen near the throne room. Who knew that someone like Odio could keep his own stash of food here? This might explain why he never appeared in the cantina.

"Why are you staring at the kitchen?" Rebecca snapped at me.

"Ahaha, I'm just looking at the appliances," I sheepishly replied. "You know that Rotom can possess appliances to change its forms, right?"

"Yes and why did you bring that out?" Rebecca replied sarcastically.

"Well, I had a gut feeling that these appliances will have an important role eventually," I justified my reason.

As much as I would love to extend this conversion, it was interrupted when two familiar people opened the throne door.

"Just as expected, we found you here," A smug voice spoke sarcastically. We turn around and saw the twins Filo and Lanza standing in the throne exit.

"Tch, I knew they'll come eventually," I grumbled.

"Give it up, Motor-mouth," Filo taunted. "You can't escape your fate."

"Try me," I retorted. "Or is it why you're just all talk but no action?"

"That does it," Filo snapped. "Take them down!"

Instantly, we called out our Pokémon to battle. I sent out Rotom, Looker called out his Croagunk, Kouto summoned Beeheyem, and Rebecca called out her Loudred.

"Seriously, I didn't know you had a Loudred," I said to Rebecca.

"Well, we just met over a few hours ago," Rebecca proudly replied. "It's quite obvious you don't yet know of my entire Pokémon team."

"Motor-mouth, Looker and I will handle the grunts," Kouto suggested. "You better settle the issue with Filo; he seems to be restless."

"Thanks buddy," I nodded at Kouto. I faced Filo Thorn and spoke. "If you're that desperate to battle me, then bring it!"

"Gladly! I'll make sure you'll pay for what you did to me," Filo arrogantly smirked. "Sandslash, come out!"

In a flash of light, the mouse Pokémon appeared before Filo Thorn; it sharpened its claws as it and its master glared at Rotom and me.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rebecca Scooper glared at her opponent, Lanza Thorn. The latter returned the expression with her vicious glare. Rebecca was accompanied by her Loudred while Lanza had her trusty Zweilous.

"I don't know who you are, or why you're here," Lanza spoke to Rebecca. "But we have orders to eliminate the intruders, and that includes you."

"Puh-lease, I'm just a reporter going for a big scoop," Rebecca replied. "Well, that was my goal until _he_ came along. And no one's going to be eliminated in our watch!"

"I warned you," Lanza glared at her. "You absolutely have no idea on who you're dealing with."

"Tough words for someone who dresses as a secretary," Rebecca shot back. "Let's just settle this in a Pokémon battle, shall we?"

"I couldn't agree more," Lanza glared coldly at Rebecca. "Zweilous, use Headbutt!"

The Hostile Pokémon lunged towards Loudred. Somehow, the Loud Noise Pokémon managed to evade the incoming attack, and Zweilous tripped onto the ground.

"Now, it's my turn," Rebecca smirked. "Loudred, use Echoed Voice!"

Loudred began to emit a screeching noise from its enormous mouth. Lanza covered her ears as she heard the awful sound while her Zweilous was immobilized by the sound-based attack.

"Tch, the more Echoed Voice is used, the stronger it gets," Lanza muttered. She commanded Zweilous "Zweilous, use Zen Headbutt!"

Having heard enough of the echoing screech, Zweilous charged at Loudred head first. Zweilous' attack managed to interrupt the Loud Noise Pokémon, ending its Echoed Voice attack.

"Loudred!" Rebecca called out. "You'll pay for that!"

"Actually, it's you that's going to pay," Lanza smirked confidently. "It's just the beginning of your suffering."

* * *

At the same time, Kouto Cotello and Looker found themselves surrounded by a group of grunts and trainer drones. Kouto had his Beeheyem with him while Looker called out his Croagunk.

"I never think that this day would come," Kouto grimaced as he analyzed the odds against them.

"What do you mean by that?" Looker asked to Kouto.

"I was saying that after I was branded a traitor along with my friends, I wouldn't expect to fight my former comrades," Kouto answered. "I guess it can't be helped. Beeheyem, use Confusion!"

Beeheyem unleashed its psychic powers over their opponents. The grunts and trainer drones retaliated by sending out multiple Pokémon against Kouto and Looker; the majority of those Pokémon were Watchog and Golbat.

"This is getting out of hand," Looker crouched as his Croagunk used its Anticipation ability to evade a Golbat's Air Cutter. "I'll deal with the Watchog while you deal with the Golbat. What do you think?"

"Hm, sounds like a plan to me," Kouto agreed. "I know the attack just for this occasion. Beeheyem, use Psybeam!"

Beeheyem fired a beam of concentrate psychic power at the group of Golbat; the attack dealt super-effective damage and some of the Golbat were knocked out from the attack.

"Croagunk use Sludge Bomb!" Looker commanded his Pokémon.

Croagunk spew out toxic sludge in succession at the Watchog. Although most of the Watchog managed to survive the poison-type attack, many of them became poisoned as a result. However, the battle has just begun.

* * *

Motor-mouth's POV

Meanwhile in the kitchen area, I was facing Filo Thorn while I was slowly succumbing to the effects of the toxic dart. I was in a bad shape to battle, yet that did not hamper me by the slightest.

"Your skills are getting a little rusty, Motor-mouth," Filo taunted me as we began our fated battle.

"I get the memo, and it's really your fault anyway," I spat back. "You were the one that shot me with that toxic dart."

"What?" Filo was taken aback. "How'd you know it was me who poisoned you?"

"Let's just say I took a momentary glance just before you shot me with that toxic dart," I blatantly explained. "I'm still going to kick your sorry butt for this."

My Rotom was rather pissed at Filo for poisoning me, so the little Plasma Pokémon began to emit sparks.

"Nice words, but let's see how long you will last in that condition," Filo smirked arrogantly. "Sandslash, attack Rotom with Night Slash!"

"Rotom, intercept that attack with Protect!" I countered.

Rotom projected a barrier around itself; it proved to be handy as the barrier took the damage from the Night Slash.

"You used a dark-type attack as your first move?" I said to Filo. "Not bad; this is getting interesting."

"Just you wait; it gets even better," Filo grinned maniacally. "Sandslash, use Rollout!"

As soon as Filo has issued a command, the Mouse Pokémon curled up into a spiky ball and rolled towards Rotom. The attack managed to hit the Plasma Pokémon, yet it was still standing.

"Dang, that attack will become annoying if I don't stop it," I murmured. The poison has started to take effect on my body, my vision has become blurry. I staggered as I struggled to determine the direction of the rolling spike ball.

"Are you feeling light-headed already?" Filo mocked. "Just surrender to us and I'll make sure your torture will be slow and painful."

"I won't surrender some punk like you," I snapped. "Rotom, use Ominous Wind!"

Suddenly, a powerful gust of supernatural wind engulfed the entire kitchen. Filo was forced to cover his eyes due to the powerful gust obscuring his vision.

* * *

"Zweilous, lunge at Loudred using Headbutt!" Lanza shouted.

"Intercept that attack and counter with Screech!" Rebecca countered.

At the other side of the throne room, Rebecca Scooper was battling with Lanza Thorn. A freelance reporter battling against an inter-dimensional secretary; both women were determined to outdo each other in this crucial battle. However, both trainers and their Pokémon were at their limits and the battle began to approach its conclusion.

"I don't who you are or where you came from," Lanza spat. "But if you're here to assist the traitor Motor-mouth, your fate is as good as dead."

Hearing what Lanza had said to her made, Rebecca glared at her even more and stood up to face the secretary.

"You know, I just had enough of your rants," Rebecca snarled. "I owe that guy a lot for saving me, and I can't just pass this scoop up."

"Words can only get you so far," Lanza declared. "Zweilous, end this battle with Outrage!"

In an instant, her Zweilous lunged at Loudred with intent to main the Loud Noise Pokémon. The Hostile Pokémon rammed its body into the Loud Noise Pokémon head-on. The onslaught of attacks continued until Zweilous becomes utterly exhausted and it began to stagger around in confusion.

"Heh, that did it," Lanza smirked confidently. "I've beaten you, so surren-"

"Oh, we're not out of the battle, not even by a longshot," Rebecca interrupted.

Lanza looked at Rebecca, and then she shifted her attention to her Loudred; she was genuinely surprised that the Loud Noise Pokémon was still able to stand up despite suffering the brutal beatdown caused by her Zweilous.

"Impossible, how could it have survived such a brutal attack?" Lanza uttered in confusion. Then, she saw the answer in a form of a headband that Loudred was wearing. "You had your Loudred hold Focus Band, didn't you?"

"Yeah, a reporter never goes to an unknown area unprepared," Rebecca replied. "Now, it's our turn; Loudred, use Hyper Voice!"

Loudred inhaled large amounts of air and then it let out a sonic scream so loud that it actually shattered the windows in its path. The sound waves were directed towards Lanza and her Zweilous, who were blown back by the sheer volume of the attack. They collided with the wall on impact, and they were both knocked out, leaving Rebecca and her Loudred victorious.

"Well, that's a wrap," Rebecca wiped the sweat off her forehead. "Now what happened to Motor-mouth and the others?"

* * *

Motor-mouth's POV

As Rotom used Ominous Wind, I took this as an opportunity to hide in behind the refrigerator for the time being. As I leaned on the refrigerator, I noticed that it was rather cold; this indicated that this fridge was not been used for a while. Suddenly, an idea formed in my head, and I looked at my Rotom and the little Plasma Pokémon grinned deviously as it somehow knew what I was planning. As the supernatural gust ended, Filo was able to open his eyes once again. Surprisingly, he found out that Rotom and I somewhat "disappeared" from the area.

"You damn coward," Filo shouted out. "Stop hiding and face me like a man!"

"Oh please, you're giving your position very easily," I bluntly replied at him.

"What?" Filo turned around and the uttered. "Oh crap."

What he saw was me riding my Plasma Pokémon in its Frost Rotom form. During the duration of the Ominous Wind, I managed to get my Rotom to possess the refrigerator nearby and the Plasma Pokémon entered its Frost Rotom form. I smirked triumphantly as I genuinely caught Filo Thorn off guard with my surprise attack.

"Let's finish this, shall we?" I mused. "Rotom, use Blizzard!"

Frost Rotom opened the freezer compartment of its body, releasing a strong gust of subzero wind that covered the entire kitchen with snow. The ice-type attack completely engulfed Filo Thorn and his Sandslash in a blanket of snow.

"That's what you get for poisoning me, you snooping bastard," I said a few words to Filo's unconscious body.

"Motor-mouth!" Someone called my name.

I turned around and saw Rebecca Scooper running towards me. Her face grew with concern as she saw my battered body.

"Hello Rebecca," I greeted. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm doing fine; in fact, I just defeated that secretary," Rebecca replied. As she saw me, she became even more worried. "Motor-mouth, something's wrong with you."

"Oh? I was shot with a poison dart," I nonchalantly replied. "It's just only a flesh wound-"

The toxin finally took hold of me as I fell to my knees; Rebecca knelt down to help me stand up.

"Motor-mouth, don't take this for granted!" Rebecca bellowed. "You've just been poisoned; do you expect me to just stand here and watch you suffer?"

At that instant, my shoulders drooped instantly. As I heard her words, my body trembled as if I was seeing tremors that would decide my life. Seeing me bewildered, Rebecca also feels a huge shock.

"Come on; I'll help you stand up," Rebecca offered her hand to help me. "Let's leave this wretched place and find a cure to your poison."

Without a second thought, I grabbed her hand and she pulled me up. She put my right arm around her back and supported me as we limped our way out of the kitchen.

"Hey, wait for us!" A male voice called out to us.

Rebecca and I turned around to see Kouto and Looker running towards us. Behind them were a large group of grunts and trainer drones with the intention to kill them.

"Seriously, you didn't finish these guys off?" I raised my eyebrow as I asked them.

"Well, it couldn't be helped!" Kouto snapped. "We're not a one-man army, and more of them keep coming even as we beat them up."

"He's right," Looker agreed. "It would be pointless to battle them if they keep replacing themselves."

At our situation, we were utterly exhausted at this point. We were supposed to escape the Citadel, but we had to rescue Looker, face the Thorn twins, and battle the Citadel mooks. These drained our energies and we were not so sure if could muster enough strength to battle a group this big.

"Ariados, use Electro Web!" Someone shouted a command.

In a flash, a huge yellow web engulfed the group of grunts and trainer drones; the yellow web electrocuted them and slowed their movements. We turned around to see a hooded figure with an Ariados beside that person. At the same time, something was glowing from one of my pockets. I reached for my pockets and picked a pendant. The pendant was glowing in a soft yellow color.

"Don't just stand there!" The figure bellowed at us. "Follow me if you want to live!"

Unfortunately, we didn't have the time to discuss this issue as the horde of grunts and trainer drones resumed to pursue us so we followed the mystery figure to whatever place that person was leading us.

* * *

With the robed figured leading the way, we entered a waypoint room. Inside the room, we all let out a huge sighs.

"Man, that was close," Kouto wiped the sweat off his forehead. "I don't how long we can fight those things.

"I wholeheartedly agree," Looker nodded. "But I have one question for our robed friend; who are you and why did you help us?"

The robed figure chuckled and then removed the cowl, my eyes widened in surprise as I recognize who this person was.

"Well, it's been a while Motor-mouth?" The robed man spoke to me. "Do you recognize me?"

"It can't be," I uttered. "Sigmund Runa, is that you?"

"Yes, it's me in the flesh," Sigmund chuckled. "It's nice to meet with you personally."

Kouto, Rebecca, and Looker were surprise that Sigmund and I somewhat knew each other.

"Motor-mouth, do you know this guy?" Rebecca asked me. "When did you meet him?"

"Ah, it's somewhat complicated," I replied to her. Then, I focused my attention to Sigmund and spoke. "I already had a hunch that it was you when the pendant you gave me glowed yellow."

"Oh, you still had that pendant that I gave you?" Sigmund answered. "That's impressive; but, we should continue this discussion some other time. I need to guide you out of this place."

"Wait, how am I supposed to return to the Sanctum?" Looker asked Sigmund.

"Perhaps this scroll will guide you," Sigmund replied as he handed a scroll to Looker. "Basically, it's the same scroll that the PokéGuardians use. I'm sure you know how to use it."

"Thanks," Looker said when Sigmund handed the scroll to him. "Your arrival was very helpful to us today."

"Oh, think nothing of it," Sigmund grinned. "You need to use the scroll to leave this place."

"Okay, but before I leave, I would like to thank you three for your untimely help," Looker addressed Kouto, Rebecca, and I. "I never have achieved my mission if you three were not there."

"Well, I don't really know what to say on this," Kouto scratched his head.

"We will do what we can to help," Rebecca nodded in agreement.

"I hope that I will meet with the four of you in another time," Looker said as he tore the scroll into two. "Farewell."

Moments after Looker tore the scroll, his body began to glow blue, and then he left the Citadel in a flash of light.

Sigmund focused his attention to Kouto, Rebecca, and I and addressed. "As for you three, you have to come with me."

"What do you mean?" Rebecca questioned.

"Your friend has been poisoned," Sigmund explained. "In a few hours, the poison will shut down his nervous system and bring cardiac arrest if we don't concoct an antidote."

"Are you sure about that?" Kouto could not believe on what Sigmund has said. "Don't tell me that it happened earlier in the Library!"

"Yeah, it's Filo that poisoned me out of his own personal vendetta," I explained. "Don't worry about that wretched sap; I've kicked his sorry hide and left him in a blanket of snow."

My vision became more distorted as I could feel the toxin spreading throughout my body. Sigmund approached me and helped Rebecca in supporting me.

"We mustn't waste any more time," Sigmund urged. "I know one place that holds the cure for the poison . . ."

"Then, we need to get there soon," I demanded. "I d-don't think I can be conscious for much longer."

"Then, you must rest," Sigmund replied. "You'll need to conserve energy for later."

"Okay, just take care of me while I'm asleep," I replied.

"Sure thing," Rebecca cheerfully replied.

"Just leave this to us," Kouto assured me.

"Thanks guys," I said before I closed my eyes and fell asleep. . .

* * *

"Damn it, he got away again," Filo grunted as he pushed himself out of the snow-covered ground.

Inside, Filo Thorn was absolutely frustrated that Motor-mouth got away from them. This traitor deserves to suffer at his own hands. In fact, he was more than willing to pursue him if Master Odio permitted him to. Yet he had to find his twin sister, who was somewhere in the wrecked mess that used to be a throne room.

"Lanza?" Filo called aloud as he limped around the room. "Where are you?"

"I'm over here," A voice weakly responded.

Filo turned around to see his twin sister slowly walked towards him. Her clothes were torn slightly on the sleeves and she was holding her left arm with her right hand.

"Lanza, what happened to you?" Filo asked as he attended to Lanza.

"I just got beaten by some wannabe reporter," Lanza humbly replied. "By the way, you're also injured."

"That bastard did this to me," Filo explained. "If Master Odio permits me, I'll chase that scumbag to the ends of the universe-"

"And you will do so when the time comes," A voice interrupted.

Filo and Lanza turned around to see Odio Tristeza staring at them. Then, he walked towards Lanza and he put his right arm around her back and supported her.

"Let's get the two of you to the infirmary, shall we?" Odio suggested. "We shall discuss this issue later."

"But Master Odio," Lanza objected. "They have gotten away-"

"I know what happened," Odio interrupted. "But tending to the injured is top priority. Revenge will have to wait."

* * *

Meanwhile in the base of Mt. Moon, the Kanto Team parted ways with Seymour and the multitude of Cleffa, Clefairy, and Clefable residing there.

"Thanks guys; you have no idea on how grateful we all are," Seymour said to the Kanto Team.

"Yeah, it was nice meeting with you again," Ash replied.

"I hope you'll continue with your research," Red added.

"Thank you for your help," Yellow nodded. "You really helped us back earlier."

"Aw, you're too kind," Seymour scratched his head awkwardly.

"It's best that we'd be on our way," Blue smiled. "We'll see you soon!"

As the exchange of goodbyes was completed, the group left Mt. Moon and proceeded towards Route 3. As they walked out of the area, all of them have their own insights and questions regarding the battle that took place earlier.

"So, what shall we do now?" Misty asked. "We've beaten Team Rocket, saved the Clefairy, and yet we missed something."

"I think you're referring to the Dimensional Shard," Green answered.

"Dimensional Shard? You mean those fragments that the PokéGuardians assigned us to collect?" Red asked for confirmation.

"Yes, that's what they entrusted to us," Green replied. "I already had my suspicions on the meteorite earlier."

"Yeah, according to Seymour, the Clefairy considered the gigantic Moon Stone to be sacred," Blue interjected.

"Not to mention that the meteorite crashed directly into the Moon Stone," Ash added. "I think the meteor has some juicy secrets."

"Unfortunately, the meteorite was accidentally crushed by Team Rocket," Brock continued. "Due to the explosion of the robot piloted by Team Rocket, I'm not so sure what happened to the meteor fragments."

On the other hand, Yellow was quiet when the others began to talk about the previous battle. Red noticed the blonde's silence that he approached her.

"Yellow, what's wrong?" Red asked her.

"Oh Red, I was thinking of the attack that defeated Team Rocket," Yellow explained. "I saw that a giant metal spike came out of nowhere and impaled the robot; then, two Thunder attacks struck the metal spike afterwards. I'm sure it didn't come from all our electric Pokémon."

"Yellow, you're on to something," Green spoke. "According to Seymour, he met up with a reporter named Rebecca; she was also accompanied by a guy named Motor-mouth during the battle."

"Are you saying that the additional Thunder attacks came from those two?" Blue gasped.

"Although it's just my theory, yet what else could explain where the two Thunder attacks come from?" Green speculated. "The Clefairy can learn Thunder, yet they were brainwashed by the meteor, I find it very unlikely that they were the ones who used Thunder."

"And I saw a Magnemite and a Rotom accompanying them," Brock added. "And those two Pokémon can be taught to use Thunder."

"I guess you're right," Gary added. "Motor-mouth said he would think up a plan to bring down Team Rocket, and that crazy stunt was his plan all along."

"They really helped out in beating Team Rocket," Ash agreed. "The battle would have been much harder if they were not there, right Pikachu?"

"Pika-pi!" The yellow Mouse Pokémon chirped enthusiastically.

As the Kanto Team reached the border of Pewter City, a dimensional gate appeared in front of them. All of them took a step back, as a man and a woman dressed in exotic robes stepped out of the portal.

"It's about time we meet with all of you once again," The man addressed them.

"Solaris? Lunaria?" Red asked. "Are you looking for us?"

"That's right, Red," Lunaria answered. "We will escort all of you back to the Sanctum."

"Wait, I'm confused," Misty interrupted. "You two just showed up out of nowhere and ask us to come with you. You two should introduce yourselves first."

Solaris and Lunaria exchanged glances after hearing what Misty had said to them. Lunaria focused her attention on Misty and explained.

"Our apologies for not introducing ourselves to you," Lunaria said to Misty. "I'm Lunaria and he is Solaris. We are known as the PokéGuardians."

"Okay, so we know who you two are," Misty crossed her arms. "So why you want us to come with you?"

"The answer is simple; we need your help because the entire Pokémon multiverse is in great peril," Solaris answered.

* * *

In a mysterious isolated island in Hoenn, a dimensional gate opened. Sigmund Runa, Motor-mouth, Kouto, and Rebecca came out of the portal and entered the mysterious island. Kouto and Rebecca were supporting Motor-mouth; the mercenary had fallen into unconsciousness when they travelled through the portal.

"Hey, where in the world are we?" Kouto asked Sigmund.

"We are currently in Mirage Island," Sigmund answered. "I have chosen this location because one of the ingredients for the antidote is located only on this island."

"This island looks out of place," Rebecca muttered. Then, she looked at her watch and said. "Even my watch say that it's seven in the evening, it's still morning here."

"In Mirage Island, the time on the island does not always travel at a constant speed and it fluctuates," Sigmund explained. "We're running out of time; if we don't find the ingredient on this island, Motor-mouth will succumb to the poison in less than six hours."

"Can you tell us the ingredient that we need here?" Kouto asked Sigmund.

"As I have said, we just only need one more ingredient to concoct the antidote for Motor-mouth," Sigmund answered. "It is a unique berry that is endemic to this island. It is known as the Liechi Berry."

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**Author: Well, this wraps up the chapter for the time being! For those eager readers out there, I had to write this interlude so that the supporting characters wouldn't be left out.**

**Motor-mouth: Just like the Author promised, the Hoenn team will get their spotlight next chapter!**

**Author: As for this chapter, this is the hardest chapter I have written so far. I'm really conflicted as I wrote on what fate Motor-mouth should go in the fanfic.**

**Motor-mouth: I may be your 'plaything', but I have a gut feeling that the plot has just gotten darker, isn't it?**

**Author: In a sense, the plot is progressing in a darker tone. I recall Yowl's description of this story as "brighter" compared to his 'Yowlverse' fanfics. Sure, this story may go darker, but I'll make sure to tone it down a bit.**

**Motor-mouth: As for the readers, if each of you has great and wonderful ideas that will help the plot of this story, please kindly send a private message the Author. By the way, how long will I be unconscious?**

**Author: Don't worry, by the next chapter, you'll be somehow cured of your ailment. For the readers, this chapter marks the beginning of the sequel of "A Certain Duelist's Dream" entitled, "A Certain Duelist's Dream 2: Nightmare of GREMLIN". I'll make sure I'll post the sequel shortly after I post this chapter.**

**Motor-mouth: Although the preview of chapter 27 is already presented in the profile page, I couldn't help but to mention it here. The prototype chapter title is called, "****Meeting an Old Friend, Mending Broken Bonds!****"**

**Author: That's it from this edition of Crisis! Happy April Fool's Day everyone! This chapter was completed and finalized on April 1, 2013. This is PokeRescue18, signing out.**


	28. Rekindled Friendships, Mending Bonds!

**Author: Welcome to the 28th chapter of "Crisis on Two PokéWorlds!" Since Motor-mouth is out of the commission for the time being, here's Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum for the commentaries!**

**Platinum: Thank you, Author. On the previous chapter, three notable characters defected from the enemy group. Just what fate will these people have?**

**Pearl: Uh, other than that, it's been quite a while since we last showed up.**

**Diamond: Yeah, it's like we're being ignored . . . wait, how about we do two double acts in this chapter?**

**Pearl: Hey, that's not a bad idea; that way, we'll leave a good impression to the readers! So, let's start one right now!**

**Dia & Pearl: When you think of Pokémon . . .**

**Pearl: You'd think of Effort Values!**

**Dia: What are Effort Values anyway?**

**Pearl: Effort values or EVs are bonuses that Pokémon received when they defeat other Pokémon in battle!**

**Dia: (Sends out an Eevee from somewhere.) So, if this Eevee defeats a Pokémon, it will gain EVs and become stronger?**

**Pearl: (ticked-off) You're right in a sense, but you're comically missing the point!**

**Platinum: Generally speaking, effort values are attributes which give bonuses to a Pokémon's stats and improve differently depending which Pokémon they defeat in the form of effort points. The joke is of how the abbreviation of effort values and Eevee sound similar.**

**Pearl: (deadpan) Way to go explaining the punch-line, Missy.**

**Platinum: I just wanted to inform the readers about the meaning of your joke.**

**Author: I thank you three for your efforts. Don't worry; after I am finished with the Sky Pillar arc, the DP Adventure arc will start off!**

**Crisis on Two PokéWorlds!**

**Chapter 28: Rekindled Friendships, Mending Bonds!**

* * *

At the outskirts of a mysterious tower known as the Sky Pillar, two antagonizing teams were waiting for the orders of a higher authority.

"Are you sure they'll call us, Mack?" A muscular man dressed in a red uniform asked his companion.

"I'm sure they'll call us eventually, Mitch." A scrawny man wearing a hood over his head replied.

"Yeah, you really put the effort in finding me," Mitch said. "When you said you'll need my help in finding our missing boss, I couldn't help but to comply."

"Our boss just disappeared during the Hoenn crisis," Mack muttered. "I tried to search around Hoenn for him, but came up with nothing."

"And did you invite Marge here?" Mitch asked. "We seriously need her help here."

"For some reason, I can't contact her," Mack replied. "I even tried to look all over Hoenn for her, but she just . . . disappeared."

"That's great," Mack sighed. "Ever since our leader disappeared, we've been reduced to mere lackeys."

Then, Mack noticed something peculiar in the sky above them. He grabbed his binoculars and saw two figures heading towards them.

"Hey Mack, what are you looking at?" Mitch asked.

"See for yourself," Mack replied as he handed the binoculars to Mitch.

"Lemme see that," Mitch muttered as he saw the figured through the binoculars. "Tch, it seems the people from Team Aqua are gonna be here too. . ."

When the members of Team Aqua landed, Mack and Mitch immediately took their PokéBalls out from their pockets.

"Team Aqua," Mack spat. "What are you sea lovers doing here anyway?"

"The same could be said to the two of you," The female Aqua member called Shelly replied. "We arrived here after three shady people tipped us."

"What do you mean?" Mitch asked.

"Look, that person remained confidential," The male Aqua member named Amber spoke. "We were told that our leader Archie is trapped at the top of this tower."

"Whatever," Mitch glared. "You're Team Aqua! I won't pass this up for the shenanigans you did!"

"Don't jump to any conclusions," Shelly replied. "We were under orders from Archie at that time, and you two are under Maxie!"

"How dare you to call out his name?!" Mitch snapped. As he was about to grab his PokéBall, a stray thunderbolt came out of nowhere and separated the two teams.

"Hmph, such a useless squabble, is this how you greet each other after such a long time? I'm highly disappointed."

Both Team Magma and Aqua member looked above them and saw an auburn-haired woman floating on top of a Starmie.

"Who are you to interrupt us?" Mitch demanded.

"Frankly, I was the one who called the four of you here," The woman replied. The woman got off from her Starmie and continued to address them. "My name is Sird; the four of you will be taking orders under me starting from now on."

* * *

_Mirage Island, Hoenn_

_Pokémon Special world_

_Approximately 4 days before the PokéWorlds decay completely_

Watching the unnatural cloud formations above Mirage Island, Juan examined his Sandshrew-shaped hourglass from his pocket. Not far from him, Wally was taking a short nap, oblivious to the actions of the Sootopolis Gym Leader.

"Hm, the fluctuations of this island's time-space flow are more erratic than usual," Juan muttered.

Suddenly, a huge gust of wind blew on them. Juan noticed that this gust of wind blew from the interior of the island; he looked up in the sky and saw a small storm clouds forming at the interior of the island.

"Wally, wake up," Juan coaxed the green-haired boy.

"Huh, what is it?" Wally rubbed his eyes upon waking.

"They are here," Juan sternly said. "We need to meet up with them upon their arrival."

At the same time, the Hoenn Team finally appeared out of the portal conjured by the PokéGuardians Solaris and Lunaria. However, it seemed that they were transported way off course from their intended location.

"Where in the world are we?" Max wondered.

"Is this Pacifidlog Town?" Emerald said aloud as he and the rest of the Hoenn Team slowly walked further.

"Obviously, this place isn't Pacifidlog Town." Sapphire crossed her arms annoyingly.

"I don't believe that the PokéGuardians blew us off course." Ruby grimaced.

"Whatever the reason, they're not entirely at fault." Drew stated. "Whatever's going on in the Pokémon world has something to do with this."

"Yeah, we shouldn't dwell on something that's been done," May agreed. "Yet, this place seems familiar. I can't seem to remember the name."

"This place is called 'Mirage Island'." A voice answered for them.

The Hoenn Team turned around to see a man wearing a blue coat and whose hair was mostly black with fringes of white on the sides. He was staring interestedly at the Hoenn Team upon their arrival.

"It can't be . . ." May stuttered.

"Grand Master Juan?!" Ruby uttered.

"Tres bien, I am the Sootopolis Gym Leader," Juan confirmed. "But, I'm not the only one who is expecting your arrival."

However, fate was not done with surprising him and his friends. Walking alongside the Sootopolis Gym Leader was a young boy Ruby was all too familiar with.

"Um, it's good to see you again, Ruby," Wally introduced himself.

"Wally, it's been a long time since I've seen you!" Ruby exclaimed. "I thought you moved to Ever Grande City. What brings you here?"

"I-I . . ." Wally stuttered.

Suddenly, a flash of light occurred in the area, and a green lizard-like Pokémon emerged in front of them. It was Sceptile, and he belongs to none other than Emerald.

"W-wah, please stop!" Wally exclaimed when Sceptile tried to hug Wally.

It took several more seconds before the Forest Pokémon finally stopped hugging the green-haired boy. The rest of the Hoenn Team were astonished that Sceptile would behave like that to Wally. However, Emerald was the one who was shocked the most. He didn't expect his Sceptile would show this kind of behavior towards a stranger; he was quite unsure on what to do next.

"Guys, I need some fresh air," Emerald declared. "If anyone needs me, I'll be over by the cliff-side."

Emerald returned Sceptile to his PokéBall and slowly walked away.

"Wait, I can explain-" Wally called as he followed.

"Wait for us, Emerald!" Max exclaimed ran after Emerald.

"Um, should we go after them?" May asked Juan hesitantly.

"I think those two boys would resolve the issue on their own," Juan calmly replied. "In the meantime, why don't all of you show us your skills?"

* * *

"The prognosis isn't good." Sigmund Runa checked Motor-mouth's vital signs.

It's been around one hour and a half since Motor-mouth lost consciousness. Every five minutes, Sigmund Runa regularly checked his vital signs.

"Something terrible must be happening inside his mind," Sigmund muttered. "I can't seem to reach into his subconscious."

Undeterred, Sigmund attempted to take a blood sample from Motor-mouth's left arm, where he was shot with a toxic dart. When Sigmund extracted a small amount of blood, he removed the syringe from Motor-mouth's left arm and examined the blood sample.

"Now with a blood sample in my grasp I'll be able to analyze what toxin was used in the poison," Sigmund muttered as he twirled the syringe.

Unknowingly, as he twirled the syringe, it caused the blood inside to spin around, changing its color from dark red to black.

"Oh no," Sigmund said in dread. "Just how far has the poison spread in Motor-mouth's body? I hope Kouto and Rebecca find some Liechi berries or we might run out of time. . ."

"Darn it," Motor-mouth babbled. "Darth Motor . . . you're gonna pay for that . . ."

Sigmund stared speechless at Motor-mouth for a while and sweat dropped. "Oh dear, that must be some nightmare he's experiencing," Sigmund grimaced. "Kouto, Rebecca, please hurry."

On the other side of the island, Kouto Cotello and Rebecca Scooper were roaming around in search of the rare Liechi Berries.

"Tch, finding these berries is like finding a needle in a haystack." Kouto wiped the sweat off his head.

"Please, don't say such things." Rebecca replied. "As much as I don't admit it readily, Motor-mouth is our friend and he needs our help."

"I understand." Kouto nodded. He looked down on the ground and muttered. "I guess that was quite rude of me to say something like that."

Kouto glanced at Rebecca momentarily and noticed that she had a small blush all over her face. However, Rebecca noticed that and she quickly turned away.

"W-why are you staring at me like that?" Rebecca stuttered.

"Oh, you were the one who looked at me," Kouto countered. "Besides, even Motor-mouth and I would agree on how cute you look right now."

"Oh stop it; you're embarrassing me." Rebecca replied aloud.

"Seeing you flushed like that reminds me of the fateful day I met Motor-mouth." Kouto smiled. "I wouldn't forget that day. . ."

* * *

_A week before the start of the story . . ._

_Outside of the confined walls of the Citadel, a young man surveys the huge fortress from a small cliff._

_"Hm, I guess this would be the place where I'll make my debut." The young man muttered._

_At the library of the Citadel, Lanza Thorn was filing confidential files when Kouto Cotello walked in._

_"What do you want now?" Lanza said sarcastically to Kouto. "Can't you see I'm busy?"_

_"Okay, I get it; you don't have to be that grumpy," Kouto mumbled. "You see, I'm kinda lost on where I'm supposed to go. Do you know where the meeting room is exactly?"_

_"The meeting room is a few blocks away from the library on your right." Lanza looked Kouto eye-to-eye and replied. "Now please leave me be."_

_As Kouto hastily left the library, Lanza resumed with her usual business._

_"Seriously, that guy often loses his way around here," She muttered to herself._

_"Hey, wasn't I supposed to meet someone here?" Kouto wondered aloud. "Now, where could that person be?"_

_"I'm over here." A voice replied to him._

_Kouto turned around and faced an unfamiliar young man. He was wearing a trench coat, leather pants, and a fedora, all with the color scheme of dark green._

_"I guess you must be the one that the higher-up chose as my guide." The young man assumed. Then he extended his right hand to Kouto and asked. "I'm called Motor-mouth; what's your name?"_

_"Um, my name's Kouto Cotello." Kouto replied as he shook the young man's hand. "I assume you must be the new recruit."_

_"Aw, I'm not really going to be employed here," Motor-mouth cheerfully replied. "I'm just a mercenary under a high-payment contract by your Boss-man."_

_"I see, well it's a pleasure in meeting you in person."_

_"Well Kouto, it's nice to meet you," Motor-mouth cheerfully replied. "So, what are we waiting for? Let's go to the Boss Man's office!"_

_With the statement said, Motor-mouth rushed past Kouto and dashed to Odio's office._

_"W-wait!" Kouto stammered. "That's not how it works! I'm supposed to be your guide; you shouldn't go there by yourself!"_

_When Kouto arrived at Odio's office, he found out that Motor-mouth was already talking with his boss._

_"So, you're willing to work for this organization for this simple reward?" Odio asked._

_"Yeah, that's about it Boss-man." Motor-mouth replied. "I only do my job if I get the three things everyone needs: food, clothing, and shelter."_

_"Motor-mouth, I could see from your expressions that you're really that humble." Odio said. "Regardless, I'm still going to pay your salaries as part of our contract here."_

_"Well, I guess that's good nonetheless," Motor-mouth replied. "So, when will my first mission start?"_

_"Let's see," Odio looked at the files on his desk briefly before he replied. "As of the moment, I don't have any missions I can give to you. Why don't you go to the cafe and enjoy yourself?"_

_"Sure thing, Boss Man," Motor-mouth cheerfully replied. "I guess I see you later."_

_"Of course, when the time comes." Odio answered._

_As Motor-mouth left Odio's office, he went past Kouto, who was quite flabbergasted at the conversation that he just heard._

_"You must be the one that eavesdropped during my talk with the Boss Man." Motor-mouth asked. Kouto silently nodded in confirmation. "Whatever, I'll be at the café if you need me."_

_As Motor-mouth left the scene, Kouto entered Odio's office and sat down at the chair._

_"Master Odio," Kouto asked. "That guy . . . is he-"_

_"Relax Kouto, he just came here to say hello." Odio raised one eyebrow. "I do admit, he is quite . . . eccentric for his age."_

_"You mean his behavior is quite unstable?" Kouto iterated._

_"Not necessarily true; let's just say he has quirks that no one else in my domain has." Odio answered. "In fact, I want you to watch over him."_

_"What do you mean?" Kouto was confused at Odio's statement._

_"Keep a close eye on Motor-mouth and his eccentricity." Odio replied. "As the old phrase goes; 'even an eccentric person needs someone close by to accompany them . . .'"_

* * *

"So that's how you met him." Rebecca said in awe.

"Yeah, Motor-mouth really is a funny guy when you get to know him." Kouto remarked. "He has that charm in him that draws you to him like a planet to its star."

"I guess there's a lot more of Motor-mouth that we don't know about." Rebecca remarked. Suddenly, she noticed something at a distance. "Wait, are those . . ."

"Yes." Kouto agreed. "Those are the Liechi berries we're looking for! Let get some!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Drew was currently battling against Juan. Ruby, Sapphire, and May watched from the sidelines; Ruby and May were eager on who was going to perform better.

"Wow, Grand Master Juan never ceases to impress me!" Ruby exclaimed eagerly.

"Roserade, use Energy Ball!" Drew commanded his Pokémon.

Roserade began to dramatically spin around before crossing its rose arms together to form a green orb of energy, which Roserade launched at the Rendezvous Pokémon.

"Luvdisc, evade that attack using Double Team," Juan calmly countered.

As the Energy Ball came closer, Luvdisc seemed to split into multiple copies. Using this move, Luvdisc managed to avoid being hit by that super-effective attack.

"Keep attacking, Roserade!" Drew pressed on. "Use Bullet Seed to find the real one!"

Armed with its two bulbous arms, Roserade began to fire multiple seeds at high speeds at the Double Team copies. However, the real Luvdisc proved to be very elusive and Roserade became exhausted.

"Now Luvdisc, use Supersonic!" Juan commanded.

Luvdisc emerged from the Double Team formation and emitted a high frequency noise aimed directly at Roserade. Due to Roserade being caught off guard, the attack was a success; Roserade became confused and disoriented by the sound-based attack.

"Come on, Roserade!" Drew desperately called at his Pokémon. "Snap out of it!"

Unfortunately, Roserade wasn't able to listen and began to use Bullet Seed at random directions.

"Get down!" Sapphire shouted and grabbed Ruby's hand as she ducked down.

"Hey, watch it!" May shrieked.

"Yeah, it almost hit my hat!" Ruby added.

"Luvdisc, use Take Down," Juan calmly commanded his Pokémon.

Luvdisc quickly obeyed and charged towards Roserade at high speeds. The Rendezvous Pokémon slammed into Roserade so hard that the attack launched the Bouquet Pokémon into the air. Drew could not do anything but watch as his Roserade began to spin uncontrollably in mid-air. Juan smirked as he thought of a brilliant move to end the battle.

"Let's finish this," Juan declared. "Luvdisc, use Ice Beam!"

While Roserade was still spinning in mid-air, Luvdisc went under the shadow of the Bouquet Pokémon and fired a bluish beam from its mouth. The super-effective beam struck Roserade dead-on; the spinning of the Bouquet Pokémon just make it easier for the Ice-type attack to attack each part of Roserade evenly. Miniature ice particles reflect sunlight as the Ice-type attack was executed, giving astounding beauty to the super-effective attack. By the time Roserade finally landed on the ground, it was already knocked out.

"Way to go, Grand Master!" Ruby cheered.

"I guess I overdid it," Drew remarked as he approachedhis Roserade.

"Nonsense, you and your Pokémon performed spectacularly," Juan complimented. "That is already a win by itself."

"Drew, it's okay to lose every once in a while," May complimented the boy. "This means that we can still improve our skills as Coordinators."

"Now that the demonstration is finished, why not all of you take a break?" Juan suggested. "We have to wait until the correct time to leave this island so you children need to gather your strength."

* * *

Meanwhile, Emerald was standing on the edge of a cliff overlooking the shoreline. As he stared over the horizon, he grabbed one of his PokéBalls, specifically Sceptile's PokéBall. Somehow, he noticed that the green lizard was also worried about him.

"So, you're worried about me, Sceptile?" Emerald muttered. "I guess I have my doubts of deserving to be your owner."

"Emerald." A voice called out to him.

Emerald turned around to see Max and Wally approaching him. Their facial expression showed the same signs of worry on him as Sceptile.

"What do you two want?" Emerald asked them. "I'm not in the mood to talk right now."

"Emerald, you didn't let me explain what happened," Wally urged. "To be honest, I don't consider myself to be a true owner of Sceptile."

Emerald stared at Wally as he began to explain his reasons.

"I found Sceptile floating in a bag in the ocean while he was still a Treecko," Wally explained. "I just happened to pick him up while I was on my way to the Sky Pillar."

"You . . . saved Sceptile?" Emerald hesitantly asked.

"Yeah," Wally sheepishly replied. "I was training under Norman at that time, when I spotted the bag containing Treecko being washed away by the waves. Norman recognized Treecko as he came from Prof. Birch."

"Go on," Emerald replied.

"I decided to keep Sceptile as we climbed up the Sky Pillar, and Treecko evolved into Grovyle," Wally continued. "When we reached the top of the Sky Pillar, it was Grovyle that finally awakened Rayquaza, but after that, I lost sight of Grovyle."

"At that time, I didn't even know that you're the intended owner for Sceptile," Wally stated. "But, let me make this clear: I am not the real owner of Sceptile that will not change."

Suddenly, Sceptile came out from his PokéBall. It seemed Sceptile stood by Emerald with a determined look. Somehow, Emerald understood that Sceptile would not abandon him no matter what.

"And besides, I can tell that Sceptile seems to like you more than he likes me," Wally grinned. "That bond is something I don't have with Sceptile."

Emerald looked at Sceptile, and then at Wally. Emerald noticed that Wally was completely telling the truth, and it seemed Sceptile agreed with him. Emerald let out a small sigh and addressed.

"I guess you're right," Emerald admitted. "I was wrong to judge you like that. And to think I'm not worthy to keep Sceptile …"

"That's okay, Emerald." Max encouraged. "Sceptile really belongs to you; no one else would take him away from you."

"Okay." Emerald let out a smile. "Let's find our friends and plan out what to do next."

* * *

Meanwhile, Ruby and Sapphire were taking a short break, prompted by Juan. They sat down at the edge of the cliff. Ruby was searching his bag for the ingredients that he was planning to add in their meals while Sapphire leaned on a tree watching him.

'_Wow, Ruby sure is serious when it comes to cooking_,' Sapphire thought. '_It's not that I dislike his food._'

"Once I add this. . ." Ruby muttered as he added the necessary ingredients in the pot. "I'll put some of this . . . and it's finally done!"

"I could smell it from here." Sapphire remarked as she sniffed the air. And her smile grew wide, showing her signature canine teeth. "And it smells delicious!"

"I'm glad you like it Sapphire," Ruby replied as he handed her a bowl. "Here's some stew for you."

"Thanks." Sapphire replied as she started to consume her bowl of berry stew.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kouto and Rebecca went to the berry patch containing the Liechi berries needed to make the antidote. When they drew closer, something surprised them.

"Wait a minute," Rebecca muttered. "Those are-"

"Let's hide," Kouto urged. "They must not see us."

Rebecca nodded and they hid behind a big tree as they watched the native Pokémon grabbing many of the Liechi berries that they needed.

"If I'm not mistaken…" Rebecca deduced. "Those are Wynaut, right?"

"Yes, those are Wynaut." Kouto confirmed. "They're the only Pokémon native to Mirage Island."

As they observed the Wynaut, they noticed that they're not the only ones that were after the Liechi Berries.

"What are those Wynaut doing?" Rebecca asked.

"I think they're eating the Liechi Berries." Kouto answered.

"Oh no." Rebecca grimaced. "We need those berries too."

As Rebecca reached her pockets for her PokéBall, Kouto stopped her and he shook his head.

"We shouldn't attack them; Wynaut are the native Pokémon here." Kouto reasoned. "Besides, they're the pre-evolved form of Wobuffet."

"What do you mean?" Rebecca questioned.

"They know how to use Counter and Mirror Coat," Kouto explained. "If you try to attack them head-on, you'll be on the receiving end."

Rebecca grimaced; she knew that Motor-mouth's condition worsened each minute.

"Alright," Rebecca withdrew her PokéBall. "Then, what should we do, Kouto?"

"The best thing we can do is to wait for the Wynaut to leave." Kouto said when he examined one of the trees. "In fact, I think they're going to be full from eating so many Liechi berries."

"If you say so," Rebecca groaned.

"I understand Motor-mouth needs the antidote." Kouto said. "But we need to be patient."

* * *

"Welcome back to the Sanctum!" Solaris and Lunaria said in unison.

"Wow, this place isn't half bad." Brock commented.

"It's not a bad place to stay." Misty commented. "So, what exactly is going on?"

"Since you're so eager to know the answer, we'll give you the short version." Lunaria replied. "The whole Pokémon multiverse is in grave danger."

"And it's all because of the fragmentation of the Dimensional Orb into many shards." Solaris added. "The shards were sent flying across two known worlds."

"So, do have any news on the other teams?" Green asked.

"As a matter of fact, we do." Solaris replied. "The Hoenn Team is going to the Sky Pillar, the Sinnoh Team is in Hareta's world, and the Johto Team is in the infirmary."

Suddenly, a Lucario arrived in the room; its paws were holding some sort of note.

"It's Stellanius' Lucario." Solaris muttered as he read the note. "Oh my, it seems we have an emergency."

"What is it?" Ash asked.

"The note says that a Dimensional Shard is sighted in the home region of the Kanto PokéDex owners." Solaris read aloud. "Already, several groups have already set their sights on the Shard, including the infamous Team Rocket."

"What did you say?!" Gasps were heard throughout the Kanto Team.

"Please everyone, stay calm." Lunaria urged. "We should not be panicking at a time like this."

"She's right." Green nodded. "Since we have this crucial information, we can use this to our advantage. Solaris, do you know where the Dimensional Shard was sighted?"

"The sources say that the Shard was sighted somewhere in Route 1 on the outskirts of Pallet Town." Solaris confirmed.

* * *

Just as the situation was not in their favor, Kouto and Rebecca saw the Wynaut leaving the berry patch. This was the chance they were waiting for.

"At last, the Wynaut finally left." Kouto said to Rebecca. "We can retrieve the remaining Liechi berries."

"And there are only a few berries left." Rebecca agreed. "We should only take them all."

As Kouto and Rebecca drew closer, they realized that the remaining berries were a bit out of their reach. For Rebecca, no matter hard she tried to jump to reach for the remaining berries, she could not do it.

"Allow Beheeyem to retrieve the berries for us." Kouto grabbed his PokéBall and threw it. "Beheeyem, use Confusion to retrieve the berries for us!"

As the PokéBall popped open, the Cerebral Pokémon had started to do as it was told. Beheeyem used a low-grade Psychic-Type attack to pick off the remaining berries for Kouto and Rebecca.

"Now, that's all of them," Kouto confirmed. "Now let's get back to Sigmund and-"

"What in the world are you doing here?!" A voice yelled.

Rebecca and Kouto turned around to see three people staring widely at them. As for Kouto, he recognized two of those people; they were Emerald and Max, the boys that defeated him not only once, but twice.

"What are you two doing here?" Kouto retorted.

"Kouto, do you know them?" Rebecca asked.

"Yeah, I know two of them." Kouto replied as he pointed at Emerald and Max. "The blond boy managed to defeat me in a one-in-one battle."

"You didn't answer my question!" Emerald demanded. "What are you doing here?!"

"Emerald, please calm down." Wally intervened. "By their looks, they mean no harm to us."

"Wally, how could you be so sure?" Max reasoned. "He's among the guys that attacked us way back at LaRousse City!"

The two sides were at a stalemate; as Emerald reach in his PokéBall, both he and Max glared at Kouto while Rebecca was not even sure what was going on between these three boys. However, Motor-mouth's life was on the line; she and Kouto couldn't afford any more delays. As much as she didn't know about their problems, she felt to resolve this boiling conflict right now.

"Alright, that's enough!" Rebecca interrupted. "Honestly, I have no idea what happened to the three of you back then, but that isn't important right now!"

"She's right," Kouto agreed. "We have a sick friend who's in the verge of dying! Do you think we would entertain this pointless squabble while our friend's life is in danger?!"

"Fine, we'll come with you if you're telling the truth," Emerald grudgingly agreed. "If you do anything funny-"

"Yes, you'll attack us," Kouto answered. "We have little time to waste; let's head back."

* * *

Meanwhile, May and Drew have been watching Ruby and Sapphire eating since a few hours after their training with Juan. As May continued to observe Ruby and Sapphire, Drew wondered if this was even worth the time.

"May, you know it isn't right to spy on them." Drew suggested. "Let's just leave those two alone-"

"Not now, Drew." May whispered. "They'll probably go to do something romantic!"

"Oh, brother." Drew rolled his eyes.

* * *

As for Ruby and Sapphire, they managed to finish consuming the stew. Ruby was quite amazed on how Sapphire consumed more than half of the stew in one sitting, while he was just going for a second serving.

'_It's quite amazing on how Sapphire would eat most of my stew_,' Ruby thought. '_Did she pick up the habit out of Dia_?'

"Oh yeah!" Sapphire satisfyingly said after she ate the last bowl. "That stew was delicious; I'm full."

"Well, can you please put down your bowl, so I can wash it?" Ruby asked.

"It's alright." Sapphire replied. "I'd wash these bowls for ya, just this once."

"Sapphire, I insist." Ruby shook his head. "Just relax, Sapphire; I'm the cook, so I'm going to be the one who's cleaning this up."

Sapphire looked at Ruby with a deadpan expression. But, when she saw through the insistence of the boy, she let him had his way, just for this occasion.

"Fine." Sapphire replied. "You'll gonna wash those dishes, but I'll have a word with ya after you're done, got that?"

"I got it." Ruby put on a smile on his face as he replied to her. Feeling satisfied both with the meal and his reply, Sapphire returned to the tree to doze off.

At a nearby bush, May and Drew saw and heard the entire conversation. Each of them had different opinions in their present situation.

* * *

"Aw, so close!" May continued to spy as she formed a frame using her fingers. "They missed the opportunity!"

"What do you mean?" Drew whispered to May. "You know what, this isn't a good idea. Let's leave!"

"Not yet, Drew." May insisted. "I'd bet someone or something will stir up."

Just as May said, Juan began to approach Ruby. May's eyes lit up with excitement, which Drew obviously noticed.

"At this moment I'm beginning to wonder why you and Sapphire are so similar, yet so different in many ways." Drew lamented.

* * *

"Grand Master, what brings you here?" Ruby asked.

"Oh?" Juan replied. "I came here to check on your progress, and I say you're doing well."

"You really mean that?" Ruby beamed.

"As your Master's mentor, I mean what I say." Juan smiled. "Everyone changes over time, some for the better, others for the worse . . ."

Ruby was quite perplexed at what Grand Master Juan was elaborating to him.

"But remember that change is a natural and integral part of our lives." Juan continued. "Ruby, you and Sapphire have grown a lot since we last met, and you've also made new friends too."

"Pardon me for asking this." Ruby interrupted. "But, do you have any idea on why we returned here on Mirage Island?"

"Even though I'm a Gym Leader, my knowledge is limited." Juan replied. "But, I shall answer your question based on my interpretation. A great force must have sent you and your friends to this island once again, regardless if this is fate or not."

"What do you mean by that?" Ruby asked.

"The entire Pokémon world is changing, and it's not changing for the better." Juan clarified. "A few days ago, there was a Gym Leader's meeting where we discussed the recent changes in the weather patterns in the entire Hoenn region. This is where we found a most disturbing fact."

Ruby gulped as Juan's stared seemed to narrow at him.

"Someone or something is planning to reawaken Groudon and Kyogre from their slumber."

"Impossible!" Ruby exclaimed. "We resolved the crisis before! How could this have happened?"

"I am not certain of the details, but the truth still remains." Juan replied. "That is why you and your friends need to muster your strength to face this incoming threat."

"I . . . guess I understand what you're saying." Ruby spoke.

"Good, I suggest you clean that up and rest." Juan stared at the bowl and the empty dishes scattered around Ruby. "I'm sure you'll need it."

* * *

"I have sent my Lucario to Solaris and Lunaria carrying the note; I hope they received it."

Stellanius Dux was in his room in the Sanctum typing from his keyboard. For three hours, he was working tirelessly to research for the improvements for the drones, and he was quite satisfied with the second batch.

"While the second set of drones is still developing, let's look at the changes present on both worlds."

As he was continuing to type at the console, his eyes were focused at the screen as he continued to type in more data for a different task.

"On the other hand, the decay is growing steadily as of now." Stellanius muttered. "The symptoms are being manifested in different ways across the regions of both Pokémon worlds."

The screen blinked and the picture changed from a blank screen to that of a two maps of the Hoenn region of the two PokéWorlds. The demographics of the maps were similar to that of a weather map seen on a news broadcast.

"The weather on Hoenn is beginning to shift erratically." Stellanius noted. "Could this be the indirect result of the Pokémon worlds decaying?"

A few moments later, the pictures of the screen changed again. As Stellanius browsed through the data, the screen showed the two maps of the Sinnoh region.

"And in Sinnoh, the weather is not faring well either. Even the snowstorms in Mt. Coronet and Snowpoint City have just gotten worse. Even the portal to the Distortion world is opening up; the disturbance may be one of the possible reasons why Giratina attacked us earlier."

As he continued to browse, the screen changed once again to a map of a region by the name of Unova. Unlike the previous maps, nothing much has changed across the region, yet Stellanius could see beyond the illusions of such false readings.

"If the effects of the decay are already apparent to Hoenn and Sinnoh, it's without a doubt that it will spread across Unova on both worlds within a short period of time."

Stellanius opened up a database and began to type in two names into the search engine. The screen blinked as it browsed the entire database for the names of Stellanius searched: Black and White. Immediately, the screen bleeped and it showed the profiles of the two people Stellanius was looking for. Black and White were among the known PokéDex Owners of Unova, and Stellanius smiled upon this revelation.

"Perhaps it may be a good time to contact the PokéDex Owners on that area. I wonder if they would even accept my proposition to them . . ."

* * *

"Damn it, where the hell is that bastard?"

Back at the Citadel, Filo Thorn stared to complain to Odio Tristeza after the betrayal of Motor-mouth and Kouto Cotello.

"You're not in the position to talk right now." Odio sternly replied. "I suggest you stay quiet until the search query is finished."

"Tch," Filo gritted his teeth. It seems that misfortune has plagued him recently. Not only was there a traitor in their midst, but that bastard also managed to escape; not to mention that his twin sister was badly injured and was confined in the infirmary.

"Complaining about the past will not solve anything in the present." Odio stated calmly. "Filo, if you want to prove yourself useful, please go get two cups of coffee."

"Alright," Filo muttered. As he went to fill the cups with coffee, only one thing crossed his mind. "Sooner or later, we shall cross paths again, Motor-mouth."

* * *

"Oh no, the toxin is already spreading rapidly through his bloodstream." Sigmund Runa muttered worried as he rechecked the vital signs of Motor-mouth. And then, he noticed five people walking towards him. Two of the people he could easily recognize as Kouto and Rebecca; as for the other three people, Sigmund recognized their faces, but this was the first time he has seen them in person, and the same could be said for them.

"At last, you came back." Sigmund smiled as Rebecca and Kouto returned. "And I see that you two have brought back some company."

"Ah, it can't really be helped," Kouto replied.

"It seems I didn't introduce myself." Sigmund greeted Emerald, Max, and Wally. "My name is Sigmund Runa. It's nice to meet you three."

"It's nice to meet you too." Max returned the greeting. And then, he stared at Motor-mouth's body. "What happened to him?"

"He has been injected by a powerful toxin during our escape from their former HQ," Sigmund replied. "You see, Motor-mouth is a mercenary; and his benefactors sought no more use for him, so they tried to dispose of him."

"And we were dragged along for the ride." Kouto added. "It pains me to say that if he didn't drag me along I would've been done for."

"I still don't trust you though, seeing that you and this guy attacked us earlier on LaRousse City." Emerald scoffed.

"Regardless of that, we were under orders at that time." Kouto defended. "And this isn't the time to talk about it."

However, Emerald chose to remain silent as he silently stared at Kouto.

"If I may interrupt, do you have the Liechi berries that I requested?" Sigmund asked.

"Yes, we have them." Rebecca replied. "They're the only berries left since the native Wynaut ate several of the Liechi berries."

"That's fine; this is more than enough to concoct the antidote." Sigmund smiled. He reached for his pocket and took out a bowl, a mortar and a pestle, as well as a small vial containing a colorless liquid. "Please hand me the Liechi berries."

Rebecca handed the Liechi berries over to Sigmund, he put the berries into the mortar and crushed them repeatedly using a pestle; and then, he poured the extracted pink berry juice into the bowl and poured the colorless liquid from the vial and began mixing them. After a while, the color of the solution changed from pink to dark red.

"At last, the antidote is ready." Sigmund declared. "Motor-mouth must drink this vial. Kouto, Rebecca, please hoist his back."

Kouto and Rebecca did as he instructed and hoisted Motor-mouth's back. Sigmund gently placed the vial on his mouth and poured the antidote. Once the vial was completely empty, Sigmund nodded and Kouto and Rebecca gently placed Motor-mouth down on the ground.

"The antidote would take effect at least one hour from now." Sigmund explained. And then, he turned his attention towards Emerald, Max, and Wally. "As for you three, you must return to your group, for a big event is going to happen soon."

"Uhm, what about you three?" Wally interjected. "We can't just leave you here."

"Don't worry kid, we got it all covered." Kouto assured.

"We'll catch up with you," Rebecca added. "Now, go."

As the three boys left the area, Emerald looked back at Motor-mouth's unconscious form. Deep in his heart, he knew what this guy did, but somehow, he felt that it wasn't right to pin his anger on them; after all, bringing forth past aggressions would solve nothing in their current dilemma.

* * *

"Whew, I'm done cleaning all of that."

In a span of an hour, Ruby managed to clean all of the utensils and bowls used to make the stew earlier. Sapphire watched Ruby as he cleaned all of the dishes and utensils with one eye closed. After seeing that he was done with the washing and cleaning, she approached him.

"Well, you're done with the cleaning." Sapphire said. "And I thought it's going to take longer than that."

"Please, you're exaggerating." Ruby nonchalantly replied. Suddenly, his expression became serious and asked. "Did you hear everything?"

"Only the important parts." Sapphire replied. "Team Aqua and Magma. . . I'd never expect to hear those names again."

Then, Sapphire suddenly remembered that this was the exact same place where they confessed their feelings to each other. Gulping nervously, she decided to bring the unresolved issue to him once more.

"Ruby, do you still remember what we said back here?" Sapphire asked Ruby.

"Huh, what do mean, Sapphire?" Ruby replied.

"You idiot!" Sapphire snapped. "I know we confessed our feelings in this exact place. Don't try to deny what's obvious there!"

"Sapphire," Ruby called out.

"I know I'm being selfish," Sapphire admitted. "But, I want our relationship to be more just friends . . ."

Suddenly, Sapphire felt a warm sensation on her cheeks as Ruby approached her and touched t with his hand. Her face was flustered in a shade of pink.

"Sapphire, I'm sorry I lied to you," Ruby sincerely admitted. "It's just . . . I had many, many doubts."

"Ruby, it's okay. . ." Sapphire tried to lean on him, but both of them accidentally fallen down to the ground as a result.

"Ow, w-what the?" Ruby cringed as he rubbed his forehead. And then, he realized the body position he and Sapphire were currently displaying.

"Ah-a-!" Sapphire grunted as she fell on him, "I-I'm so s-sorry . . ."

Sapphire was a loss for words as she saw Ruby's eyes just inches from her own. Heat began to pool and unfurl deep within her body, and her eyes were on the verge of shedding tears. She gulped nervously, an odd tension hanging in the air even as her face reddened furiously as he breathed down at her, his body unbearably warm.

"Ah…" Ruby shifted uncomfortably, his eyes drawn to hers uncontrollably. "Could you please. . ."

Their eyes met again and their faces leaned closer, dizzy with the –

"Ha! I knew something like this is gonna bound to happen!"

Ruby and Sapphire saw a nearby bush shaking wildly. And then, two people came out from the bush; they were May and Drew. Sapphire let go of Ruby immediately, wondering the heck they were doing in this awkward scene.

"That was so close!" May exclaimed while performing a finger frame. "That scene was picture-perfect!"

"Give these two a break," Drew folded his arms. "We're not supposed to be here."

"You two." Sapphire addressed them. "How long you've been spying on us?"

"Well, since you asked nicely." May replied. "I've been watching you two only for an hour or so!"

"You know, it's not very polite to eavesdrop on other people." Ruby warned her. "If you were in our situation, you would get what I'm saying."

"Well, if you put it that way." May sheepishly replied while toying her fingers.

As Sapphire was about to reply, she sensed a great disturbance in the surroundings.

"Did you sense a change in the wind?" Sapphire said. "Whatever it is, it's not a good sign."

* * *

"Oh dear, this is much worse that I thought."

Juan glared at the seeming angry sky. He grabbed the Sandshrew-shaped hourglass from his pocket and examined it.

"Even the time here on this island is fluctuating alarmingly." Juan grimaced. "Someone or something is messing with the weather. I just hope it isn't those two teams-"

"Grand Master!" Ruby called out. Sapphire, May, and Drew were also with him.

"Ah, you have arrived just in time." Juan replied. "But, what happened to the remaining three?"

"W-we're here!" Emerald answered; he was accompanied by Max and Wally. "So, what's up?"

"The enemy has begun to move." Juan stated. "I suspect that they have gathered on a place called the Sky Pillar."

Everyone's attention was on the huge tower on the distance. The Sky Pillar was strangely covered in a thick blanket of dark nimbus clouds on the uppermost floors.

"Grand Master, are you sure that our foes are on the Sky Pillar?" Ruby asked.

"Oui, I am sure of my assumptions." Juan answered. "We shall prepare to leave for Sky Pillar once the sand in the hourglass has run out."

* * *

"The weather's frowning on us." Rebecca stated. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"So, when will Motor-mouth wake up?" Kouto asked.

"I am not certain." Sigmund replied. "The antidote should have taken effect by now."

"Are you guys talking about me?"

Kouto, Sigmund, and Rebecca turned around to see Motor-mouth standing before them. A great feeling of relief came over them as they see their friend up and well.

"Motor-mouth!" Rebecca cried out as she hugged him. "Thank goodness you're awake!"

"It's good to see you back buddy." Kouto let out a genuine smile.

"Um, thanks." Motor-mouth let out a reply, but Rebecca wouldn't seem to let him go. "Rebecca, would you please stop hugging me? I'm suffocating here."

"Ah!" Rebecca gasped and let go of Motor-mouth. Her cheeks were burning red. "I'm so sorry."

"Well, that was resolved quickly." Motor-mouth muttered as he straightened himself. Then, he turned his attention to Sigmund and asked. "Tell me Sigmund, what did I miss?"

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**Author: That's the entirety of chapter 28! As an interlude, here's more antics from the manzai duo, Diamond and Pearl!**

**Dia & Pearl: When you think of Pokémon . . .**

**Pearl: You'd think of the game versions!**

**Dia: What do you mean?**

**Pearl: As of now, there will be two upcoming Pokémon games, and they are called Pokémon X & Y.**

**Dia: Hm, something's missing there.**

**Pearl: What did I forgot to mention?**

**Dia: Pokémon Z! So, they'll be called Pokémon XYZ!**

**Pearl: (Slaps Dia hard.) You idiot! The developers didn't yet plan for a third version!**

**Motor-mouth: Well, that was a great performance, as expected from you two! Now that I'm back, I expect that the next chapter will be more action-paced, right Author?**

**Author: Of course, I'll do my best to write the action scenes as best as I can! At the same time, you readers might check out the other new fanfic that I'll also publish called, "A Certain Duelist's Personal Reality"!**

**Motor-mouth: Although the preview of chapter 29 is already presented in the profile page, I just couldn't help but to mention it here. The prototype chapter title is called, "The Climb towards the Sky Pillar!"**

**Author: That's it from this edition of Crisis! Happy Advanced Birthday to the PokéDex Owner, Red! This chapter was completed and finalized on August 4, 2013. This is PokeRescue18, signing out.**


	29. The Climb towards the Sky Pillar!

**Motor-mouth: Wwweeellcommme back to the latest edition of Crisis of Two PokéWorlds!**

**Author: Geez, do you really have to announce our return like that?!**

**Motor-mouth: Well, I needed to do that because we left the readers hanging in the gaps, err I mean months before we posted this chapter.**

**Author: You mentioned about gaps, didn't you? Were you playing Touhou lately?**

**Motor-mouth: Ah, I did play Imperishable Night on Lunatic just a few days ago . . .**

**Author: Well, it's in your character that you would mention a character like Yukari Yakumo in the notes. Anyway, I decided to go with Chuang Yi translation of Mack and Mitch instead of Blaise and Tabitha.**

**Author: I thank you three for your efforts. Don't worry; after I am finished with the Sky Pillar arc, the DP Adventure arc will start off! The draft of this chapter has been created on November 21, 2013.**

**Motor-mouth: We would also like to thank xxxDreamingflowerxxx as the beta reader for this story, and don't forget that the Author owns nothing of Pokémon and its contents. Now, let's get this chapter started!**

* * *

"Excellent, all of you have done well so far."

On the top of the Sky Pillar, the remaining members of Team Aqua and Magma followed Sird's orders as the robot drones began to seal the Sky High Pokémon Rayquaza inside a triangular barrier.

"Mistress Sird, the all of the floors of the tower is repaired to the fullest extent," One of the female Team Aqua grunts reported to her.

"Wonderful," Sird grinned. "The sooner the tower is restored, the better our plans will be executed."

"Mistress, we just received distressful news!" One of the male Team Magma grunts reported. "According to our scouts, the PokéDex Owners have been spotted on Mirage Island and they seem to be preparing to come here!"

"This is exactly what I've expected so far." Sird's eyes narrowed upon hearing the news.

"Y-you mean you aren't bothered by this at all?" The Magma Grunt asked.

"No, their arrival does not concern me that much," Sird smirked. "Rather, their arrival will help hasten the grand plan into fruition. Send the available grunts and drones to each and every floor of the Sky Pillar; I want to tire out the PokéDex Owners as they strive to scale the Sky Pillar."

"Understood," Both the Team Aqua and Magma grunts nodded, and as they left the Sky Pillar summit, Sird began to stare at the sealed Rayquaza.

"PokéDex Owners . . . perhaps it's time for me to face them personally once again."

* * *

**Crisis on Two PokéWorlds!**

**Chapter 29: The Climb towards the Sky Pillar!**

* * *

"At last, the time streams are fully synchronized!"

The Sootopolis Gym Leader Juan looked at his Sandshrew-shaped hourglass. As soon as the last grain of sand fell in the bottom of the hourglass, which was the signal for the Hoenn team to call out their Pokémon. Sapphire called out her Tropius, while Drew called out his Flygon.

"By the time you leave this place, things should go smoothly," Juan said his final words to the Hoenn team before their departure.

"Grand Master, you're staying behind again?" Ruby asked Juan.

"As before, I'll monitor your progress from here," Juan nodded. "Time is running out for all of us; all of you need to fly to the Sky Pillar quickly."

As the Hoenn team flew away from Mirage Island, Juan looked at his Sandshrew-shaped hourglass and once all the sand in the glass has trickled down at the bottom, he turned the hourglass upside-down.

"I leave this crisis to all of you."

* * *

Motor-mouth's POV

"So, that's what happened while I was in a coma."

I listened to the explanation of Sigmund Runa about the events that passed during the time I was unconscious. Of course, Kouto and Rebecca helped filling out the details.

"So, you've met with the Hoenn team and they saw my condition," I said. "That was quite informative. All the while, I was trapped in my worst nightmare."

"What do you mean?" Rebecca asked.

"Oh, I experienced a particular nasty nightmare involving a duel with my own dark, evil shadow," I explained. And I turned my attention to Sigmund and asked. "So, Sird finally made her move to manipulate the remaining members of Team Aqua and Magma."

"Indeed," Sigmund confirmed. "If my assumptions are correct, Sird is using those people as her pawns. In fact, her possible plan is to awaken the three legendary Pokémon of the land, water, and sky in a single location."

"That's not possible!" Kouto blurted out. "As far as we know, the Hoenn crisis was resolved and the Red and Blue orbs disappeared into obscurity."

"You're right," Sigmund agreed. "But Sird somehow obtained a bunch of items that will summon the Weather trio."

"Ah!" I exclaimed. "Don't tell me she has the Ruby and Sapphire stones in her possession?!"

"What do mean by that, Motor-mouth?" Rebecca asked me.

"The Ruby and Sapphire stones are rumored to have the ability to emulate the climate of Hoenn on other regions." I answered.

"Yes, I heard about it." Kouto added. "According to the top-secret files that I've read, the two gemstones were used by Giovanni of Team Rocket to power up Deoxys a few years ago."

"The last thing I could recall was that the gemstones fell into the possession of Celio of One Island." I added. "This means . . ."

"This means Sird infiltrated One Island and stole the Ruby and Sapphire stones!" Sigmund postulated. "And if I recall, the kid named Emerald has a green stone on his forehead . . ."

"This is very, very bad." I exclaimed. "With the three stones going to the exact location, Sird will have all the ingredients necessary to reawaken the Weather trio once more."

"And that's not all!" Rebecca said aloud as she pointed out. "Look! They're leaving!"

As we looked at the direction where Rebecca was pointing, we could see a Tropius and a Flygon flying towards the Sky Pillar.

"It seems that the Hoenn Team has made their move." Sigmund muttered. "We must do the same."

"For once, I agree-" I said.

CRASH!

Suddenly, we heard two crashing sounds not too far from our location.

"What on Arceus was that?" Kouto covered his ears from the deafening sound of the crash.

"Something or someone crashed nearby." I replied. "Let's go check it out!"

"Okay, Motor-mouth." Rebecca agreed. "Perhaps it might be an enemy, so we have to be prepared."

We ran towards the crash site at full speed; frankly, we would expect some hostility as Rebecca suggested. However, as we arrived at the crash site, we were utterly surprised at what we found.

"It just can't be…" Kouto uttered. "What are those two doing here?"

"Yeah, this seems unimaginable." I agreed. "Latios and Latias . . . why did these two crashed here in Mirage Island of all places?"

_'Please . . .'_

A voice just entered my head. I looked left and right to discern where the voice came from, and then I looked at Latias.

"Motor-mouth," Rebecca asked me. "Is there something wrong?"

"It's just that I heard a voice in my head." I replied. "Someone's trying to communicate with us telepathically."

"It must be these two," Sigmund suggested. "Latios and Latias are telepaths and highly intelligent, after all."

Suddenly, Latias opened her eyes in a way that looked as if she was desperately looking at us for help.

_'Please help us . . .'_

I may be a mercenary, but even I have standards. I couldn't even refuse the pleas of this cute legendary Pokémon like Latias.

"Don't worry," I replied. "We'll help you."

* * *

"We've arrived at the Sky Pillar," Wally said as they arrived at their destination.

Normally, the Sky Pillar was obscured by a thick blanket of clouds, but now the clouds disappeared, making most of the tower visible for miles around.

"So, this is the Sky Pillar," May examined the ominous tower. "How come we didn't come to this place before?"

"From what I've heard, you guys went to Pacifidlog Town instead," Drew muttered.

"Well, we were travelling around Hoenn for Pokémon Contests and Gym Battles," May replied. "We're focused on those two goals-"

"Everyone, arguing doesn't take us anywhere," Emerald interrupted. "We shouldn't be distracted by anything else; now, we need to focus on going up the Sky Pillar."

"Emerald's right," Sapphire agreed. "The more we waste our time here, the more we let our foes plan whatever they're planning up there."

"Wait, there's something strange on the Sky Pillar itself," Ruby stated. "Isn't the whole tower used to be a wreck?"

"Really? It does look like someone or a group of people renovated the whole place in just a span of several days," Max commented.

"Regardless if the enemy's waiting for us, we need to enter the tower," Drew remarked.

"Yeah, bring it on!" Sapphire pumped her right fist into the air.

* * *

Motor-mouth's POV

_'Thank you for your kindness,'_ Latias telepathically send out her gratitude toward us.

_'Who knows what could have happened to us if it weren't for your presence,'_ Latios agreed.

"Yes, we acknowledge your gratitude," Sigmund replied. "Tell us, how did you end up here in the first place?"

_'W-we are not so sure.'_ Latias replied.

_'You see, we do not have a permanent home.'_ Latias explained. _'Unlike the others of our kind, we chose to roam and wander across the Pokémon world.'_

_'And so that was our fate until we approached a black hole.'_ Latios iterated. _'It was horrifying; seeing a gate of pure darkness trying to suck anything in . . . we never stood a chance.'_

Hm, from their story, I could assume that they're not the same Latios and Latias that Emerald befriended in this world. This meant that the barrier between the Pokémon worlds was beginning to destabilize. Who know if there were others that suffered the same fate as these two?

_'If it weren't for your assistance we would have been done for,'_ Latias continued. _'We thank you from the bottom of our hearts.'_

"Well, there's no need to thank us," Rebecca smiled. "We are all glad to help."

_'And we'll be glad to repay your gratitude in the only way we can,'_ Latios answered.

"And, what will that be?" I asked.

The two Pokémon looked at each other and smiled. Whatever they're planning, I just hoped that they're planning to transport us to the Sky Pillar safely.

* * *

"Ah, Black and White, I see that you've accepted my request."

At Stellanius' quarters deep within the Sanctum, the Unova Dex Owners Black and White accepted the request from Stellanius Dux and they were currently discussing their next objective.

"Yeah, we did," White acknowledged. "In your request, you made it sound so urgent, Mr. Stellanius, right?"

"Yeah, my full name is Stellanius Dux," Stellanius confirmed. "Hm, do either of you know the whereabouts of the remaining Unova Dex Owners Lack-two and Whi-two?"

"Honestly, we have no idea on where they are at the moment," Black replied. "Lack-two said he was quite busy at the International Police to assist us and Whi-two hasn't contacted us lately."

"It's such a shame that neither of them can help us now," Stellanius sounded disappointed. "At least, you two responded to my request, that's already a blessing in disguise."

"So, what do you want us to do?" White asked.

"I'm glad you asked that question, White." Stellanius smiled. "You and Black will help out a group of fellow PokéDex Owners-"

"Really?" Black enthusiastically replied, steam was gushing out from his nostrils. "Prez, are we going to meet our seniors!?"

"Yeah, I hear you loud and clear." White glanced at Black.

"Heh, he's quite a hot-blooded fellow, isn't he?" Stellanius remarked.

"You have no idea," White shook her head as she replied. "So, when are we going to meet up with them?"

"All in good time, Miss White," Stellanius replied. "We need to wait until the weather clears a little."

Black, White, and Stellanius turned around to see Solaris and Lunaria entered the room. Solaris was holding a lump of Dimensional Shard in his left hand while Lunaria was holding an antique-looking circular ring on the palm of her right hand.

"Ah, it's you two," Stellanius nodded. "Your timing is quite handy at this hour."

"Excuse me, but who are these two?" Black interrupted. "Are they PokéGuardians too?"

"Wow, you're more observant than you look." Solaris responded. "I am Solaris, and this is Lunaria."

"You must be one of the Unova PokéDex Owners." Lunaria acknowledged. "It's nice to meet the two of you in person . . . but what happened to Lack-Two and Whi-Two?"

"We haven't seen the remaining two," White replied. "And we haven't been able to contact them either."

"Ah, speaking of contacts," Stellanius spoke. "Have you two gathered the item that I've asked?"

"Of course, are you referring to this gear?" Lunaria replied as she was holding a strange circular device from her right hand and handed it over to Stellanius.

"What kind of gadget is that?" Black asked.

"Black, this is called a Mega Ring." Stellanius replied. "It's a very special device holding one of the key components of Mega Evolution."

"Mega Evolution?" White asked curiously.

"Why won't you all accompany me to the main lobby?" Stellanius grinned. "I'll explain it on the way. . ."

* * *

As the Hoenn Team entered the Sky Pillar, they were surprised by the massive changes that occurred inside the esteemed tower.

"Is this really the Sky Pillar?" Emerald asked. "It looks . . . new."

"This isn't the Sky Pillar that I remember," Wally remarked.

"Yeah, it feels as though the Tower's been renovated," Ruby added. "And it was all done in such a short period of time too."

Meanwhile, Sapphire was glaring as they continued to scour the area, as if she felt an ominous presence reeking nearby.

"I'm sensing that someone's watching us," Sapphire muttered. "Keep yer eyes open."

"I hear you loud and clear, Sapphire!" May grinned.

Suddenly, the ceiling shook so violently that it collapsed on the Hoenn team; revealing grunts from Team Aqua and Magma with one thing in mind: the wearing down of the Hoenn Team! Some of the grunts immediately began their assault, calling out their Pokémon (several Golbat and Sharpedo) to attack the group.

"Team Aqua and Team Magma!" Ruby exclaimed. "What are they doing here?"

"Maybe they're the ones that renovated this place," Drew answered.

"Our Mistress was right," One of the Aqua grunts muttered. "These are the brats alright. Let's get them!"

"Everyone, prepare for battle!" Emerald exclaimed as he and the rest of the Hoenn team grabbed their PokéBalls.

And thus, the battle to reach the top of Sky Pillar has finally begun. Ruby sent out Zuzu, Sapphire sent out Toro, Emerald called out Sceptile, and Wally summoned Roselia while May called out her Wartortle, and Drew called out Roserade.

"They were waiting for us at the start!" Sapphire exclaimed while Toro was using Flamethrower at a random Golbat.

"Yeah, it's such a shame these guys crashed the party!" May exclaimed while her Wartortle used Skull Bash at a Sharpedo.

"Guys, we need to keep moving," Max suggested. "These creeps are trying to slow us down!"

"Right," Drew agreed. "Roserade, use Bullet Seed!"

Roserade nodded and fired seeds from its petal arms at the opponent's Pokémon. However, there were more of the enemy Pokémon coming than being shot down by the grass-type attack.

"Roselia, use Bullet Seed too!" Wally exclaimed. "Clear the path!"

Finally, Wally's Roselia gave its support to its evolved form. Standing back to back, Roselia and Roserade aimed their petal arms at the enemy Pokémon and grunts alike and fired seeds in a rapid-fire fashion.

"Let's go!" Emerald exclaimed. "While Roselia and Roserade are distracting them, we need to move up."

"Understood," Everyone else in the Hoenn Team nodded in response. With Roselia and Roserade providing covering fire using Bullet Seed, the Hoenn Team ascended towards the top floor of the Sky Pillar bit by bit.

* * *

Motor-mouth's POV

"You know, your ideas are bordering on insanity, right?" Kouto deadpanned.

"Nonsense, it's the only ticket towards the Sky Pillar, so shut your mouth and cooperate!" I replied. "Besides, it was the Latias and Latios' idea in the first place! I just went along because I thought it was cool!"

"Both of you shut your mouths!" Rebecca snapped at both of us. "Stop your bickering and just do what those Pokémon said!"

If the readers were wondering: why the heck the three of us were arguing? It's because Latias and Latios actually offered us to fly to our intended destination, which was the Sky Pillar.

"Actually, I kinda like flying with your Driftblim," Kouto regretted. "It always reminds me of the hot-air balloons."

"Well, at least I didn't name mine with a stupidly long nickname," I shrugged.

_'Um, if may interrupt.'_ Latios stared at the three of us. _'These arguments will not get you anywhere.'_

"Time is of the essence," Sigmund added. "The longer we delay the closer Sird gets with succeeding in her master plan."

"Fine," I huskily agreed. "The sooner we get this done, the more eager I'm going to battle that manipulative auburn-haired witch."

We rode on the backs of the two Eon Pokémon; Kouto and Sigmund were riding Latios, while Rebecca and I rode on Latias.

_'I never knew that humans are so . . . lively,'_ Latios telepathically sighed. _'It feels stressful at times.'_

_'Let it slide for now,'_ Latias remarked. _'Besides, it's what makes humans so interesting to bond with.'_

_'Whatever you say, sister,'_ Latios sighed in defeat. _'Let's just go to the Sky Pillar.'_

* * *

As for the Hoenn Team, they were under attack from almost all corners by the grunts belonging to Team Aqua and Magma.

"Yahoo! I haven't been excited to battle like this in a while." Sapphire grinned as Toro punches one unlucky Sharpedo with Sky Uppercut.

"Let's keep them occupied with us!" Ruby exclaimed as Zuzu pummels several foes with Hammer Arm.

As Ruby and Sapphire were the heavy hitters, Wally and Drew were not far behind as their Roselia and Roserade continued to pelt their opponents with a continuous shower of Bullet Seed.

However, Emerald realized that each of their Pokémon were showing signs of fatigue, obviously from using moves in a constant rate they'll wear themselves out. So, Emerald grabbed a few PP ups and Leppa berries from his pocket and gave them to his companions.

"Here, use these on your Pokémon!" Emerald said as he gave the items to the rest of the Hoenn Team. "We need to be on our best when we reach the top of this tower."

"They're relentless!" Max exclaimed.

"Nah, compared to what I've accomplished in the Battle Pyramid and Battle Tower, this is just a piece of cake!" Emerald said aloud.

"Emerald, you've challenged the Battle Pyramid and won?" May asked.

"Yeah, and I've beaten the rest of the Battle Frontier Facilities over the span of merely seven days." Emerald replied as his Sceptile fended off a Sandslash from a Magma Grunt.

"Really?" Max blinked. "That's wayyy faster than Ash would have accomplished!"

"Well, it helps that all of the facilities are all on a single island." Emerald shrugged. "Unlike what you and Ash did in your own world-"

"Uh, as much as we like to discuss about the Battle Frontier," May interrupted. "We're in a pinch now!"

"Then, we've wasted too much time," Emerald grunted. "Sceptile, use Leaf Blade!"

Immediately, Sceptile's leaf appendages glowed bright green, and the Forest Pokémon dashed towards the Pokémon of the Aqua and Magma grunts, fainting several of them and kept many at bay.

"The coast is clear," Drew said. "Let's go to the top floor-"

"Sorry brats, but I'm afraid we can't allow all of you to get past us."

From the shadows, four ominous people descended to confront our heroes. As for Ruby, Sapphire, and May; they were all too familiar with the three out of four of these people. They are Mack and Mitch from Team Magma along with Shelly and Amber from Team Aqua.

"You're the Admins of Team Aqua and Magma!" Ruby and Sapphire exclaimed.

"Miss us?" Matt grinned; Sapphire glared at him in response. "I haven't exactly forgotten our battle on Mt. Chimney."

"Well, it's really a surprise, boy," Mack said to Ruby. "We meet again, although Marge would be more delighted to meet you, but alas, she did not join us this time."

"I'd like to chat with you lot," Shelly interrupted. "But, we're here to delay your ascent on this tower."

"What did you say?" May and Drew blurted.

"Heh, if you brats want to continue further, you need to get past the four of us first," Mitch grinned as he grabbed a PokéBall from his pocket. "Trust me, we're not gonna show any mercy to you all."

Realizing that these people meant business, Ruby, Sapphire, May, and Drew entered in a four-way battle against the Magma and Aqua Admins.

"Emerald, you take Max and Wally with you to the top of this tower!" Ruby exclaimed. "We'll handle things from here."

"W-what about you guys?" Emerald replied. "Will you catch up with us?"

"It depends on how fast we beat 'em up," Sapphire said. "So, ya guys better get movin'!"

Having no other choice but to trust them, Emerald, Max, and Wally tried to run past the four Admins, yet a certain fiery Magma Admin won't allow their attempt to go unnoticed.

"Just as we said, nobody's getting past us!" Mitch snapped as he threw his PokéBall. "Torkoal, use Flamethrower!"

"I'm not gonna let that happen!" May exclaimed. "Wartortle, use Protect!"

"You tried to roast my little brother and his friends?" May snapped. "Well, you just made it personal; nobody hurts my brother and gets away with it!"

"Sis. . ." Max muttered as he was appalled by May's determination.

"Max, we need to keep moving!" Emerald urged. "She's buying us time. So, let's go."

"Right," Max acknowledged. "I hope you all can meet up with us."

"Don't worry about us." May replied. "Once we're done with this, we'll meet you at the top floor!"

As Max, Emerald, and Wally climbed up to the next floor, the Magma and Aqua Admins scoffed at the sight of the three boys progressing.

"Do you really think they would make such a difference?" Mitch boasted as he stared at May. "Especially with that runt; I bet he's your little brother, isn't it?"

"Oh, you really underestimate us," Ruby spoke up. "We've been through a lot to get this far, not to mention that we've beaten at least the two of you in separate occasions."

"Yes, I haven't exactly forgotten our fated encounter boy," Mack sighed.

"Enough of these trash talks," Shelly interrupted as she grabbed her PokéBall. "We're here to battle you brats, and we'll do it now!"

In a flash, a Ludicolo, an Armaldo, and a Ninjask all joined with Torkoal in the Pokémon that the Admins sent out. In the side of the Hoenn Team, they had Toro, Zuzu, Roserade, and Wartortle.

"Heh, this is going to be an interesin' battle for sure." Sapphire grinned as she cracked her knuckles in anticipation.

* * *

Motor-mouth's POV

"Finally, we're here!" Kouto exclaimed.

"Pipe it down," Rebecca replied. "Do you really want them to find us?"

"Rebecca, chill out." I spoke out. "What's the point of stealth here, if we will battle those grunts eventually?"

"Ah, I was considering stealth to have an advantage over our foes!" Rebecca replied as she flapped her arms like a human hummingbird. "At least that was a good though-out plan!"

"I'm afraid Motor-mouth is correct." Sigmund interrupted. "Due to the unusual wind speeds, we cannot risk Latias and Latios to fly us to the top of the Sky Pillar."

_'We're terribly sorry that we weren't able to carry you guys at the top,'_ Latias apologized.

_'But still, once the wind calms down we will await your arrival at the top of this tower,'_ Latios added. The Eon Pokémon turned to Sigmund. _'If your assumption is true, then both humans and Pokémon are in great peril.'_

_'Anyway, we shall continue to monitor your progress from the outside,'_ Latias continued. _'I wish all of you the best of luck.'_

As the Eon Pokémon floated off, I couldn't help but hope that we'll see those two dragons again. Heck, I wanted either one of them for my team! I'd think Rebecca would agree! But, my thoughts were interrupted when Sigmund began to address us.

"A theory is only justified if it's proven otherwise," Sigmund replied. "Let's enter the tower already. Everyone, please call out your Pokémon."

Upon Sigmund's request, we called out our Pokémon. Kouto summoned his trusty Beheeyem, Rebecca chose to call out Magneton, and I decided to summon a Pokémon that I haven't used in a while.

"I send you out, Gengar!" I threw my PokéBall into the air.

As my PokéBall opened, a purple ghost Pokémon appeared for all of us to see. The Pokémon had red eyes and a wide mouth. It sported a mischievous smile that creeped out Rebecca a little. The Shadow Pokémon stretched out its arms, as if it was glad that it was out of its PokéBall.

"Wait just a darn second," Kouto objected. "How did you obtain a Gengar?"

"Do you remember that I requested a trade to you some time ago?" I replied. "You traded your Zoroark and I traded my Haunter to you. After Haunter evolved into Gengar we traded back."

"Ah, a lot has been going on that I basically forgot about that trade." Kouto sheepishly replied.

"I call this one a noodle incident." I grinned. "So, are you guys ready?"

"More than we'll ever be!" Rebecca, Kouto, and Sigmund replied in unison.

Frankly, there was only one epic expression I could though before we went inside the tower. I raised my right arm into the air, and pointed my index finger at the sky and said with my loudest voice.

"Then, let the ascent on Sky Pillar commence!"

* * *

"Do you really think they can catch up with us?" Max asked Emerald.

"Why do you ask me that question?" Emerald replied. "You've known May and Drew for a long time while I know about Ruby and Sapphire. Without any doubt, I'm sure they will catch up to us."

"Uh, guys we have a serious problem here." Wally interrupted. "These weren't in here before." He pointed at a crowd of Pokémon glaring menacingly at them.

"I know what this is," Emerald said aloud. "It's an elaborate puzzle."

"Emerald, did you face these before?" Wally asked.

"Don't worry; this one is nothing compared at what I've handle before." Emerald boasted.

"What are those Pokémon doing here?" Max exclaimed.

"I dunno, but those aren't trained Pokémon," Emerald deduced. "It seems our resident baddie will manipulate everyone, even the Pokémon that inhabit this place."

"We need to hold them off somehow!" Wally said. "If we don't-"

"Yeah, I know," Emerald acknowledged. "Wally, you and Sceptile will distract them. Max, I need your help at this."

"Okay," Both boys replied.

As Wally's Roselia and Sceptile fended off attacks from the wild Pokémon, Max sat beside Emerald, he became curious as Emerald lay a strange device onto the floor.

"Emerald, what kind of device is that?" Max asked.

"This is a kit of a device the old shoemaker gave to me a year ago." Emerald explained. He gave a shovel and a black casing to Max and asked. "I need you to gather enough soil from around here and store it on the cartridge labelled 'Sky Pillar' while I assemble this device."

"I got it!" Max nodded as he stood up and began to collect the soil and dirt from the area.

Meanwhile, Wally, Roselia, and Sceptile were busy fending off wild Pokémon from harming Emerald and Max. Even at the middle of battle, Wally couldn't help but notice that he was battling with Sceptile once again in the very same location.

"You know, this reminds us of our first ascent here; right, Sceptile?" Wally wondered, which the Forest Pokémon acknowledged with a nod.

"Alright, let's bide Emerald and Max more time to complete whatever they're doing," Wally said. "Roselia, Sceptile, keep up the offensive!"

* * *

Meanwhile, the remaining members of the Hoenn Team are busy fending off attacks from the Magma and Aqua admins.

"Heh, I've never had a battle this intense!" Mitch grinned as he faced against May.

"Stay focused on the battle." Mack warned as he fended off a Poison Sting from Drew's Roserade. "The last thing I'd expect from you is to slack off during battles."

"I get what you said," Mitch replied. "Torkoal, use Shell Smash!"

Cracks began to appear on the shell of the Coal Pokémon. That made Torkoal move much faster than usual. It began to spin around the Hoenn Team.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Mitch grinned. "Now, use Smokescreen!"

Torkoal's shell began to emit smoke as it continued to spin around the Hoenn Team, forcing them to stand back to back along with their Pokémon.

"Be on your guard!" Drew warned.

"I-I don't like where this is going." May grimaced.

"Tch, I really hate it when I can't see 'em." Sapphire grunted.

"I'm more concerned about Emerald, Max, and Wally," Ruby said. "I wonder what's happening to them. . ."

* * *

Motor-mouth's POV

Meanwhile, we were walking on the first few floors of the Sky Pillar. Yet in my mind, I could feel as though we're like a four-man party in a Mystery Dungeon RPG. Wait a minute . . .

"Man, it's really appropriate to listen to the background music of Sky Tower in this place," I contemplated. "I really miss playing those Mystery Dungeon games-"

"For the record, it's called Sky Pillar, not Sky Tower," Rebecca corrected while she crossed her arms in annoyance. "Get your terminologies straight, Motor-mouth."

"I think he's referring to a level on video game called 'Mystery Dungeon Red/ Blue Rescue Team'," Kouto explained. "I've never played that far into the game though."

As we walked around each floor, we could clearly see evidence of a tough battle; many Pokémon were knocked out on the floor, the grunts were unconscious, and there were many seeds lying on the ground.

"Something isn't right here," Rebecca said as we walked at the second floor of the Sky Pillar.

"Yeah, as if a battle had occurred here and the grunts were defeated hastily." Kouto acknowledged.

"Hm, these seeds came from a Bullet Seed attack," Sigmund muttered as he picked up one of the seeds and examined it. "It seems that the PokéDex Owners and their companions are somewhere on the higher floors. We must make haste."

As we tried to progress further into the tower, we were attacked by stray Aqua and Magma grunts along with the native Pokémon of this area.

"Ack, things doesn't really go easy for us, does it?" Kouto grimaced.

"Nonsense, we have powerful Pokémon to back us up!" I nonchalantly replied. "Besides, these fellas are just mere cannon fodder! Mooks, to be trope-savvy!"

"Geh, will you stop using that term, Motor-mouth?" Kouto cringed. "I-I don't want to be reminded of my past. . ."

"Tch, we're in a battle and you two are still arguing over petty things?!" Rebecca called out when her Magneton took damage from an Aqua Jet from a grunt's Sharpedo. "And I need some help here!"

"I'm on it!" I replied. "Gengar, use Sludge Bomb!"

Gengar fired a corrosive amount of sludge at the opposing Sharpedo. Of course, Rebecca's Magneton was immune to Poison-type attacks so it was unaffected by the attack.

"Hah, thanks," Rebecca huffed. "You're really fond of timely rescues, aren't you?"

"Haha, don't thank me just yet." I replied. "There are more of them coming this way!"

* * *

"Just keep obtaining those samples, Max!" Emerald said aloud.

"I'm on it!" Max replied.

As Wally and Sceptile kept the wild Pokémon at bay, Max was busy gathering soil samples at the Sky Pillar and Emerald was assembling a makeshift soil bomb made by the "Shoemaker" Trick Master.

This was how the idea was developed: Not long after the events of the Battle Frontier, the Trick Master wanted to congratulate Emerald in a way that the boy would truly appreciate. So, the Trick Master toiled days and nights researching and developing his next gadget to be given to the exceptional boy.

The Trick Master based the developing gadget on an idea on his travels on a certain region called Fiore. In the Fiore region, Pokémon Rangers used a device called Capture Styler that worked by calming and controlling wild Pokémon. Interested by its design, the Trick Master sought to emulate the concept of the Capture Styler in his own way and succeeded in making the E Shooter, in which he gave to Emerald soon afterwards.

For the developing gadget, the Trick Master needed a way to disperse the soil samples in a short duration. As Emerald had informed him; the E Shooter was a success, but it had its limitations; one of which was that it need to encase the targeted Pokémon in a circle before the soil sample could take effect, which was disadvantageous on certain critical situations. As an inventor, the Trick Master sought to improve over his inventions; yet, the concept eluded him for some time.

The Trick Master was only able to fully develop the idea when he accidentally left the boiler for too long. As hot water began to spew out of the boiler due to intense heat and pressure, that finally gave him the idea to finish his new gadget.

"Here Emerald, this is the last soil bag that you've gave me!" Max handed the item over to Emerald. "Are you sure it's done?"

"Yup, and you're just in time too," Emerald replied as he put the soil into the homemade soil bomb. "Now, we need to find cover cos this thing's gonna blow!"

Emerald and Max distanced themselves from the ticking soil bomb.

"Emerald? Max?" Wally asked. "Did you two-"

"Hey Wally, don't look back!" Emerald exclaimed. "It's gonna get dusty in here!"

Heeding Emerald's warning, Wally activated his breathing filter and he, Emerald, Max, and Sceptile looked away from the ticking time bomb. Moments later, the time bomb detonated, and a cloud of soil appeared all over the room.

"That was the soil bomb you two set up?" Wally asked.

"Yeah, I found out that all the Pokémon that attacked us on this floor had different birthplaces," Emerald explained. "Meaning they're not native from the Sky Pillar itself; so, I used the soil sample from Faraway Island, then mixed it with the soil sample from this place."

As the soil cloud settled down, Max and Wally saw the formerly agitated Pokémon were lying on the floor, relaxed and lost their will to fight.

"I guess we can now go to the top floor." Max concluded. "I just hope we're not too late . . ."

* * *

Motor-mouth's POV

To be frank, we were holding our ground as valiantly as possible. But, there was no possible way we could fight a group this large and our Pokémon could only battle so many.

"Gah, there are too many of them!" Rebecca shouted.

"It doesn't help when those cannon fodders know to utilize zerg rushes," I replied. "Even I'm getting tired of battling multiple opponents at once."

"At this rate, we'll be overwhelmed!" Sigmund reiterated. "I assume you have a plan for this, Motor-mouth?"

"Motor-mouth, do you really have a plan?" Kouto asked. "Or are you just smiling for no apparent reason?"

"I do have a plan alright," I grinned. "I do admit it'll be quite unorthodox. Kouto, I need your help!"

"Help? Help in what?" Kouto asked.

I responded by recalling my Gengar and pointing my right finger on a particular wall.

"I need your Beheeyem to use Psychic to open a hole in that wall." I replied.

"Are you nuts?" Kouto snapped. "It'll cause an updraft, and it just makes things worse for us!"

"Oh?" I raised one eyebrow. "Do you like to be overwhelmed by those instead of going through the plan?"

Kouto looked at the horde of grunts and Pokémon that were after them. As much as he wanted to object, Motor-mouth's plan was actually justified.

"Tch, I admit you really have a valid point," Kouto sighed. "Beheeyem, do as he says and blow up that wall using Psychic!"

Beheeyem acknowledged Kouto's orders and blasted the particular wall using its psychic powers. Upon doing so, the air pressure in the room began to lower and the sheer winds were beginning to pull Motor-mouth and co. out of the tower.

"Everyone, please recall your Pokémon and prepare to jump!" I said aloud. "I call on you, Driftblim!"

When the Blimp Pokémon appeared, we all managed to ride on top of it as Driftblim rose upwards.

"In the end, we have to go along with your insane logic," Rebecca sighed. "Tell me Motor-mouth, what in Arceus is going on in your mind?"

"I doubt that Motor-mouth's plan is that insane," Sigmund disagreed. "After all, his plan saved us a lot of time."

"I know that using Driftblim was very risky, due to the fact we can't steer Driftblim to the exact coordinates," I explained. "But, if my hunch is correct, we will arrive at the summit based on the direction and the speed of the air currents."

As we rode the air currents with my Driftblim, I hoped with the bottom of my heart that we were able to confront the big baddie before she could do something horrible to the Dex Owners. . .

* * *

"W-whew, we made it to the summit."

Those were the words that came out from Max. True to what he said, Max, Emerald and Wally had calmed down the rampaging Pokémon and now they found themselves on the top of the Sky Pillar.

They turned their attention at the sleeping Pokémon in front of them. It was the legendary Pokémon of the sky, Rayquaza. But, a machine was connected to the legendary Pokémon through a series of cords attached to the Rayquaza's body.

"Wait, isn't that Rayquaza?" Max said. "Why is it attached to that machine?"

"I don't know Max." Emerald grimaced. "Whatever that machine is, it isn't doing any good to Rayquaza by its looks."

"My, I was worrying that you three would never arrive."

An auburn-haired woman appeared in front of them. She was dressed in a customized Team Galactic uniform; she was standing above the machine that was imprisoning Rayquaza.

"The timing is impeccable, almost perfect," The auburn-haired woman mused.

"Who the heck are you?" Emerald demanded.

"Oh, I'm Sird, and I'm quite pleased upon your arrival," The auburn-haired woman replied. "Now, the ancient Pokémon of the sky will be fully awakened-"

"Driftblim, use Shadow Ball!" A voice interrupted.

A blob of pure shadow energy interfered between the three boys and auburn-haired woman, forcing the two sides to back off from the impact zone. When both sides looked at the source of the attack, they were surprised at the person responsible. Sird was frowning and glaring at the one responsible, while Emerald, Max, and Wally were awestruck at the one that managed to arrive to support them.

"I'm sorry Sird, I'm afraid we cannot let you do that," A familiar face greeted Emerald, Max, and Wally. "And besides, since you're in cahoots with my former Boss man, I'm more than ready to take you on!"

"Motor-mouth!" Emerald, Max, and Wally gasped.

"Truly I was not informed of your presence," Sird complimented the eccentric young man. "I'm quite impressed-"

"Cut the chatter, you despicable manipulator!" Motor-mouth interrupted. "We know for the fact you're responsible for petrifying the Kanto Dex Owners and Silver. For their sake, we shall stop your plans from here and out."

The moment Motor-mouth mentioned that very fact, Sird glared at him even further. Emerald, Max, and Wally could feel a powerful aura emanating from Sird. However, Motor-mouth remained completely unfazed by the glare.

"Motor-mouth, you provoked her on purpose, didn't you?" Rebecca called on Motor-mouth.

"Rebecca, just relax," Motor-mouth replied. "Provoking her was part of the plan."

"What kind of plan?" Kouto grimaced. "You didn't even inform us!"

Suddenly, Sird began to let out a chuckle that creeped out people nearby except for Motor-mouth.

"You claim that it's part of your plan to provoke me?" Sird mused as she summoned her Persian, Banette, and Starmie in battle. "Well then, it seems that part of your plan has succeeded."

"In that case, I'm allowed to return the favor by saying this phrase," Motor-mouth replied by calling out his Rotom and Gengar alongside his Driftblim. "Bring it on!"

**To be continued . . .**

* * *

**Motor-mouth: Well, the cliff-hanger was quite unexpected, isn't it?**

**Author: After some hiatus, I managed to think up of this cliff-hanger. This serves as a beginning of an epic battle between a despicable villainess and an eccentric mercenary.**

**Motor-mouth: I have a strange feeling on my gut that the next chapter is going to be another Wham Episode.**

**Author: I have to write Wham Episodes every once in a while. If I don't, the plot will stagnate and I'll be on another hiatus.**

**Motor-mouth: Yeah, whatever you say Author. As for the readers, the Eon Pokémon (Latias and Latios) that were shown in this chapter are not native to the Pokémon Special world; therefore, they never met Emerald.**

**Author: So, this concludes this edition of Crisis on Two PokéWorlds! Be sure to check out "A Certain Duelist's Personal Reality" for the next chapter I'll write alongside Crisis. The draft of this chapter is finished on December 20, 2013. Oh yeah, happy belated anniversary to the first fanfic that I wrote, "A PokeSpe Christmas Party!"**

**Motor-mouth: And let's greet a happy birthday to the Johto Dex Owner Silver! The next chapter is titled, "Showdown on the Summit!" Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night!**


End file.
